Revenge
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Sa vengeance, Harry ne pense qu'à ça. Il veut se venger de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, et de tous ceux qui ont osé croire un jour qu'il était une arme. Il monte son propre groupe, prêt à s'opposer au camp de la Lumière et celui des Ténèbres. LV/HP
1. C1 - Disparition

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (sous entendu) et d'autres.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis fière de vous présenter ma toute première fanfic sur Harry Potter, sur un couple que j'adore, alors je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 1 - Disparition -

Harry Potter, 16 ans, regardait avec attention sa montre. Ils étaient le 30 juillet, et il était 23h24. Bientôt, il serait débarrassé de la Trace, et il pourrait enfin faire de la magie sans être menacé de se faire renvoyer de Hogwarts. Quoique, ce n'était pas exactement ce qui l'embêterait. Sa sixième année ne s'était particulièrement bien déroulée. Elle n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus.

La mort de Sirius Black lui avait porté un coup dur, très dur. Il avait été anéantit, après avoir été traîné dans la boue pendant une année, traité de menteur à qui voulait l'entendre, personne ne voulant croire au retour de Lord Voldemort. Le plus dur, c'est qu'on l'acclamait, et toute la communauté des sorciers s'attendait à le voir victorieux, souriant, et plus encore, or la seule chose qu'il avait eu envie de faire sur le coup, c'était pleurer, hurler sa rage et sa tristesse au reste du monde, quelque chose qui lui était interdit, car on ne pleurait pas un ennemi, un criminel, bien qu'il soit son parrain.

Une fois chez les Dursley, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, tout l'été. L'oncle Vernon avait eu vent de la mort de Black, et le traitait rudement, n'ayant plus de menace sur le dos pour l'en empêcher. Il avait préféré rester dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre, et sortir la nuit sans faire du bruit pour récupérer de la nourriture. Il en avait prévu, dans sa valise, acheté discrètement alors qu'il rentrait de Hogwarts jusqu'ici.

Devant la menace que représentant le Lord, Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il reçoive ne serait-ce qu'un Hibou. Le directeur avait expliqué que toute lettre pouvait être un piège tendu par l'ennemi, et que l'Ordre ne pouvait pas prendre de risque.

Harry l'avait... Très mal pris. Il s'était posé beaucoup de question, peut être trop, lui qui était le symbole du camp de la Lumière, contre celui des Ténèbres. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait il réagit ainsi déjà. S'il était si important, il serait dans la maison des Black, à Square Grimmaurd, aux côtés de l'Ordre, de Dumbledore, et tous les autres combattants. Pourquoi le voyait on toujours comme un enfant ? Pourquoi...

23h28. Harry soupira et appuya son front contre la rambarde rouillé mais fraîche en cette nuit d'été. Oui, pourquoi. C'était une question importante, cruciale même ! Il n'était pas assez bon, c'était la réponse qui s'était imposé à son esprit. Dumbledore avait tenté de lui donner sa chance, avec Snape, et les cours d'Occlumancie. Il l'avait déçu, et il ne voulait pas avoir dans les pattes un gamin incompétent.

Le survivant avait alors obéit, et était resté chez sa famille, se remémorant tous les 'cours' qu'il avait appris avec le maître des potions, et avait médité, tous les jours, essayant de s'isoler dans un autre monde, le sien, oubliant tout autour de lui. Il devait se protéger. Contre Voldemort, et ses attaques, comme celle qu'il avait subit au Ministère, le soir de la mort de Sirius. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait manipuler.

À nouveau, il avait été impuissant. Dumbledore avait beau dire que c'était l'amour... L'amour ne suffisait pas lors d'une bataille. Surtout par contre _lui_.

Il y était alors parvenu. Harry avait essayé de visualiser un mur, mais avait échoué. Un mur n'était pas solide, alors qu'une personne... Il avait alors matérialisé dans son esprit un gardien. Une gardienne, sa mère. L'image de Lily Potter serait la gardienne de son esprit. Elle serait là, toujours, pour le protéger.

Une fois arrivé à Hogwarts, à la rentrée, il était allé trouver le professeur Snape, et lui avait demandé d'essayer d'entrer dans son esprit. Celui-ci, trop surpris pour réagir, avait, pour une fois, simplement obéit. L'homme s'était retiré de son esprit presque aussitôt, pâle comme la mort.

La surprise s'était lu sur le visage de l'homme, qui l'avait viré brutalement de son bureau. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry était reparti vers la grande salle où se trouvait ses amis.

Ses amis... Ron et Hermione avait toujours été les plus proches de lui, et ce depuis la première année. Ils partageaient tout, ils se disputaient, riaient, et se battaient ensembles.

Cette année avait tout changé entre les trois amis. Harry avait muri pendant l'été de sa seizième année. La mort de Sirius, le combat au ministère contre Voldemort, la maîtrise de son esprit, tout cela l'avait fait grandir. Ron et Hermione s'étaient aussi montrés distant avec lui, suite à ces deux mois de séparation. Ginny lui avait dit que la jeune femme avait passé tout le mois d'aout avec eux, et que les deux Gryffindor s'étaient énormément... Rapprochés. Bien sur, il avait été heureux pour eux, terriblement ! Il ne leur reprochait pas du tout.

Sa montre affichait 23h35. Il se leva silencieusement et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, pensant aux deux adolescents. Il leur en voulait tellement ! Harry aurait tout fait pour eux, mais petit à petit, Ron et Hermione l'avaient mis de côté. Ca avait commencé pendant les cours. Le jeune couple était toujours ensemble, puis lors de leurs activités, ou même des sorties à Hogsmeade. Ils y allaient sans cesse seuls. Au début il s'était dit que c'était normal, après tout, ils voulaient passer du temps seul, puis ils avaient arrêté de lui parler, tout doucement, et en décembre, ses deux amis le regardaient avec un air gêné.

C'était aussi vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour les approcher. Il avait mis à disposition tout son temps libre à la recherche de moyen pour augmenter sa puissance, et cela passait par l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles connaissances, que ce soit en potion, en astronomie, botanique, et surtout, défense contre les forces du mal.

Il avait vite appris que cette matière était bien limité dans leur programme scolaire. Il avait fouillé la bibliothèque de fond en comble, pour trouver la moindre chose qui pourrait lui être utile. Le moindre sort, la moindre potion ou information était lu, décrypté et apprise. Il allait ensuite s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande, jusqu'à ce que la maîtrise du sort soit parfaite. Harry s'était énormément entraîné, notamment sur le contrôle de son aura. Il avait vite découvert au cours de ses recherches que tous les sorciers avaient une aura, même les squibs, puisque descendant de sorciers. Toute personne entraînée pouvait sentir l'aura de quelqu'un, alors pendant un combat, un effet de surprise pouvait être annihilé ! Surtout face à Lord Voldemort, un sorcier extrêmement puissant et intelligent. En apprenant à contrôler son aura, il serait moins prévisible. Et un ennemi imprévisible était un ennemi plus dangereux.

23h41. Oh oui ! Il leur montrerait tous à partir de maintenant qu'il pouvait être dangereux, et ce pour les deux camps. Plus jamais il ne serait une marionnette que l'on souhaite utilisé contre quelqu'un. Voldemort l'avait cru en prenant possession de son corps pour atteindre Dumbledore, et ce dernier l'avait utilisé toutes ces dernières années pour tuer le mage noir, l'ignorant la plupart du temps et allant le voir lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui.

Harry siffla dangereusement. Il n'était pas un objet, ou un vulgaire animal !

Mais d'autres évènements avaient marqué son année. Très vite il s'était rendu compte que ses barrières d'Occlumancie fonctionnaient, il n'avait plus aucune vision du Lord noir, ou quelque ce soit. Plus de moyen de le manipuler. Or, entre ça et Dumbledore qui ne lui parlait plus du tout, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait se rendre utile dans cette guerre ! Sinon, quel aurait été son but ? Et son avenir ? Sa vie entière n'aurait plus aucun sens !

C'était à ce moment là de sa réflexion que Harry avait en quelque sorte 'buguer'. Sa vie n'avait jamais eu aucun sens, et il avait été manipulé et orienté dans cette guerre de telle façon à ce qu'il n'est rien d'autre à côté ! La guerre déboucherait sur la mort de Voldemort, mais aussi sur la sienne. Il s'était sentit mal à ce constat. Dumbledore devait le savoir, qu'à la fin, il n'aurait plus rien. Plus d'espoir, plus de rêve, plus de but. L'arme aurait servi, et elle serait rangée après la guerre, ressortit seulement dans quelques occasions.

Harry avait accentué ses entraînements, autant magiquement que physiquement et avaient rattrapé en quelques mois toutes ces lacunes dans les matières dans lesquelles il n'avait jamais brillé, potion en premier. Snape avait bien été obligé de s'incliner pour une fois. Oh oui, il revoyait parfaitement ses petits yeux noirs le fixer avec stupeur et étonnement, avec un peu de rage, quand il lui avait rendu sa copie annoté d'un A-. Neville l'avait tout de suite félicité. Lui aussi avait réussi à s'améliorer, et était devenu plus fort, plus puissant. Le petit garçon joufflue avait laissé place petit à petit à un homme. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble à l'occasion, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, avec Dean et Seamus. Hermione et Ron, eux, restaient de leur côté.

Le survivant s'assit par terre, fatigué de marcher pour rien. Il était 23h46. Bien entendu, sa sixième année à Hogwarts n'avait pas été que mauvaise. Il s'était donc rapproché de plusieurs personnes de sa maison, et surtout, il avait perdu sa virginité. Il y avait eut une soirée à Hogsmeade, normalement interdite aux élèves, mais qui pouvaient empêcher justement un étudiant d'aller à une fête ? Les passages secrets étaient là pour ça après tout !

Avec Dean et Seamus, ils s'étaient infiltrés à la fête, constitué au final de presque seulement des élèves de Hogwarts. Une fille de Ravenclaw l'avait dragué presque dès son arrivé à la fête. Une heure plus tard, après avoir un peu parlé et beaucoup bu, ils s'examinaient mutuellement les amygdales. Une trentaine de minute encore plus tard, les deux étudiants avaient annexé une chambre à l'étage et en étaient ressortis pas très frais vingt minutes après s'y être enfermés. Pour une expérience, s'en était une, il n'avait pas vraiment aimé, ça avait été mécanique, et pas du tout passionné. Bon il avait été soigneux, juste pour la fille, mais sinon... Bwarf. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit.

Il était retourné au bar en baillant, fatigué tout de même par son orgasme, et avait à nouveau bu. Harry s'était ensuite tourné vers la piste de danse, toujours assit sur son siège et était tombé, littéralement, dans les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy, habillé très sexy, et le fixant avec un regard brûlant. La suite était un peu flou. Il se souvenait juste qu'il avait chevauché le Slytherin toute la nuit, et qu'il avait adoré ça.

C'est à ce moment là que le minuscule lien qui le liait encore à Hermione et Ron s'était brisé. La nouvelle de lui et Malfoy s'était répandu en moins d'une journée, et les deux Gryffindors l'avaient... Insultés. Harry avait répliqué qu'il se fichait de leur avis, surtout depuis qu'ils l'ignoraient. Outré, le couple était parti. Bon débarras ! Le brun avait fait une croix sur eux. Définitivement.

Bref, il avait perdu sa virginité. Il était retourné dans le lit Malfoy à l'occasion. Ce type avait juste un cul... Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi con et bon en même temps. Il était définitivement gay.

23h50. Son esprit quitta ce souvenir plus que plaisant de lui entrain de soumettre Draco dans la maison de Slytherin.

Dumbledore était resté quasiment toute l'année sans lui reparler. Il lui avait demandé une fois de ne pas se mêler des affaires de l'Ordre du Phoenix, alors même qu'il n'avait rien fait pour. C'était cette demande qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Pourquoi lui demander cela ? Parce que Voldemort préparait quelque chose de gros ! Harry avait alors abaissé ses protections afin d'espionner le Lord noir. Il avait découvert que celui-ci avait pour projet d'attaquer le chemin de traverse. Apparemment, cela devait servir à faire un exemple. Certains de ses Death Eaters étaient retenus à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour être mieux torturés. Harry avait été dégouté parce qu'il avait entendu. On, le camp de la «Lumière», lui avait toujours dit qu'ils ne devaient pas utiliser les méthodes du Lord noir, parce que ce n'était pas digne d'eux, alors pourquoi les torturer ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser du Veritaserum ? C'était un des rares raid qui aurait lieu là où il pouvait aller. Il n'avait prévenu personne, et encore moins Neville et Ginny, qui seraient venus avec lui immédiatement, le suivant même à son insu.

Pour une fois, la chance avait été de son côté. Le raid était prévu pendant la semaine de 'vacance' de Pâque. Ayant toutes les données qu'il fallait, Harry se rendit sur le chemin de traverse quelques minutes avant l'attaque, planqué dans le magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Il voulait juste s'informer, et regarder. Peut être même verrait il le Lord ? Il avait camouflé son aura magique et avait attendu les premiers signes d'une attaque.

Ceux-ci n'avaient pas tardé.

_Les explosions se firent entendre et le magasin fut secouer brutalement. Harry se raccrocha à une étagère attaché au mur. Il sortit rapidement du magasin, sa baguette sortit. Il rabattit sur son visage la capuche noir de sa cape pour se cacher et se fondit dans les ombres, observant les Death Eaters courir dans les allées et tuer les sorciers qui ne se soumettaient pas immédiatement devant eux. Le survivant ne fit pas un seul mouvement, se contentant de regarder. Il distingua quelque uns des mages noirs, dont Lucius Malfoy. Draco avait une aura semblable à la sienne, un peu plus floral dans l'odeur peut être. L'homme était en première ligne, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Il avait lu quelques traités de stratégie militaire, que ce soit muggles ou sorciers, ils n'étaient pas si différents, mais ce qu'il avait retenu était que les soldats dont on voulait se débarrasser étaient toujours envoyés en première ligne._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines d'Aurors apparurent et les combats débutèrent avec une rare violence. Les Death Eaters affluaient en nombre, et les cadavres s'amoncelaient sur la chaussée. Dumbledore fit son apparition un peu après. Certains mages noirs s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder, ce qui leur valu leur vie. Harry détourna le regard du carnage. Le directeur de Hogwarts venait de les tuer d'un seul sort. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il ne les capturait pas au lieu de les tuer, avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot. Ces hommes étaient envoyés à l'abattoir, et ils ne devaient absolument rien savoir, à par qu'ils devaient se battre autant pour la gloire de leur Maître que pour leur survie. _

_Il arriva enfin. Lord Voldemort, dans toute sa gloire. Son visage au teint blafard était déformé par un rictus de haine adressé à son ennemi juré. Ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs. Harry se colla plus au mur, un sentiment de peur et de colère s'insinuant en lui, alors que sa cicatrice pulsait douloureusement. Il ne devait pas se lancer dans cette bataille. C'était trop dangereux, et il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa magie et son esprit. _

_Le jeune sorcier se retourna brusquement quand il sentit quelque chose prêt de lui. Le Death Eater l'avait sans doute repéré à l'oeil nu, bien qu'il soit caché dans les ombres. Il leva sa baguette et murmura un «Incarcerem» pour immobiliser l'homme. Il l'approcha ensuite et lui donna un violent coup à la tête. Il fit disparaître le corps, le rendant invisible, et retourna au combat qui faisait rage au milieu du chemin de traverse. Les sorts s'enchaînaient entre les deux mages. C'était impressionnant, et étaient bien plus puissant que lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre en y repensant. Comment était il supposé vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'avait même pas le niveau de Dumbledore, qui avait acquis sa force en il ne savait combien de décennie ?! _

_« Albus, quand comprendras tu que tu ne peux pas me vaincre ?» Ricana le Lord en envoyant une nouvelle valse de sortilège, inconnu au jeune homme. _

_- Je ne le peux pas, mais je peux t'empêcher de faire du mal, Tom. _

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, vieux fou.» Siffla l'homme au visage de serpent. _

_- Harry te tuera, il te vaincra.»_

_L'assurance qu'il y avait dans la voix du vieil homme rassura le survivant. Dumbledore croyait vraiment en lui alors ? _

_« Tout ne se déroulera pas toujours comme tu l'as prévu, Dumbledore. Toutes les manipulations que tu as effectué, pensais tu vraiment que je ne le verrai pas un jour ou l'autre ?»_

_Dumbledore ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un sortilège de feu en direction de Voldemort. Harry tendit l'oreille. Que voulait il dire par là ?_

_« Allons Albus, nous savons tous les deux que tu te sers de cette prophétie à ton avantage. C'est un moyen pour toi de créer une arme. Potter. _

_- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Tom. _

_- Oh si. Tu as fais en sorte que je sois au courant pour cette prophétie, que je tue les Potter, et que je fasse de ce gamin un Horcruxe.»_

_Dumbledore siffla dangereusement, faisant perdre quelques degré de plus à Harry qui était devenu aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, alors qu'il écoutait Voldemort parler. _

_« Tu as fais en sorte que je veuille m'emparer de la prophétie. Tout est bon pour faire croire à ce gamin qu'il doit me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Sait il que pour me tuer il devra mourir ? Car s'il me tue avant que je ne l'ai débarrassé de ça, je renaîtrais en lui. Tu le savais, non ? _

_- Tom, cher Tom. Rien ne m'empêchera de me débarrasser de toi.»_

23h57. Harry était rouge de colère en repensant aux mots du directeur. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un instrument dans une guerre, non pas entre deux camps, mais entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Une machination parfaitement orchestré par le vieil homme pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi.

_Les sortilèges avaient continué de fuser, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore trouve une faille dans la protection du Lord et l'envoie voler dans une vitrine du chemin de traverse, non loin de lui. Harry passa par la boutique des Weasley et arriva près de Voldemort. Celui-ci le remarquant enfin, et darda son regard grenat sur lui. Le jeune homme retira sa capuche, ses yeux verts brillants de rage. _

_« Ce que vous avez dit, est-ce la vérité ?» Demanda-t-il simplement, son visage légèrement crispé par la douleur qu'il ressentait à la tête, plus forte maintenant qu'il se trouvait à peine un mètre de lui._

_- Potter...» Fit le seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris de ne pas avoir senti sa présence avant. _

_- Est-ce la vérité ?» Répéta-t-il, sa voix moins contrôlé. _

_Le mage noir considéra l'adolescent trop vite grandit, et un sourire fleurit sur la bouche sans lèvre. _

_« Ça l'est.»_

_Quelque chose craqua dans sa poitrine. Il s'était sentit trahit, bafoué, piétiné. Harry remit sa capuche et recula de quelques pas. _

_« C'est tout, Potter ?»_

_Harry s'arrêta et leva la tête vers le mage qui était à nouveau debout. Le sorcier ne voyait que les deux orbes vertes briller. _

_« Oui. Je ne travaille pas pour les manipulateurs.» _

_Et là, il fit quelque chose qui était selon lui particulièrement dangereux. Il se retourna et partit. _

Voldemort aurait pu le tuer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de cela, il était retourné à son combat.

Harry était repartit ensuite à Hogwarts, où il avait évité Dumbledore comme la peste. Il avait bien sur découvert ce qu'était qu'un Horcruxe, un morceau d'âme détaché de l'âme principale, et enfermé dans un objet. Il contenait un morceau d'âme de Voldemort. C'était... Réjouissant ? Au moins il pouvait expliquer la connexion qu'il avait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela expliquait tout.

Minuit.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry.» Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

La Trace disparut, le jeune homme ouvrit sa fenêtre, libéra Hedwig, saisit la valise qui n'attendait que lui et transplana.

À suivre.

Bonjour à tous !

Je pense que nous sommes parties ensemble pour un petit moment, alors apprenons à nous connaître tout de suite pour éviter les mauvaises surprises xD

J'ai déjà écris une bonne partie de la fanfic, j'en suis au 11e chapitre pour tout dire, j'aime avoir des chapitres d'avance, pour éviter de vous laisser patienter :P Bon à la base je voulais déjà finir toute la fanfic puis publier, pour être sûre de ne pas abandonner en cours de route, mais je sais exactement ce que je vais faire par la suite, et je n'aime pas commencer quelque chose et ne pas l'achever.

Je posterai tous les vendredi, ce qui n'exempt pas de laisser quelques reviews x3 Parce que quand j'en ai pas... Eh bien je deviens méchante, et je suis très soupe au lait 8D Par contre, si vous voyez que je ne publie pas vendredi prochain, ça m'arrive d'oublier, donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, je check mes mails tout le temps xD

Aussi je précise, j'utilise les noms anglais, quand ce seront des noms moins connus (les noms de créatures magiques par ex), je mettrai la traduction, parce que c'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément évident !

Donc voilà, maintenant j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier chapitre, et que vous serez nombreux à me suivre ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, critiques, mots d'encouragement, jets de tomates demandes en mariage, etc...

À la semaine prochaine !

Sedinette


	2. C2 - Journée au chemin de traverse

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, je suis en avance, pour votre plus grand bonheur j'espère ^^

J'étais tellement heureuse de voir autant de review, que je me suis dite que ce serait cruel de vous faire patienter plus longtemps :)

Donc merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, et ainsi qu'aux followers :) J'espère que vous apprécierez de chapitre, on se retrouve en bas.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 2 - Le chemin de traverse -

Lord Voldemort était une personne qui avait les pieds sur terre. Oui, il préférait croire aux sciences exacts plutôt qu'à des prophéties, ou autres inepties de ce genre. D'ailleurs, la seule fois où il avait tendu l'oreille à une prophétie, il avait failli mourir. Non non, maintenant, il n'en tenait plus compte. Il tuait ceux qui voulaient l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, il recrutait des Death Eaters, torturaient des sang-de-bourbes... Mais il ne laissait rien au hasard. Son attaque au chemin de traverse par exemple, avait été totalement calculée. Ce devait être un exemple pour le camp de la Lumière, pour avoir emprisonné ses hommes et les avoir torturé. Même s'il pouvait être un peu soupe au lait - il lui arrivait parfois de lancer quelques Crucio à quelques incompétents, mais il tenait à ses hommes, ils lui étaient fidèles, et ne rechignaient jamais devant le combat. Et un Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est rien sans les personnes qui croyaient en lui.

Bref.

« Maître, vous m'avez fait appeler ?

- Severus... En effet, je désire te parler.»

Généralement, Voldemort prévoyait tout. Certes, plusieurs fois des détails lui avaient échappé, mais ça, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, avec tous ses effectifs, et puis, tout ne s'était pas mal passé. Il avait tué plusieurs aurors.

Mais alors là, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Bien sur, il parlait de son attaque sur le chemin de traverse, où Harry Potter l'avait accueilli alors que Dumbledore l'avait littéralement envoyé voler dans un des magasins de la rue. Il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne l'avait pas _senti_.

Harry Potter puait la magie, littéralement. Elle suintait par tous les pores de sa peau en temps normal, lui permettant de le repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde. De même, sa tête lui était toujours ouverte, oui, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, _en temps normal_. Mais là encore, il n'avait pas pu pénétrer en lui. Il s'était fait violemment jeté par une femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

On ne jetait pas Lord Voldemort ainsi de la tête des gens. Non mais oh ! Il était un méchant de compet' tout de même !

« Severus, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas informé des progrès de Harry Potter ?

- Maître ?

- Je l'ai croisé, au chemin de traverse, en avril dernier. Il a évolué, beaucoup. Cependant... Il n'a rien tenté contre moi.

- Je n'en savais rien.» Fit il sincèrement. « Dumbledore n'a pas approché Potter de l'année, pas même après l'attaque, et Potter de son côté n'a rien tenté non plus, il s'est étonnamment investit dans ses études, même dans ma matière.

- Eh bien tu le sais maintenant. Crucio.» Lança-t-il en tendant sa baguette vers l'homme qui s'écroula à terre en gémissant de douleur et en se tortillant lamentablement. « Tu es incapable de me renseigner correctement... Je veux que tu surveilles ses moindres faits et gestes cette année, et je veux que tu me rapportes tout ce que tu peux. Compris ?

- O...Oui Maître.

- Maintenant disparaît de ma vue.»

Snape obéit immédiatement et transplana. Voldemort n'était pourtant pas de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Mais il se sentait frustré. Ce nouvel aspect de Harry Potter, ce foutu survivant, le titillait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il mourrait d'envie de se frotter contre l'adolescent, et de se battre contre lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une situation n'avait pas été un challenge, et le Golden Boy était un challenge.

Un foutu défi à lui tout seul.

OoO

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux, dérangé par la lumière. Il gémit et rabattit la couverture légère sur sa tête malgré la chaleur.

« Hmm...»

Le survivant rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et se leva finalement. Il regarda sa montre. 10h36. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, puis retomba dans les draps. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Il s'étira longuement, tel un chat, en baillant largement, et prenant un plaisir fou à sentir chacun de ses muscles détendus et alanguis.

Le brun s'étendit dans les draps, faisant l'étoile de mer au milieu du lit. Il se sentait tellement libre, c'était une sensation rarement ressentie. À Hogwarts, il y avait tellement de personne dans le dortoir qu'ils pouvaient difficilement dormir tard, et ce même pendant les vacances.

Non, là, il se sentait juste... Bien.

Il ne daigna se lever que dix longues minutes plus tard, puis se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents distraitement et s'habilla après s'être lavé. Harry avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, et il était hors de question qu'il passe le reste de ses vacances au Chaudron Baveur. Il devait se débarrasser de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre. Après il aviserait pour Voldemort.

Une chose à la fois s'il vous plaît.

Il sortit de sa chambre une fois son déjeuné avalé -il l'avait fait monter directement dans sa chambre-, et sortit dans la rue après avoir rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être reconnu.

Malgré ce que tout le monde des sorciers semblait penser, Harry n'avait jamais aimé la célébrité. Il préférait rester dans son coin, tranquille, et c'est ce qu'il ferait, une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée.

Oh oui tient, il partirait à Hawaï. Il bronzerait avec un verre de téquila à la main, si possible avec un bel homme. Mmmh... Non non, ne pas fantasmer tout de suite, trop de travail. Harry cessa de rêvasser, et d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il avait quelques affaires à régler.

Il poussa la lourde porte de l'édifice et rentra discrètement. Depuis qu'il avait appris à cacher sa présence magique, il avait l'agréable impression d'être invisible. Avant, dès qu'il entrait quelque part, on se retournait sur lui avant même de le voir, comme si on sentait sa présence. Il avait une aura autour de lui, mais désormais, il s'en servait, il l'utilisait. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il pouvait s'en servir comme bouclier, il l'avait vu dans un livre, avec une description malheureusement vague. Son aura ne pourrait pas bloquer tous les sorts, mais au moins les experlliarmus et des stupefixs de moindre puissances. Harry était presque certains que Voldemort utilisait déjà cela. Il avait l'expérience, et il était très puissant. Augmenter ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs étaient indispensable s'il voulait espérer l'égaler.

Le jeune homme arriva au guichet principal, où un Gobelin écrivait quelque chose qui semblait très important aux vues de sa concentration.

« Hum hum.» Fit il discrètement, juste assez fort pour que la créature l'entende.

- Oui ?» Fit le Gobelin d'une voix faussement intéressé, ses petits yeux le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

- Je viens m'informer sur mes coffres et possessions.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Harry Potter.»

Le Gobelin se redressa légèrement et abandonné finalement ses papiers.

« Puis-je voir votre baguette, M. Potter ?»

Harry la sortit et la tendit à la créature qui l'examina une seconde avant de la lui rendre. Il lui fit signer une feuille avec une plume spéciale écrivant avec son sang, preuve qu'il était bien qui il prétendait être.

« Je suis Ghizbot Leafgrinder. Veuillez me suivre, M. Potter.»

Le Gobelin descendit de son piédestal et passa sur le côté pour ouvrir une porte. Il fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre, et alla ensuite s'installer à un grand bureau qui semblait être fait d'or massif, tout comme le reste de la pièce, remplie de bibelots aussi anciens les uns que les autres. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de milieu, c'était bien trop riche à son goût. Mais les Gobelins étaient ce qu'ils étaient, incapable de ne pas vouloir impressionner les autres.

« Je vous écoute M. Potter.

- Je viens tout juste d'atteindre la majorité, mais étant orphelin, ce ne sont pas mes parents qui sont en charges de mes possessions. J'aimerai savoir qui en garant.

- Albus Dumbledore est votre garant.» Répondit calmement Leafgrinder. « Vous êtes maintenant majeur, que voulez vous faire à propos de tout cela ?

- J'aimerai que ma fortune ne soit accessible à personne d'autre que moi. M. Dumbledore est en possession de la clef de mon coffre, j'aimerai que la serrure soit refaite et qu'une nouvelle et unique clef me soit remise. De même, je désirerai que le 12 Square Grimmaurd ne soit plus accessible à l'Ordre du Phoenix, à Albus Dumbledore ou à qui que ce soit que je n'ai pas invité. Est-ce possible ?

- Bien sur M. Potter, tout cela sera fait dans la journée. Vous aurez un accès exclusif à votre demeure d'ici demain matin.

- Parfait... Et pour la clef ?

- Veuillez attendre quelques instants, je m'occupe de cela tout de suite.»

Le Gobelin sortit de la pièce, laissant un Harry souriant dans la pièce dorée. Dumbledore allait faire un infarctus, et juste cela le mettait en joie. Peut être même en mourrait il ? Ca aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, et trop rapide aussi. Il voulait que le vieil homme souffre pour tous les crimes qu'il avait pu commettre. Puis après il s'occuperait de Voldemort, à moins qu'il ne s'occupe des deux en même temps ?

D'abord, sa nouvelle maison. Leafgrinder revint une dizaine de minute plus tard, une petite clef en or dans la main.

« Voilà pour vous M. Potter.

- Merci bien.»

Harry s'empara de la clef tendue et la glissa dans une poche intérieure à sa cape.

« J'emménagerai dans ma demeure dès demain matin, à 10 heures.» Le jeune homme se leva, suivit du Gobelin qui le raccompagna.

- Soyez sûr que vous en aurez l'accès exclusif.»

Le Survivant sortit de Gringotts avec un grand sourire, et cacha à nouveau son visage sous la capuche de sa cape. Il allait enfin avoir la vie qu'il méritait. Non pas qu'il se trouvait trop bien pour la vie qu'il menait depuis sa naissance, ce n'était pas ça. Mais il avait tellement souffert, il avait perdu ses parents à cause d'une machination, on lui avait volé sa vie, menti pour faire de lui une arme. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines du brun. Harry Potter allait avoir sa vengeance.

La suite de la journée fut essentiellement consacrée au shopping. Il s'était acheté ses livres pour cette dernière année, ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements, beaucoup de nouveaux vêtements. Cuir et velours essentiellement. Draco lui assurait que ces deux matières lui allaient très bien au teint et le rendait très sexy. Si ça pouvait faire taire cet idiot de Slytherin et faire disparaître ses vêtements plus rapidement, il n'allait pas dire non. Il acheta en plus quelques chemises de soie, des robes de soirée -il allait profiter de cette année pour infiltrer quelques soirées sorcières, histoire de se faire des contacts dans le monde magique-, et autres accessoires qui pourrait lui être utile. Il était riche après tout, autant en profiter.

Après avoir fait envoyer tous ses articles au Chaudron baveur où il resterait jusqu'au lendemain matin, il se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était bien d'acheter tout cela, mais il lui manquait l'essentiel. Très vite, l'ambiance vivante et enchanteresse qui transparaissait dans le chemin de traverse s'effaça pour laisser place à un léger brouillard et des personnes marchants, la tête basse, toutes habillées de noir. Harry souhaitait pouvoir se défendre, que ce soit contre Voldemort, Dumbledore, ou leurs alliés, et pour cela, il fit le tour de l'allée, observant toutes les boutiques de magie noire et entra finalement dans une sorte de librairie, à l'apparence délabrée.

Les livres étaient posés pour la plupart pêle-mêle sur les étagères, et non rangés, puis d'autres ouverts sur des tables et autres surfaces planes. Il feuilleta les ouvrages de magie noir et en prit quelques uns sous le bras. Magie de l'esprit, sortilèges de combat et auto défense, puis d'autres. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant tous ces livres d'apprentissages. Tout cela n'était pas de la magie noir, pas de la vrai en tout cas, alors pourquoi se retrouvaient ils dans une boutique de l'allée des embrumes ? Cette question était à creuser. Est-ce que le ministère interdisait ces livres parce qu'ils apprenaient à combattre ? Fudge avait dû instaurer cette règle débile lorsqu'il était encore Ministre de la magie. Rufus Scrimgeour semblait pourtant beaucoup plus compétent, bien qu'il l'est harcelé une partie de sa sixième année à Hogwarts.

Idiot.

Il n'aiderait pas le ministère. Il était composé de personnes stupides ne pensant qu'à elles mêmes, et qui se fichaient du reste du monde. Parfois Harry comprenait le désir de Voldemort de prendre les rennes du pays, surtout quand on voyait comment il était conduit à ce moment même.

« Jeune homme, puis-je t'aider ?» Demanda une voix stricte et claire sortie de nul part.

Harry sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Il ne l'avait pas sentit. Il respira un bon coup et observa la libraire. Elle était d'un certains âge, sans pouvoir déterminer précisément lequel. Elle portait des lunettes carrés, par dessus lesquelles deux yeux ambrés le regardaient, des cheveux gris-blancs retenues en un chignon strictes, les ongles longs, sans aucune imperfection, avec les doigts recouverts de bagues d'argent et une robe noir ajustée qui laissait à peine voir ses souliers vernis.

« Je regardais ces ouvrages.

- Je l'ai remarqué jeune homme. Comme j'ai remarqué le manque d'aura autour de vous.

- Je pourrai vous dire la même chose, Madame...?

- Lanya. Casallie Lanya. Alors, que vient faire Harry Potter dans ma boutique ?»

Le jeune homme resta interdit un instant. Comment savait elle qui il était ?

Il retira sa capuche et incendia la vieille femme du regard, celle-ci eut un petit sourire.

« Je viens acheter des livres pour m'instruire.

- Je comprends. L'instruction à Hogwarts à toujours été plus que douteuse. Albus Dumbledore ne va pas être enchanté de savoir que tu es venu ici, jeune homme.

- Vous allez lui dire ?

- Non. Et toi ?»

La question était rhétorique, et la femme souriait tout en le regardant d'un regard malicieux par dessus ses lunettes carrés. Elle prit les quelques livres que Harry avait prit et les amena au comptoir de la boutique.

« Choisis ceux que tu souhaites, Harry Potter.»

Lanya le regarda déambulé dans les allées, regardant sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher. Elle finit par soupirer, prenant le garçon en pitié.

« Je te conseil la magie elfique. Elle est puissante, et dure à apprendre, mais très intéressante.» Elle prit un livre où un titre en rune était inscrit sur la couverture noir et lui tendit. Harry le regarda, les yeux brillants.

- Merci...

- Vouloir accroître ses connaissances, c'est bien, mais à ne pas savoir par quoi commencer, ce sera compliqué.»

Harry ne répondit pas, et se contenta de prendre les livres que la femme lui mettait dans les bras. Arts sombres, magie runique, et pleins d'autres. Il repartit finalement de la boutique avec une dizaine de livre sous le bras, et plusieurs conseils sur les ouvrages à lire en premier et comment les appréhender, prodigués par Lanya. Autant écouter les conseils de cette sorcière, elle semblait puissante, et très intelligente.

Or, lorsqu'il revint, le lendemain matin pour acheter d'autres livres (il avait passé la nuit à lire, et avaient quelque peu de mal avec l'elfique et les runes), la boutique était fermée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Harry en resta bouche bée. À la place de la bicoque en ruine, il y avait une sorte de cabane où des planches de bois moisies bloquaient le passage, apparemment depuis des années, aux vues de l'État de délabrement. Mais pourtant il était sûr que c'était bien là ! Ca ne pouvait pas être autre part ! Il avait refait toute l'allée, plusieurs fois, sans aucune trace de Lanya nul part. Comment était-ce possible ?

Une petite voix se fit entendre dans sa tête 'Avec la magie, rien n'est impossible'. Ah ça, c'était bien vrai, bougonna le jeune homme en rebroussant chemin, se résignant à aller dans une autre boutique pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin, tout en pestant contre la vielle Lanya. De toute façon, il ne la reverrait plus.

Il regarda sa montre et un sourire lui monta aux lèvres, balayant sa petite déception. Il était 10h04. Sa maison était libre, Dumbledore et l'Ordre définitivement mis dehors de sa demeure. Abandonnant sa course, il transplana au Chaudron baveur où il rétrécit ses affaires pour les ranger dans une malle. Une fois toutes ses affaires rassemblées, il alla payer sa chambre et se rendit Square Grimmaurd.

Arrivée devant ce qui serait sa nouvelle maison pour les années à venir, Harry se sentit étrangement ému. Cette maison avait été habitée par Sirius, même si ça n'avait pas été longtemps, elle avait été à lui.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Harry se sentait enfin chez lui.

À suivre.

Ce chapitre est plus court, je sais, mais je ne suis pas une adepte des longs chapitres, ils font tous entre 2500 mots et 3000 (parfois plus mais pas de beaucoup), donc en gros 6-7 pages. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute, il y en a toujours qui m'échappe (surtout les participes passés malheureusement )

Bonne nouvelle aussi, cette semaine j'ai écris 3 chapitres xD Je viens de commencer le 15e, ça me laisse une bonne marge ! Je suis en forme pour cette fanfic, les idées me viennent toutes seules, c'est formidable :P Avec un peu de chance j'aurai fini entièrement la fic avant les partiels.

Et pour finir, **je voudrai vous prévenir que ce samedi, le 9, c'est mon anniversaire** ^o^ Donc pour cadeau, j'aimerai recevoir plein de review xD (on se motive les followers, je sais que vous êtes là, pas besoin de vous cacher ! Je vous voiiis ! 8D)

Suite la semaine prochaine, jeudi, mercredi si j'ai beaucoup de review :P

Bonne semaine à tous !

Sedinette


	3. C3 - Square Grimmaurd

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour à tous !

Oui je publie plus tôt cette semaine, et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire ;)

En fait j'ai peur de tomber en rade d'électricité (et donc de wifi) avec la neige qui tombe chez moi, du coup, publication !

Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews et vos petits mots pour mon anniversaire, j'étais super heureuse :)

On se retrouve en bas ^^

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 3 - Square Grimmaurd -

La porte grinça lorsque Harry la poussa, et la poussière tomba sur sa cape. La maison semblait inhabité depuis tellement longtemps. Il entra dans la maison qui semblait tomber en ruine, vu de l'intérieur. C'était sombre, sans aucune décoration, et poussiéreux. Il était sûr que cette demeure devait être magnifique avant que l'Ordre ne s'y établisse, richement vêtue sûrement.

Il allait remédier à cela. Ne lui restait il pas un mois de vacance après tout ? Autant de temps à mettre à profit pour refaire de l'ancienne maison des Black une demeure tout a fait acceptable.

Harry monta dans les étages et ouvrit se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de son parrain. L'émotion lui tordit le ventre et il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Même après cette année, le souvenir de Sirius était encore présent, presque oppressant maintenant qu'il était dans cette pièce, et sa mort encore trop récente. La pièce était grande, bien que poussiéreuse et dans un état lamentable. Il alla écarter les rideaux en velours noir et ouvrit les volets, fermés depuis au moins une dizaine d'année, voir plus.

La lumière se fit dans la pièce sombre, la découvrant réellement. Des posters couvraient les murs aux couleurs verts et noirs, de Quidditch, d'image à l'effigie de Gryffindor, et d'autres encore. Cela fit sourire Harry. Sirius avait toujours été un rebelle. Il n'avait vraiment pas sa place à Slytherin, où l'obéissance, l'étiquette et les jeux politiques régnaient.

Il était d'ailleurs temps qu'il rentre lui aussi dans ces jeux là.

« Kreacher.»

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre où il avait déposé ses affaires une fois à leur taille normale. L'elfe de maison arriva en traînant la patte. Il n'était apparemment pas heureux d'être ici, sous ses ordres, et pourtant, le petit être aimait cette maison, c'était celle de sa maîtresse ! Pas de ce sang mêlé ! Il foudroya le brun du regard, mais se soumit en baissant la tête devant lui.

« Maître...» Répondit-il difficilement.

- Nous allons organiser une réception. Tous les sorciers de sangs purs seront invités, ainsi que de nombreuses personnalités politiques.»

Kreacher parut surpris des mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Harry Potter. Il suivit d'un pas pressé le Survivant qui marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Bien Maître...» Fit il, rasséréné à la pensée que des sangs purs allaient fouler le pas de la noble maison des Black.

- Cette maison doit être dans un état impeccable. Il faudra engager de nouveaux elfes de maison, je veux que tu ailles en chercher.

- Bien sur Maître... Quand aura lieu la réception ?

- Dans deux semaines.»

Harry trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il tira sur le rideau qui cachait le portrait de l'ancienne Maîtresse de Kreacher, Walburga Black, qui se mit à hurler violemment, l'insultant, lui, les sangs de bourbes, et les traitres à leur sang.

« TAISEZ VOUS !» Cria-t-il à son tour. Le ton polaire de sa voix fit taire la femme sur le tableau. « Laissez vous faire maintenant. Kreacher, met ce tableau dans la salle de réception, bien en évidence, elle présidera notre petite garden party.»

L'elfe de maison, plus qu'enchanté, se pressa d'obéir, et disparut dans un petit 'POP'. C'est qu'il avait du travail ! Remettre cette maison abandonné depuis plus décennie n'allait pas être de tout repos, même pour une armée d'elfe.

Le jeune sorcier ne put que sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme. Kreacher était tellement manipulable, s'en était risible. Il aurait aimé pouvoir manipuler les Hommes avec tant d'aisance. Une fois encore, l'image de Voldemort lui vint en mémoire. Cet homme avait réussi à se faire respecter grâce à la peur qu'il inspirait. Lui se ferait respecter, mais autrement. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il fit le tour de sa nouvelle demeure, ouvrant systématiquement rideaux et volets. Au bout d'une heure, fatigué, il alla s'affaler sur le sofa du petit salon, puis balaya de la main le nuage de poussière qui s'était soulevé. Harry bailla largement, puis s'étira. Il avait encore énormément de travail. Il se releva et trottina jusqu'à un bureau qu'il avait découvert; d'un coup de baguette il enleva la poussière qui trônait en maître sur la surface du meuble, et s'y installa.

« Accio papiers à lettre.» Fit il une première fois, avant de recommencer avec plumes et encres.

Lorsqu'il finit d'écrire les invitations -plus d'une centaine-, Harry constata qu'il était déjà 15h. Il y avait passé tant de temps ? Il se leva et étira ses muscles douloureux par les heures passés assis, et s'élança hors de la pièce, pour tomber sur un spectacle qui le surprit autant qu'il le ravit.

Une dizaine d'elfes de maison nettoyait, rangeait et s'activait dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Il descendit dans la cuisine en premier, qu'il trouva dans un état impeccable, le sol et les murs brillants littéralement.

« Maître.»

Harry se retourna et regarda Kreacher en souriant.

« Nous avons commencer à nettoyer le manoir, Maître. Pouvons nous faire autre chose pour vous ?

- Oui, je veux que tu fasses partir ces enveloppe au plus vite. La réception se déroulera à l'heure du thé. Y a-t-il un endroit ici où nous pourrons tous tenir ?»

L'elfe de maison eut un sourire, et fit signe à son nouveau Maître de le suivre. Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloir, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte, que Kreacher ouvrit doucement, laissant Harry complètement béat.

« Mais c'est...

- La propriété des Black existe du côte muggle, mais aussi du côté sorcier.»

Un immense jardin, laissé à l'abandon, lui faisait face. Une forêt s'étendait au loin. Ils n'étaient plus du tout à Square Grimmaurd pour le coup.

« Ce sera parfait !» S'extasia Harry, émerveillé devant la grandeur du terrain. « Combien y a-t-il d'hectares ?

- Une cinquantaine, Maître.

- Merveilleux.»

Jamais Harry, dans ses rêves les plus fou, aurait pu penser avoir un terrain aussi immense.

« Dépêchez vous de remettre à neuf l'intérieur, car après, il faudra s'attaquer au jardin, c'est ici que nous prendrons le thé. Nous sortirons le tableau de Mme Black dehors pour l'occasion.»

Il n'aimait pas cette femme, et encore moins sous la forme de tableau, mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Cela montrerait son allégeance au sang pur, et à la famille des Black. La plupart des sorciers invités étaient soit des proches des Death Eaters, et, ou, partageaient les idéaux de Voldemort sans l'avouer au grand jour. Dumbledore allait être vert de rage, surtout qu'il n'était pas invité, quand il apprendrait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait aussi invité Rita Skeeter. Harry était certains qu'elle écrirait un magnifique article sur lui, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Peut être sur une trahison du camp de la lumière ? Ca allait être diablement excitant !

D'ailleurs, en pensant à cette satané face de serpent... Harry retourna dans son tout nouveau bureau et reprit du papier et sa plume. Il se sentait d'humeur étrangement joyeuse et suicidaire.

' _Cher Voldemort,..._'

OoO

Dumbledore envoya avec violence un vase contre le mur. Les anciens directeurs fuirent leurs portraits en grognant. Comment Harry osait il ?!

Le vieil homme s'écrasa sur son fauteuil. Fawkes croassa à côté de lui et alla se poser sur son perchoir. Albus se sentit vieillir d'un seul coup. Hier, un Gobelin du nom de Leafgrinder était arrivé dans son bureau, ici même, à Hogwarts, pour lui sommer de quitter la demeure des Black, propriétés exclusive de Harry Potter. Lui et l'Ordre du Phoenix, ainsi que tout autre personne, ne pourrait plus y mettre le moindre doigt de pied à partir du soir même, à minuit. Sur le coup, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas possible, que ce devait être une... Très mauvaise blague. Mais non, lorsqu'il avait tenté d'aller à l'ancien manoir des Black, il n'avait pas pu faire apparaître l'entrée. Rageur, il était allé à Gringotts pour avoir des informations, et ce même satané Gobelin l'avait envoyé paître ailleurs après lui avoir expliqué que les clef qu'il détenait et qui ouvrait avant les coffres des Potter et des Black étaient obsolètes.

Il était ensuite allé à la maison des Dursley qui lui apprirent, avec un rare dédain, que le garçon était partit le jour de son anniversaire, le matin même apparemment, sans rien dire, ce qui apparemment ne les dérangeait pas. Potter s'était donc enfui, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une petite chambre aux meubles trop vieux.

Puis, enfin, comble du comble, lorsqu'il était retourné dans son bureau à Hogwarts, Snape lui avait annoncé que de très nombreuses familles sorcières de sangs purs, plus ou moins versé à la cause de Voldemort, et des personnalités politiques des quatre coins de l'Europe avaient été invitées à prendre le thé dans la demeure des Black, par Harry Potter lui même. La réception aurait lieu dans deux semaines, et seuls ceux qui seraient munis de l'invitation pourrait se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Snape ne savait pas combien de personnes avaient été invitées, seul Potter possédait la liste, bien entendu. Et voilà deux jours qu'il rongeait son frein, se demandant comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. Harry avait il changé de camp ? Était il toujours de son côté ? Ou était-ce une crise d'adolescence car il ne l'avait pas mit au courant pour l'attaque sur le chemin de traverse ? Il n'allait pas attendre la rentrée pour pouvoir lui parler tout de même ?

Il bougonna, puis se remit à crier.

OoO

Voldemort se tenait assit devant son bureau, une main distraite caressant la tête de Nagini, tandis que l'autre tenait une lettre, une moue hésitant entre la rage et l'hilarité se lisant sur son visage blafard.

'_Cher Voldemort,_

_Je pense que nous sommes assez intimes pour ne pas avoir à vous appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous demander, je vous en pris, de ne pas faire de raid le 15 aout. J'organise une petite réception où j'invite beaucoup de famille sang purs, ainsi que des dirigeants politiques, et je n'aimerai pas qu'il manque les trois quarts de mes invités à cause de votre petite gueguerre avec Dumbledore. _

_Je peux vous paraître prétentieux, ou suicidaire, peut être les deux en même temps, mais je ne veux pas participer à cette guerre, qui franchement, ne me concerne pas. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, et je ne me battrais contre l'Ordre du Phoenix, Dumbledore ou les aurors du Ministère que s'ils m'attaquent en premier, alors considérez moi comme neutre._

_Je vous joins aussi une invitation pour mon thé, au 12 Square grimmaurd. Veuillez venir en avance, j'ai un morceau d'âme vous appartenant qui se promène dans ma tête, et je souhaiterai m'en débarrasser._

_Harry Potter_'

Il regarda l'invitation jointe à la lettre. Était-ce vraiment le bon, le généreux, Saint Harry Potter qui lui avait écrit cette lettre ? Incroyable ! Après avoir hésité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres partit dans un long rire glacial.

« Severus !» Appela-t-il en se levant. Le Death Eater transplana jusque lui.

- Maître.» Le Maître des potions s'agenouilla. « Puis-je vous être utile ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de ton avis. Tu 'fréquentes' Potter depuis six années maintenant. Il m'a envoyé une lettre, et m'invite à son manoir. Il veut me rendre quelque chose...

- Que...?» Severus sembla digérer l'information. « Quelque chose, my Lord ?

- Oui... Quelque chose qui m'est très précieux... Penses tu que ce soit un piège ? J'hésite sur la conduite à adopter.»

Voldemort ne le disait pas, mais il avait commencé à rassembler ses morceaux d'âmes. Il n'avait compris que trop tard que son âme éparpillé avait perdu de sa puissance. Une fois réunifiée, il retrouverait sa force d'antan. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un seul Horcruxe, Potter. Ses autres morceaux d'âme, provenant d'Horcruxe, détruits ou non, étaient revenus à lui, mais que faire du Survivant ? Devait il le capturer ? Le tuer ?

« Peut être... Potter a changé, surtout au cours des derniers mois, mais je doute qu'il soit assez mesquin pour tenter de vous piéger, c'est un foutu Gryffindor.» Grinça l'homme, tirant un sourire amusé du Lord noir. « Il n'a plus confiance en Dumbledore, il l'a mis dehors de Square Grimmaurd, et a fait changé les clefs de ses coffres à Gringotts.

- Ouh, le divorce s'annonce douloureux.» Ricana l'homme.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui faisait de l'humour ? Il devait vraiment être de très bonne humeur.

« Tentez de le mettre dans vos petits papiers, Maître... Je ne sais pas ce que cherche Potter, mais en faire un allier ne pourra que vous être bénéfique. Si vous le tuez ou capturer, il sera vu comme un martyre, et cela n'aidera pas nos ambitions.»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jaugea l'homme devant lui en faisant les cents pas. Il avait raison. Potter dans son camp, une partie de la population sorcière le suivrait, et la victoire serait sienne.

« Tu as raison. Il devient puissant... Tu as tout à fait raison... N'oublies pas de le surveiller une fois que les cours auront repris. Encore une chose, Severus... J'aimerai que tu fasses une recherche pour moi.

- Bien sûr Maître.

- Une potion, sortilège, qu'importe, tant que cela me rende ma jeunesse.»

Snape se contenta de hocher la tête, et transplana. Encore un travail monstre qui s'annonçait pour lui. Ce job d'agent double allait le tuer.

OoO

Harry travailla d'arrache pied pendant les deux semaines. Il avait eu une montagne de papier à remplir à cause de la succession des Black, sa majorité, plus ses devoirs de vacance à faire, et l'arrivée de Voldemort à préparer. Ca allait être particulièrement épique. Mais si avec ça il parvenait à se mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la poche, tout irait beaucoup mieux pour lui, les Death Eaters ne seraient plus à ses trousses, Dumbledore devrait à peu près lui ficher la paix, et il arriverait bien à se débarrasser du Ministère.

Il reprit la lettre que lui avait envoyé l'homme il y avait déjà dix jours.

'_Harry Potter,_

_Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque j'ai reçu cette lettre de votre part. Je ferai en sorte que rien ne vienne déranger votre petite réception. Je viendrai récupérer ce qui est mien, à 14h, le 15 aout, et je vous donne ma parole que mes Death Eaters ne vous feront pas de mal, une fois mon fragment d'âme récupéré. _

_Lord Voldemort_.'

Direct, clair et précis. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il correspondrait par hiboux avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il ne préférait pas imaginer quelle aurait été sa réaction.

Bientôt, le Lord serait dans sa demeure. Il allait devoir jouer finement s'il voulait s'en sortir. Le tout était de faire croire à Voldemort qu'il n'était qu'un gentil pantin en pleine crise d'adolescence, qui pourrait l'aider s'il le demandait gentiment.

Cette fois, personne ne le manipulerait, et c'est lui qui aurait les cartes en main.

À suivre.

Et un chapitre de plus, un ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :P On rentre lentement dans l'histoire, mais il faut bien poser les bases, malheureusement le vrai slash ne commencera pas tout de suite, et il faudra attendre encore plusieurs chapitres !

La semaine prochaine, première confrontation Voldemort-Harry. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très excitant, alors je publierai la suite d'ici samedi ou dimanche, tout dépend du nombre de review xD

Enfin, niveau chapitre, j'en suis à la fin du 16, et j'approche de la fin, donc voilà ^^

Bonne semaine à tous !

Sedinette


	4. C4 - Un thé au Horcruxe ?

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour les petits lecteurs !

Whoua ! on approche les 60 reviews, soit vous carburez à 20 reviews le chapitre, je suis vraiment étonnée (dans le bon sens x3) et super contente, je n'en ai jamais eu autant, et je suis heureuse de voir que le fandom de HP n'est pas mort malgré les années et le manque de fanfic xDD

Donc merci à tous et à toutes, les followers, laissés une petite review de temps en temps, ça me fera plaisir d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire ^^

Donc voici le chapitre 4, je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 4 - Un Thé au Horcruxe ?

Harry regarda le jardin où plusieurs tables longues aux nappes blanches trônaient élégamment. Le portrait de Black avait finalement été accroché dans l'entrée, à la demande de cette dernière. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec l'ancienne Maîtresse du manoir. Elle avait été ravie de voir sa maison ainsi remise à neuf, et encore plus de savoir qu'un thé allait avoir lieu, et avec des sangs purs, pour la plupart pour les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Mais il y avait un petit problème. Oh, un tout petit, qui était nommé Harry Potter. Ce garçon n'avait aucun savoir vivre, il ne savait pas comment se tenir à table, comment bien prendre le thé, ou encore comment discuter avec d'autres nobles. Une catastrophe, le brun était maladroit, autant dans sa façon d'être que de parler. Il avait une certaine assurance, d'accord, mais le Gryffindor restait ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait changer, qu'il ne voulait plus être faible, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alors elle avait fait la maîtresse d'école pendant les deux dernières semaines, Harry se pliant aux exercices avec l'aide de Kreacher, bien habitué au monde de la noblesse, étant depuis toujours au service de la famille Black.

Heureusement, le jeune Potter mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage, et avait vite prit l'habitude de se conduire comme un jeune noble.

« Harry.» Appela la femme dans le tableau

- Ma dame ? Un problème ?»

Harry marcha d'un pas calme et assuré vers l'entré. Le jeune homme faisait vraiment gentleman dans sa robe de sorcier en soie verte émeraude, qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux, luisant légèrement. Elle avait eu raison de lui faire rectifier la vue par un médicomage, des lunettes étaient une faiblesse et pouvait se révéler dangereux en duel, de plus, ça ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Certes, il devrait les garder lorsqu'il lirait ou étudierait, mais elle avait sauvé les meubles.

Elle était fier du jeune homme qu'elle avait formé. C'était très, _très_ loin d'être parfait, mais cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle l'avait pris en main. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail, et encore, elle avait eu de la chance, ce n'était pas un dîner ! Le jeune homme ne savait pas faire la différence entre les différents couverts.

« Non, je voulais vous expliquer une chose, avant que le thé ne débute.

- Bien, je vous écoute.

- La famille Black est une famille de noble, nous sommes des Lords. La famille des Potter aussi, bien qu'ils aient tous, semble-t-il, oublié ce fait... Vous êtes l'héritier des Potter, mais aussi des Black. Sirius a fait de vous son héritier, en vous léguant sa fortune et le manoir. Ce thé est autant une manière de vous faire connaître comme étant l'héritier de nos deux familles, mais aussi de vous introniser en tant que Lord.»

Harry resta bouche bée devant l'explication. Lui ? Un Lord ? Mais... Il n'était pas prévenu, et encore moins prêt à ça !

« Par pitié, fermez donc la bouche.

- Pardonnez moi.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Mais... Moi ? Un Lord ?

- Le Lord Black Potter.»

Harry tourna brusquement sur ses talons, sa baguette levée, grimaçant soudainement de douleur.

« Lord Voldemort... Vous ne pouvez donc pas frapper à la porte, comme tout le monde ?» Grinça-t-il en massant sa cicatrice douloureuse, et impressionné et effrayé malgré lui par l'homme à tête de serpent.

- Allons, Harry Potter, je pensais que nous étions _assez intime_ pour éviter ce genre de chose...» Répondit le Lord en reprenant les termes de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé il y avait deux semaines.

Walburga Black siffla en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres être prononcé.

« Ne dîtes pas ainsi son nom !» Elle se reprit et inclina respectueusement la tête. « Maître...

- Ma chère Walburga... Vous rayonnez.

- Merci Maître. Que nous vos l'honneur de votre présence ?

- Une petite chose à régler avec M. Potter. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, faisons donc cela maintenant.»

L'homme, ou plutôt ce qui lui ressemblait étira sa bouche sans lèvre en un ersatz de sourire. Harry passa à côté de lui, son esprit complètement fermé. Il devait se protéger, pour atteindre son objectif. Ce n'était pas de la grande mission, comme celle de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort, mais plus jamais on ne le traiterait en marionnette. Il en était hors de question, mais il devait déjà se débarrasser de ce morceau d'âme. Harry frissonna. Dès qu'il pensait au fait qu'il avait un bout d'âme qui se promenait en lui, il se sentait comme violé.

« Dépêchons nous.» Grinça l'adolescent, la tête douloureuse, et sa cicatrice le lançant.

- Tu sembles bien presser.

- Je veux juste me débarrasser de cette chose que vous avez mise en moi.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Ce sera rapide.»

Harry le conduisit dans les étages, longeant les couloirs sombres pour arriver dans une grande salle vide. Il marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce puis se tourna vers le Lord qui venait de sortir sa baguette et un médaillon.

« Je vais transférer mon morceau d'âme de ton corps à cet objet. Détends toi, ça risque de piquer.» Voldemort leva sa baguette et commença à prononcer une formule dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois-Aah !»

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui même et se retint de vaciller sous la douleur. Piquer ?! Bordel de m... Ca faisait bien plus que piquer ! Un 'mesquine et putain de face de serpent' retentit dans sa tête, ce qui fit sourire Voldemort qui arrêta le sort.

« Tu dois te détendre, et me laisser libre accès à ton âme, à ton esprit, sinon je n'arriverai pas à extraire l'horcruxe.

- Que je vous laisse vous balader dans ma tête ? Ah ça, non merci, vous en avez déjà assez fait.» Cracha presque l'adolescent en envoyant une oeillade meurtrière à l'adulte qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Alors je dois te laisser avec mon âme ?»

Harry se remit à ronchonner. Il ne voulait pas que le Lord noir voit ce qu'il tramait dans sa tête, parce que, soit il se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps, soit il le tuerait, et franchement, il ne savait pas laquelle des deux options il préférait. Soupirant, il finit par faire le vide dans son esprit et à refaire sa barrière mentale. Serait protéger tous ses petits secrets, et plus particulièrement son idée de mettre à terre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne pourrait pas fouiner de ce côté là de sa tête, il lui fit signe de recommencer.

Cette fois-ci, la douleur fut moins forte, moins brusque. Il sentait l'homme qui extrayait de sa tête quelque chose. Ou plutôt, _quelqu'un_. Une partie d'une personne, qui avait habité dans son corps et dans son âme depuis toujours. Harry tomba à terre lorsque Voldemort eut enfin finit son oeuvre. Ils étaient tous deux en sueur. Combien de temps l'opération avait elle durer ? Il regarda la pendule au mur. Il était 14h45. Ils étaient là depuis près de quarante minutes ?! Il releva des yeux surpris vers l'homme.

« Je crois que nous avons fini, Harry Potter.

- En effet...» Sa voix était plus légère, plus joyeuse aussi, bien que vacillante. Il avait tout de suite remarqué l'absence de sensation à sa cicatrice.

- Tu as changé...» Ne put s'empêcher de dire Voldemort. « Nous nous reverrons, soit en sûr...» Siffla-t-il, sans aucune menace.

-Pas avant l'an prochain alors, nous nous voyons trop souvent pour notre bien je pense.» C'est que lui s'était habitué à ne voir le Lord qu'une fois par an, à la fin de l'année scolaire qui plus est. Quoique, il s'habituait à voir sa sale face de serpent, son physique n'avait presque plus rien de dérangeant quelque part.

La remarque fit à nouveau ricaner Voldemort.

« Je tiens compte de cette remarque. Mais avant de partir, il y a une dernière chose qui me chiffonne.

-Dites donc...

-Pourquoi m'avoir rendu de ton plein gré mon fragment d'âme ? Est-ce une ruse ? Une demande Dumbledore ?»

Harry eut un très large sourire, malgré sa soudaine fatigue évidente.

« Ce n'est pas une demande de Dumbledore, non, cette initiative est de moi. Si j'ai fais cela, c'est pour réaliser la prophétie.»

De quid ?

Voyant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comprenait pas sa logique, il s'expliqua.

« 'Aucun d'eux ne vivra tant que l'autre ne survit'.» Cita-t-il. « Nous survivions, Voldemort. Vous en n'ayant pas une âme complète, et moi en étant toujours pourchassé, m'empêchant de vivre. Votre âme est à nouveau complète, et vous cesserez de me pourchassez, ainsi nous cessons de survivre, pour vivre. La prophétie est accomplit.

- Et sur le fait que l'un d'entre nous doit mourir de la main de l'autre ?

- J'ai tué Tom Riddle en deuxième année, et bien qu'il ne soit qu'un souvenir, n'est-ce pas une manière d'exécuter la prophétie ?»

Voldemort retint difficilement son rire. Décidément, le garçon le surprenait, il était plus intelligent et rusé que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Tu as bien préparé ton coup. Tu es fier de toi je suppose ?

-Très.»

Après un dernier regard, la silhouette longiligne disparut dans une épaisse fumée noire. Le Survivant se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Il recula et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il avait eut une discussion avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, et il n'en était pas mort. Il n'avait même pas profiter de sa faiblesse pour l'abattre... C'était étrange, et trop facile.

Décidant qu'il n'avait plus le temps de se retourner les méninges, Harry se releva lentement et alla se rafraîchir.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il ne put s'empêcher que Lord Black Potter sonnait plutôt bien.

OoO

Lucius Malfoy avisa le portrait de Walburga Black, avec qui Narcissa parlait. Il oubliait bien souvent qu'il avait épousé une Black. Heureusement, elle était bien différente de Bellatrix, sa soeur. Draco à ses côtés, regardaient légèrement anxieux le jardin magnifique du manoir.

Ils avaient été très surpris de recevoir l'invitation du Potter à prendre le thé, ils en avaient immédiatement parler à leur Maître, qui les avait enjoint à se joindre à la réception. Harry Potter n'était plus un ennemi, mais un allié potentiel, et ils devaient tout faire pour paraître agréable. Depuis, son fils... Stressait. À ne rien y comprendre.

« Mr Malfoy.»

Harry Potter salua Lucius d'un mouvement de tête, qui le lui rendit poliment.

« Draco...» Continua-t-il en regardant presque narquoisement le jeune homme blond, qui tressaillit. Le Slytherin pouvait presque voir la faim dans les yeux du Survivant. Ohlala... Est-ce qu'ils allaient tenir sans se sauter dessus le temps de la réception ? Il en doutait, déjà à Hogwarts, ils avaient du mal à ne pas lapiner dans un coin entre les cours.

- Harry, merci pour l'invitation, c'est un jardin très agréable.» Fit-il, maîtrisant sa voix du mieux qu'il put, ainsi que son regard.

- J'en suis très heureux.»

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses, échange pendant lequel Lucius regarda les deux adolescents trop vite grandit avec un oeil stupéfait. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu trop familier. Pas dans leur façon de parler, non, c'était assez formel, mais c'était plutôt ce que dégageait leurs langages corporels. Leurs yeux pétillaient étrangement, et son fils ne cessait de se triturer les mains,tandis que Potter bombait inconsciemment le torse. Est-ce que c'est deux là...?

Noon !

Ne pas pensez à ça. Les images mentales étaient assez dérangeantes comme cela. C'était son fils tout de même.

Le tout jeune Lord les abandonna ensuite pour aller à l'avant de ses autres invités, des politiciens venus d'autres États pour lui. Narcissa revint vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est une belle réception, et il fait un temps magnifique pour prendre le thé, ne trouves tu pas Lucius ?

- Si bien sur, ma chérie.

- Le jeune Potter est plus sympathique que ce que j'aurai pu croire. J'ai discuté avec lui quelques minutes. C'est un jeune homme intéressant, et intelligent. Walburga, enfin, son portrait, l'aime bien.

- Potter semble avoir changé, en effet.» Répondit il sans conviction.

Narcissa secoua désespérément sa tête de gauche à droite, puis se tourna vers les autres convives. C'est que le Survivant avait réussi à faire venir pas mal de beau monde. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était il pas présentement entrain de discuter avec le chef de la sécurité magique de Suisse ? Mais si madame ! Et plutôt aisément en plus de cela ! Bon, cela se voyait qu'il avait encore un peu de mal, qu'il était timide, mais il se débrouillait bien, surtout pour une première «sortie».

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, le jeune homme leva sa tasse et fit claqué sa petite cuillère pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je tiens à vous remercier de tout mon coeur d'avoir pu vous libérer pour venir à cette modeste réception, et assister à mes premiers pas parmi vous.» La voix du jeune Potter était claire, guindé, comme il se le devait, dans la société sang pur dans laquelle le jeune homme venait de s'engager. Walburga y avait veillé. « Le thé est servi, je vous en pris, prenez vos verres et buvons.»

Harry hocha poliment de la tête à ses convives qui marchèrent vers les tables pour prendre leur tasse.

OoO

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur le canapé, épuisé.

L'après midi avait été longue, interminable, bien qu'heureusement parfois intéressante. Il avait longuement parlé avec des ministres venus de l'étranger spécialement pour lui parler. Apparemment, en tant que survivant, tenant tête au ministre de la magie anglais, il rassemblait les foules, et était plutôt populaire dans les pays européen. Cependant, les quelques personnalités américaines qu'il avait invité n'avaient pas daigné montré le bout de leur nez. Il ne devait pas faire bouger les foules aux États Unis.

Walburga lui avait bien dit pourtant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'aristocratie, d'où l'importance de la popularité dans cet État bien différent du leur. Autant ne pas s'en soucier maintenant, ils étaient trop libéraux de toute manière, selon la Dame.

Cette journée n'avait pas été perdue de toute façon. Il s'était mis dans ses petits papiers plusieurs hommes politiques européens, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres anglais.

Son plan était en route.

À suivre.

Voilà ^o^

Chapitre un peu plus cours que les autres j'en conviens, mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié malgré tout, moi je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Maintenant dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon interprétation de la prophétie, ce n'est pas trop farfelu ou quoi ?

Et puis enfin une confrontation LV/HP, le slash arrivant dans les chapitres qui suivront.

Pour ce qui est des chapitres, je viens de commencer le 17.

Voilà tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Le prochain chapitre d'ici jeudi, j'attends vos réactions bien entendu, en bien ou en mal, je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive (oui parce qu'il faut pas poussé mémé dans les escaliers non plus).

À la prochaine !

Sedinette


	5. C5 - Retour à Hogwarts

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, je suis contente que mon interprétation, certes capilotracté, de la prophétie, n'est pas choqué x3

Bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs et nouveaux followers ! J'attends vos avis à un moment ou un autre bien sur :)

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 5 - Retour à Hogwarts -

Harry traîna sa valise sur l'allée 9 3/4, et la laissa avec le tas formé par celles de tous les autres étudiants, et se dépêcha de monter dans le train.

Les deux dernières semaines étaient passées à une vitesse effarante. Il avait plus de temps dans la demeure d'autres nobles que dans son propre manoir. Walburga avait donné pour mission à Kreacher de charger son agenda, ce qu'il avait fait à merveille. Il ne savait pas comme il s'y était pris, mais l'elfe de maison lui avait trouvé des professeurs de maintien, d'élocution, d'histoire, musique, et d'autres encore, plus tous les bals auxquels il devait assister. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer.

Le jeune homme traîna dans les allées du train, et entra dans un des wagons et sourit à ses occupants.

« Potter.

- Malfoy.»

Harry salua le reste des personnes déjà assises, et alla s'installer en face du blond, à côté de Theodore Nott, lui même face à Pansy Parkinson.

Il avait fait connaissance des deux autres jeunes sangs purs dans une soirée à laquelle il avait été invité, quelques jours après sa propre réception. Draco et les deux slytherins, en tant que futur Lord et Lady, étaient bien entendus présent, et ils avaient fini par se parler. Vite, alors même qu'à Hogwarts ils ne se parlaient pas, ou pour s'envoyer des insultes à la figure, ils s'étaient mis à discuter de tout et de rien, de leur professeur, des cours, des fêtes à Hogsmeade.

Les trois Slytherins avaient été... Vraiment sympathique ! Leur relation n'était pas aussi cordiale que ce qu'il pouvait entretenir avec Neville, Ginny et Luna, mais ça s'en approchait plus que ce qu'il vivait avec Ron et Hermione.

« D'autres personnes vont nous rejoindre.» Prévint Draco, qui ne voulait pas que le brun soit surpris par l'arrivée d'autres Slytherins.

- Qui ?

- Blaise Zabini, et les Greengrass.

- Pas Crabbe et Goyle ?» S'étonna Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules, faisant ricaner ses deux camarades. Harry n'insista pas. Il ne les fréquentait pas depuis longtemps, mais il avait vite appris que ce comportement signifiait que cela avait à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et fidèle à sa promesse, il n'interférait pas dans ses histoires.

Le plus compliqué maintenant, ce serait de le faire comprendre à Dumbledore. Pire encore : À Ron et Hermione, très impliqué dans l'Ordre, et en plus ses camarades de classe. Par rapport au directeur qu'il ne voyait que rarement, les deux gryffindors et lui se fréquentaient tous les jours. Ca allait être gai !

« Au fait, une idée de qui sera notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?» Relança Theodore.

Les slytherins spéculaient tous les ans sur le professeur qui allait suivre. Après tout, ils avaient eu le droit à non un mais deux serviteurs des Ténèbres, un écrivain has-been mégalo-mythomane nombriliste au possible, un loup-garou, un Death Eaters déguisé en auror, une cinglé venue du Ministère de la magie, puis c'était finalement Severus Snape qui avait pris le poste, avant de décider que son travail de Maître des potions était mieux pour lui.

Le poste était donc à nouveau à pourvoir.

« Je ne sais pas... Un vampire ?» Proposa Draco. « Ils ne nous l'ont jamais faite celle là.»

Pansy gloussa bruyamment. Ce serait un comble, mais au moins, ce serait mieux qu'un loup. Et dire que Nymphadora Tonks, pourtant une cousine de Draco, était enceinte de l'un de ces monstres ! Mais ce genre de chose n'était pas à dire devant Harry, qui tenait à cet homme comme à un père. Ni devant Greyback d'ailleurs. Le loup garou, et allié du Seigneur Noir était du genre... Mordant quand on se mettait à dire ce genre de chose sur un membre de son espèce. L'homme tenait à sa meute, et le Lord tenait à ses alliés.

« Un elfe ?» Proposa à son tour Harry, qui avait tourné sa tête vers l'extérieur. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, le jeune homme avait bien compris le sous entendu de ses nouveaux amis. Remus Lupin lui manquait. Il avait appris par la presse que celui-ci était désormais marié à Tonks, et qu'elle était enceinte, mais il était tellement déçu de n'avoir rien appris de la bouche de celui qu'il considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Pourquoi ne lui avait il jamais écris ?

Il laissa la conversation filer, ne faisant qu'à peine attention aux nouveaux arrivants dans la cabine. Harry pensait maintenant aux autres gryffindors. Ron et Hermione étaient des cas à part maintenant. Il appréciait toujours autant ses autres amis. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Parvati, ainsi que les autres membres des maisons de Hogwarts, Padma et Luna... Il ne devait pas les abandonner, pas alors que Dumbledore se révélait être un manipulateur et un assassin.

Dire qu'il ne portait pas le vieil homme dans son coeur était un euphémisme. Harry le mettait à la même hauteur que Voldemort. Et encore, le Lord noir n'était pas un menteur. Quand il disait quelque chose, il le faisait, et il n'avait jamais rien caché de ses intentions à son égard, ou à celui du monde Sorcier. Et puis ils s'étaient 'réconciliés'. Disons alors juste que Dumbledore était un chouilla plus bas dans son estime que Voldemort.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas exécuter son plan seul. Il lui fallait des alliés, des personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Les gryffindors, et ravenclaws qu'il connaissait était des personnes de confiance. Il jaugea un instant les slytherins assis à côté de lui. Non, il ne les connaissait pas assez pour leur faire part de ses futurs initiatives. Ils étaient encore tout acquis à la cause du Lord noir, et ils se feraient certainement un plaisir de tout raconter à leur maître. Pourtant, il devrait en passer par là, faire suffisamment confiance aux jeunes gens pour qu'ils l'aident à concrétiser son projet.

« Harry, on est bientôt arrivé.»

L'interpellé hocha la tête et se leva mécaniquement. Il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis si longtemps ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui était passé. Mieux encore, il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce comment se comporter en présence du blond. Après tout, ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps à se sauter dessus l'année précédente. Ils étaient devenus ami pendant ces quelques semaines. Alors... Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Ou bien étaient ils juste sex-friends ?

C'était trop compliqué pour lui. Oui madame, gérer une guerre, c'était carrément moins dur que ça.

Les quatre étudiants sortirent de leur cabine, en parlant de tout et de rien, et se mêlèrent au reste des élèves qui sortaient du train. Arrivé aux portes de Hogwarts, il se sépara des slytherins et traîna des pieds vers sa maison. Heureusement, Ginny et Luna n'étaient pas entrés dans la salle et discutaient joyeusement.

« Les filles !»

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et lui sourirent en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances.» Salua Luna. « Désolé de ne pas être venu à ta réception, à la mi-aout, mais j'étais cloué au lit. Encore un coup des Nargles.» Continua-t-elle sur le ton de la confession, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais c'est vrai que ta présence et celle de ton père aurait égaillé l'après midi. Et toi Ginny ?

- Oh moi... Moi pas grand chose, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de chose à la maison.» Elle lui envoya un regard plein de suspicion.

Évidemment. Il avait repris le manoir, et avait jeté dehors l'Ordre de Square Grimmaurd, puis y avait organisé une réception où seul les sangs purs, adeptes de la magie noir et politicien étaient acceptés.

« J'ai des choses à t'expliquer, je sais, à toi, Neville, et pas mal de monde en fait... Mais pas ici, trop d'oreilles traînent.»

Ginny hocha la tête et ils partirent ensemble vers leur table respective. Elle faisait assez confiance au brun pour ne pas insister, ayant vite appris que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui marchait sur lui. C'était une chose que Ron, son frère et ancien ami de Harry, aurait aussi dû apprendre. Sachant qu'elle était toujours ami avec le Survivant, il l'avait harcelé de question pendant tout l'été, et cela l'avait légèrement, juste un tout petit peu, exaspéré. Forcément, lorsque Hermione était arrivée, pour passer les vacances avec son petit ami, ils s'y étaient mis à deux.

Heureusement, Luna l'avait accueillie chez elle. Elle pouvait être un peu folle, et son père timbré, mais la rousse avait la paix au moins.

Elle alla s'asseoir près de ses amies de gryffindors et laissa Harry aller s'installer près de Neville, lui même en grande discussion avec Seamus. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas en vus.

« Les amis !

- Harry ! Viens t'asseoir !»

Dean se décala et laissa leur ami s'asseoir à la table.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?» Demanda celui-ci avec un sourire goguenard.

- Oh eh bien... Elles ont été un peu spéciales...» Éluda-t-il avec un air mystérieux, devinant que tout Hogwarts était en courant de son statut de Lord. La nouvelle avait forcément dû passer à la Gazette, surtout avec la présence de cette pie de Rita Skeeter.

- Lord Black-Potter... Ca fait pas un peu lourd ?» Se moqua doucement Seamus, impressionné malgré lui par le titre.

- En fait je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisi... Quelqu'un l'a proposé et Walburga, l'ancienne maîtresse de la maison Black, l'a pris pour argent comptant. Cette femme finira par me rendre folle.» Rit il, sans voir le regard de ses deux anciens amis, en particulier celui de Ronald Weasley.

- Alors comme ça tu es passé de l'autre côté.» Constata Ron en s'arrêtant juste devant lui.

Harry soupira lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel ?

« Non Ron, je ne suis _pas_ du côté du Lord, et non, je ne crois pas en Dumbledore, sinon je ne vous aurais pas jeté de _ma_ demeure. Maintenant oust.» Répliqua-t-il, finissant d'un mouvement de la main pour lui dire de s'en aller.

Rouge de colère, le roux alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin où l'attendait déjà Hermione. Les autres ne dirent rien de plus à ce sujet. Ils aimaient bien les deux gryffindors, mais ils avaient changé au cours de la 6e année, et ils n'avaient pas apprécié de les voir complètement laisser tomber Harry après le coup dur qu'il avait subit en cinquième année, entre Ombrage, l'attaque du Ministère, et bien sur Sirius Black, le jeune homme leur ayant tout expliqué. Autant dire que s'ils discutaient avec le couple, rien n'était plus comme avant.

« Alors ?» Reprit Dean, voulant en savoir plus. « Qui a proposé ce nom ronflant ?

- Ah ça, si je vous le disais... Plus tard, il y a trop de monde, et j'ai des choses à vous dire.» Sourit il, son air mystérieux de retour sur ses traits.

La voix de Dumbledore retentit à ce moment là, empêchant leur conversation de se prolonger, et frustrant les jeunes étudiants.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite à tous un bon retour à Hogwarts, ainsi qu'une bonne rentrée. Nous allons procéder à la répartition, puis je vous présenterai notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.»

Harry regarda les jeunes sorciers se faire répartir, un air pensif sur son visage. Dumbledore n'avait pas essayé de lui parler, ni même de l'approcher. Pire, il n'avait pas sentit une seule fois ses yeux sur lui. Ce vieux fou dopé au citron devait préparer quelque chose. Il pouvait se tromper, mais ce n'était pas normal, et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire confiance au vieil homme.

« Maintenant» Continua Dumbledore après que les élèves furent répartis dans les quatre maisons. « Laissez moi vous présenter Mademoiselle Lanya.»

Des sifflements se firent entendre dans la salle lorsqu'une femme de moins d'une trentaine d'année se leva. Ses cheveux d'un rouges vif flamboyaient presque sous la lumière des chandelles magiques. Elle portait une robe corset, très près du corps, noir corbeau, et arborait un sourire fier.

Harry se figea littéralement. Lanya. Il avait entendu ce nom quelque part. Et cette absence d'aura... Il aurait dû la voir ! Elle se faisait bien trop remarquer avec son physique. Comment se faisait il qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ?!

Lorsque ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent la couleur ambré de ceux de son professeur, Harry ne se posa plus de question. Cette femme, il l'avait déjà rencontré. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais le peu de présence qu'il pouvait sentir, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

C'était la vieille Lanya, celle qu'il avait rencontré sur l'Allée des embrumes, et dont la boutique avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Le sourire de la femme se fit plus grand, alors que leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés. Elle avait comprit qu'il savait, et pire, elle s'en amusait.

Harry lâcha le regard et retourna à son assiette pour ne pas paraître suspect, mais intérieurement, il bouillait de curiosité.

À suivre.

Chapitre un peu court, mais c'est surtout un chapitre qui pose les bases pour les prochains, un peu transition quoi ! Du coup, je publierai la suite lundi, mais seulement si j'ai beaucoup de review :3 Soyez gentils, j'ai pas passé une super semaine !

À la semaine prochaine en tout cas :)

Sedinette.


	6. C6 - Casallie Lanya

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis dans ma dernière de cours (héhé ! Vive la fac !) avant un mois de partiel ! Bouh !

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, on approche des 100 reviews, et je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que ma fanfic vous plaît autant :)

Pour **Hinatanatkae** : Un petit pour te dire que tu n'es pas loin du tout de la vérité :P je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spolier ceux qui veulent la surprise !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 6 - Casallie Lanya -

« Alors ! C'est quoi que tu voulais nous dire ?» S'impatienta Ginny, qui s'était assise à côté de Luna.

L'année scolaire avait débuté voilà déjà deux semaines, et quelques jours auparavant, Harry avait fait passé le mot à certaines personnes, de venir le retrouver dans la Salle sur demande, tel jour, à telle heure. Et ils y étaient.

Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Colin, Ginny et Luna.

Les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance parmi leur promotion.

Il y avait bien Cho Chang, avec qui, après un début de relation en cinquième année, il était devenu finalement très bon ami, en venant même à lui dire certaines choses concernant Voldemort, ainsi que Sirius, mais qui avait finit son année scolaire, ayant un an de plus que lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec elle, au contraire. Il allait aller la voir en décembre, profitant des vacances de Noël, pour lui rapporter tout ce qui serait dit. Harry savait que la jeune femme se destinait à une carrière au sein du Ministère, et cela tombait bien car il avait besoin d'espion pour surveillé cet idiot de Scrimgeour.

« Du calme Gin'. Déjà merci d'être tous venus, et je vous remercie d'avance de rester calme. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est plutôt gros.»

Acquiesçant, les adolescents se turent et tendirent l'oreille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Faire le fier et bomber le torse devant des hommes politiques, ça il savait faire, mais devant ses amis, ce n'était plus la même chose, aussi hésita-t-il sur les mots à choisir.

« Disons que j'ai appris certaines choses sur le directeur... Dumbledore.» Commença-t-il, en essayant de contrôler sa voix pour la faire paraître la plus neutre possible. « J'ai découvert, au cours du raid d'avril dernier, où j'étais, que Dumbledore a manipulé la prophétie, de telle sorte à ce que Voldemort l'accomplisse... Et fasse de moi une arme. J'ai aussi appris que je ne pouvais tuer Voldemort sans mourir.»

Les étudiants avaient une expression de stupeur sur le visage et étaient bouches bées. Ils n'auraient jamais cru cela possible de l'homme, qui faisait plus grand père bienveillant qu'autre chose.

« J'étais un horcrux. Mon corps contenait un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, qu'il m'a transmis lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer. C'est cela qui fait que je parlais fourchelangue, et qui expliquait ma connexion avec lui. Mais j'ai accomplis la prophétie, et j'ai conclu une trêve avec lui.»

- Quoi ?!» Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Neville et Ginny en même temps.

- Je peux finir ?» Fit il en mimant à ses amis de se rasseoir. « J'ai conclu une trêve avec Voldemort. C'est lui qui a trouvé ce nom ronflant de Lord Black Potter, vous qui vouliez savoir.» Continua-t-il en dardant un regard amusé sur Dean et Seamus. « Il a eu l'occasion de me tuer... Et il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant, mais on ne peut plus dire que nous sommes des ennemis mortelles... Plutôt des meilleurs ennemis si je puis dire.»

Neville était blanc. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable ! Voldemort était l'ennemi à abattre ! À cause de lui, sa vie avait été gâchée avant même d'avoir eu le temps de commencer. Il se leva, tremblant, contenant difficilement sa rage envers Harry, le seigneur noir, Dumbledore, tout le monde. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle sur demande sans un regard pour le reste de ses amis présents. Harry fit signe aux autres de rester assis, et se mit à courir pour rattraper le brun.

« Neville...

- Non Harry ! Non. N'essaie même pas de me parler.» Cracha-t-il sans même se retourner.

- Neville ! Écoutes moi, je t'en pris, tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Mon meilleur ami...» Termina-t-il en soufflant. « Je sais que tu hais Voldemort, il t'a pris tes parents, comme il a pris les miens. Moi aussi je le déteste. Mais il n'est pas le seul coupable.»

Neville s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna lentement, son visage maintenant rouge de colère, mais prêt à écouter ce qu'avait à dire le jeune Lord.

« Dumbledore est le premier investigateur de notre malheur. Voldemort a payé en quelque sorte, il a passé 13 ans sous la forme d'une ombre... Mais Dumbledore, lui, a été récompensé. Ils veulent tous les deux la guerre. C'est pour ça que j'ai un plan pour l'arrêter.»

Longbottom regarda Harry avec intérêt.

« J'y ai beaucoup pensé, dans tous les sens. Ce qui fait la grandeur de Dumbledore, c'est son rôle actif dans la guerre. Et Voldemort ne cesse d'attirer de nouveaux alliés, assoiffés de sang. Si j'arrive à concrétiser mon idée, la guerre finira, et ces deux là, au mieux, iront au placard.»

Le jeune homme tendit la main à son ami.

« Viens Neville, j'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi.»

Neville se laissa finalement convaincre. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire cesser cette guerre, c'était bien Harry.

« Désolé pour l'interruption.» Marmonna le gryffindor en se rasseyant sous les regards compatissant de ses amis.

- Je disais donc... J'ai rencontré Voldemort, à la mi-aout.

- Tu... Tu es vraiment incroyable tu sais ?» Fit Colin, complètement admirateur devant le courage de son aîné.

Harry eut un petit sourire, tentant de ne pas rougir bêtement sous le compliment, et continua de parler, sur la prophétie, et sa trêve avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Harry. Tu disais pouvoir arrêté la guerre. Comment ?

- C'est là que la réception que j'ai organisé cet été va nous servir. J'ai invité des politiciens important, provenant de plusieurs États voisins. Les communautés européennes muggles prennent de l'ampleur. Les sorciers commencent à s'y intéresser. Ce que j'aimerai, c'est à l'instar de ce que font les muggles, c'est créer une communauté magique européenne. Cette communauté va créer des alliances autant politique que militaire. Voldemort pouvait s'attaquer aux pays un par un, mais jamais il n'osera face à un front uni. La guerre s'arrêtera d'elle même. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ces hommes et ces femmes. J'ai gardé des contacts, et j'entretiens plusieurs correspondances, afin de savoir où tout cela en est. Cet hivers, j'aimerai me rendre à diverses réceptions à Londres, à Paris, à Berlin et d'autres villes encore si possible, pour rencontrer les dirigeants.

- Harry... Tu veux créer une alliance sorcière européenne ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte du travail qu'il va y avoir à faire là dessus ?» Demanda Parvati, que la surprise avait figé, comme le reste du groupe.

- Bien sur que j'en suis conscient. Ca ne se fera pas tout de suite. À la fin de l'année scolaire, j'espère avoir assez de contact pour commencer à rédiger un premier essaie de pacte, et sûrement, dans le courant de l'année prochaine, on pourrait arriver à signer cet accord...

- C'est...» Commença Seamus sans arriver à trouver ses mots.

- Suicidaire !» Continua Dean, alors que les autres hochaient la tête.

Le jeune homme sourit devant les réactions. Il s'attendait à ce genre de chose.

« Je ne vous demande rien pour le moment. Nous allons former notre propre partie. Nous devrons manoeuvrer dans le plus grand secret, personne ne devra connaître nos véritables nom. On ne doit pas remonter jusqu'à nous. Maintenant, la question est : est-ce que vous me suivez ?»

Les étudiants se regardèrent entre eux un instant. Oh bien sur, ils savaient déjà la réponse qu'ils allaient dire, mais ils voulaient avant tout jauger la situation. Mais ils avaient tous confiance en Harry. Il avait une âme de chef

« On est avec toi.» Dit finalement Neville en se levant.

OoO

Harry sortit des donjons d'un pas pressé. Snape avait été particulièrement en forme ce jour là. Ron avait particulièrement souffert, et s'était attiré les foudres des autres gryffindors, pour avoir fait perdre à leur maison une bonne cinquantaine de points. Même Hermione semblait faire la tête au roux. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une joie malsaine à cette constatation. Oui bon, il en voulait beaucoup à Ron pour l'an passé, et pour son comportement maintenant. Apparemment, le jeune Weasley était trop bien, et trop fier surtout, pour venir s'excuser de son comportement envers lui l'an passé, et à la rentrée. Parce qu'il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas ! Il n'allait pas supporter une fois de plus que le jeune homme lui fasse sa crise d'adolescent en l'ignorant pour des motifs futiles.

Il se dirigea vers le second étage, et entra dans les toilettes des filles.

« Bonjour Harry...» Salua la voix, qui se semblait sûrement vouloir être séductrice, de Myrtle.

- Bonjour Myrtle. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oh, j'ai fais peur à des premières années. Ils sont tellement naïfs les pauvres !

- Tu es vraiment méchante, Myrtle !

- Mais non. Ce sont eux qui pensent pouvoir utiliser mes toilettes !»

Harry sourit au fantôme de la jeune fille, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre des secrets, avant de sauter dans le tuyau. À son grand étonnement, il pouvait toujours parler Fourchelangue, alors même qu'il n'abritait plus l'âme du Lord noir. Harry en avait déduit que ce pouvoir s'était profondément encré en lui, encore plus au fil du temps puisqu'il l'utilisait à chaque fois qu'il croisait un serpent.

Il marcha pendant quelques minutes dans les entrailles du château avant de s'arrêter devant les restes du cadavre du Basilic.

« Monsieur Potter, toujours ponctuel.»

Sortant de l'ombre, son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sortit des ombres, habillé d'une robe corset rouge.

« Toujours voyons.»

Harry sourit à la sorcière. Cette première semaine avait été très intéressante pour Harry, notamment à cause de cette femme, Casallie Lanya.

Dès leur premier cours, le lundi après midi, la jeune femme avait fait l'objet de moquerie et de sifflement de la part de beaucoup de garçon de septième année, notamment des gryffindors. Les slytherins savaient se tenir à ce niveau là. Lanya avait très vite fait taire toutes ces 'attentions' de la part des garçons. Elle avait testé les élèves un à un, en les combattants en duel. À chaque fois, les combats ne duraient pas plus d'une minute. Leur professeur était très forte. Elle était rapide, et n'utilisait quasiment que des sorts informulés, ce qui la rendait imprévisible. Harry dû tenir quelques minutes, cinq peut être, mais pas plus, et seulement parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être le sujet d'une tentative de meurtre.

À la fin de leur cours, il avait été la voir. Ils s'étaient regardés dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques instants, avant que la jeune femme ne lui demande ce qu'il voulait.

_« Je vous ai reconnu. C'était vous à la boutique.»_

_Lanya avait sourit gentiment. Elle n'avait pas l'air prête à lâcher ses secrets, mais c'est ce qui la rendait plus intéressante. _

_« Que voulez vous d'autre ? _

_- Apprenez moi à être aussi fort que vous.»_

Le sourire de son professeur s'était élargi, mais cette fois-ci, une lueur malicieuse brillait dans les yeux ambrés. Ils s'étaient simplement donnés rendez vous dans la chambre des secrets. Il n'avait pas posé plus de question cette première fois. Lorsqu'il avait été dans la crique, elle était déjà là, et l'attendait, assise sur un siège qu'elle avait apparemment amené elle même.

Casallie lui avait parlé lors de cette «première séance», des livres qu'il avait acheté lors de son passage à l'Allée des embrumes. Harry les avait dévoré, et n'avait jamais réussi à en trouver d'aussi bonne qualité, et avec de telles informations sur la magie et ses origines. Elle lui avait donné de nouveaux livres à lire, et l'avait congédié.

« Qu'allons nous voir aujourd'hui ?

- Vous avez lu le livre que je vous ai prêté la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ?» Harry hocha énergiquement la tête. « Parfait. Nous allons donc mettre en pratique.»

Harry déglutit légèrement. Le livre qu'elle lui avait donné à leur dernier cours parlait des auras, et des différentes façons de s'en servir, notamment comme d'un bouclier. L'auteur expliquait aussi comme se servir de son saura afin d'absorber l'énergie du sort, afin de renforcer ses propres défenses. Ca avait immédiatement attiré son attention, lui rêvait de pouvoir faire ça depuis des mois. Une technique que semblait parfaitement maîtriser la femme.

Harry se tint prêt, déployant tout autour de lui son aura, de petits éclairs tournant autour de lui, et la solidifiant afin qu'elle résiste aux sorts de Lanya. Son professeur leva sa baguette, et un premier jet de lumière fusa hors de celle-ci. L'aura du Survivant trembla, et les éclairs faiblirent légèrement, mais repoussa le sortilège.

« Bien ! C'est plutôt pas mal pour un premier essai.»

Le sortilège suivant doubla d'intensité, et envoya cette fois-ci Harry au tapis.

« Je pense que ce serait trop cruel que de continuer comme ça. Tu dois t'entraîner à maintenir ce bouclier sur toi, sans cesse. Sa puissance, comme la tienne, croira avec le temps, et l'entraînement. Fais attention aux éclairs autour de toi, ils sont voyants.» Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre, un sourire en coin. « Tu devrais peut être apprendre cela à tes soldats.»

Le jeune sorcier se figea et regarda avec effarement la femme aux cheveux rouges. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait ?

Devant son air surpris, Casallie se mit à rire.

« Bien sur que je l'ai remarqué ! Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discret à mes yeux. Cessez de vous regardez avec cet air conspirateur et fier de vous, et peut être que vous passerez inaperçu.

- Ce ne sont pas des soldats.» Intervint Harry. Il ne participait plus à la guerre, et ses amis non plus. « Ce sont mes alliés, mais ce ne sont pas des combattants.

- Oh ? Donc ton but n'est pas de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?» S'étonna-t-elle. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme la surprenait ainsi.

- Non. Je veux arrêter la guerre, mais tuer un homme ne changera rien. Ses fidèles continueront de vivre, et de semer la terreur. Et il n'est pas le seul responsable de cette guerre. Si le ministère, si Dumbledore avait vraiment voulu la fin de la guerre, elle aurait cessé il y a longtemps.»

Lanya acquiesça et l'aida à se relever.

« C'est vrai. Tu es plus malin que tu ne sembles l'être. Vous avez un plan je suppose.

- En effet, mais je ne vous dirai rien. Dès fois que vous soyez un espion de Dumbledore ou Voldemort.»

Harry vit avec surprise un grand sourire naître sur le visage de la femme. Elle semblait apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse. Était-ce parce qu'il se méfiait d'elle ?

« ...Que voyons nous maintenant ?

- Les sorts elfiques.» Le coeur du Survivant fit un bon. Il avait adoré lire le livre qu'il avait acheté à sa boutique, sans arriver cependant à mettre en pratique. « Tu auras remarqué qu'ils ne sont pas comme la magie humaine. Toute créature à sa propre magie. Très rare sont les hommes qui peuvent utiliser la magie des elfes, mais quelque chose me dit que tu arriveras à l'utiliser.

- J'ai essayé d'utiliser des sorts, mais ça a échoué à chaque fois.

- C'est normal. La source de la magie n'est pas la même. Chaque sorcier a accès à sa magie, c'est un fait inconscient, mais la source de la magie utiliser par les elfes est différente de celle-ci. Il va falloir que tu te concentres pour trouver en toi cette source particulière.» D'un mouvement de baguette, un deuxième siège apparut. « Assis toi, et fais le vide dans ton esprit.»

OoO

Harry ressortit de la chambre des secrets tout endolori. Après avoir médité une trentaine de minute, la jeune femme l'avait entraîné au combat au corps à corps, parce que dans ce domaine là aussi, elle était douée. Elle lui avait expliqué que parfois, un bon coup de pied dans le ventre était plus efficace et rapide qu'un sortilège.

En gros, il s'était fait tapé dessus. À tous les coups, il aurait des bleus et peut être même des hématomes. Donc pas de sexe pendant une durée indéterminée. Harry pesta, et se promit de faire plus attention à leur prochaine séance. Ce serait sa motivation en quelque sorte.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça... Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Draco de leur petite escapade l'an dernier. Il le voyait toujours, lui et les autres slytherins, mais il n'arrivait pas à aborder ce point avec lui.

« Harry !» S'exclama Theodore en voyant le brun arriver vers eux. « Où étais tu ? Tu as disparu tout à l'heure, et personne ne savait où tu étais. Ta petite copine rousse est même venue nous demander si nous ne t'avions pas vu.»

Ginny était allée parler aux slytherins ? Voilà qui était intéressant.

« J'avais quelque chose à faire, pas d'inquiétude !» Leur sourit Harry. « Drake, je pourrai te parler ?»

Le blond hocha la tête, puis se leva. Il le suivit sans rechigner, étonnamment.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?» Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'en avais aucune idée, Draco.» Le jeune homme soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. « Je veux bien qu'on ne faisait que coucher, mais bon, faire comme si de rien n'était... C'était si mauvais que ça ?

- Non ! Non, bien sur que non Harry. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que mon père l'a remarqué. À chaque fois qu'on se voyait, il y avait cette petite tension entre nous, et il l'a vu. Il m'a presque poussé à coucher avec toi ! Je crois bien qu'il veut que je t'attire de notre côté en utilisant tes sentiments... Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se serve comme ça de moi.»

Harry en resta bouche bée. Alors c'était à cause de ça ? Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit Draco. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu tiennes à moi au point de ne pas obéir aux attentes de ton père.» Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Tu es mon ami maintenant, je ne peux pas te trahir comme ça.

- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire fait très gryffindor ?

- Arg !»

Le brun se sépara de son ami et se laissa glisser contre le mur, et fut vite rejoint par celui-ci.

« Nous ne coucherons plus ensemble à ce moment là, d'accord ?» Draco acquiesça à nouveau la tête. « Et... J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose. C'est à propos de cette guerre. Je vois bien que ça ne t'enchante pas. Vous n'en parlez jamais quand je suis là, avec les autres. Tu es mon ami, et j'ai confiance en toi, alors je te propose une alternative à cette guerre.»

À suivre.


	7. C7 - Anonymes

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je dis un grand merci à ma petite dizaine de reviewver, et **spéciale dédicace à Adénoïde**, ma **100e reviewveuse** ! Et bienvenu aux nouveaux followers !

D'ailleurs, pour répondre à ta question (ce qui me permet de faire une petite précision !), non, Harry n'a pas de sang elfique, je pars du principe que la magie elfique peut être utilisé par tout le monde, tant qu'on connait la façon dont ils utilisent la magie. J'avoue que je n'ai pas approfondi ce point, donc voilà pour les curieux x3

On se retrouve en bas !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 7 - Anonymes -

Harry avait expliqué point par point ses idées à Draco. Celui-ci avait écouté attentivement, sans rien redire. Les communautés européennes muggles, son idée de communauté sorcière, l'alliance politique et militaire, sa haine contre Dumbledore, sa trêve avec Voldemort. Tout.

« Alors ?» Finit par demander le brun. « Est-ce que... Tu voudrais en être ?

- J'aimerai... Mais mon père...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de dépendre de ton père pour vivre. Tu es un sorcier formidable Draco, tu n'as à demander à quelqu'un d'autre si tu as le droit de vivre ta vie. Je ne te cache pas que les contacts des Malfoy et des autres familles sorcières sang purs m'intéressent, mais il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai vraiment confiance en toi.»

Draco parut réfléchir, semblant être en plein conflit intérieur.

« Je dois réfléchir. Je n'en parlerai à personne bien sur, mais il faut... Que je réfléchisse.» Répéta-t-il, un peu perturbé. Lanya

Harry le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, et le laissa retourner auprès des autres slytherins. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques temps, il aurait près de lui le jeune homme, et ses autres amis, auprès de lui pour réaliser ses idéaux.

« Harry !»

Il se retourna en entendant la voix familière de Hermione. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui à grand pas.

« Hermione ?» Fit il, un peu stupidement, mais surpris de la voir le chercher.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé te chercher, il aimerait te parler...» Fit elle un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il le ferait... Ca ne me surprend pas. Merci de m'avoir fait passé le message. Il y a autre chose ?» Demanda-t-il en la voyant hésitante.

- J'aimerai te faire mes excuses. Je sais qu'avec Ron on t'a déçu, on l'a joué solo l'an dernier, et on ne t'a pas du tout aidé alors que tu en avais vraiment besoin. C'est trop tard, surtout que maintenant tu vas penser que je le fais pour le compte du professeur Dumbledore, mais voilà, au moins je l'aurai fait.»

Harry resta un instant ébahit. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Hermione ferait le premier pas, elle qui était si fière, et encore moins avec Ron à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?» Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. Hermione baissa la tête, et répondit.

- Je me suis laissée entraîné par Ron, puis je ne sais pas... Avec Voldemort de retour, j'avais vraiment peur, je voulais vivre ma passion, mais il a changé, Dumbledore a une grande emprise sur les Weasley, et je me suis rendue compte au départ de Ginny cet été que j'ai été trop loin avec toi, avec elle... J'étais devenue méfiante, paranoïaque et surtout une vrai salope.» Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris du langage vulgaire que venait d'utiliser Hermione, ce n'était tellement pas... Elle !

Cependant la jeune femme eut vraiment l'air de regretter. Harry fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il projeta son esprit dans celui de Hermione, et pénétra le sien superficiellement pour savoir si elle mentait ou non. La gryffindor tressaillit et grimaça en le sentant, mais le laissa faire. Elle était sincère. Il se retira immédiatement.

« Désolé... Je devais être sûr.

- Je... Je comprends...» La tête lui tournait légèrement.

- Viens, je vais te reconduire au dortoir, puis j'irai voir Dumbledore.»

Une fois remise entre les mains de Neville qui, heureux comme tout de retrouver son amie, l'accueillit à bras ouvert, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Étonnamment, celui-ci attendait devant la statut.

« Harry ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus.

- Désolé professeur, j'ai raccompagné Hermione à la tour Gryffindor.

- Bien sur je comprends.» Fit il de son air de grand père. « Montons, veux tu ?»

Sans attendre sa réponse, Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe et l'escalier qui menait à son bureau apparut. Le vieux sorcier s'engagea dans le passage, suivit de Harry. Habitué des lieux, le jeune homme alla directement s'asseoir devant le bureau, où il salua Fawkes qui coassa légèrement.

« Je pense que nous devons parler... Je ne comprends pas ta réaction Harry.» Se désolé le directeur en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. « J'ai attendu que tu viennes de toi même, pour m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris cet été.»

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de rester calme devant les paroles de Dumbledore, qui tentait, vainement, de le faire culpabiliser.

« Ce qui m'a pris ?

- Tu nous as repris Square Grimmaurd ! Tu nous as mis dehors...» Reprit le vieil homme, un air encore plus désolé et désespéré sur le visage. « La guerre fait rage et tu te décides à faire ta crise d'adolescent... Je sais que tu as souffert, mais il serait tant que tu prennes tes responsabilités dans cette guerre.» Finit le directeur, cette fois-ci très sérieux.

Le jeune homme resta stoïque et muet un instant, imaginant la meilleure façon de répondre à ces odieuses remarques. Sachant la vérité, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Dumbledore soit à ce point manipulateur et vil pour lui dire cela. Harry se leva lentement, et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau, contenant sa rage montante.

« Je vous ai... Repris Square Grimmaurd. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce manoir m'appartient, c'est un bien que m'a légué Sirius, lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange l'a tué.» Fit il d'une voix qu'il voulait douce et totalement hypocrite. « Je ne fais pas ma crise d'adolescence, loin de là, je prends mes distances avec cette guerre, Voldemort, et surtout, avec vous.» Sa voix trembla légèrement, sa colère commençant à s'entendre. « Il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas pris en compte, professeur Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas une arme, je ne suis pas un objet que l'on peut sacrifier comme cela. Et non, je ne tuerai pas Tom Riddle. Et je ne participerai plus à cette stupide guerre.»

Avec tout le calme qu'il lui ait été possible de montrer, Harry fit volte face, et sortit du bureau sans un regard derrière lui, se retenant difficilement de crier sur le vieil homme. Oh il aurait pu, il avait assez de venin pour cela, pour l'accuser de tous ses mots et de ceux de l'Angleterre, pour l'insulter de tous les noms, mais faire cela aurait donné raison à Dumbledore. Il n'était pas un sale gosse qui voulait se rebeller, et il allait le prouver à toutes les personnes qui pensaient le contraire. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, il fit quelques pas puis poussa un cri de rage, et se mit à courir jusque'à la Tour, pour dépenser l'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry passa le tableau de la tour Gryffindor, et retrouva ses camarades. Neville et Hermione étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, l'attendant manifestement.

« Harry ?! Comment ça s'est passé...?» S'inquiéta le gryffindor.

-Plutôt pas mal je dirai...» Répondit il en s'asseyant, sa rage encore présente en lui.

Hermione ne dit rien à ce constat, et garda le visage bas.

« Il voulait savoir pourquoi je fais ma petite crise d'adolescent, et il voulait que je revienne dans le droit chemin, cet-à-dire me sacrifier pour son idéal.

- Oh Harry...» Sanglota finalement Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. « Je te jure que si j'avais sur ce qu'avait prévu Dumbledore, jamais je ne l'aurai suivi, je te le jure... Tu es mon ami ! Mon premier ami...»

Harry se traita intérieurement de faible en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de la brune. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, lui murmurant que ça allait aller mieux maintenant. Hermione renifla pitoyablement et se reprit.

« Je suis désolée Harry. Désormais, je te promet d'être forte, et de ne plus me reposer sur toi ou de t'ignorer.

-Je te crois Hermione.» Fit il en gardant sa main dans la sienne. « Mais si je te fais confiance, tu devras regagner celle des autres.»

La jeune femme acquiesça, une expression très sérieuse et déterminée sur le visage.

OoO

Les semaines qui suivirent furent mouvementé.

Hermione avait réintégré le groupe quelques jours après sa discussion avec Harry, et avait été accueillis plutôt bien par le reste de ses camarades. Elle avait été mise dans la confidence de ses plans, et avait déjà commencé à travailler de son côté pour se renseigner sur les différentes alliances en cours entre les États sorciers.

Heureusement qu'elle avait été là. Avec Neville, la jeune femme s'était imposée rapidement par son intelligence et ses initiatives comme étant ses seconds.

Son temps libre pour travailler sur son projet d'unification avait considérablement diminué. Déjà à cause de ses cours particuliers avec le professeur Lanya. Il avait augmenté la cadence des cours à deux par semaines, et ses lectures et entraînements personnels lui prenaient jusqu'à vingt heures en plus de ses cours hebdomadaires, plus les ASPIC qui approchaient. Enfin, ça lui faisait oublier partiellement qu'il était sexuellement frustré, n'ayant rien fait depuis la rentrée.

En plus de cela, Dumbledore le surveillait de prêt. De très prêt. Il sentait tous les jours son regard sur lui, et une fois à l'abris dans le dortoir, ou même en cours, Ron l'observait et scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre personne avec qui il parlait. Il était presque certains que le roux allait les interroger après sur leurs conversations, ce qui devait aussi expliquer le fait que très peu de personne venaient lui parler depuis, mis-à-part certains slytherins de sa connaissance.

Draco était lui même un peu distant depuis sa discussion. Oh il n'était pas froid avec lui, mais Harry devinait qu'il pesait encore le pour et le contre de ce que s'allier à lui signifierait pour son futur.

Harry poussa un long soupir intérieur, qui ressemblait plus à un geignement de frustration. Il avait vraiment besoin de coucher.

« Il faudrait qu'on se trouve un nom tout de même !»

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers Collin, son éternelle appareil à photo sur les genoux.

« Il a raison !» Intervint Seamus en dévorant un sandwich. « Est-ce qu'on est pas une sorte de partie politique après tout ? Si on veut être suivit, il faut un nom qui claque !

-Ouai !» S'exclamèrent les autres.

Harry se mit à rire sous l'enthousiasme de ses camarades.

« J'y ai réfléchis.» Intervint Hermione.

- Ca m'aurait étonné...» Grogna légèrement Dean, toujours persuadé que la jeune fille était une miss-je-sais-tout, malgré toute l'affection qu'il pouvait lui porter.

- L'Union Sorcière Européenne.

- La _Use_ ? Sérieusement ?» S'exclama Parvati.

Bien sur !» S'offusqua-t-elle. « C'est une bonne idée !

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione !» Intervint Seamus, qui baissa le nez juste après, rougissant sous les regards de ses amis.

- On est un parti politique Hermi... Pas une union inter-gouvernemental !»

Hermione bouda dans son coin juste après.

« Et pourquoi pas le PACT ?» Proposa Luna. « Le parti amical des communautés thaumaturge.

- ...Non Luna.» Se mit à rire Padma, rapidement suivit par les autres. La blonde n'en tint pas rigueur et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de repartir dans ses rêveries, sous l'oeil attendri de Neville.

- Mieux vaut il que nous soyons un mouvement secret pour le moment, mais je suppose qu'il faudra bien signer nos lettres sous un nom précis. Disons que nous seront pour le moment les Anonymes. Ca vous va ?» Finit par dire Harry en voyant le chaos que devenait leur réunion.

Tous acquiescèrent et cessèrent de débattre. Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent à s'entraîner. Harry avait aussi repris le rôle qu'il avait déjà dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année, sauf que cette fois, il ne leur apprenait plus seulement à faire des patronus, non, il essayait de reproduire ce que lui montrait son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en dehors des cours.

Allait il tenir cette cadence jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Il faudrait bien. De toute façon, Hermione était de retour auprès de lui, elle pourrait très bien lui faire une ou deux potions d'énergies, et il savait qu'elle le ferait, juste parce qu'elle ça lui donnerait l'occasion de s'entraîner.

OoO

Bien vite, leur petit groupe fit parler de lui. Tout avait commencé simplement par une lettre, écrite par Hermione, à propos d'un livre politique, à l'auteur dudit livre, signé Anonyme. La jeune femme avait été brillante, un vrai coup de maître. Bien vite, les lettres entre l'étudiante et l'homme s'étaient intensifiées, et ce dernier avait donné des adresses intéressantes au groupe, qui s'était dépêché d'envoyer de nouveaux messages. En trois semaines, ils entretenaient une dizaine de correspondance, avec des personnes de tout horizon. Des écrivains, des mères au foyer, des hommes politiques, des mondains...

Et ils n'étaient que en fin octobre.

Ils se réunissaient trois fois par semaine, et ils prenaient le temps de se remémorer à chaque fois le thème des conversations, et les réponses à donner. Une plume automatique, à l'image de celle de Skeeter, prenait les notes à leur place, afin de donner l'image d'une écriture constante. Cette correspondance était un atout majeur. Cela leur ouvrait des portes, leur apportait quelques fonds, et surtout, cela leur avait permis d'obtenir en quelques semaines une invitation par la mère de Marcus Flint, que Harry avait connu sur le terrain de Quidditch, au célèbre Bal d'Hivers, réunissant les grandes familles d'Angleterre.

OoO

« Que dis tu Lucius ?

- J'en entends de plus en plus parler autour de moi, Maître. Ces... Anonymes. Ma femme va sans cesse à des soirées mondaines, et elle a discuté avec des sympathisants de ces personnes. Ils ne se sont jamais montrés et ne sont exprimés que par courrier jusque'à maintenant, cela a tendance à... Rassembler les foules, à cause du mystère qui les entoure, et forcément, cela fait jaser.

- Quoi d'autres ?

- Ils prônent la paix et l'union.

- Vraiment ?» Ricana Voldemort. « Des alliées de Dumbledore alors ?

- Justement, Seigneur, non. Ils ont fait comprendre dans plusieurs de leurs lettres qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec lui. Au contraire même. Pour eux, Dumbledore est un manipulateur qui ne fait que prolonger la guerre pour sa propre gloire. Et je ne fais que citer une lettre d'une connaissance de Narcissa.

- Des esprits éclairés alors.»

Voldemort passa pensivement une main sur son visage. Ce groupe, ces Anonymes... Étaient ils des ennemis ? Des alliés potentiels ? Ils avaient apparemment accès à des documents ministériels... Comment ? Ils étaient bien organisés, et le ministère les ignoraient vraisemblablement.

« Enquêtes Lucius. Demandes à Narcissa de faire attention à la moindre information, autorises là à aller à tous les bals et soirées qu'elle souhaite, tant qu'elle me ramène de quoi trouver le chef de ce groupe. Sollicite ton fils aussi.

- Draco ? Mais...

- Ce groupe est récent, ils chercheront donc à recruter, à avoir des adeptes, et quoi de mieux que des élèves fraîchement diplômés ?

- Bien Maître.»

Lucius Malfoy transplana immédiatement, laissant place à Severus Snape.

« Severus. Je compte bien entendu sur toi pour faire attention à la moindre rumeur sur ces Anonymes au sein de Hogwarts.

- Bien entendu, Maître.

- Parfait. Et pour ce qui concerne ce dont je t'ai parlé cet été ?

- Il est tout a fait opportun que vous ayez retrouvé votre âme, puisque apparemment, la potion ne fonctionne pas sur les âmes fractionnées. J'ai réussi à réunir tous les ingrédients. Elle devra être couplée à un rituel compliqué, voici un parchemin sur ce que vous devrez faire, my Lord.»

Voldemort prit le parchemin tendu par son serviteur et le parcourut des yeux, satisfait.

« Es tu sûr de ses effets ?

- Oui Maître, elle vous rendra un corps jeune, ainsi que la santé. Votre corps rajeunira.»

Un sourire presque comblé fleurit sur la bouche sans lèvre du mage noir. Bientôt, il retrouverait la puissance physique qu'il avait jeune, avant de fractionner son âme.

OoO

« Professeur... On peut faire une pause ?» Haleta Harry, en nage.

Le jeune homme avait finit par retirer son T-shirt, malgré le froid de la chambre des secrets, tant les exercice de la femme étaient durs.

Casallie, en voyant que son élève n'avait aucun mal à apprendre les sortilèges, autant la théorie que la pratique, avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de lui enseigner comment se battre, physiquement.

« Vous êtes déjà fatigués ? J'aurai dû commencé ces entraînements bien avant. Vous n'avez aucune endurance mon pauvre !»

Harry grogna dans sa barbe que Draco, ni aucun de ses amants, n'avaient eu à se plaindre de son manque d'endurance, ce dont la femme se moqua en ricanant. Elle avait commencé par le faire courir pendant une trentaine de minutes (autant dire que juste après, il n'en pouvait plus), et lui avait fait faire quelques minutes après une série de pompe et d'abdominaux, soit disant pour l'endurcir.

« Dites... J'aurai besoin de vous pour quelque chose...

- Pour votre petit groupe d''Anonymes' ?»

L'étudiant se figea un instant avant de comprendre ce que sous-entendait son professeur. Elle était au courant ?! Mais comment ? Elle était au courant qu'il avait fondé un groupe, mais jamais il n'avait laissé entendre qu'ils étaient les Anonymes ! Et les quelques personnes qui savaient ce qu'il projetait de faire était sous le même type de 'contrat' que pour l'armée de Dumbledore.

« Allons, j'ai vite fait le rapprochement. Vous qui vous disputez avec Albus, qui me demandez de vous donner des cours, et encore vous qui formez un groupe, plus la montée de cet étrange mouvement au sein du monde magique, c'était facile à deviner.

- D'accord, je suis grillé. Vous acceptez alors ?

- Que dois-je donc faire ?» Soupira-t-elle en faisant apparaître deux sièges pour s'asseoir.

- Faire un petit quelque chose pour nous. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour rajeunir ainsi, mais si vous pouviez reprendre une apparence de femme d'un certain âge, et vous faire passer pour le porte parole des Anonymes...

- Oh je vois. Vous voulez que je traîne ma vieille carcasse à vos soirées mondaines pour vous avoir plus de contacts et de partisans ?

- Une seule soirée en fait, le bal d'hivers, un bal masqué se déroulant chez une des grandes familles sangs pur de la société, apparemment ce serait chez les Bones cette année. J'y serai aussi. Nos visages seront cachés bien sur, je veux juste que vous soyez là, parce que vous donnerez l'impression que les Anonymes sont dirigés par des personnes mûrs, et non des adolescents.

- Vous pensez déjà à l'image de votre groupe ? C'est bien. D'accord, j'accepte, Harry Potter.»

Un peu surpris qu'elle ne demande rien en retour directement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se méfier.

« C'est tout ?

- Comment ça ? Auriez vous voulu que je pose mes conditions ?

- Eh bien... J'aurai pensé que vous refuseriez... Ou que vous demanderiez un service en retour.

- Potter, vous êtes un étudiant, je suis une sorcière qui est capable de passer de la vieillesse à la jeunesse en un instant, que pouvez vous m'apporter ?»

Lanya venait de marquer un point, Harry, en dehors de sa célébrité, était un garçon presque normal. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Casallie se releva fit disparaître les deux sièges, laissant tomber le jeune homme par terre.

« Hey !» Se plaint il en se relevant difficilement.

- On reprend. La semaine prochaine, vous courrez pendant 30 minutes tout en lançant des sortilèges. D'abord formulé, puis informulé. Nous nous intéresserons après à la magie elfique. Après nous rajouterons votre bouclier. À moins que l'on fasse l'inverse ?» Se demanda-t-elle d'un air presque candide.

Cette femme allait le tuer.

À suivre.

Voilà 3

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on a beaucoup avancé dans l'histoire, et le meilleur est à venir, je le crains :P

Au niveau de l'avancement des chapitres, je vais plus doucement, mes partiels approchent à grand pas, et j'en ai pour 3 semaines Bref, j'en suis à plus de la moitié du chapitre 18. Donc le prochain chapitre sera publié mardi prochain au plus tard :)

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont le bienvenu, alors j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.

À la semaine prochaine.

Sedinette.


	8. C8 - Opération : réception

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonsoir à touus ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont comme d'habitude apporté beaucoup de joie, surtout en ce moment, alors que je révise (et passe) mes partiels xD

Pour répondre à Adénoïde, dans le chapitre 4, Voldemort retire le horcruxe de Harry, donc non, il n'est plus un horcruxe ^^

Enfin voilà, on se retrouve en bas !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 8 - Opération : Réception. -

« Potter !»

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Draco arriver vers lui d'un pas pressé. Il lui offrit un sourire, avant de remarquer la mine grave du jeune homme. Il semblait stressé et mal à l'aise.

« Draco, que me vaut ta visite ?

- J'ai à te parler. Viens.»

Toujours sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry se laissa traîner par le blond dans un coin désert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe que mon père me pose des questions ! Il veut en savoir plus sur des certains 'Anonymes' qui prennent de l'ampleur dans le monde magique. Et pas que anglais.» Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point cela inquiétait son ami, mais en même temps, il se sentait galvanisé par la réussite de son projet, tout allait bien plus vite que prévu, il n'avait juste pas prévu que tout aille comme cela. Il avait juste pensé se faire connaître pendant les bals de la nouvelle année, rien de plus. « Harry. Ton groupe, ce sont les Anonymes, n'est-ce pas ?»

Draco semblait vraiment inquiet, aussi il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et appuya doucement contre, pour le rassurer.

« Draco, tu as l'air beaucoup trop stressé pour quelques questions.

- C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui a demandé de me confier cette mission... Je dois le tenir au courant de la moindre petite chose qui pourrait être dite sur eux.

- Et tu viens me voir directement comme ça ?

- Potter, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs.

- Excuses moi Drake. Tu es déjà au courant, donc je ne peux pas te mentir... C'est bien le même groupe. Tu sais ce que prévoit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?»

Malfoy soupira et s'éloigna en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Personne ne sait ce que veut faire le Lord aux Anonymes. Il n'a pas parlé d'extermination totale, mais on ne sait jamais avec lui.» Prévint tout de même Draco, inquiet pour son ami.

- D'accord... Essaie d'éviter tout contact avec lui, c'est un excellent Légimens, et il sentira si tu lui mens, et j'aimerai, si possible, garder mon anonymat aussi longtemps que possible.

Draco hocha la tête, puis partit en courant, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées. Il avait sous estimé l'impact que son groupe aurait en engageant des correspondances avec des nobles et sangs purs de la société. Les rumeurs allaient vites, et on réclamait déjà leur présence, d'où sa demande à Lanya. Le bal d'hivers approchait à grand pas. Bientôt les vacances de Noël serait là, et il devrait participer à cette réception pour faire parler d'eux, prouver qu'ils étaient là, et qu'ils existaient bel et bien. Mais à cause de cela, Draco devait éviter de lui parler. Harry soupira lourdement en constatant qu'ils avaient dû attendre sept années avant de devenir amis, et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient même pas parler librement. Il avait hâte de mettre en place son plan, ainsi cette stupide guerre finirait enfin.

« Monsieur Potter. Puis-je vous parler ?»

Quand on parlait du loup... Harry se retourna et vit sa professeur; décidément, il était demandé aujourd'hui ! Elle l'attendit puis se retourna pour aller jusqu'à son bureau. Elle semblait excitée comme une puce. Le jeune homme déplorait qu'elle portât pas ses robes rouges dont elle semblait si fière, et qui lui allait si bien.

Quoi ? Noon ! Il ne flashait pas sur Lanya ! Il n'avait pas perdu la raison, il ne voyait en elle que la grand mère qu'il avait vu sur l'allée des embrumes, et pas autrement, malgré son apparence de jeune femme.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé le masque parfait pour notre bal voyons ! Je pense même que cela pourrait servir d'emblème aux Anonymes.» Expliqua-t-elle, excitée comme une puce.

- Je vois que vous vous investissez !» Se moqua gentiment son élève, surpris de la voir aussi enthousiaste. « Avouez que vous n'attendiez que ça, que je vous demande un service !

- Je plaide coupable.» Avoua-t-elle de bonne volonté. « Ca fait des années que je n'ai rien fait d'aussi excitant.»

Lanya prit une besace posé à côté du bureau et en sortit un masque blanc, ayant une forme toute à fait banale, recouvrant la moitié du visage, avec une seule ouverture pour l'oeil, parcourut de lignes rouge, en relief, formant plusieurs symboles qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant(1).

« Pas mal n'est-ce pas ? Je les ai envoûté, pour qu'on ne puisse pas nous les retirer.

- C'est... Génial ! Où avez vous trouvez ça ?» Harry était soufflé, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé un masque aussi parfait ! Ils l'avaient leur symbole maintenant.

- En cherchant bien sur. Les étudiants de maintenant sont de tels fainéants... Vos amis savent ils que je fais parti de votre petit groupe maintenant ?

- Pas encore. Je leur dirai quand je leur présenterai le masque.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, le bal est pour bientôt, il serait temps qu'ils sachent ce qui attend notre petite organisation.»

Harry grogna, tandis que la femme lui tendait un second masque. Il sortit du bureau en lançant un en revoir, et marcha rapidement vers la salle commune. Les vacances étaient dans deux semaines à peines, et le bal se déroulerait le soir du réveillon du nouvel an. Cet évènement le stressait de plus en plus. Lanya aurait le rôle plus important, mais lui serait toujours là, et devrait répondre aux questions. Peu de personne connaissait sa voix, donc normalement, personne ne devrait pouvoir le reconnaître, surtout avec le masque, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Il ne savait pas qui était invité, bien qu'il se doutait de qui serait présent. Toutes les familles sangs purs, nobles et influentes de la société, avec le ministre de la magie, et autres représentants. Et si des Death Eaters étaient présents ? Autre que les Malfoy bien sur.

Il n'y avait pas pensé ! Draco serait forcément là ! Et si son ami faisait une bourde ? Il le reconnaîtrait forcément par contre. Il devrait les éviter toute la soirée donc... Génial !

« Harry !»

Quoi encore ?! Faillit hurler le jeune homme, bouillant intérieurement. On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ? Il était en pleine introspection là ! Il continua de marcher sans s'arrêté, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un garçon aux cheveux roux le rattraper et se mettre devant lui,

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron ?» Grogna-t-il.

- Bonjour l'accueil ! Je veux te parler.

- Si ce n'est pas pour me présenter des excuses, tu peux partir.»

Ron sembla interloqué, laissant le brun continuer sa route, avant de se reprendre et de le poursuivre.

« M'excuser ? Tu rêves je crois, ton statut de Survivant t'a un petit peu monté à la tête !

- Vraiment ?» Grinça-t-il sans s'arrêter, marchant juste plus vite, en espérant que l'autre se lasserait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Hermione ?! Du jour au lendemain elle a arrêté de me parler, et maintenant, elle traîne avec toi et les autres ! Eux aussi ont arrêté de me parler ! Juste pour dire bonjour ! J'suis sûr que c'est de ta faute, espèce de tafi-»

Harry s'arrêta brutalement et envoya son poing dans la figure de Ron, qui atterrit violemment par terre. Son visage était rouge de rage.

« Tu vas m'écouter deux minutes Ron. Si je ne te parle plus, c'est parce que tu m'as traité comme une merde l'an dernier, et si les autres ne te parlent plus, en particulier Hermione, c'est que tu es un sale con, pas pour une autre raison.»

Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps et reprit sa route, sans entendre Ron qui le menaçait.

OoO

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, McGonagall arriva dans leur salle commune pour lui infliger des heures de retenues pour violence sur un autre élève, la première se déroulant immédiatement, auprès du professeur Snape. Harry avait jeté un regard noir au rouquin, tout comme Ginny et Hermione. Il se doutait avec un certain amusement que dès qu'il serait partit, les deux filles se jetteraient comme des louves sur le garçon pour le dissuader de cafter à nouveau.

Maintenant ? Il se trouvait dans les cachots, à récurer des chaudrons. 'Quelle originalité !', pensa-t-il, amer, alors qu'il frottait plus fort. C'était une punition à laquelle il était habitué depuis les années.

« Potter, activez vous donc, je n'ai pas toute la soirée !»

Et forcément, Snape était là à le surveiller, cet idiot aux cheveux gras. Harry grogna en redoublant d'effort, mourant d'envie d'en finir le plus vite possible. Puis d'un coup, il se demanda ce que devenait Voldemort. Il avait arrêté ses attaques, il faisait profil bas, et la seule chose qu'il savait maintenant, c'est qu'il s'intéressait aux Anonymes, par Draco. Et si...? Malicieusement, il étendit sa magie, jusque'à toucher l'esprit de son professeur.

« Potter...» Grogna Snape qui avait sentit la tentative de lire son esprit à des kilomètres. Si Potter avait fait des efforts, il était encore loin d'être subtile.

- Désolé. Je me demandais juste comment allait votre maître.

- Quoi ?» La voix de son professeur était surprise, ce qui fit rire tout bas l'étudiant, peu habitué à autant d'émotion chez lui.

- Le Lord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, il ne donne plus de nouvelle, je suis inquiet !» Se moqua Harry en se retournant vers son professeur. Intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette inquiétude était réellement présente. Voldemort n'avait pas intérêt à mourir ! Comment pourrait il se venger de Dumbledore convenablement s'il n'avait pas le Seigneur noir sous la main ?

- Qui vous dit que j'ai des nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ?» Sa voix était à nouveau sèche.

- Allons, vous êtes son espion ! Ou celui de Dumbledore. Bref.» Cette histoire était à démêler aussi, il serait très intéressant de savoir vers qui l'allégeance de Severus Snape allait réellement. Celui-ci venait de pâlir brusquement. « Alors ?

- Alors vous lui avez dit ne plus vouloir faire parti de cette guerre, donc, je ne vous dirai rien.

- Rho !» La voix de Harry se fit comme celle d'un enfant capricieux. « On est meilleur ennemi lui et moi ! Je m'inquiète !

- Sachez juste qu'il prépare une attaque.»

Les yeux de l'étudiant se mirent à briller légèrement.

« Quand ?

- Pensez vous sérieusement que je vous le dirai ?

- Vous ne savez pas.»

Les traits de Snape se durcirent, alors que le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandissait. Voldemort n'avait qu'une confiance limité en l'homme, normal, comment faire alors que lui même ne savait pas de quel côté il était ? Dumbledore devait être au courant, sinon, il ne l'aurait jamais informé aussi directement. Ce n'était pas un secret, et du monde devait être averti de cette attaque. Sauf que peu de personne devait être au courant du lieu et de la date.

Cependant, l'homme était toujours son professeur, et il ne voulait pas avoir de nouvelles retenues, aussi retourna-t-il à sa tâche.

Le reste de sa retenue se passa dans un silence quasi religieux, pendant lesquelles Harry continua à se poser des questions. Il était toujours Fourchelangue, donc il avait peut être gardé sa connexion avec Voldemort ? Pouvait il s'introduire dans sa tête ? Mais s'il le faisait, alors le seigneur noir pourrait très bien venir à son tour dans son esprit et découvrir qu'il faisait parti des Anonymes, et qu'il en était le chef.

Non, trop dangereux, le Lord était bien meilleur légimens et occlumens que lui, et il ne pourrait pas tenir ses boucliers d'occlumencie convenablement si il voulait fouiller sa tête.

Il continua à réfléchir une partie de la nuit. À quoi est-ce que cela l'avancerait de savoir les plans de Voldemort après tout ? Il ne voulait pas participer à la guerre, cela ne le concernait pas, comme l'avait dit si justement Snape. Il devait se concentrer uniquement sur les Anonymes, et le bal d'Hivers.

OoO

« Harry, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais avec la prof ?» Demanda Dean, inquiet, comme tout le reste de leur groupe. Ils ne connaissaient pas bien leur professeur, elle était mystérieuse, et rien ne filtrait sur elle, contrairement à tous leurs anciens professeurs.

- Mais oui ! Tout se passera bien !» Au fond de lui, il était toujours aussi inquiet, mais pas pour Lanya.

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on vienne avec toi ?» Intervint Ginny. « Nous sommes un groupe, on devrait tous y aller !

- Justement, si on y va en nombre, on pourrait être reconnu bien plus facilement. Deux est bien suffisant, on prend assez de risque comme cela en se montrant aussi tôt, mais on a plus trop le choix maintenant. Et puis, il est temps que vous aussi participiez plus activement» Finit il avec un sourire carnassier.

Les autres soupirèrent. La parole de Harry était toujours sans appelle, aussi se rassirent ils tous, tenant contre eux leur masque. Le jeune homme venait de leur distribuer à tous. Le bal n'était plus que dans quelques jours maintenant, et cela les embêtaient vraiment de devoir laisser leur ami aller seul à cette stupide réception, avec leur professeur.

« Que devenons nous faire ?» Demanda Luna, son air rêveur toujours plaqué sur le visage.

- Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, et il faut vraiment qu'on s'attaque aux autres pays. Il y a des réceptions prévues pour le soir du 31 partout en Europe, vous allez vous séparer en plusieurs groupes pour vous y rendre. J'ai réunis en plus quelques personnes en dehors de Hogwarts. Hermione, Dean, Seamus, j'aimerai que vous vous rendiez à Berlin, Seamus, Luna et Cho Chang, à Paris et Colin tu iras avec Ginny et Oliver Wood à Rome. Parvati, Padma, je compte sur vous pour Madrid, Fred et George Weasley iront avec vous.»

Tous acquiescèrent, inquiet et en même temps excité par la perspective de cette mission. Ils avaient une totale confiance en Harry, malgré ses changements de comportement.

Harry était devenu plus solitaire depuis la fin de l'année passé, moins enclins aux discussions, aux fous rires. Ils savaient que c'était à cause de Dumbledore, en particulier ses camarades masculins avec qui ils partageaient le dortoir. Le brun faisait des cauchemars la nuit, et même si celui-ci ne s'en souvenait pas au matin, eux l'entendaient parfois crier malgré le sortilège d'insonorisation qu'il avait lui même installé autour de son lit. Il criait pour Sirius, pour Cédric, pour ses parents et d'autres encore. Pour s'apaiser, Harry réclamait vengeance, cependant, ils, Hermione et Neville en particulier, avaient peur qu'il ne devienne qu'une coquille vide après avoir accompli son objectif.

Le jeune homme était fragile, et il avait besoin d'un but pour vivre, c'est ce qui l'avait fait survivre pendant ces 17 années, où n'avait pas vraiment vécu. Il avait subit son existence, subissant toujours plus de déception, et de douleur au travers des années.

Pourrait il se relever après tout ça ? Ou bien sombrerait il ?

OoO

Harry caressa son éclair de feu avec tendresse. Il était triste de ne plus pouvoir voler. Oh il pouvait faire des balades, ce n'était pas le problème, mais le Quidditch lui manquait. Il avait abandonné dès le début de l'année en voyant le nom du capitaine d'équipe, choisit par le professeur Dumbledore.

Ronald Weasley.

Il n'avait même pas ne serait-ce que penser à participer aux essaies. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps, se dit il tristement, las de voir tout ce qu'il aimait lui être enlevé. Une fois la guerre finir, il s'installerait un stade personnel à Square Grimmaurd pour jouer au Quidditch, se dit il en souriant finalement.

« Monsieur Potter.»

L'interpellé ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il rangea soigneusement le balais et finalement daigna accorder son attention à son professeur. Elle avait revêtu une riche robe rouge, et avait repris son apparence de vieille femme.

« Je suis prêt.»

Casallie hocha la tête et se détourna. Harry n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction auparavant. Elle mettait ça sur le compte du stresse.

Les vacances avaient commencé plus d'une semaine auparavant. Il avait passé Noël avec Hermione et ses parents, loin du monde magique pour une fois, et avait remarqué que ce monde calme était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Cela lui avait permis aussi de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient longuement parlé de ce qu'ils avaient fait l'an passé, en parlant de Ron en particulier. Harry voulait retrouver son ancien meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas faire de croix sur lui aussi facilement malgré tout, ils se connaissaient depuis sept années, et ils avaient été très proche pendant cinq !

Le jeune homme avait aussi confié les livres qu'il avait acheté chez Lanya l'été passé à la brune, qui avait été particulièrement intéressé par le livre elfique. En échange, Hermione lui avait offert un livre magique, dont elle avait le double, le principe de celui-ci étant que lorsqu'il écrivait quelque chose à l'intérieur, cela s'affichait dans l'autre. Pratique, ils les avaient essayé toute la nuit, chacun dans une chambre différente, comme des gamins qui découvrent un nouveau jouet.

Ca avait été si bon, ce calme, cette sérénité, cela faisait tellement longtemps...

Mais il n'avait plus le temps de repenser à cela.

Ils étaient déjà le 31 décembre, et le bal d'Hivers avait déjà commencé depuis une heure.

Se faire attendre, avait suggéré son professeur.

Tous deux mirent leur masque. Harry réajusta sa tenue, une élégante tenue verte émeraude, à la chemise noir, rappelée par des bottes de même couleur à petit talon -une idée stupide de Hermione et Ginny, jalouses de ne pas pouvoir venir avec lui, mais qui lui avaient néanmoins assuré qu'il avait une silhouette magnifique avec, soutenues par Lanya qui le trouvait à croquer-, et un pantalon vert très, _très_ moulant. Il attacha ses cheveux -magiquement poussé par les filles pour qu'ils lui arrivent jusqu'au milieu du dos- tout en grognant qu'il les couperait dès leur retour. Oui, elles s'étaient amusées comme des folles, et ses camarades masculins n'avaient absolument rien fait pour le sauver des mains des jeunes femmes. Traître.

Sans attendre, la femme transplana, suivit d'une seconde par son élève. Tout deux se retrouvèrent alors devant l'immense manoir des Bones.

À suivre.

(1) im g4 . image shack. us / img 4/ 9646/15025547159719595548292 . jpg Retirez les espaces pour voir l'image du masque. Il est tiré du manga Code Geass (R2). Ici je ne prend de ce masque que les symboles, puisqu'il n'est censé recouvrir que la partie supérieure du visage, mais ça vous donne une petite idée :)

Voilà pour ce chapitre, il est peu excitant, c'est vrai, mais la semaine prochaine, ce sera le Bal d'Hivers, et... Le face à face entre Harry et Voldemort :D Donc si vous voulez que je le poste vite, il va falloir poster beaucoup de review (je m'adresse aux followers qui ne laissent aucun message (vous êtes 108, j'attends un peu de participation quand même :P)

J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié en tout cas, et que cela vous aura mis en appétit pour la suite ! En ce qui concerne l'avancement, j'en suis toujours au chapitre 19, avec la fac et les partiels je n'avance pas trop trop, mais la semaine prochaine je serai enfin en vacance, et je pourrai m'adonner librement à l'écriture !

Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous :)

Sedinette


	9. C9 - Le Bal d'Hivers

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour à touuus !

Je vous surkiff trop, alors je poste le chapitre maintenant :D Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et vos compliments qui m'ont mis un super coup de boost, je vous aime trop !

Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont trouvé notre Harry un peu efféminé, mais cela s'explique 8D D'abord les cheveux, c'est pour que Voldemort ne le reconnaisse pas (XD Comment ça excuse foireuse ?), et les talonnettes... C'est juste que je suis amoureuse de Ciel dans Black Buttler, et qu'il porte magnifiquement les talons pour un gamin de 11-12 ans :P

Pour le masque, je préfère le garder comme dans sur l'image originale, déjà que je l'ai coupé en deux le pauvre :P Moi je le traite comme ça dans la fic, après vous pouvez très bien l'imaginer les deux yeux ouverts !

Enfin, pour ceux qui en on marre que j'arrête pas de demander des reviews... Vous avez pas fini d'en baver avec moi, je vous le dis ! x3

On se retrouve en bas les petits !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 9 - Le Bal d'Hivers -

« Allons-y.»

Casallie Lanya passa la première suivit de près par Harry, leurs masques fixés magiquement sur leurs visages. Les deux sorciers se présentèrent devant les portes du manoir, qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement, les laissant passer jusqu'à un elfe de maison qui prirent leurs invitations, ainsi que leur cape.

« Les maîtres sont dans le petit salon, Kimby va vous amener.»

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à détaillé les lieux de l'oeil. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose d'Alastor Moody et son oeil fou, c'était bien ça, vigilance constante ! Il ne savait pas qui ils allaient rencontrer, et ils devaient être à tout prix prudent, aussi, le jeune homme prenait soin de repérer chaque porte, chaque accès à l'extérieur, les escaliers, etc. Il savait que de son côté, Casallie faisait la même chose.

Le manoir était richement décoré, sans tomber dans l'outrance. Les murs étaient d'une couleur crème, parsemés de tableaux, représentant sûrement leurs ancêtres, et étaient accompagnés de meubles, statues, plantes vertes... Harry pensa distraitement que ce manoir de sang pur ne différait pas vraiment de ceux muggles. Ces sorciers, ils faisaient vraiment un plat de toutes petites choses...

« Allons y, Susanoo.

- Oui, oui.»

Harry se sentit sourire au pseudonyme. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'appeler par leur prénom, ni même par leur nom de famille, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu, surtout lui en fait. Lanya avait eu l'idée des surnoms, et s'était nommée elle même Frigga. Quand le jeune homme avait demandé pourquoi ces étranges noms, elle lui avait répondu avec une certaine ironie que Susanoo était le Dieu des tempêtes -ce qui correspondait bien, à cause de sa cicatrice premièrement, et aussi à cause de son aura, toujours plus électrique- et Frigga, la déesse mère de la mythologie nordique, et qui était connu pour tisser les étoiles dans le ciel.

Les deux Anonymes filèrent dans la salle de réception en suivant l'elfe de maison, qui les introduit auprès de leur maître.

« Oh ! Quels déguisements originaux ! Je ne vous remet pas ainsi...?» Fit apparemment la maîtresse de maison, habillée d'une magnifique robe ample tigré de blanc et de marron-orange.

- Lady Bones, Lady Flint nous as invité, nous sommes... Les Anonymes.» La voix de la vieille femme s'était faite presque murmurante à la fin de sa phrase. « Peut être qu'elle vous a parlé de nous ?

- Oh... Bi-Bienvenu !» Oui, la femme avait l'air de savoir qui ils étaient. « Je suis honorée de vous avoir à notre petite soirée ! Oui, elle m'a parlé de vous... Elle m'a montré votre correspondance, je trouve cela intéressant, un peu idéaliste, mais... Frai ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez parmi nous. Comment devons nous vous appeler ?» Elle semblait vraiment impressionnée malgré ses paroles.

- Je me nomme Frigga, et voici mon compagnon, Susanoo.

- Enchanté, appelez moi donc Erika. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée.»

Harry et Casallie remercièrent leur hôte, et rejoignirent la foule déjà présente, qui ressemblait plus à un gros tas informe et multicolore. Les nobles caquetaient entre eux, se jaugeant les uns les autres avec condescendance. Cela rendait le jeune sorcier malade. Ces gens là ne vivaient pas dans la réalité, il fallait qu'ils redescendent sur terre, il était vraiment temps. Harry se retourna brièvement vers leur hôte, qui ne lui avait pas donné cette impression de légèreté excessive, et la vit furtivement froncer les sourcils et avoir une moue dégoûtée. Le jeune homme se souvint alors que cette femme était la mère de Susan, ancienne membre de l'A-D, dont la plupart des membres de sa famille avaient été tués par des Death eaters. Forcément, recevoir chez soi des partisans de Voldemort, ce n'était pas très réjouissant. Il nota tout de même dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait dans l'avenir se rapprocher de la fille Bones pour la faire rentrer dans leur groupe, et ainsi recevoir l'aide de ses parents.

Les deux sorciers se mêlèrent à la foule, les personnes présentes les regardant avec une curiosité évidente. Pour eux, ce devait être comme de la chaire fraiche, de petits nouveaux à se mettre sous la dent, à faire tomber, à humilier.

Bien vite, plusieurs personnes vinrent les voir, et discrètement, ils firent passer le message qu'ils étaient les représentants des Anonymes. Harry remercia mentalement Walburga pour tous les cours dont elle l'avait dispensé sur la bonne conduite en société, pendant l'été; sans eux, il se serait ridiculiser lamentablement.

Les nobles s'enchaînaient, ils retenaient les noms des personnes influentes chez qui ils avaient tapé dans l'oeil, par leurs manières, leur mystère et leurs idées.

Après deux heures de présences, ils réussirent à s'éclipser jusqu'au buffet appétissant qui leur faisait de l'oeil. Pas moyen de se libérer de ces nobles et de leurs questions ! Casallie lui rappela tout de même que c'était son idée, et que maintenant, il devait assumer. Vieille bourrique, avait failli répliquer le jeune homme, bougonnant dans son coin.

Harry repéra du coin de l'oeil l'arrivé des Malfoy, les parents et le fils, tous trois habillés en ange -quel cliché !- et il sourit. Peut être pourrait il parler discrètement avec Draco ? Il regarda son ami un instant, puis releva son regard sur les deux adultes pour voir Lucius Malfoy les regarder, Casallie et lui, avec insistance, ses yeux brillants d'une drôle de lueur, tandis qu'ils parlaient à Erika Bones. Narcissa et Draco tournèrent à leur tour les yeux vers eux, la première semblant impressionnée et étrangement émue, et le second embêté.

Il arrêta de fixer la famille et se reconcentre sur la mère de Pansy Parkinson, déguisée apparemment en princesse, mais celle-ci, comme sa fille, avait une tête de buldog. D'ailleurs où était la slytherin ?

« Susanoo...» Fit soudainement Lanya, dérangeant Harry pendant que celui-ci grignotait des petits four au buffet.

- Quoi ?» Grogna le goinfre, un morceau de canapé au foie gras, une petite merveille, dans la main.

- Regarde.»

Le jeune homme se retourna en maugréant contre la femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce qui avait effrayé, ou du moins surpris, son professeur.

Un homme venait d'entrer, à la suite des Malfoy. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur Casallie et lui, les regardant avec une grande intensité, comme pour les étudier. Harry déglutit difficilement, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise, ayant clairement l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais Lord Voldemort était là, dans un corps plus jeune, ressemblant désormais plus à celui de Tom Riddle à ses 16 ans qu'au vieux serpent qu'il avait rencontré lors du tournoi en quatrième année, et diablement plus séduisant aussi. Âgé d'une petite trentaine d'année, il était encore plus grand encore, ses épaules étaient carrées, moulées, comme le reste de son corps, dans une tenue noir semblant terriblement serrée, et qui ne laissait que peu d'imagination quant à son corps musclé. L'étudiant remonta son regard sur le visage du Seigneur noir. Ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un rouge vif, mais d'une couleur sombre qui, il avait l'impression, aurait pu envoûter n'importe qui, surmonté en plus de cil incroyablement longs qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses yeux.. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, bien loin de l'horrible bouche qu'il avait encore il y avait quelques mois, réflexion faite aussi pour son nez, droit comme ceux des statues grecques. Ses cheveux, noirs de jais, étaient mis long, et regroupés en un élégant catogan.

Lord Voldemort était canon. Pas d'autres mots vinrent à l'esprit du brun, qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux l'homme, celui-ci le regardant avec un brin d'amusement dans les yeux.

'Merde ! Il peut lire mes pensées !' Se fustigea-t-il en renforçant ses défenses mentales pour ne pas laisser filtrer une seule pensée. Comment... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ici ?!

« Susanoo, mets une muselière à tes hormones.» Lui murmura avec amusement Casallie, qui observait l'échange.

-Je fais ce que je peux, figurez vous !» Répliqua-t-il en se détournant du regard dans lequel il s'était plongé sans s'en rendre compte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?! Il est recherché par toute l'Angleterre, et il se pointe à un bal...

-Calme toi, et fais comme si de rien n'était.»

Harry souffla doucement, et respira un bon coup. Erika Bones semblait subjugué par l'arrivée du nouveau venu. La pauvre, si elle savait qui il était. Voldemort baisa sa main, puis se tourna à nouveau vers eux. Il le vit parler avec la femme, tout en les fixant. Le jeune homme n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait, mais il pouvait deviner à l'éclat de curiosité exacerbé dans les yeux carmins que leur hôte venait de révéler leur identité. La question qui se posait à présent était de savoir si l'homme allait le reconnaître ou non. D'un coup, il remercia mentalement Hermione et Ginny de l'avoir presque attaché pour lui faire pousser les cheveux.

« Susanoo...» Le rappela à l'ordre la femme en le voyant perdre le contrôle. « Contrôle toi. Il ne doit pas savoir qui tu es, et vu comment il te dévore du regard, il va être plus intéressé par toi, alors entretiens le mystère.»

Il acquiesça doucement, et retourna à son buffet, comme si de rien n'était. Avec surprise, les deux Anonymes virent le Seigneur des Ténèbres aller saluer d'autres personnes, non pas sans continuer de les fixer du regard de temps en temps. Harry ne pouvait quant à lui pas s'empêcher de faire traîner ses yeux sur le postérieur alléchant du Lord, faisant à chaque fois pouffer son professeur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il était frustré, il était adolescent, et il avait les hormones bouillonnantes ! Objectivement, l'homme était sexy, un peu trop, et le fait qu'il soit dangereux l'excitait encore plus.

Finalement, Voldemort les approcha, sa démarche féline et mesurée, faisant naître dans les bas ventre du jeune homme de petits papillons. Il l'insulta mentalement, tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Harry put remarquer alors que les yeux n'étaient pas noir, mais d'un magnifique carmin sombre.

« Bonsoir.» La voix grave fit frémir Harry, qui n'en fit cependant rien paraître.

- Bonsoir.» Répondit Casallie en se mettant directement en avant, pour laisser le temps à son élève de se reprendre.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons... Et puisque je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de venir me présenter... Vous pouvez m'appeler Tom.

- Je pense que Lady Bones nous aura présenter, du moins avec des généralités.»

- Elle m'a effectivement expliqué que les si mystérieux Anonymes étaient présents. Est-ce vous ?

- Il semblerait. Je suis Frigga, et voici Susanoo.

- Une déesse nordique et un dieu japonais ? Vous êtes présomptueux.

- Ce ne sont que des pseudonymes, vous en conviendrez...

- Pour garder votre identité ?

- Nous sommes anonymes.» Le regard de Voldemort se fixa dans celui de Susanoo, qui venait de prendre la paroles.

Tom se mit à rire avec légèreté à la réponse du jeune homme, dont il ne voyait qu'un oeil émeraude.

« Vous prônez la fin de la guerre à ce que j'ai entendu dire... Expliquez moi vos objectifs, je suis intéressé.

- Vous les avez résumé, Tom.» Fit Lanya. « Nous voulons simplement la fin de la guerre, nous voulons la paix, l'union du monde magique face aux muggles. La guerre est un fléau terrible, qui nous affaiblis. De plus, ce conflit est ridicule.

- La guerre pour le pouvoir... Ridicule vous dites ?» La voix du Lord se fit dangereuse. Casallie sentit un sourire joueur naître sur son visage.

- Oui, enfantine je dirai même. Cette guerre n'a aucun sens.» Continua Harry, heureux de pouvoir faire valoir son point de vue. « Albus Dumbledore n'en profite que trop. Et nous n'avons pas confiance en cet homme.

- Et qu'en est-il du Lord noir ?» Demanda-t-il, soudain très intéressé.

- Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de parler avec lui, mais il n'est pas facilement joignable...» Minauda gentiment Harry.

Casallie, voyant que son jeune élève s'en sortait parfaitement seul en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, préféra se séparer des deux hommes pour aller de son côté.

« Et si vous aviez l'occasion de lui parler ? Que lui diriez vous ?

- Je lui dirai que je ne suis pas un ennemi, et que je suis contre Albus Dumbledore.

- Vraiment ? À quel point ?

- Accordez moi une danse, et peut être que je vous le dirai.»

Tom eut un regard surpris à l'Anonyme devant lui, puis le jaugea du regard. Susanoo, puisque c'était son nom, semblait très sérieux dans sa demande, tout en gardant un petit côté innocent qui lui plaisait assurément. Il s'attendait à trouver ces personnes avec des opinions bien fixés, énervantes au possible, mais pas quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant. Décidé, il tendit sa main au jeune homme devant, qui y glissa délicatement la sienne. La main était chaude, et légèrement rugueuse, lui prouvant que Susanoo était, ou avait été habitué aux travaux manuels. Il posa son autre main sur sa taille enserrée dans une chemise noire parfaitement cintrée, et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où d'autres nombreux couples se trouvaient déjà.

« Alors ?

- Pendant la danse ?

- Rien n'empêcher de parler.» Sourit Voldemort. « Quels sont donc vos griefs contre ce bon Albus Dumbledore ?

- À part que ce n'est qu'un vieux fou qui entretient la guerre pour sa propre gloire et pour mieux contrôler le pays dans la direction qu'il souhaite, sans tenir compte des souhaits de ses concitoyens ?

- Salazar, une personne saine d'esprit !» S'exclama l'homme en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille alors qu'il le faisait valser.

- J'en déduis que vous êtes pour les idéaux du Seigneur noir ?

- Effectivement, je suis d'accord avec lui. Cela vous dérange ?

- En fait non. Dumbledore fait tout pour noircir son image, si bien que tout ce que nous savons de ses objectifs est qu'il souhaite séparer les sangs purs des nés muggles. Je trouve cela embêtant. Pas vous ?»

Un couple les bouscula soudain, et Harry se trouva collé à l'homme. Il rougit légèrement à la proximité de leurs deux corps, et ne put s'empêcher de respirer son odeur, musquée, virile, combinée à une autre odeur plus dangereuse. 'L'odeur du sang...' Devina-t-il, sans pour autant s'empêcher de trouver cela particulièrement exaltant.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous.»

Le silence se fit, et ils continuèrent de danser, restant serrer l'un contre l'autre, les yeux carmins de Tom fixé dans celui émeraude de Susanoo. Il se pencha sur l'homme masqué et murmura d'une voix douce et rauque à son oreille :

« J'aimerai beaucoup converser avec vous, par lettre.»

Harry sentit un frisson le prendre, et se maudit en voyant le sourire vainqueur du Lord, celui-ci s'étant rendu compte de son émoi. Son corps était décidément un foutu traître.

« Nous pouvons; vous pourrez me parler plus longuement des objectifs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.» L'homme resserra sa prise sur sa taille et sa main, en caressant du pouce le revers, puis fronça les sourcils en la sentant rugueuse sous ses doigts. Il la mit sous ses yeux.

- Une cicatrice ? Qu'est-ce que...» Il pouvait sentir les reliefs former une phrase.

- Rien. Ce n'est rien...» Harry s'empêcha de grimacer. Ombrage, cette sale hyène... Une seconde cicatrice, qui lui faisait toujours mal, de temps en temps. La plupart des élèves n'en avait rien gardé, mais cette espèce de bonbon tout rose s'était acharné sur lui, si bien que la phrase avait finit par rester définitivement gravée sur sa peau.

- Qu'y a-t-il marqué ?»

Agacé par ces questions qui ne lui rappelaient que de mauvais souvenir, et de peur de se faire découvrir, Harry retira sa main, puis se stoppa soudainement et releva la tête. Des auras supplémentaires, en très grands nombres, venaient d'apparaître aux alentours du manoir. Il regarda les yeux rouges du brun et remarqua qu'il s'était détourné de lui pour mieux observer la grande pendule de la salle, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se produise.

Harry fit alors le lien. Des Death eaters ! C'était ça l'attaque dont lui avait parlé Snape, la cible était le bal d'Hivers, et Voldemort n'était pas là pour les Anonymes, mais pour superviser l'attaque ! L'horloge retentit brutalement, le faisant sursauter d'autant plus.

« Au revoir.» Fit il rapidement, légèrement paniqué, en s'échappant de l'étreinte du mage.

- Attends !»

Tom attrapa son bras et l'attira contre lui, très proche de lui.

« Quand pourrais-je te revoir ?

- Attendez mon hibou, My Lord.»

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux, et ne réagit pas quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur le coin de sa bouche, comme tous les couples autour d'eux. Harry s'enfuit à nouveau, rougissant de sa propre audace, tout en étant affreusement fier de lui d'avoir pu surprendre ainsi Voldemort, et se faufila dans la foule de danseurs. Une seconde après, les vitres explosèrent et des sorts commencèrent à fuser.

« Cas-Frigga !»

Celle-ci repoussa un rayon rouge qui se dirigeait vers elle d'un mouvement de la main.

« On y va.

- SUSANOO !» Retentit la voix de Voldemort, derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un rayon lui arriver dessus. Immédiatement, son aura l'entoura, et les éclairs absorbèrent le sortilège sans difficulté. Bellatrix se tenait devant lui, son regard encore plus fou furieux que d'habitude.

- Comment oses tu... Sale vermine... Toucher le maître. Je vais te tuer !»

Elle se jeta sur lui avec fureur. Harry fit un pas sur le côté pour l'esquiver, et leva la main afin de renvoyer le sort que la Death Eater lui avait envoyé précédemment. Lanya lui avait appris ce petit tour de passe passe, particulièrement utile. En fait, il ne voulait pas sortir sa baguette. Le Lord la connaissait, et il ne voulait pas être reconnu. Son aura était sa seule protection.

Casallie sortit à son tour sa baguette, et de quelques mouvements, fit sortir une longue gerbe de feu qui les entoura.

« On transplane.»

Casallie disparut juste après. Harry se retourna et vit Voldemort s'approcher, furieux, de Bellatrix qui reprenait ses esprits. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, le feu contre l'émeraude, puis il disparut.

OoO

« SUSANOO !» Cria-t-il, pour prévenir l'Anonyme de l'attaque de sa fidèle.

Voldemort regarda avec appréhension puis fascination les éclairs entourer le jeune homme au masque comme une protection, puis absorber le crucio envoyé par Bellatrix.

Cette cruche, morte de jalousie de le voir si proche de lui, s'en était prise à Susanoo. Un nom , se dit il, finement choisi au final. Le Dieu des tempêtes... L'anonyme en avait tout l'air, les éclairs presque bleus tournoyaient autour de lui, ses cheveux bruns libérés volant tout autour de lui, lui donnant un air sauvage, indomptable... Une aura d'une incomparable puissance, et en même temps, savamment contrôlée.

Il le vit lever la main avec un sourire, puis un rayon rouge s'en échappa pour toucher sa servante. Un crucio... Il avait renvoyé le crucio que Bellatrix lui avait envoyé quelques secondes avant.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit la compagne de Susanoo faire apparaître une gerbe de feu d'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette. Elle aussi, cette Frigga, était très puissante, encore plus que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns, et respirait la sagesse, de part sa posture, sa maîtrise d'elle même, et la fluidité de son sortilège.

Le Lord tourna la tête vers Bellatrix qui finissait de se relever en tremblant. Sentant la rage monter en lui, il s'approcha de la femme, sa baguette levée, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'on ne touchait pas à ce qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Cependant, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers les Anonymes. Il ne restait plus que Susanoo, qui le regardait. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, et il disparut.

Il se retourna finalement pour voir l'oeuvre de ses Death Eaters. La salle était saccagée, et tous les sorciers, ou presque, avait fuit. Content de leur ouvrage, et du chaos semé, il rappela ses troupes et disparurent à leur tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche transplana dans la pièce ravagée, où il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Il entendit un petit grognement, puis se dirigea vers la source du son. Il leva sa baguette pour libérer un homme inconscient au sol d'une porte arrachée.

« _Avada Kedavra_.» Souffla le vieil homme sur le corps inconscient de Rufus Scrimgeour.

À suivre.

Voilà pour ce chapitre :D J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Rien à vous dire cette fois-ci, le chapitre 10 sera publié jeudi au plus tôt, ou samedi prochain au plus tard je pense. Bref voilà voilà ^^ J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires sur ce chapitre !

À la semaine prochaine !

Sedinette


	10. C10 - Meurtre et Interlude

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bondour bondour les petits ! Je vous ai presque oublié x3 Mais je poste maintenant, alors voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ^^

Comme chaque semaine, je dis un grand et retentissant merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire avec moi, je suis émerveillée de voir toutes les personnes qui me lisent, et merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires, des encouragements, ou juste un petit mot, c'est vraiment la preuve de votre considération, donc Merciiiii !

Voici le chapitre 10 (déjà !), avec l'après bal. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire ^^

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 10 - Meurtre et Interlude -

_LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER _

_Édition 2 janvier 1998._

_**Le ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour assassiné !**_

_Cette nouvelle touche durement le monde magique, alors que le Seigneur noir ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis de longs mois. Lors du Bal d'Hivers se déroulant dans la demeure des Bones, des Death Eaters ont attaqué le manoir à minuit. Rufus Scrimgeour a été retrouvé dans la salle principale, gisant par terre, et les autorités ont d'ores et déjà précisé que la mort de l'ancien ministre de la magie pouvait être mise sur le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'homme ayant été touché par un Avada Kedavra. _

_Nous pouvons alors nous inquiéter pour notre sécurité. Qui sera assez fort pour protéger notre pays des attaques de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? _

Harry déposa brutalement le journal sur la table de sa salle à manger, ayant fini de lire l'article. Voldemort avait vraiment tué Scrimgeour ? Il ne l'aimait pas, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait sa mort ! Et puis, quel aurait été le but du Lord si ce n'était pas la mort de l'homme ? Il représentait un ennemi de poids, qui avait la confiance du monde sorcier anglais, s'en débarrasser était important. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir tout de suite revendiqué sa mort ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir capturé pour le faire parler ? Il était plus intéressant de le garder vivant !

Harry et Casallie étaient revenus directement à Grimmaurd après l'attaque du bal. Il ne s'était pas attendu à l'attaque, malgré la présence de Voldemort sur les lieux, ce qui était par contre le cas de Vairë, qui elle n'attendait que cela pour fuir.

Elle était partie après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien, ne désirant pas que son absence se remarque à Hogwarts. Il avait repensé à l'attaque toute la nuit, et surtout, il avait pensé à Tom, à son visage séduisant, son corps fort et viril qui le faisait vibrer. Il avait ensuite penser à ses parents, à Sirius, à Cédric, et toutes les personnes mortes par sa faute. Avait il le droit d'avoir le béguin pour l'homme qui lui avait gâché à la vie ?

Après une journée de réflexion, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à cette question, et celle-ci lui semblait de plus en plus impossible à atteindre.

Il avait ensuite accueilli Neville, Hermione, Ginny et Luna chez lui, ceux-ci revenant de leur mission dans les différents pays où il les avait envoyé, jusqu'à la fin des vacances, qui arriverait bien vite, surtout avec ça sur les bras en plus.

Certes, il devait se réjouir que tout ce soit bien passé dans les autres capitales, ses amis lui avaient amené de nouvelles adresses, et de nouvelles personnes s'intéressaient à eux, et allaient faire circuler leur existence et leurs idéaux. Mais à chaque fois, ses pensées retombait sur le Lord.

Devait il écrire à Voldemort ? L'homme connaissait son écriture, mais est-ce qu'il s'en souviendrait ? Ferait il l'amalgame entre les deux ? Il avait aussi des chances de se trahir...

« À quoi tu penses Harry ?» Demanda Neville qui regardait du coin de l'œil, légèrement inquiet, la gazette.

- À rien...» Il releva la tête vers son ami, puis soupira lourdement. « En fait si. Voldemort. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a fait le coup ?»

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Il devait lui écrire, sous le nom de Susanoo, avec la plume qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs contacts.

« Oui... Il s'en serait vanté. Pareil si c'était quelqu'un de son côté.

- Alors qui ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait trouver avantage à la mort de l'homme s'il n'est pas du côté de Voldemort... Parlons d'autre chose veux tu ? On aura assez de temps à l'école pour s'en faire là dessus !

- Tu as raison...» Neville n'avait pas l'air convaincu cependant. « Les filles dorment toujours ?

- Oui. Je suis content que vous soyez ici !» Harry sourit à son ami.

Ces derniers mois, Harry, malgré sa tendance à s'isoler tout le temps, avait vraiment appris à connaître le jeune homme, qui aurait pu devenir le Survivant, à sa place, si Voldemort l'avait décidé. Ils se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de point, et Neville avait changé depuis la sixième année, pour s'affirmer, face aux autres élèves et aux professeurs. Il était devenu un garçon désirable, dont les filles de Hogwarts s'arrachaient.

« Et les amours alors ?» Neville avait beau se faire séduire de toute part, il ne prenait jamais personne. Cependant, le voir rougir comme une midinette lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un. « C'est qui ?

- C'est... Promets moi de ne rien lui dire !

- Donc je la connais ? C'est d'accord, bouche cousue !

- Luna...

- Vrai ?» Harry était ravi pour son ami. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux trouver que la jeune fille, maintenant fallait il encore que celle-ci se rende compte des sentiments de Neville pour elle. « Il va falloir éviter de la jouer fine tu sais ?

- Elle est toujours dans son monde, ce n'est pas facile...

- C'est une rêveuse, vends lui du rêve !»

C'est à ce moment là que Hermione décida de descendre dans le salon, interrompant les deux garçons.

« Bonjour ! J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?» Demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard goguenard que Harry jetait à Neville.

- Non, tu n'as rien interrompu.» Répondit Harry en détournant les yeux de Neville. « Tu as bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement oui !» Hermione s'assit à côté des gryffindors, puis prit le journal avant de se figer. « Oh mon dieu...»

OoO

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètre de là, dans son château en Albanie, Voldemort était assis à son bureau, lisant lui aussi la gazette. Comment ça, Scrimgeour était mort ? Et même pas de sa main en plus ! Il en était limite vexé. Aucun de ses Death Eaters n'avait fait le coup, ils auraient été beaucoup trop fier pour ne pas s'en vanter auprès de lui, donc c'était quelqu'un d'étranger. Ce n'était pas non plus les Anonymes, les deux représentants du groupe s'étant enfui pendant l'attaque.

Tom se perdit dans ses pensées en repensant aux Anonymes. Susanoo. Cet homme, qui semblait si jeune, mais qui possédait en même temps une prestance digne d'un dieu, lui avait tapé dans l'œil, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. 'Le dieu des tempêtes', songea-t-il en souriant légèrement. Oui, ce surnom lui allait parfaitement, il avait l'air sauvage, et indomptable, comme un orage.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de pénétrer sa tête ? Il avait vite remarqué qu'il avait une bonne protection autour de ses pensées. La seule qu'il avait laissé filtrer était quelque chose comme 'Cet homme est canon'. Il en avait été surpris et en même temps flatté -Snape avait fait du bon travail, et une sacré trouvaille avec le rituel qu'il lui avait déniché- surtout à la vue du corps fin, musclé et désirable, alors quand il avait su par Bones qui il était... Un Anonyme, un groupe qui se dressait contre lui et Dumbledore. Rien n'était plus excitant que ce genre de situation. C'était comme une chasse.

Il l'aurait bien cherché, mais il n'avait que de très maigres indices. Son aura, bien que déployé autour de lui, n'avait eu aucune odeur, elle était complètement camouflé tout en libérant sa puissance, il lui semblait qu'il devait avoir entre 20 et 25 ans, peut être moins, peut être plus, cela restait une fourchette large. Il savait qu'il était avait de longs cheveux bruns, plutôt grand, un physique banal à première vue, avec de magnifiques yeux verts.

Et bien sûr sa main marquée par une étrange cicatrice. Il était d'ailleurs décidé à extraire se souvenir de sa mémoire pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, et ainsi savoir ce qui était gravé dans sa peau.

Susanoo lui avait dit d'attendre son hibou, c'était sa seule chance de revoir le jeune homme. Le mystère autour de lui l'excitait comme une adolescente face à son premier béguin. Il voulait savoir qui il était, connaître le visage derrière le masque, embrasser les lèvres soyeuses qui s'étaient posées sur sa joue, juste au coin de sa bouche.

Le Lord grogna en se rendant compte de l'érection monstrueuse qu'il arborait.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de tels émois, normal maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un corps jeune, que celui-ci demande à assouvir quelques besoins physiologiques.

« BELLATRIX !» Hurla-t-il presque, sachant que la femme allait accourir à la seconde.

Oui, il fallait avoir faim, et c'était vraiment le cas présentement.

OoO

La fin des vacances étaient arrivées trop vite au goût de Harry, qui commençait vraiment à s'amuser à Square Grimmaurd.

D'abord outré par la présence de sang de bourbe et de traite à leur sang sous le toit de sa demeure, Walburga avait été obligée de s'incliner devant les connaissances de Hermione en matière d'histoire de la magie, du monde sorcier, et des conventions de celui-ci. Le portrait de la femme avait finalement concédé, à contrecœur et seulement pour lui faire plaisir, il en était sûr, qu'elle méritait bien sa place parmi eux si elle faisait de tels efforts pour s'intégrer à leur société fermée. Hermione en avait été ravie, et encore, c'était faible. Savoir qu'une femme de la noblesse l'acceptait elle, une née muggle, c'était trop !

Cho était ensuite arrivée avec Oliver et les frères Weasley. Il avait très heureux de voir son amie aussi proche de l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffindor. C'était léger en public, mais il les avait surpris dans une des pièces du manoir entrain de se tenir la main timidement, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry était très heureux pour tous les deux, ils méritaient d'être heureux, et ils formaient un couple parfait.

Quant à Fred et George, ils avaient déménagé pour aller vivre au dessus de leur magasin de farce et attrape sur le chemin de traverse. Ils voyaient leur famille presque tous les jours, mais s'inquiétait à cause de Dumbledore, ainsi que leur mère. Ron était voyait des sous entendus de trahison à chaque parole, si bien que l'ambiance s'était détérioré. Une chance que Ginny ait été chez lui et non au Terrier.

« Allons y, nous devons retrouver les autres.»

Ils étaient déjà sur le quai de la gare, s'apprêtant à entrer dans le train pour Hogwarts. Harry repensait toujours à la soirée du 31, et aux yeux envoutants de Voldemort. Il avait réglé momentanément son problème de libido dans une boîte de nuit muggle, mais il savait que cela ne suffirait pas, surtout maintenant qu'il retournait à l'école.

Il s'était racheté une plume, la même que celle qu'utilisait les Anonymes, afin d'écrire au Lord. C'était décidé, il devait lui écrire, il en avait besoin, juste pour faire passer cet horripilant besoin de le voir.

Harry avait aussi profité de ces quelques jours pour écrire à Remus, qui ne donnait plus du tout de signe de vie. Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvel ni pour Noël, ni pour le nouvel an, et cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Peut être devrait il demander à Snape ? Il était en contact avec l'Ordre, il devait bien savoir quelque chose sur le lycan, peut être même sur Tonks.

Il se tramait quelque chose du côté de Dumbledore, et ne pas savoir ce que c'était le rendait fou.

Harry fut ramener à la réalité par Ginny qui le poussait dans un wagon où se trouvait déjà Dean, Seamus, et les sœurs Patil.

« On ne va pas être un petit peu à l'étroit ?» demanda Luna, accompagné de Colin, suivit de près par Neville et Hermione.

- On va se serrer !» Se mit à rire Dean en attirant Ginny près de lui, rougissant de sa propre audace, ce qui par contre sembla convenir à la rousse qui eut un sourire carnassier.

Hermione regarda les flirts avec envie, et une pointe de jalousie. Ron lui manquait. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir, elle savait qu'il était embobiné, complètement endoctriné par le directeur. Elle regrettait leurs étreintes, qui étaient devenues mécaniques avec le temps, alors que son ex petit ami devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque et mesquin. Harry de son côté regardait avec attendrissement Neville qui observait du coin de l'œil Luna qui s'était installée par terre sans aucune gêne. Il devait aider son ami à séduire la blonde, à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur les tendres sentiments qu'entretenait le jeune homme pour elle.

Tous s'enquirent, une fois installée dans leur petit compartiment et les sorts d'insonorisation installés, de la soirée que Harry avait passé à Londres avec leur professeur. Il leur raconta dans les grandes lignes les discussions qu'ils avaient eu avec les nobles, ainsi qu'avec Voldemort, tout en passant sous silence la partie dansante de sa soirée. Padma et Parvati poussèrent un soupir en entendant la description du nouveau physique du Lord. Elles se justifièrent en disant que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un bel homme, un vrai, apparaissait ainsi, et puis, que l'intérêt était purement scientifique. Mais Harry était bien d'accord avec elles. Voldemort était à tombé par terre.

Ils finirent par arriver à Hogwarts. La sortie de leur compartiment fut une bataille vue leur nombre, mais ils arrivèrent à s'extraire en riant. Le survivant était heureux de retrouver une telle ambiance, et de pouvoir à nouveau rire avec ses amis.

« Oh non...» Fit Ginny devant le spectacle qu'affichait Ron et Lavande Brown, cette dernière le regardant avec amour et admiration, complètement pendue à son bras. La rousse se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait le spectacle avec tristesse, jalousie et haine.

- Partons.» Fit elle immédiatement après, ne pouvant rester là, à regarder ce spectacle navrant qu'offrait son ex petit ami.

Harry se sentit désolé pour Hermione, et s'empressa de la rejoindre pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Hors de question que Ron fasse du mal à la jeune femme, il en avait déjà assez fait.

« Allons dans la grande salle et ne nous occupons pas de lui...»

Le groupe se sépara et se rejoignit dans la grande, dispatché sur les différentes tables. Il abandonna Hermione aux sœurs Patil et Ginny, pendant que lui partait retrouver les slytherins. Il ne leur avait plus reparlé depuis leur départ en vacance. À part Draco qu'il avait croisé au Bal d'Hivers. Il alla s'asseoir directement à la table des serpents, ceux-ci le laissant faire avec un grand sourire entendu. Ils étaient habitués maintenant à voir le Survivant squatter outrageusement leur table pour parler aux septièmes années.

« Draco.

- Harry ! Je suis content de te voir.»

Ils se sourirent, puis le jeune homme sourit aux acolytes du blond qui lui rendirent son salut. Il regarda autour de lui, et constata que la plupart des élèves parlaient tout en le regardant, tout comme les professeurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? Voyant son trouble, Theodore intervint.

« Ils parlent tous de la mort de Scrimgeour. Ils ont peur, et ils veulent surement que tu combattes le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- De quoi ? Ils peuvent se brosser, moi je combats personne.»

Les slytherins se mirent à rire bruyamment. Harry Potter aurait été parfait dans leur maison, quel dommage qu'il fasse parti des gryffindors.

« Tu vas laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres tous nous tuer ?» Fit Blaise, faussement outré.

- Si tu te mets à genoux, peut être qu'il t'épargnera !» Ricana le brun, qui lui ne se serait pas dérangé pour effectivement s'agenouiller devant Voldemort, et pas seulement pour implorer pour sa vie.

- Mouai... Par sûr !» Bouda le jeune homme. « Au fait c'est nouveau ça !» Il prit une mèche de cheveux brun entre ses doigts.

- Oui, Hermione et Ginny s'en sont données à cœur joie ! Elles m'ont menacé de les refaire pousser si je les coupais, du coup je suis condamné à avoir les cheveux longs.

- Ça te va bien, ça te donne un petit côté fragile.» Fit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras. « Ça me donne envie de te faire des câlins !» Harry fut alors submergé par plusieurs paires de bras qui voulaient le chouchouter.

Le pauvre jeune homme finit par s'extirper des bras de ses amis pour fuir à la table d'à côté, celle des gryffindors, l'air choqué, pour se réfugier près de Neville et Hermione, qui se moquait doucement de la scène qu'ils n'avaient en rien raté. Harry se mit bouder pour le reste de la soirée, se faisant encore plus embêter par ses camarades.

Après le repas, il attendit près des cachots Draco, à qui il voulait parler de la soirée du 31. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, entourer d'autres slytherins, qui partirent, les laissant seuls.

« Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je voulais te demander si tes vacances s'étaient bien déroulés et si le Lord n'avait rien deviné.»

Draco sourit à son ami, et s'appuya contre le mur pour finalement s'asseoir par terre.

« Non. Il ne m'a pas parlé directement, seulement à mon père, et lui ne sait rien.

- D'accord.

- Tu étais sexy tu sais ?»

Le survivant pouffa, puis rejoignit son ami par terre.

« Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

- Non Harry, je ne voudrai pas m'attirer les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Quoi ?» Fit l'Anonyme, bien intéressé d'un coup. « Comment ça ?

- Mon père m'a dit qu'il était obnubilé par le jeune homme avec qui il a dansé la nuit du 31. Toi.» Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette constatation. Il l'intéressait alors ? « Hey ! Je t'interdis de rougir, Saint Potter. Tu étais censé le tuer tu te rappel ? Et il a tué tes parents !

- Oui oui, je sais, c'est un vilain assassin, mais il n'empêche qu'il a un de ces c-

- Rhaa ! Tais toi !

- Et tu as vu son corps ?

- HARRY !»

Harry se remit à rire, complètement avachis sur le blond, s'amusant à l'embêter, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci abdique et écoute le brun délirer sur le corps magnifique du Lord.

« Salazar, s'il t'entendait...

- Il ferait une crise cardiaque, c'est sûr.

- Ou il te sauterait dessus.» Le regard du jeune Lord se fit rêveur. « Ne tourne pas mièvre Potter, tu me donnes envie de vomir.»

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de parler et de se taquiner mutuellement pendant encore une heure, puis repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry se coucha immédiatement dans son lit, mais ne trouvant pas le sommeil, se décida à sortir sa plume nouvellement achetée, et pris un parchemin. Il était trop excité par le fait de savoir que Susanoo avait vraiment plu à Lord Voldemort.

_6 janvier 1998_

_My Lord, _

_Comme promis, voici mon hibou, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. _

_Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année, étant parti précipitamment lors de notre rencontre. _

_J'aimerai bien sûr que nous continuions notre conversation, vous ne m'avez pas parlé de vos objectifs, et je suis pressé, et curieux, de les connaître._

_Avez vous lu la gazette récemment ? J'ai été surpris de voir que vous aviez assassiné le ministre, mais je doute me tromper si je vous dis que je vous pense étranger à ce fait. _

_Susanoo. _

Harry relut sa courte lettre plusieurs fois, et une fois satisfait, la tendit à Hedwig, qui la mélangerait au reste des lettres du service courrier du Hogsmeade.

À suivre

Fin du chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire (surtout avec le Lord qui appelle Bellatrix, je me suis vraiment marrée quand je l'ai écrit !)

Bref bref, j'attends vos commentaires :D La suite jeudi !

Sedinette Michaelis


	11. C11 - Correspondance

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre en cette belle journée ensoleillée !

Mon petit mot du jour c'est : Iron Man, ça rox du poney en chaleur, donc allé le voir ! Vivement Thor (avec Lokiiiii *bave).

Je sais, faire de la pub, c'est mal, ça pue, mais ce film est géniallissime.

Sinon, merci encore pour vos reviews, je réponds si vous avez des questions, donc n'hésitez pas, avoir des conversations avec les lecteurs, c'est un truc que j'adore :D Vos encouragements m'aident, et merci aux personnes qui me disent quand il y a des erreurs dans le texte, je les vois pas forcément, alors c'est sympa :) Donc voilà voilà.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 11 - Correspondance -

Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, aka le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aka le Dark Lord, avait un emploi du temps plus ou moins chronométré. Il aimait l'ordre, et s'avouait perfectionniste, à la limite du TOC. Il se réveillait le matin à 7h30, était à 8 heure dans son immense salle à manger pour déjeuner avec les Death Eaters faisant partit de son cercle privé, qui lui faisaient leurs rapports. À 8h30, il se rendait à son bureau, où il travaillait sur des plans de bataille, sur ses projets, sur l'avancement de celui-ci.

À 10 heure, il se rendait dans la salle du trône du château, où il recevait ses Death Eaters qui revenait de mission. Il entendait les rapports, punissait les fautes, prenait des nouvelles des prisonniers, bref, il s'occupait du petit monde qui logeait dans son château.

À midi, il recevait des délégations, étrangères généralement, ou des chefs d'autres peuples magiques. Le repas s'étendait jusqu'à 14h, et se finissait dans un petit salon où ils parlaient accords politiques et militaires, jusqu'à 15 ou 16 heure.

Il se laissait ensuite jusqu'à 17 heure pour se reposer, un temps qu'il passait dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, à lire un livre, ou bien, plus récemment, faire de l'équitation, une activité qu'il avait abandonné lorsqu'il avait pris son apparence de serpent, après avoir fracturé son âme.

De 17 à 19 heure, il s'occupait de son courrier et de ses correspondances. Ensuite, il allait manger avec les habitants du château et il finissait sa soirée dans sa chambre, soit avec ses papiers, soit en galante compagnie. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le corps de ses trente ans, il préférait plutôt finir sa soirée avec un ou une amante. Que c'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau coucher, se perdre dans les chaires d'un autre, d'abandonner ses problèmes pour un peu de plaisir.

Et s'il avait le temps, à un moment ou un autre de la journée, il descendait dans les cachots, torturer un ou deux muggles ou nées muggles. Le cri de ses victimes avait tendance à le détendre.

Et il recommençait ce schéma tous les jours. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lord Voldemort tenait une lettre entre ses mains, une étrange et légère nervosité lui pesant sur le ventre. L'Anonyme Susanoo lui avait finalement écris. Par chance, il avait été trop occupé ces derniers temps avec la mort de Scrimgeour pour se souvenir que le jeune homme rencontré lors du Bal devait lui écrire. Il avait lu la lettre avec une légère appréhension.

La lettre était courte, quelques lignes seulement, mais elle l'étonnait et le ravissait en même temps. Le jeune homme n'était pas seulement excitant, il était aussi intelligent et perspicace. Tout de suite il avait pris une plume et un parchemin, avant de bloquer sur ce qu'il devait écrire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait ainsi ? Il avait eu 72 ans après tout, comment pouvait il se sentir si fébrile ?

C'est ainsi qu'il passa plus de trente minutes sur cette lettre à écrire sa réponse. S'il avait su qu'elle se trouvait dans son courrier, il l'aurai lu dès son réveil !

_8 janvier 1998_

_Susanoo,_

_La présence de votre lettre dans mon courrier a illuminé ma journée; sachez que le baiser que vous m'avez offert a été mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, tout comme le mystère que vous m'offrez, vous m'intriguez au plus haut point. J'ai mille questions à vous poser, et sûrement pas assez de parchemin pour vous les écrire._

_Comment saviez vous qui j'étais ? Ma nouvelle apparence est connue de très peu de monde, c'était le baptême de ce corps en quelque sorte, ma première sortie. _

_Vous supposez parfaitement bien, je n'ai pas tué Scrimgeour, j'aurai revendiqué l'assassinat la nuit même. D'ailleurs, l'article que la gazette a fait sur ma personne était absolument navrant, vous en conviendrez. _

_En ce qui concerne mes objectifs, je suis contre la rentrée des née muggles dans notre société, du moins pas aussi facilement. Ils polluent notre société avec leurs idées préconçues, et celles que leur a imposé leur société muggle. Mais si je suis pour la pureté du sang, je sais que c'est une utopie, et je suis pour rendre l'égalité prises à plusieurs races nobles. Notre société est décadente, et personne ne semble vouloir mettre un terme à cela. Je suis là pour ça. _

_Maintenant que j'ai comblé votre curiosité, c'est à moi de poser les questions. _

_Ne me donnerez pas un indice sur votre identité ? Quels sont vos objectifs ? Vous faites parler de vous, de votre opposition à la guerre, sans dire vos propres idées pour le futur. J'ai entendu parler de votre présence dans plusieurs autres pays, et qui a eu un franc succès. _

_Vous m'intriguez Susanoo, aussi j'attends votre réponse avec un brin d'impatience,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Il fit venir sa propre chouette personnelle, un Harfang des neiges, presque entièrement blanche, et élégamment tachetée de noir.

« Va, trouves le et remets lui cette lettre.» Murmura-t-il à son oiseau, qui prit l'enveloppe avant de s'envoler.

Voldemort sut immédiatement que les prochaines journées allaient être désorganisée. Il attendait déjà la réponse à son courrier.

OoO

Neville regarda la petite étoile qu'il avait fait apparaître en souriant. L'étincelle disparut quelques secondes après qu'il eut baissé sa baguette. C'était absolument parfait.

« Nev' ?»

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Ginny qui le regardait malgré l'heure tardive.

« Ginny ? Tu n'es pas couchée ?

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

Pris sur le fait, le gryffindor accepta sa défaite avant même d'avoir combattu. Cela n'aurait servi à rien devant Ginny Weasley, la jeune fille ayant hérité du caractère surprotecteur de sa mère.

« Je prépare une surprise pour Luna...

- Oh je vois.» Sourit la rousse en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. « C'est une bonne idée, elle adore les étoiles !

- Ce n'est pas Morphée pour rien.»

Chacun des Anonymes avaient hérité d'un nom, et Luna avait hérité du nom du dieu des rêves grecque. Neville avait hérité du Dieu de la nature, Pan, en raison de son étrange affiliation à la botanique, une matière qu'il adorait, malgré ses débuts chaotiques dans la matière.

« Tu vas faire quoi d'autre ?

- Elle adore les créatures étranges, elle a un faible pour les Thestral (1)... Alors j'avais pensé à un pique nique la nuit, sous ces petites étoiles pour nous éclairer, et nous pourrions nourrir les Thestrals... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Ginny, tu la connais bien, c'est une de tes meilleures amies.

- J'en pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée Neville ! Elle va adorer, littéralement !»

Neville sourit, puis regarda, les yeux ronds, une magnifique chouette qui tapait contre la fenêtre de la salle commune de gryffindor. Qui envoyait une lettre à cette heure là ? De la baguette, Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre, et tendit le bras à l'oiseau qui vint se poser dessus. La lettre fut déposée sur la table.

« Pour qui c'est ?» Demanda la jeune fille, curieuse, tout en caressant le crâne de l'animal, pas farouche pour un sous.

- Susanoo...

- Quoi ?

- C'est marqué au pseudo de Harry...

- Un de ses contacts ?

- Sûrement, apportons lui !»

Neville grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et ouvrit la porte pour retrouver Harry, plongé dans un livre sur la magie elfique.

« Harry ! Une lettre pour toi.»

Ron regarda avec une curiosité malsaine la lettre qui passait de la main de Neville à celle du Survivant. Il fallait qu'il la lise. Harry ne recevait jamais de lettre ! Ce n'était pas normal...

« Merci...» Le jeune homme prit la lettre avec nervosité. Voldemort aurait répondu si tôt ?

Il tira les rideaux et jeta un sort d'opacité et d'insonorisation. Hors de question que ce fouineur de Ron tente de lire la lettre du Lord noir, ça, c'était hors de question !

Harry ouvrit la lettre fébrilement et la lu avec patience, dévorant chaque mot écrit par Voldemort. Il avala difficilement sa salive, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être flatté de l'attention que lui portait l'homme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait tout chose ? À cause de l'apparence du Lord ? Certes il était à tomber... Ce ne pouvait être qu'une réaction purement physiologique... Qui le poussait à vouloir... S'accoupler avec lui ? Il fallait qu'il demande à Hermione. Elle aurait forcément une explication à son comportement étrange.

La question était maintenant, est-ce qu'il allait répondre tout de suite ? Le Lord avait répondu plus rapidement que prévu, et semblait même très heureux qu'il lui ait écrit, et aussi impatient d'avoir sa réponse. Harry se mordilla la lèvre, et finit par prendre de quoi écrire.

_8 janvier 1998_

_My Lord,_

_M'en voudrez vous si je vous dis que je suis ravi de savoir que je vous surprends ainsi ? Je ne pensais pas avoir autant retenu votre attention, et j'espère tout notre groupe vous intéresse, pas seulement moi. Et joyeux anniversaire. _

_Désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire comment je vous ai reconnu, je me dois de garder cela secret, aussi vous comprendrez que je ne dirai rien sur moi qui pourrait trahir mon identité. _

_L'exposé de vos objectifs me semble bien menu par rapport à tout ce qu'il y a, je me trompe ? Toutes les familles sangs purs ont un lien de sang entre elles, cela ne peut que conduire à la fin de ces familles, alors que les nées muggles apportent un sang neuf dans la communauté sorcière. La magie est un don, pas un vol de magie comme le pense certains sorciers, et ce don doit être apprécié à sa juste valeur; aucun sang n'est impure._

_Les Anonymes prônent l'égalité, et nous ne pouvons que être d'accord pour l'égalité des créatures magiques, la discrimination est de plus en plus forte, et il serait catastrophique pour notre monde que nous répétions les bêtises des muggles avec leurs communautés juives. C'est en nous unissant que nous serons puissants. Je suis persuadé que si tout le monde sorcier s'unit, nous pourrons dévoiler notre présence au monde muggle, et les aider à régler leurs propres problèmes. Mais nous mettons notre monde en danger en étant si divisé. Je pense que les muggles ont beaucoup à apprendre de la sagesse des sorciers, mais encore faut il que notre société mûrisse. _

_Susanoo._

_PS : Mettez un sortilège de protection sur votre lettre la prochaine fois, pour ne pas que n'importe qui la lise, merci._

Harry relut sa lettre, puis la plia. Il se leva rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune où attendait toujours la chouette du Lord. Immédiatement, le volatile s'envola par la fenêtre où il était arrivé.

OoO

« Plus de nerfs Harry ! Je t'ai connu en meilleure forme !» Claqua Casallie, en jetant un sortilège de stupefixion au jeune homme qui courrait dans la chambre des secrets. Le sortilège fut aspiré par le bouclier formé par l'aura du jeune homme, avant d'être expulsé quelques secondes plus tard. « Pas assez rapide ! Tu dois riposter immédiatement, ton ennemi n'attendra pas pour essayer de te tuer de nouveau !»

Harry grogna, épuisé. C'était dur de tenir le rythme ! Depuis le retour des vacances, Lanya l'assommait pendant leurs séances. Elle avait été contente de voir ses conseils et leçons appliquées pendant le Bal d'Hivers. Mais à son grand damne, cela l'avait motivé pour le faire travailler deux fois plus qu'avant. Son professeur n'hésitait plus à lui envoyer des Imperio et des Crucio pour le forcer à se concentrer plus pendant l'effort physique. Heureusement, les sortilèges de torture n'étaient jamais bien fort, et le Survivant y était, heureusement ou malheureusement, habitué.

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, je ne tirerai rien de plus de toi je pense.»

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, et s'étala par terre, tant pis pour la saleté, il était trop épuisé.

« Harry, il est tant que tu m'introduises auprès des membres des Anonymes, tu ne penses pas ?

- ...Oui, je suppose... Ils savent tous que vous participer après tout...

- Il y a un problème ?

- Eh bien... Vous ne m'avez jamais fait vraiment comprendre pourquoi vous étiez pour notre cause, que vous la souteniez. Cela fait douter les autres.»

Lanya sembla comprendre, et eut un petit sourire.

« Amène les ici, je le parlerai.

- ...Dans la chambre ?

- Oui ! Je verrai leur niveau comme ça.» Termina-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry gémit de désespoir, pensant d'avance aux mines épuisées de ses amis. Non, jamais il ne les amènerait ! Ils n'avaient pas mérité ça ! Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et alla se jeter dans la douche du dortoir gryffindor. Lorsqu'il en sortit, une dizaine de minute plus tard, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Ron penché sur son lit, apparemment entrain de lire une lettre.

'OH NON' Hurla son esprit, alors qu'il se jetait sur le roux.

« LÂCHES ÇA RONALD WEASLEY !»

Ron se retourna, l'air désintéressé et déçu.

« Il n'y a rien sur ta lettre. Ca ne sert vraiment à rien.» Le ton du jeune homme était morne, ce qui surpris Harry, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il crache tout son venin et qu'il l'accuse de lui avoir tendu un piège. Ron se contenta simplement de sortir du dortoir, comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?!» Jura-t-il en prenant la lettre.

Le courrier contenait cependant bien un texte, protégé sûrement par un sortilège, posé par le Lord sans doute. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à le lui demander, sinon, il aurait été très en danger, ainsi que tous les Anonymes.

_9 janvier 1998_

_Cher Susanoo,_

_Quelle réponse rapide ! Étiez vous si pressés de me répondre ?_

Harry rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Saleté de mage noir ! Il se fit violence et se remit à lire les mots écrits de façon raffinée.

_Je ne me moquerai pas, j'étais moi même impatient d'avoir votre réponse. Vous bouleversez mes habitudes. _

_Votre raisonnement est bon, surtout sur la consanguinité que notre société risque si nous n'évoluons pas, j'en suis conscient, mais vous restez utopique dans votre façon de penser. Jamais le monde sorcier et muggle ne pourra se mêler. Cependant, vous avez raison sur plusieurs points, le gouvernement de ces dernières décennies ont maltraité de nombreuses races de créature magique en se pensant supérieur, ce qui est ridicule, les ministres qui se sont succédés ne sont (n'étaient) que d'abominables idiots._

_Lorsque je serai au pouvoir..._

Le jeune homme tiqua sur le 'lorsque'. Voldemort n'avait pas le moindre doute sur sa prochaine victoire apparemment. Cela le fit bien rire, il ferait tout pour empêcher cela.

_Lorsque je serai au pouvoir, en ce qui concerne les nés muggles, je ne proposerai qu'une seule alternative. Soit les enfants seront retirés aux parents muggles pour être élevé dans notre société où ils seront pleinement sorcier et non pris entre deux mondes complètement différents, ou ils seront complètement écarté de notre société, et où leurs pouvoirs seront bridés définitivement. _

_J'ai comme vous me l'avez demandé posé un sortilège sur cette lettre pour que seul le concerné puisse la lire. Un sortilège ancien, mais facilement réalisable. Je suis cependant obligé d'en conclure que vous n'avez pas d'intimité, et que vous vivez avec d'autres personnes, qui ne sont pas au courant de votre appartenance aux Anonymes... Attention, vous vous dévoilez, Susanoo. Cela me donne encore plus envie de vous connaître, et aussi, de vous combattre. Votre petite démonstration face à Bellatrix il y a dix jours était somme toute impressionnante, et j'aimerai tester vos pouvoirs lors d'un duel, amical bien sûr. _

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry relue le dernier paragraphe avec attention. Il n'avait pas prévu que le Lord arrive à lire si facilement entre les lignes. Il devait faire plus attention aux mots qu'il choisissait désormais.

Mais d'abord, Hermione.

Il se rendit à la bibliothèque, et y trouva la jeune fille, enfuit sous une montagne de livre.

« Hermi.»

Ses cheveux remontées en un chignon, qui laissait échapper des mèches épaisses et folles devant elle -elle avait tout essayer, mais ils étaient impossible à discipliner-, la gryffindor releva la tête.

« Harry ! Tu es venu travailler ?» Elle semblait absolument ravie par cette constatation, et elle repoussa la chaise devant elle d'un coup de baguette pour qu'il vienne s'installer à la table.

- En fait non, mais je te cherchais, je voulais te demander quelque chose...

- Oh bien sûr, je t'en pris !» Elle ferma son livre et se rapprocha de la table.

- En fait... J'entretiens, comme qui dirait, une correspondance, avec... _Lui_.

- Lui ? Comment ça lui ? Oh mon dieu, tu veux dire... _Lui_ ?

- Oui, _Lui_.

- Oh mon dieu !» S'exclama-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait être excitée ou horrifiée. Après tout, Voldemort avait tué les parents de Harry, avait causé la mort de Sirius, celle de Cédric, et de bien d'autres personnes. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait plus vu aussi... Excité à propos de quelque chose depuis tellement longtemps. Elle choisit finalement la première option (2). « Comment ça se fait ?

- Je lui ai promis de lui envoyer un courrier, lors du Bal d'Hivers...

- Oh mon dieu !» Elle se calma tout de suite en voyant le regard noir de Harry. « Hm, pardon. Mais alors il ne sait pas qui tu es...

- J'ai l'impression que ça l'excite plus qu'autre chose de ne pas savoir qui je suis. Enfin... Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ça, ça sert mes projets d'entretenir cette correspondance, non, ce qui m'embête c'est que... Je crois que j'ai le béguin pour lui.»

Cette fois-ci, Hermione crut bien qu'elle allait mourir de rire, littéralement. Harry Potter ayant un faible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'était drôle et effrayant à la fois ! C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne pouvait plus penser la même chose sur lui maintenant qu'elle savait la véritable nature de Dumbledore.

« Il ne ressemblait pas à une tête de serpent aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Oh Merlin non ! Il est... Il est...» Le regard de Harry se fit brûlant de désir et rêveur à la fois.

- Je vois, tu es vraiment atteint !

- Tu vois !» Geignit-il lamentablement en s'écrasant sur la table. « C'est la deuxième lettre qu'il m'envoie, et je n'en peux déjà plus ! J'ai les doigts qui me démangent tellement j'ai envie de lui répondre !

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de sortilège pour brider ton imaginaire ou même ta libido, trouve toi quelqu'un, il n'y a que ça qui pourra te soulager un peu.»

Harry geignit à nouveau. Le jeune homme était intérieurement surpris que son amie prenne la nouvelle aussi bien, après la scène que elle et Ron lui avaient faite l'année passé lorsqu'il avait couché avec Draco. Et la réaction si étrange du roux, à peine une heure auparavant... Tout cela était étrange, trop même, quelque chose ne tournait définitivement par rond dans cette école.

D'ailleurs, en pensant au beau blond... Il resta travailler une heure avec Hermione, les N.E.W.T.s approchaient mine de rien, et il se devait d'avoir de bons résultats s'il voulait faire une carrière correcte.

Une fois dehors, il alla se changer dans le dortoir des gryffindors. Il avait prévu cette tenue depuis qu'il était retourné à Hogwarts en septembre, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la porter depuis.

Il se rendit dans les cachots pour entrer dans la salle commune de slytherin, dont la porte s'ouvrit après quelques mots prononcés en fourchelangue. Harry ne fit pas attention aux regards quelque peu surpris (si peu ! Ils étaient tous habitués maintenant...) des étudiants dans la salle commune de Slytherin, et se rendit dans la chambre de Malfoy. Celui-ci était assit sur son lit -chambre isolé du reste du dortoir, privilège au préfet en chef-, entrain d'étudier un quelconque traité de magie.

« Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que...» Le jeune homme s'étrangla en voyant le corps enserré de cuir de son ami. « Ah non...» Le ton était clairement incrédule et désespéré en même temps.

- Ah mais si.» Fit le survivant en fermant la porte à clef, avant d'approcher d'un pas félin et conquérant du lit du blond.

À suivre.

(1) Sombral dans la version originale.

(2) Les prémices du yaoisme 8D *prend la porte*

Voilà pour le chapitre 11, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, les lettres entre Harry et Voldemort ont été marrante à écrire :P

Pour l'avancement des chapitres, je bloque un peu, du coup je commence à écrire les scènes finales, puis après j'aviserai, mais je n'abandonne rien 8D

À la semaine prochaine les petits !

Sedinette


	12. C12 - Rumpelstiltskin

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour mes lecteurs d'amour ! Encore plein de review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, et en plus, on a dépassé la barre des 200 reviews ! Je suis super heureuse que ma fanfic vous plaise autant, chaque commentaire que je lis me fait vraiment chaud au coeur, alors merci ^o^

Et bien sur, merci à ceux qui me font remarqué mes boulettes, en effet, Morphée n'est pas une déesse mais un dieu ! (Merci encore à Lassa-Liam :P)

Pour la correspondance, je pense que ce serait vraiment OOC de faire quelque chose de «chaud», déjà que je trouve mon Voldemort hors de son caractère... Bref x3

Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 19 XDDD Ce chapitre m'aura fait c**** jusqu'au bout, je peux vous le dire ! Bref, j'ai commencé le chapitre 20 :P

Enfin, pour finir, **un petit mot par rapport à la review de Guest** (ou «P.» comme tu as signé ^^). Ta review m'a fait... Rire XD Elle m'a un peu consternée aussi... Je veux dire, cette fanfiction est un slash, c'est tout le principe, le rating parle de lui même aussi. Après, si tu trouves la scène du bal ou la correspondance trop explicite, je te demanderai d'arrêter de lire dès maintenant (et cette remarque vaut pour tout le monde en fait), parce que les scènes entre Voldemort et Harry vont s'enchaîner, et elles seront beaucoup plus osées (je sens les fangirls en délire là !). Cependant, je suis vraiment flattée que, bien que tu n'aimes pas le slash, tu suives ma fanfiction, mais je ne peux pas censurer ma fanfic pour une personne alors qu'il y a plus d'une centaine de personne qui lisent et qui n'attendent que ces scènes. Voilà, j'espère que tu comprendras :)

Après cette longue introduction, je vous laisse ce chapitre, qui sera riche en révélation !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 12 - Rumpelstiltskin -

Tom écoutait les rapports de ses fidèles depuis plus d'une heure, et il se retenait bravement, de manière presque gryffindoresque, un comble pour lui, héritier de Slytherin, de bailler devant l'assemblée. Tout lui semblait morne en ce moment, ses plans avançaient, les attaques se succédaient dans le monde sorcier anglais, il voyait tous les jours de nouveaux alliés potentiels, mais il s'ennuyait. Seul les lettres de Susanoo éclairaient ses journées. Ses idées étaient tellement nouvelles, jeunes, comme lui en fait, tellement innocente... Il aimait parler avec lui, le taquiner lorsqu'il en révélait trop sur lui sans faire exprès. Ainsi savait il qu'il aimait la musique, tout en étant une cause perdue dans le domaine, et qu'il avait une étrange accointante avec les serpents.

Que n'aurait il pas donné pour passer une journée en sa compagnie...

Et sa puissance magique ! Il aurait voulu le voir à l'oeuvre plus longuement que lors du bal. Un véritable duel. Contre lui bien sur. Et ce combat aurait fini par lui, vainqueur, et le jeune homme entre ses bras, gémissant...

Voldemort se gifla mentalement. Son esprit était traitre depuis qu'il avait récupéré son âme entièrement. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un nouvel exutoire.

Lorsque midi arriva, il se retira avec plaisir et sortit de la pièce, Snape sur les talons. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire un rapport complet sur Potter, qui se faisait discret ces derniers mois. Avec Susanoo, c'était sûrement bien la seule personne qui pouvait encore le divertir.

« Alors, qu'as tu à m'apprendre, Severus, sur le garçon ?

- Il ne semble plus se préoccuper de la guerre, il ne fait même plus attention à vos faits d'arme, ça a l'air de le laisser indifférent, mais cela ne peut être qu'une façade, il se protège parfaitement des intrusions d'autres esprits, Maître. La seule chose est qu'il semble prendre plaisir à voir le visage de Dumbledore se décomposer quand il va s'asseoir à la table des slytherins, ou quand on entend au détour d'un couloir un élève dire qu'il a encore vu «Potter squatter la chambre de Malfoy», ou même l'un des canapés de la salle commune de slytherin.

- Il- il fait quoi ?» Voldemort hésitait entre être horrifié et hilare. Potter qui dormait chez les serpents ? C'était presque trop bon pour être vrai. « J'aurai aimé voir la tête de cet idiot de Dumbledore au moment où il a appris ça...» Il s'arrêta un moment. « Il couche avec le fils Malfoy ?

- Oui.» Grinça le mettre des potions. « Depuis l'an dernier de ce que j'en sais. J'ai demandé à Draco d'arrêter de lui donner le mot de passe, mais apparemment il ne lui a jamais fourni. J'ai interrogé Potter à ce sujet, au cours de l'une des nombreuses retenues qu'il passe en ma présence.» Continua-t-il devant la moue curieuse de son Maître. « Il m'a dit que quelques mots en fourchelangue lui suffisait pour entrer. J'ai bien tenté de dire à ce stupide tableau de ne pas s'ouvrir (1), mais il ne veut rien entendre, et même le Barron sanglant le vénère pour parler le fourchelangue aussi ouvertement.»

Cette fois-ci, Voldemort éclata de rire, avant de se figer. Comment ça le gosse parlait fourchelangue ?

« Potter... Fourchelangue, dis tu ?

- Oui, Maître.» Le maître des potions déglutit. Il n'en avait jamais fait mention auparavant, ne pensant pas que cela aurait un impact sur les plans du Lord, et il avait aussi supposé qu'il était au courant, l'affaire avait fait du bruit après tout. « L'école l'a découvert lors de la seconde année du garçon, il a parlé à un serpent que Draco Malfoy avait fait apparaître en plein duel.

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à m'en parlé ?» Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourtant amusé intérieurement. Cela devait venir de l'âme qu'il avait placé en lui sans faire exprès, lorsque le Survivant n'était encore qu'un bébé.

- Je vous prie de me pardonner, Monseigneur...»

Potter le surprenait vraiment à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de lui. Parler Fourchelangue pour entrer dans la salle commune de slytherin, et surtout aussi librement ! Vraiment incroyable...

« Ce gamin est toujours aussi amusant, tu ne trouves pas, Severus ?» Balaya simplement Voldemort.

- Cet insolent me fait de plus en plus penser à son père, il sème le trouble dans l'école... Et il saute sur tout ce qui bouge.» Finit l'homme en grognant encore plus, content de pouvoir se plaindre librement de ce sale môme. « Toutes les étudiantes oublient leur travail et préfère parler de cet idiot et de comment arriver à le séduire. Et les garçons sont sur le même chemin.»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouffa à nouveau. Voir Snape se débattre dans ses problèmes de professeur était rafraîchissant. Mais il devait maintenant revenir à ses devoirs de futur maître de l'Angleterre, et se reprendre. Snape était bien le seul Death Eater devant lequel il pouvait se laisser aller. Jamais il n'aurait osé devant les Malfoy ou encore Bellatrix. Ils auraient pris ça pour un honneur, et s'en seraient enorgueillis aussitôt, déjà que Lestrange n'hésitait plus pour donner des ordres à sa place, parce qu'elle couchait occasionnellement avec lui.

Elle était une bonne Death Eater, et elle lui était loyale, mais cette intimité allait être problématique dans le futur.

« Tu peux retourner à Hogwarts, Severus, continues de l'observer.

- Bien Maître. J'aimerai avant de partir vous dire que je pense que Dumbledore prépare quelque chose... Il est trop calme en ce moment, ce n'est pas normal, il ne fait même plus de remarque à Potter, il l'ignore complètement, et il est souvent en déplacement.»

L'homme transplana après un dernier salut de la tête, laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensif. Dumbledore préparait une offensive, mais de quelle sorte ? Il se doutait que Severus n'en saurait pas beaucoup plus, mais cela commençait à l'inquiéter. C'est vrai que le directeur de Hogwarts était très discret ces derniers temps.

Pestant, Tom se leva et rejoignit sa salle à manger où devait l'attendre un quelconque invité.

OoO

« _Ita luine_ (2)» Murmura Harry, face un mannequin, seul dans la salle sur demande.

De sa baguette s'échappa un éclair bleu, semblable à ceux parcourant son aura protectrice lorsqu'il la déployait.

Son tout premier sortilège personnel. Un sortilège inspiré de la magie elfique, et dont il tirait son nom. L'effet n'était pas encore celui voulu, mais ce n'était qu'un premier essai, et il était vraiment concluant. Une fois fini, le rayon ressemblerait à un véritable éclair, semblable à un coup de tonnerre. Il allait être magnifique.

Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il ursupait le nom de Susanoo ! Et manipuler cet éclair lui semblait si facile... Comme ceux de son aura. À croire qu'ils lui étaient destinés. Littéralement bien sur.

Harry finit par ranger sa baguette et sortit ses cours. Ses résultats avaient été légèrement en baisse au début de la rentrée, entre les cours avec Lanya, les moments passés avec ses amis, gryffindors et slytherins, les réunions des Anonymes, sa correspondance avec Voldemort (il avait ralentit le rythme des réponses, heureusement !), plus tout son temps passé à se chercher de nouveaux amants, il avait moins étudié, et avait passé moins de temps sur ses devoirs. Il travaillait plus cependant, il ne pouvait pas baisser, il s'était trop habitué à ses bons résultats.

'Vivement la fin de l'année' Souffla-t-il mentalement. Il pourra ainsi s'adonner complètement aux Anonymes, c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais. Enfin presque... Il repensa au Lord un instant, puis à ses amis, et il finit par sourire. Non, il n'avait pas que son groupe, il avait encore d'autre chose à côté.

Harry rangea ses affaires, et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle sur demande pour rejoindre la grande salle.

« Harry ! Te voilà ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien ? Tu sais, tu aurais pu me contacter avec le livre. (3)» Les deux amis avaient décidé de garder toujours le livre sur eux, en cas de problème ou d'imprévu.

- Ce que j'ai fais, mais tu ne réponds jamais !» Se plaignit la jeune fille. « Mais ce n'est pas important. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose ! Dépêches toi !»

Hermione s'était presque mise à courir, mais pas en direction de la grande salle, d'où il pouvait sentir les effluves d'un délicieux repas, mais vers la bibliothèque. Harry gémit avec désespoir, mais finit par la suivre, la curiosité plus forte que son estomac.

« J'étais entrain de lire un de tes livres sur la magie elfique, quand j'ai trouvé ça...»

La jeune fille prit un des livres rangés et l'ouvrit. C'était un livre de conte.

« Pourquoi tu me montres ça Hermi ?

- Casallie Lanya. En elfique cela veut dire le nain tisserand. (2 bis)

- De.. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes !» Harry ne comprenait rien au charabia de son amie.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Frigga, son pseudonyme, est une déesse tisserande. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, alors j'ai fais des recherches, et je suis tomber sur cette histoire... Lis s'il te plaît.

Harry soupira en regardant Hermione de travers, comme à chaque fois qu'elle mettait son nez partout, et se mit à lire l'histoire. (4)

_Il était une fois un pauvre homme, qui avait une fille d'une grande beauté. Un jour, alors qu'un roi elfique passait devant chez lui, il s'enorgueillit du fait que sa fille savait filer la paille en or. Celui-ci convia alors la jeune fille à son château, et la somma de filer toute la paille en or, avant la levée du jour, sinon elle serait exécutée. _

_La jeune fille s'effondra en sanglotant, lorsqu'un lutin aux cheveux écarlate apparu devant elle. Il lui proposa alors de pailler l'or en échange du collier qu'elle portait au cou. Réticente, elle lui donna le dernier souvenir de sa mère, et immédiatement, le lutin alla s'enfermer dans la pièce, où il tissa la paille en or, toute la nuit. _

_Le lendemain, le roi, ravi, lui demanda de recommencer son exploit. Le lutin revint, et lui prit la bague de sa grand mère, puis, à nouveau, tissa la paille en or. _

_Lorsque le roi revint pour la deuxième fois, il demanda la jeune fille en mariage, à condition qu'elle tisse une quantité deux fois plus grande de paille en or en une nuit. Cette fois-ci, le lutin demanda en échange son premier né, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitation, mais croisant les doigts, refusant en elle même de donner son futur enfant. _

_Le mariage fut célébré le jour même, et neuf mois plus tard, la nouvelle reine donna naissance à une petite fille à la chevelure d'un rouge vif. Le roi, fou de colère, accusa sa femme de l'avoir trompé et de lui avoir donné un enfant bâtard, et la tua d'un coup d'épée. L'enfant fut abandonnée en pleine forêt, où elle fut recueillie par le nain tracassin, __Rumpelstiltskin._

Harry releva la tête du livre, perturbé.

« Mais... Cette histoire à ne je sais pas combien de siècle ! Elle ne peut pas être aussi vieille...

- Harry, toutes les histoires ont un fondement, et elle peut passer de la vieillesse à la jeunesse en un claquement de doigt, c'est toi qui l'a dit.

- Mais... Tu penses que notre prof est la fille de Rumpelstiltskin, un nain tisseur d'or ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Il faut aller la voir !» Les yeux de la jeune fille brillait d'une lueur presque démente. Le survivant se surprit à rire de l'entrain de sa camarade. Hermione resterait éternellement une petite fouineuse !

- Qu'est-ce que ça nous apportera de savoir ça ?»

La gryffindor resta une seconde interdite, puis sembla réfléchir profondément, puis au bout d'une minute, baissa la tête et les épaules, s'avouant vaincue.

« Je déteste quand tu es plus raisonnable que moi.» Grogna-t-elle.

- On lui demandera, ne t'inquiète pas, mais on a le temps, elle ne va pas disparaître.»

En fait, Harry était tout aussi curieux qu'elle, et empressé de savoir si ce livre était une drôle de coïncidence ou non, mais il savait aussi que si il n'avait pas réfréné les instincts de la brune, celle-ci se serait probablement précipitée pour savoir de quoi il en retournait directement à Lanya, à la table des professeurs, et il ne voulait pas de scandale sur sa prétendue immortalité, si l'histoire s'avérait vrai.

Mais dans un sens... C'était excitant de penser que sa professeur était l'enfant de l'histoire ! Cela expliquerait ses pouvoirs, le fait qu'elle pouvait devenir vieille, puis jeune l'instant d'après, même s'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait à ses objectifs ? Rien. À la loyauté de la femme envers les Anonymes ? Pas grand chose, tant qu'elle ne les trahissait pas, tout allait bien.

Il aurait une alliée plus forte que prévue dans ses rangs, voilà tout ce qui changeait pour le jeune homme. Il fallait être pragmatique, et Harry avait appris à l'être depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance de la trahison de Dumbledore.

Il rejoignit, après avoir rangé le livre, la grande salle où les attendait déjà Ginny et les soeurs Patil. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry fixa son regard sur Lanya, qui lui fit un sourire narquois. Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'ils savaient ? Lui avait elle laissé des indices pour qu'il devine, qu'il trouve sans qu'elle ne le lui dise ? Pas impossible après tout, elle était un véritable mystère.

« Où est Neville ?» Demanda le brun à Dean qui dévorait son repas avec la dernière énergie.

- Dans le coin des Thestral, avec Luna.»

Harry sentit un énorme sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il regardait son ami, goguenard. Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas compris auparavant, se mit à rire bêtement. Leur Neville allait enfin devenir un homme !

OoO

Luna sourit à Neville, alors que celui-ci gigotait sur place, un peu mal à l'aise. Le gryffindor l'avait invitée à déjeuner avec lui, et ils étaient assis, encerclés par des Thestrals, l'un de leurs petits sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

C'est sûr qu'il avait prévu que leur premier rendez vous soit plus romantique, mais sa belle semblait aux anges ainsi. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Enfin, il aurait voulu aussi la prendre dans ses bras, et lui avouer ses sentiments, mais Morgana seule savait comment Luna loofoca Lovegood réagirait lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait.

Les créatures finirent par s'éloigner au bout d'une dizaine de minute, retournant à leurs propres occupations.

« C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir invité à déjeuner avec toi, Neville. Tu fais ça souvent ?»

Le gryffindor aurait pu en gémir de désespoir. Quand allait elle comprendre ? Finalement, il sortit sa baguette, et murmura quelques mots. Juste après, une vingtaine d'étoiles scintillantes en jaillir et se logèrent au dessus d'eux. Luna poussa un petit cri de surprise, le regard complètement extatique. Neville en profita pour se glisser près de la blonde, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher plus de lui. La ravenclaw s'appuya contre l'épaule du brun, et continua de regarder les petites étoiles qui brillaient et tournaient doucement.

« Luna ?

- Oui, Neville ?

- Sors avec moi.»

La jeune fille leva la tête et le regarda d'un air certain. Elle se redressa légèrement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du brun, qui ne semblait plus pouvoir réagir.

« Bien sûr.» Son sourire s'agrandit encore, puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Luna eut un petit sourire vainqueur, que ne vit pas son nouveau petit ami. Oh, elle n'était pas aussi aveugle que l'on voulait bien le croire ! C'était plus facile de penser cela que de se dire qu'elle observait tout ce qui passait autour d'elle, en analysant le moindre geste, la moindre parole. Cela aurait été bien trop effrayant pour les élèves.

Elle avait remarqué depuis quelques mois déjà les regards de Neville, mais elle avait attendu patiemment qu'il vienne lui déclarer sa flamme. Elle n'était pas dans la maison de Ravenclaw pour rien tout de même ! Et sa mère, cette sorcière formidable, lui avait dit, avant qu'elle ne meurt, qu'il ne fallait jamais qu'elle s'abaisse à montrer ses sentiments à un homme qui s'intéressait à elle. À lui de faire le premier pas.

« Tu- Tu es sûre ?

-Bien sur, je suis contente que tu me l'es demandé, ça fait quelques temps que j'attends.»

Neville se mit à bafouiller adorablement alors que ses joues se tintaient de rouge.

« Mais ça en valait le coup.» Continua-t-elle relevant à nouveau son beau visage vers le garçon.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur, tu es le garçon le plus incroyable que je connaisse.»

À nouveau, elle l'embrassa, mais cette fois, le jeune homme répondit à son baiser tendrement, pressant juste ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils n'étaient pas pressés après tout.

OoO

Dean et Seamus se mirent directement à charrier Neville, lorsque celui-ci revint de son déjeuner avec la ravenclaw, une fois qu'il eut lâché sa main pour qu'elle aille rejoindre sa table, et après un dernier baiser. Harry de son côté, se contenta de regarder avec amusement son ami qui était rouge comme une tomate. Ah il était beau, le fier gryffindor !

Ginny finit par intervenir, et tira l'oreille de son propre petit ami, Dean, pour l'emmener avec elle, loin du pauvre garçon.

Hermione soupira, puis se rapprocha de Seamus pour l'entraîner à son tour, sous le regard surpris de Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Les deux semblaient bien proche tout un coup... Est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose ?

Sans le vouloir, il soupira tristement, il était le seul de leur petit groupe à ne pas être en couple. Oh, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas actif, mais il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un de vraiment intime avec qui parler, échanger ses secrets. Il aurait pu ainsi oublier sa stupide attirance pour Voldemort. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas oublier le Lord. Il sortit la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il avait réussi à l'oublier jusque là, en s'abrutissant de travail (il n'avait jamais autant travailler ses cours, mais cela faisait le bonheur de Hermione), mais tout cela le rendait étrangement nostalgique du temps où il sortait avec Cho, alors qu'ils ne se passaient pas grand chose entre eux.

_Je veux te revoir._

Ces quatre mots avaient fait bondir le coeur du Survivant dans sa poitrine. Lui aussi voulait le revoir.

Leurs lettres avaient vite déviées de leurs objectifs politiques vers des sujets plus personnels. Harry ne se dévoilait pas, ou évitait, mais parfois, il ne pouvait plus ignorer les demandes de Tom, et lui répondait, en étant toujours évasif, en ayant toutefois conscience que cela ne faisait que renforcer la détermination de son correspondant.

Mais que devait il répondre à cette lettre ?

N'y tenant plus, Harry entra dans une salle vide, et prit un parchemin dans son sac, ainsi que du papier.

_Rendez vous le 19 janvier, à l'endroit de votre choix._

Immédiatement, il si dirigea vers la volière et attacha le mot à la patte d'une chouette qui s'envola. Son coeur battait fort, et son ventre se tordait d'angoisse. Qu'avait il fait ? Qu'est-ce que cette étrange relation allait donner ? Il avait agit impulsivement, dans l'action, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais est-ce qu'il avait bien fait ? Il allait devoir revoir Voldemort. Ce n'était pas seulement Tom, c'était aussi le Lord noir.

« Tu devrais faire attention, Harry.»

Le jeune homme se retourna soudainement, et vit son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le fixer étrangement.

« Professeur...

- Nous sommes seuls, tu peux m'appeler Casallie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par «faire attention ?»

- Voldemort est un homme dangereux, tu pourrais souffrir de cette relation.

- Co-Comment...?»

Lanya se mit à sourire mystérieusement, sans répondre à son élève.

« Je m'en fiche. Ce ne sera l'histoire que d'une fois... Pour me le retirer de la tête.

- Tu sais bien que au contraire, tu vas t'attacher à lui. Tu es comme ça, tu le sais. Enfin, peut être que ce n'est pas si mal, tu as l'air de réveiller la part d'humanité enfoui en lui.

- Lâchez moi, ça ne vous concerne pas !

- Bien sur que si, il est censé être ton ennemi, par ton amant secret.

- Taisez vous ! Vous n'êtes pas net non plus !

- Comment ça ?» Les sourcils de Lanya venait de se froncer, son beau visage perdant de ses couleurs.

- Vous avez un lien avec Rumpelstiltskin ! J'ai lu cette histoire, avec la mère qui meurt alors que le nain prend l'enfant, comme prévu. C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?»

Harry s'arrêta de parler en se rendant compte qu'il avait élevé la voix, et que son ton s'était fait presque menaçant. Casallie était entièrement blanche maintenant, tranchant avec ses cheveux écarlates qui tombaient en cascade autour de son visage.

« En fait, Harry Potter, l'enfant de cette histoire est, était, ma fille. Je suis Rumpelstiltskin.»

À suivre.

(1) Vu qu'on ne sait pas à quoi ressemble la porte d'entrée de la salle commune de slytherin, j'improvise, et je leur ai mis un tableau :P

(2) littéralement, éclair bleu dans la langue quenya de Tolkien.

Bis : Toujours dans la langue quenya de Tolkien.

(3) Voir fin de chapitre 8 pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas : Hermione a offert à Harry un livre où ils peuvent communiquer en écrivant à l'intérieur.

(4) Texte original à cette adresse (enlever les espaces) .vallons. free. fr/ Ecoles/Perrin/textes/grimm/rump. htm

J'ai changé l'histoire bien sûr pour que ça colle à ma storyline, j'espère que les fans des frères Grimm ne m'en voudront pas :P

Voilà pour cette semaine les enfants ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, et si c'est sur Casallie, je pense que vous les aurez dans le prochain chapitre où tout sera expliqué. J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires, et j'espère sincèrement que vous aviez cru au début que Casallie était la fille de Rumpelstiltskin, et non pas le nain tracassin lui même :D

À jeudi prochain !

Sedinette.


	13. C13 - Rendez Vous

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour les petits ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce long week end de l'ascension pour ceux qui font le pont demain :P Pour ma part je suis en vacance (vive la fac !) donc c'est la joie (sauf que j'ai atterri dans le lave vaisselle et que ça fait vachement mal) !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews :D Une vingtaine, vous vous dépassez, alors merciiii ! Et merci aux gens de me suivre, de rajouter ma fanfic en favori et tout ça à chaque chapitre, je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'écris vous plaît autant !

Pour répondre ensuite à **vos interrogations** **sur le sujet de Rumpelstiltskin/Casallie**, le comment du pourquoi est expliqué, et pour ce qui est du nain en lui, oui dans l'histoire c'est un gars, mais moi j'en fais une femme ! Ca vous défrise ? Bah tant pis x3

Non, en fait, voilà mon interprétation personnelle : Rumpel est une femme qui roule les hommes. Une femelle, vous imaginez en ce temps là ? Donc ils lui ont donné le surnom de nain, parce qu'ils avaient honte de s'être fait rouler par le sexe faible, et en ont fait une sorte de monstruosité (au Moyen âge, les nains étaient vu comme des êtres de foire, c'est assez horrible d'ailleurs de voir ce qu'on pu faire les Hommes pour amuser un peu la galerie...). Ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça, après tout, George Sand était une femme qui avait pris le nom d'un homme pour se donner du cachet. Voilà pour ce point :3 Après pour les inquiets, je ne ferai pas de Rumpel un personnage important, tout simplement parce que j'aime pas trop les OC à la base, et encore moins ceux qui prennent trop de place (je t'aime quand même ma petite Rumpel !)

Et pour P, désolé de t'avoir mal comprise x3 Pour ce qui est du côté explicite, je ne sais pas encore comment j'écrirai le lemon, s'il sera méga détaillé ou pas, ce sera selon mon humeur, selon les retouches après... Bref, ça reste à voir :)

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 13 - Le rendez vous -

Harry resta interdit en entendant les mots de Casallie Lanya. Comment ça, elle était Rumpelstiltskin ?

Certes, Hermione n'avait pas eu totalement faux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était... Le nain roux de l'histoire !

« Mais... Comment ?» Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Lanya se mit à rire tristement.

« C'est une bien triste histoire à vrai dire, qui me rend nostalgique, mais tu es le premier depuis longtemps à me démasquer ainsi, alors je vais faire un effort.

- En fait c'est...

- Hermione Granger ? Je me doute, cette jeune fille est très intelligente, et bien plus curieuse que toi par moment. Une véritable Gryffindor ! Godric serait fière d'avoir une telle élève dans sa maison.

- ... Vous avez connu les fondateurs ?

- Eh oui, je suis bien plus vieille que j'en ai l'air, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais tout te raconter depuis le début, alors arrête de m'interrompre. Ma famille est frappée d'une étrange, mais terrible, malédiction. Un membre des Lanya, un seul à chaque fois, devient immortel. Nous ne pouvons avoir qu'un seul enfant, toujours un seul, et la seule façon pour nous de mourir est de transmettre cette immortalité. Jusqu'à présent, ma famille n'a toujours compté que des femmes. Une de mes ancêtres m'a transmise sont immortalité. Elle était devenue folle à force de vivre et de voir sa descendance mourir. L'immortalité rend fou, Harry, et puisque nous sommes seuls à être fou, cela nous rend particulièrement dangereux. Enfin, seulement moi, pour le moment, je suis la seule dans mon cas à ma connaissance. Des questions pour le moment ?

- L'enfant de l'histoire, comment peut elle être votre fille ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens, tu es trop impatient ! Je suis fertile, mais je ne possède pas ce qu'il faut pour porter un enfant, le seul moyen pour moi était de faire porter mon héritière par une autre femme. J'ai trouvé cette pauvre paysanne dont le père se vantait qu'elle tissait la paille en or. Elle était vouée à mourir de toute façon, alors je me suis servie d'elle. Elle a vécu 9 mois merveilleux, c'est ce que je me suis dite, lorsqu'elle a accepté de me donner son premier né. Ma fille, ma belle petite Casallie.

- Casallie ?

- Casallie Rumpelstiltskin Lanya. Je l'aimais trop pour lui faire ce cadeau empoisonné que représente l'immortalité. Elle s'est mariée à Edward Ravenclaw, et a donné naissance à ma petite fille, Rowena. Et sache que si je suis ici, c'est pour protéger ma descendance, la dernière née de ma lignée est à Hogwarts.»

Harry s'était assis par terre, et buvait toutes les paroles de la femme millénaire et pouvait à peine réfléchir par lui même. Toute cette histoire était tellement limpide et compliquée en même temps. Lanya était l'ancêtre de Ravenclaw, et sa descendante directe était ici même, à Hogwarts. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ? En quelle année était-elle ?

« Qui est-ce ?

- Tu aimerais savoir, hm ?

- Vous m'avez rendu curieux... Et votre histoire est vraiment triste. Si je la connais, je pourrai peut être vous la présenter.

- Oh tu sais, il serait bien triste que je m'attache à elle si je dois la voir un jour mourir, mais puisque tu insistes, la mère de cette enfant s'est mariée à un Lovegood.

- Luna... Est la descendante de Ravenclaw ?!» Ca, c'était plutôt inattendu ! Harry était sous le choc. Déjà parce que personne ne savait que la Dame grise, le fantôme et fille de Ravenclaw, avait eu une fille. Quoique, s'il y réfléchissait bien, dans le fond, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Mais cela voulait dire aussi que c'était l'arrière, arrière, etc, grand mère de son amie qu'il avait devant lui. Mais cela ne répondait pas à toutes ces questions. « Comment... Comment votre famille s'est-elle retrouvée immortelle ?

- C'est la créature des glaces, Loki (1), qui a jeté ce sort à la première Lanya, car celle-ci refusait de l'épouser, et, vexé, il l'a condamnée à être immortelle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui cède. Elle n'a jamais voulu se marier à lui bien sûr, et elle a découvert plus tard qu'elle pouvait transmettre son immortalité, à une de ses descendantes. Après, c'est la pratique qui nous a appris le reste. Cet idiot de Loki est finalement mort, et, d'après ce que je sais, c'est son fils Jormugand (2) qui a transmis la capacité de parler aux serpents à la famille Slytherin, en s'accouplant à l'une des filles, et qui a donné naissance à Salazar.»

Harry n'osa pas interrompre son professeur. Plus elle parlait, et plus elle avait l'air... Apaisée. Depuis combien de siècle Casallie, Rumpelstiltskin, n'avait elle pas épanchée ainsi son savoir, et ses sentiments ? Ainsi apprit il avec stupeur que les Potter étaient les descendants de Gryffindor, et que la lignée de Hufflepuff était malheureusement éteinte, mais les trois autres lignées, après 1000 ans, étaient toujours en vie. Cette histoire était tellement abracadabrante ! Elle le faisait sentir petit, et soulageait quelque peu son angoisse due à son histoire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui semblait presque fade à côté de la vie de la femme. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, et n'en aurait sûrement jamais.

« Donc vous avez rejoins les Anonymes pour surveiller Luna ?

- Et pour m'amuser, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais sentie si proche d'un groupe dans ses idées.» Sourit elle avec un rictus amusé.

Savoir qu'elle avait rejoins leur groupe seulement pour l'amusement n'enchantait pas vraiment Harry, mais comme elle l'avait dit, elle devait être folle après avoir passé tous ces siècles seule, alors il pouvait bien la laisser s'amuser un peu à leur dépend.

« Je pense qu'il faudra que vous répétiez tout ça à Hermione, elle serait aux anges, Casallie.

- Appelle moi Rumpel. Puisque tu sais ma véritable identité, je ne vois pas de raison à ce que tu m'appelles autrement.»

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, puis se releva, étrangement vidé. Cette entrevue était décidément bizarre. Mais n'était-ce pas une banalité de plus dans sa vie aux allures plus qu'insolite ? Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, résultat d'un avada kedavra ayant mal tourné, un morceau d'âme en plus de la sienne dans son corps (toujours dû à l'avada kedavra), une attirance malsaine et absolument sexuelle pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres dérangé, qui avaient en passant tué ses parents, et maintenant une prof millénaire. Génial.

« Fais attention tout de même avec le Lord. Te révéler à lui pourrait être vraiment dangereux.

- Je ne lui révélerai pas mon visage, j'irai masqué.» Lui assura-t-il.

- C'est le descendant de Loki, il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement.»

Harry lui promit de faire attention avec Voldemort, puis partit vers la salle commune de gryffindor, étrangement excité. Était-ce la perspective de ce danger qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il désirait cet homme dangereux, qui tuait, et qui sentait le sang, une odeur terriblement séduisante sur lui. Il pouvait mourir pendant ce rendez vous, il en avait conscience, mais rien n'aurait pu le dissuader de s'y rendre. Il voulait le voir, il en avait besoin. Lord Voldemort était comme la lumière au milieu de la nuit, et lui, un pauvre papillon qui se rapprochait, jusqu'à s'en brûler les ailes.

Comme il l'avait prévu, dès qu'il raconta à Hermione ce qu'il avait appris, elle se précipita jusqu'au bureau de son professeur, et elle ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard, absolument ravie de tout ce qu'elle avait appris, puis elle le disputa de ne pas l'avoir amené plus tôt avec lui pour leurs cours particuliers. Harry finit par fuir la pièce pour se rendre dans le dortoir des garçons où un mot était déposé sur son lit, comme d'habitude.

_Forêt de Preston, 13 heures, j'ai hâte de te revoir._

Le Survivant rougit de bonheur. Non ! Il ne devait pas, c'était mal. Il n'était pas une midinette, il était un homme, un vrai ! Il couchait à tout va, et se soulait à la bière au beurre pour ensuite coucher avec de séduisants slytherins ! Harry était tout sauf une adolescente en fleur.

'Tout sauf ça.' Se dit il, tout en insultant la partie mentale de lui même qui susurrait que c'était déjà trop tard.

OoO

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui ! Tu es magnifique, il va adorer. Tu as bien ton livre ?

- Oui oui... J'ai jeté un sort pour qu'il vibre, au cas où.

- Bien.»

Harry s'était transformé en midinette, c'était définitif. Lorsqu'était arrivé la veille du rendez vous, il lui demander son assistance pour l'aider à s'habiller, Hermione s'était empressée d'accepter. Le jeune homme avait émis l'hypothèse que sa subite et étrange bonne volonté était dû à l'image mentale qu'il avait montré du Lord à son amie (3), mais en même temps, comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de ces deux orbes carmins qui semblaient transpercer l'âme de la personne regardée ?

Hermione avait lissé ses cheveux, et lui avaient attaché en une haute queue de chevale, afin qu'ils tombent gracieusement dans son dos (elle avait finalement eu gain de cause, et il avait laissé ses cheveux longs tel quel). Elle l'avait ensuite habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon serré, complétée par une paire de botte montante (avec un petit talon, s'il vous plaît, oui, encore), et d'une lourde cape d'un sombre vert émeraude.

« Tu es parfait, sublime ! Allons-y.»

Le 19 janvier n'avait pas été choisi au hasard, c'était le jour de la sortie à Hogsmeade, et il pouvait quitter la région en transplanant, une fois qu'il serait assez loin. Il mangea rapidement sur la route, puis sortit des sentiers.

« Bonne chance, Harry !» Entendit il, alors qu'il mettait son masque. Il sourit une dernière fois à Hermione, puis transplana.

Harry réapparut à la lisière de la forêt, à plusieurs kilomètres de Preston. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes, guettant l'arrivée du Lord, puis se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il n'était que 12h45, l'homme n'arriverait pas plus tôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait comme ça ? Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait se sentir aussi fébrile. Il n'avait jamais réagit ainsi avec Draco, ou quelque soit son rendez vous d'ailleurs. Il était en général sûr de lui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire que le Lord allait s'intéresser de _cette façon_ à lui ? Peut être n'était il intéressé que par les Anonymes ? Bon d'accord, il avait apprécié qu'il l'embrasse lors du bal, et il avait émis le souhait en premier de le revoir. Il se maudit mentalement d'être aussi stressé.

« Susanoo...»

Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement, ayant violemment sursauté en entendant la voix de Voldemort. Celui-ci se tenait à moins de 5 mètres de lui.

Il n'avait pas sentit l'homme... Lui aussi avait voilé son aura, mais il n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Habillé entièrement de noir, ses cheveux mi long attaché sur sa nuque, et ses yeux carmins plus brillants que jamais, mettant en valeur ses traits aristocratiques et virils, il était l'incarnation de la beauté même. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

« My Lord... Vous êtes en avance.

- Toi aussi.»

Le ton de l'homme était ouvertement amusé, pourtant il ne fit pas un seul pas vers le jeune homme, tout comme celui-ci qui n'osait juste pas bouger. Ils s'observaient simplement, se détaillant d'un oeil appréciateur, celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus parlant que son regard.

« Tu es très élégant. Mais tu as gardé ton masque. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, je ne peux pas vous montrer mon visage, pas encore, My Lord...

- Tom, appelle moi Tom.» Fit il abruptement.

L'homme vit avec plaisir les joues de son jeune compagnon se teindre d'un jolie rose. N'y tenant plus, il approcha à grand pas, et s'empara de la taille du jeune homme et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Dans le même temps, Harry s'était lui aussi jeté sur Tom, et avait passé une main derrière sa nuque pour mieux répondre au fougueux baiser, la passion se transformant vite en un langoureux balais de langues. L'odeur si excitante du sang empli ses narines. Il poussa un petit gémissement enthousiaste en sentant la langue de Tom caresser l'intérieur de sa bouche. Comment pouvait il faire ça...? D'accord, il avait 70 ans d'expérience derrière lui, mais à ce point ? Il passa ses bras autour du cou du Lord, et s'abandonna complètement à son étreinte brulante.

Et il ne savait pas à quel point il venait de se brûler.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, mais Voldemort garda Susanoo dans ses bras, refusant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui.

« J'avais très envie de faire ça...» Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun, avant d'en laper le lobe et de le sucer tendrement.

- Vous êtes complètement pardonné... Si vous recommencez.»

Tom ne se fit pas prier, et attira le jeune homme dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

Très vite, sans vraiment qu'ils ne sachant comment, les deux hommes finirent assis contre un arbre, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans savoir quoi dire. Pour tous les deux, cette situation était nouvelle, et en elle même très étrange. Harry gardait son masque, ne voulant pas se dévoiler, et il hésitait entre sauter à nouveau sur Tom, et fuir en lui hurlant qu'il avait tué ses parents. Mais il était si bien en même temps, à sa place contre les larges épaules de l'homme.

Le Lord quant à lui, se demandait comment réagir. Il était un séducteur charismatique, habitué à ce qu'on lui tombe dans les bras, mais jamais il n'avait été à un _rendez vous_. Et Susanoo semblait bien jeune, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, mais il l'attirait tellement en même temps. Sa magie semblait appeler la sienne. Finalement, il prit la main de l'Anonyme, celle où se trouvait sa cicatrice, et la caressa doucement, retraçant les lettres, souriant légèrement en sentant les frissons qui traversait son compagnon.

« 'Je ne dois pas mentir' ?» Lu le mage noir à force de caresser les reliefs de la peau. « Pourquoi...?

- C'est une punition, j'ai dis quelque chose qui n'a pas plu, et j'ai été puni pour cela.

- Et ce que tu as dis, c'était un mensonge ?

- Non, c'était la vérité, mais elle ne plaisait pas.

- Et je peux savoir quelle était cette vérité ?» Harry pouffa légèrement, il avait vu le Lord arriver de loin.

- Vous aimeriez bien savoir, avouez le !»

Tom le regarda un instant surpris, puis se mit à sourire largement. Ce garçon le taquinait, et ne semblait même pas avoir peur de lui, alors qu'il était censé être le plus grand mage noir jamais connu.

« Tu es différent des autres, Susanoo.

- Je suis une personne tout a fait normal, pourtant.» S'amusa le jeune homme masqué en croisant ses doigts à ceux du Lord, qui avait gardé sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi.

- C'est parce que vous ne voulez pas m'effrayer. Si vous me menacez avec votre baguette, je pense que j'aurai de quoi m'inquiéter.

- Mais je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'au lieu de rester pétrifier comme une misérable larve, tu brandiras ta propre baguette pour me combattre, n'est-ce pas ?»

Harry resta muet à la constatation de l'homme à côté de lui. Il avait réussi à le cerner en si peu de temps, tout en ignorant qui il était ? C'est sûr qu'il ferait tout pour battre Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas envie de le combattre maintenant, il se sentait bien.

« Sûrement oui...» Fit il sans grande conviction. « Vous savez... Je vous pensais plus... Cruel. Vous avez l'air bien plus gentil que ce que je pensais.

- Je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis cruel quand j'ai besoin de l'être. Mais si tu veux que je sois moins gentil, je tiens toujours à faire ce duel. J'aimerai te tester au cours d'un combat.» Doucement, le Lord poussa Susanoo à terre jusque'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé, puis le surplomba, l'air prédateur. Il caressa son beau visage à moitié caché un instant, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un nouveau baiser, plus langoureux.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle un duel ça...» Murmura le jeune homme amusé, avant de se faire couper par un nouveau baiser.

Comment arrivait il à le rendre si faible ? Se demanda Harry, il se sentait tellement apaisé dans ses bras, il n'arrivait plus à le détester. Il avait l'impression de ressentir ce que Hermione et Luna lui avait décris, lorsqu'elles étaient avec leurs petits amis respectifs. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas Voldemort, il était juste Tom, une personne qui intelligent, cultivé, qui lui plaisait, et dont l'attirance semblait réciproque.

Finalement, d'un coup de rein, il inversa leur position, et l'étudiant s'assit sur les hanches de Tom, dont les yeux brillaient d'amusement.

« Sommes nous ennemis ?» Demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur le torse de l'adulte.

- Pourquoi devrions nous être ennemi ?

- Les convictions des Anonymes sont différentes des vôtres. Peut être qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverons face à face... Que ferons nous ?

- Je te combattrai.» Dit le Lord calmement. « Je te battrai, et je t'enfermerai dans mes appartements pour toujours. Et je pourrai te retirer ce fichu masque...»

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était ça le plan du Lord ? Le capturer et le garder prisonnier ?

« Je ne me laisserai pas emprisonner ainsi. Je suis plus combattif que ça !

- Mais je l'espère bien...» Susurra Tom en glissant ses mains sous la chemise du jeune homme, pour caresser sa peau. « Ce serait moins amusant sans ça...»

Il se pencha vers le Lord et scella leurs lèvres d'un nouveau baiser. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir épancher sa soif de ces lèvres pleines et douces. L'envie de les embrasser encore et encore envahissait son esprit, et il n'arrivait plus à penser qu'à ça.

Tom se redressa légèrement, de façon à ce que l'Anonyme soit assis sur ses cuisses, et le colla complètement à lui. C'était tellement différent d'avec ses autres amants, de Bellatrix surtout, qui prenait juste le plaisir sans en donner en retour. Il grogna légèrement en sentant le bassin de Susanoo se frotter délicieusement contre lui. Comment faisait il pour lui faire cet effet là ? Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela pour un autre être humain. Quand il voulait quelqu'un, il le prenait, que cette personne soit rebelle ou combattive, il l'avait, tout simplement, par diverses manipulations généralement. Mais avec le jeune homme, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il ne cherchait pas à se rebeller, il était juste là, à lui parler tout a fait normalement, comme s'il n'était pas l'homme le plus dangereux d'Angleterre.

Tout semblait d'un naturel effarant entre eux, comme si Susanoo savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

« Je...»

Susanoo sursauta, le coupant dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

Harry se releva et sortit son cahier. Il vibrait, mais plus fort que ce qu'il aurait dû faire normalement.

Dans le même temps, Voldemort s'était relevé. Un de ses Death Eaters arrivait. Dolohov se présenta devant lui, tremblant légèrement. Il avait laissé des instructions pendant son absence, et avait demandé à ce qu'il ne soit dérangé que si le prétexte était d'une extrême urgence.

« Ca a intérêt à être important.» Gronda-t-il, son aura se faisant menaçante.

L'homme frissonna de peur.

« C'est Dumbledore, Maître...» Commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter pour regarder le jeune homme qui se tenait non loin du Lord.

- Eh bien continues !» Fit il, agacé au possible.

- Dumbledore est devenu Ministre de la magie.» Fit Susanoo d'une voix blanche.

Voldemort se retourna brusquement vers son compagnon et regarda le journal qu'il tenait, et où était inscrit ces quelques mots. Comment ça il était devenu Ministre de la magie ?!

« Ce n'est pas tout, Maître, il a complètement fermé Hogwarts et ses alentours, ainsi que le réseau de cheminette et les courriers. Et il a déclaré Potter hors-la-loi.»

À suivre.

(1) Je réutilise le Dieu de mythologie nordique Loki, le Dieu des malices, des mensonges, du chaos... Vous ne trouvez pas que ça correspond complètement à notre Voldemort ?

(2) Dans la mythologie nordique, c'est le serpent qui est enroula autour de la Terre, et aussi le fils de Loki et de la géante Angrboda. J'aime cette idée que Slytherin est le descendant d'un serpent géant xD

(3) Prémisse de l'instinct yaoiste again 8D *prend la porte*

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai eu pour ma part quelques difficultés à écrire cette partie, j'appréhende toujours lorsque je dois décrire les pensées de Voldemort, c'est un personnage si complexe, et je sais que je n'arrive pas du tout au résultat que je voulais, alors j'espère que ça vous convient quand même x3

Si vous avez des questions, je reste disponible, et j'attends vos commentaires et impressions avec impatience !

À jeudi prochain.

Sedinette.


	14. C14 - Le sauvetage

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour les lecteurs ! En cette magnifique journée (c'est quand qu'il fait beau déjà ?), je vous publie ce merveilleux chapitre que vous avez sans doute hâte d'être lire (vous vous êtes déchaînés sur les reviews, ça me fait plaisir 8D J'ai jamais eu d'aussi longues reviews en 6 ans que dans le chapitre dernier x3 Allé faire un tour du côté des reviews, et regardez xDD).

Hm, bref. Oui je sais, vous me haïssez, mais si j'écrivais tout d'un coup, ce ne serait pas intéressant et vous ne reviendriez pas :3 En tout cas, un grand merci pour vos reviews à tous ! Si vous avez des questions, je le répète, n'hésitez pas à les laisser, et identifiez vous sur ff. pour que je puisse votre répondre.

Enfin, voilà le chapitre !

À VOS MARQUES, PRÊT ?

PARTEZ !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 14 - Le sauvetage -

« Qu-Quoi ?» Balbutia Harry.

QUOI ?! Hurla son esprit en même temps. Ce vieux crouton avait osé le déclaré 'hors-la-loi' ?! Et sur quels fondements ?! La rage l'envahit. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il avait travaillé trop dur jusqu'à maintenant pour prévoir sa vengeance sur le vieil homme. Il ne pouvait pas...

« Dumbledore va sûrement vouloir arrêter tous les élèves qu'il soupçonne d'être des Death Eaters, Maître... Il pourra faire pression sur beaucoup des nôtres...

- Fais ce que tu peux pour les contacter.

- Cela va prendre du temps...»

Voldemort grogna. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les enfants de ses Death Eaters à Hogwarts, pas avec Dumbledore au pouvoir. Comment avait il réussi à faire ça, derrière le dos de toute la société ?! Il tourna les yeux vers l'Anonyme, qui semblait pris dans la même tourmente.

« Je dois y aller.» Fit soudainement le jeune homme.

- Ou ça ?

- Hogwarts, j'ai... Des alliés là bas.» Voldemort le regarda avec intérêt. Donc il avait bien des élèves de son côté, c'était intéressant. « Je dois les faire sortir...

- Vous ne pourrez pas, l'école est entouré d'une sorte de dôme de verre...»

Harry jura. Si il était considéré hors la loi, et qu'il disparaissait comme ça, Hermione et les autres seraient en danger à cause de lui, et il ne pouvait pas les laisser là bas, à la disposition d'un Dumbledore ayant tout pouvoir sur eux.

« Je détruirai ce dôme.» Grinça-t-il.

- Tu auras besoin d'une diversion, Susanoo.» Intervint le Lord. « Et je dois aussi récupérer les enfants de mes hommes. Cela va prendre du temps..

- J'ai de quoi les contacter dans la minute.» Il montra son livre.

- Parfait. Mais, je t'aiderai à récupérer tes partisans à une seule condition.» Harry se figea et frissonna en voyant le regard carnassier de l'homme.

- Laquelle ?

- Montre moi ton visage, révèle moi ton identité, et je t'aiderai.»

Voldemort observa avec un plaisir malsain les lèvres du jeune homme se tordre en une moue colérique, et en même temps désespéré.

« Hors de question. Vous avez besoin de moi pour les contacter.

-Je peux parfaitement le faire sans toi, l'expédition sera juste un peu plus dangereuse, et cela fait justement bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pu participer à un vrai raid.» Fit l'homme en lui offrant un grand sourire sadique. « Par contre, je t'abandonnerai ici.»

Harry bougonna quelques instants, sachant qu'il avait perdu.

« J'accepte.» Finit il par répondre à contrecoeur. Il était hors la loi de toute façon, cela ne faisait plus rien que Voldemort sache son identité, tant qu'il ne l'ébruitait pas sur tous les toits. « Mais après le sauvetage.» Tom fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça, après tout, il pouvait bien faire quelques concessions. « Dites moi les noms des personnes qui doivent être prévenues...»

OoO

Hermione regarda la liste des noms s'afficher dans son livre, puis déglutit. Harry prévoyait de les faire fuir dans moins de 30 minutes, avec l'aide du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'était demandée ce qui allait se passer, avec eux à l'intérieur de Hogwarts, et le Survivant à l'extérieur, sans pouvoir entrer, et eux sans pouvoir s'échapper. Elle avait sa réponse maintenant.

« Neville.» Le jeune homme la regarda avec anxiété. La nouvelle de la nomination de Dumbledore au poste de ministre l'avait choqué, comme une partie de l'école, et encore plus le fait que Harry était déclaré comme criminel. « Réunis tout le monde, on part dans 30 minutes, je vous rejoins devant la sorcière Borgne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Hermione ?

- Voldemort noir aide Harry à nous échapper, je vais chercher les slytherins.»

Le jeune homme acquiesça, un peu effrayé, puis sortit de la salle commune en trombe. Hermione sortit juste après lui, son sac magique pour y mettre toutes ses affaires sur elle. Hors de question qu'elle parte dans ses livres.

Immédiatement, elle fit route vers cachots.

« Mademoiselle Granger.» Hermione se retourna précipitamment et vit sa professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal venir vers elle d'un pas rapide. « Potter est de retour ?

- Non, il a dit qu'il venait nous chercher. Il est avec le Lord, et je dois prévenir les slytherins...» Elle n'avait pas d'hésitation à tout lui raconter, elle était de leur côté après tout.

- Parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, je viens avec vous. Luna est avec Neville et les soeurs Patil, je viens de les croiser. Dépêchons nous.»

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des cachots, où cette fois, ils furent bloquer par Snape, qui semblait nerveux. Très nerveux.

« Severus.

- Casallie...» Hermione fut surprise par le ton presque doux du Maître des potions. « Granger... Que faites vous ici ?

- La même chose que nous apparemment, nous rassemblons les troupes pour quitter le château.» Fit simplement la femme. Snape perdit de ses couleurs. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, et disons qu'il va aussi nous faire sortir, nous sommes là pour prévenir les slytherins, venez vous avec nous ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour vous, je me dois de vous stupe-

- Je viens avec vous, venez.»

Tout allait trop rapidement pour Hermione, alors elle se contenta de suivre ses deux professeurs, qui prenaient la tête de l'opération. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment, elle se retrouva avec une trentaine de slytherin, peut être même plus; elle avait du mal à réfléchir convenablement.

Elle sentit son livre vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et lu rapidement.

« Ils attendent notre signale pour commencer l'assaut.» Prévint la jeune femme, sous le regard surpris des élèves de slytherin. Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe, la miss je sais tout, les aidait à s'échapper, et avait un contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur Maître ? Si on leur avait dit ça un jour, ils auraient envoyé la personne immédiatement à Saint Mungo !

- Dites leur de commencer à briser le dôme.» Ordonna Snape, alors qu'ils rejoignaient le groupe d'élève présent devant la Sorcière Borgne. « Tout le monde est présent ?»

Les gryffindors et les ravenclaws présents hochèrent la tête. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret, et débouchèrent quelques minutes plus tard dehors. À deux cents mètres, en dehors du dôme entourant Hogwarts, se trouvaient une vingtaine de Death Eaters, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même, et Harry, portant toujours son masque. Les deux leaders se regardèrent un instant puis levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.

Un trou immense se fit sous l'action des deux rayons de magie dans le dôme de verre.

« Venez !» Cria Harry.

Les Anonymes furent les premier à courir vers le passage crée et à passer à travers, très vite suivit des slytherins.

« Voici donc tes alliés...» Siffla Voldemort de son regard perçant. « Maintenant, ta part du contrat, Susanoo.»

Hermione regarda la scène sans comprendre ce qui se passait, puis son esprit fit la lumière dans tout cela. Le Lord n'aurait jamais accepté d'aider ainsi les Anonymes sans aucune contrepartie, ça aurait été trop facile, que l'homme apprécie Susanoo ou non.

D'un coup, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde. La jeune fille comprit vite qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'aura de Harry, qui les écrasait tous. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous cette constatation. Depuis quand le brun était il devenu si... Puissant ? Elle vit le Seigneur noir se tendre au fur et à mesure que l'aura du jeune homme se libérait.

Rapidement, Harry retira son masque et regarda fixement l'homme qu'il embrassait encore fougueusement il n'y avait pas une heure de cela.

« Potter...

- Oui, maintenant que votre curiosité est assouvie, nous allons partir.» La voix était menaçante. Apparemment Harry n'avait pas apprécié de se faire ainsi manipulé, mais Hermione comprenait. Son ami lui avait dit que plus jamais quelqu'un ne jouerait avec lui, que ce soit Dumbledore, Voldemort, ou quiconque.

L'aura du jeune leader se fit plus opaque, et des éclairs coururent tout autour de lui. Il se protégeait, juste au cas où un des Death Eaters décidait de l'attaquer, et aussi pour prouver au Lord, _à Tom_, qu'il était bien Susanoo, le même qu'il avait vu lors du bal d'hivers. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, aussi il préférait se protéger, et libérer toute son aura autour de son groupe. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment impressionnant. Sa magie semblait à l'état brut, elle pouvait la _sentir_ tout autour d'elle.

Harry lui avait dit il y avait quelques temps, qu'il était loin d'égaler Voldemort ou Dumbledore, mais il lui semblait déjà si fort ! À quoi devait ressembler l'aura des deux grands sorciers à ce moment là ?

« On se retrouve à Grimmaurd, Kreacher vous laissera entrer, et les Gobelins ne diront pas tout de suite comment entrer dans le manoir. Ils seront trop content de contrarier le ministère.»

Les étudiants, légèrement -à peine- crispés, hochèrent la tête, et transplantèrent, les uns après les autres. Ne restait plus que Hermione, Lanya et Harry, face aux Death Eaters et Voldemort.

OoO

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur leur lieu de rendez vous et qu'il avait vu l'Anonyme, Tom avait été déçu de ne pas enfin voir le beau visage de ce jeune homme si mystérieux, mais en même temps, il en était secrètement ravi. Il voulait retirer lui même son masque, le forcer à se dévoiler, il voulait le mettre à nu devant lui, le mettre plus bas que terre, qu'il n'est plus aucun secret. Comment ça il était sadique ? Il restait Lord Voldemort tout de même ! Tant pis, il pouvait toujours se repaître de la vue délicieuse du corps serré dans ses vêtements. Ses yeux étaient revenus sur les lèvres fines, rouges, et légèrement entrouverte.

Le masque ne fut pas une gêne par la suite, lorsqu'il céda à ses pulsions, et embrassa le jeune homme. La suite était légèrement flou maintenant. Il lui avait dit de l'appeler par son prénom, celui qu'il exécrait tant, mais l'entendre l'appeler par son titre... Cela mettait une telle distance entre eux, et il voulait le sentir plus proche, tellement plus proche.

Puis son Death Eaters était venu les interrompre, brisant le moment de complicité -de tendresse ?- entre eux. Il avait été furieux, mais c'était trop tard, et son compagnon avait à faire lui aussi. Dumbledore le lui paierait pour avoir briser un des rares moment où il s'était sentit libre de toute contrainte. Il avait très peu de moment de détente, et il considérait cette escapade comme une rare liberté, après tout il était Voldemort, et il n'était pas censé avoir de faiblesse, et bien que Susanoo en soit une -il avait été impulsif, à cause de son âme entièrement reconstituée-, il appréciait réellement ce moment passé avec lui. Mais bien sûr, le job de Seigneur des Ténèbres était à plein temps.

Susanoo avait transmis les instructions à travers son carnet aux personnes sur place, et ils étaient partis ensemble vers Hogwarts, une escouade de vingt Death Eaters derrière eux. Voldemort n'arrivait pas a savoir à quoi pensait son compagnon, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux. Était-ce le fait de lui dévoiler son visage ou autre chose ? Il avait vu sa réaction sur Harry Potter, mais n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Le survivant était il un Anonyme ? Ca ne le surprendrait pas plus que ça au final, cela aurait expliqué pourquoi il était si peu concerné par la guerre.

Il avait tendu son bras à Susanoo, pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble. Tom avait sentit avec plaisir la main chaude sur son bras, et s'était dit qu'il pourrait rester dans cette position longtemps. Ce jeune homme l'attirait inexorablement, presque désespérément. Les lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangés n'avaient fait que accroître ce sentiment de vide lorsqu'il ne pensait pas à Susanoo. Il se sentait juste différent avec lui, il était différent, vraiment. Il ne pensait plus à torturer et à tuer, ni à donner des ordres pour que ses idiots de partisans ne fassent pas n'importe quoi.

Le brun avait lâché son bras une fois devant Hogwarts. Devant eux s'élevaient un dôme de verre immense, qui recouvraient complètement l'école. C'était impressionnant, même pour Voldemort. Dumbledore n'avait jamais été si loin. Est-ce que ce dispositif était là pour emprisonner Potter ? Ses Death eaters aussi étaient pris au piège dans cette prison, et il était hors de question qu'il les laisse piéger dans ce dôme.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Susanoo regarder dans son cahier puis se tourner vers lui.

« Ils arrivent.»

Tom acquiesça, puis alla se placer près du jeune homme, qui semblait toujours crispé.

« N'aies pas peur, je suis là, Susanoo.» Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'Anonyme.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Voldemort.» Répondit il du tac au tac, en se tournant vers l'homme, qui le regardait, surpris. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du Lord. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le jeune homme, qui semblait encore plus rebelle et combatif qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, il avait des idées opposées aux siennes... Il aurait pu faire un parfait compagnon. Il était parfait, pour lui.

Le jeune homme regarda au loin, puis leva sa baguette, très vite suivit par Tom qui fit de même. Sans prononcer un mot, les deux hommes brisèrent le dôme, et il put enfin entr'apercevoir la puissance du garçon à ses côtés; il aurait presque pu en ronronner de désir. En plus du reste, sa magie était forte.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, se fut la suite. Pris par les évènements, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander qui se cachait derrière le masque, alors qu'il était si proche de le savoir.

« Voici donc tes alliés...» Siffla fit il en transperçant du regard chacun des adolescents, pour finir par le brun. Il s'étonna malgré tout de ne pas voir Potter, alors que son amie sang de bourbe était bien présente. « Maintenant, ta part du contrat, Susanoo.»

Un instant après, Voldemort sentit d'un coup l'aura de Susanoo se dévoiler, et il se tendit dans le même temps. Il connaissait cette aura, il en connaissait l'odeur par coeur, elle lui avait déjà tant fait échec auparavant. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi le Survivant n'était pas dans le groupe et se tendit alors que la magie se développait autour du corps de Harry Potter, plus puissance que jamais, et bien plus forte que ce qu'il ne s'était attendu à sentir.

L'Anonyme retira alors son masque, ne faisant que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

« Potter...» Murmura-t-il seulement, estomaqué, alors que les éclairs l'entouraient pour le protéger, lui et les autres adolescents. Une rage sourde envahit tout son être et ses yeux rouges flamboyèrent.

C'était Harry Potter qu'il avait vu au Bal d'hivers, et dont il était tombé sous le charme. C'était encore ce maudit Survivant qu'il avait embrassé et enlacé dans la forêt. C'était encore le garçon qu'il avait voulu, très brièvement seulement, pour compagnon. Et il l'avait trompé. Oh, qu'il avait dû se moquer de lui, dans son dos, lorsqu'il recevait ses lettres.

Quand il reposa son regard sur les étudiants, la plupart étaient partis, ne laissant que ses Death Eaters et Potter, une sang de bourbe, et ce qui semblait être un professeur, qui lui souriait narquoisement.

« Ravie de vous revoir, My Lord.» Fit elle, avec une légère courbette. « Je vais rejoindre les autres, Susanoo...» Continua-t-elle avant de disparaître dans une fumée rouge.

- Qui était-ce ?» Demanda-t-il, en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa colère, et trop effaré par les manières de la femme qu'il ne connaissait somme toute pas.

- Frigga. Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu sous cette apparence.»

Voldemort fixa son regard sur Potter. Susanoo, comme la femme l'avait appelé. Comment le considérer de la même façon maintenant qu'il savait qui il était ? Il avait tué ses parents, l'avait haï pendant 15 années, avait tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois, et avait été mis à terre par ce gamin, là aussi à de nombreuses reprises. Ils avaient beau eu faire la paix avec lui, ils ne pouvaient pas effacer en quelques semaines une haine de plusieurs années.

« Hermione, vas y.» L'entendit il murmurer.

- Mais...

- Maintenant.»

La jeune fille disparut dans un 'pop'. Ne restait plus que Harry et lui.

« Ramenez ces enfants au château, et si vous tenez à la vie, vous ne direz pas un mot sur tout ceci.» Claqua froidement la voix Lord, à ses hommes qui sursautèrent, puis disparurent à leur tour, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur Maître. Il voulait rester seul avec le jeune homme, il voulait comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation étrange, inextricable à première vue.

Tom fit quelques pas pour s'éloigna de Hogwarts. Harry le suivit calmement, sans peur, cependant son aura protectrice toujours déployée autour de lui, faisant crépiter l'air autour d'eux.

« Éloignons nous, Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à arriver.» Siffla-t-il en tendant sa main au jeune homme.

Harry se saisit la main après une seconde d'hésitation, et se sentit transplané.

Ils réapparurent dans la forêt de Preston, et il se sentit soudain poussé à terre.

« _CRUCIO_ !» Entendit il avant de sentir une douleur atroce prendre possession de son corps, comme si son sang bouillait dans ses veines; son corps se mit à convulser sans qu'il n'arrive à s'en empêcher, ses muscles le faisant souffrir comme jamais, avec l'impression que tout son corps allait se déchirer sous la douleur. Sa gorge le brûlait, et il se retenait de crier, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Voldemort.

La douleur qui brisait son corps sembla durer une éternité. Il finit par lâcher, et hurla sous la torture. Juste après, le sortilège s'arrêta, le laissant haletant et apathique sur le sol.

« Alors, _Harry_, tu t'es bien amusé à me tromper, n'est-ce pas ?»

Le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur un arbre, toussant difficilement, des sillons de larmes de douleur sur ses joues.

« N-Non...

- Tu m'as trompé, sale...

- C'EST FAUX ! Je ne vous ai pas...

- ALORS QUOI ?!» Hurla Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait pas quoi penser, ou même faire. Il avait envie de torturer l'Anonyme jusqu'à la folie, presque autant qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser et de le faire sien. Il avait trouvé en Susanoo une personne qui le comprenait, qui discutait sans le juger sur ses choix, mais il se trouvait aussi qu'il était Harry Potter, son ennemi...

« Pourquoi faire ça, Potter ? Pour te moquer de moi ?

- Non !» Le cri spontané et désespéré de l'adolescent lui arracha malgré lui un léger sourire. Ce foutu survivant était toujours aussi sincère, et incapable de mentir, à lui même comme aux autres.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est de votre faute !» Le jeune homme encore tremblant de douleur, se mit à rougir légèrement, puis marmonna quelques mots que l'adulte ne comprit pas.

- Quoi ?

- Vous... Je ne sais pas.» Soupira Harry en se laissant finalement glisser contre l'arbre qui le soutenait. « Au début c'était juste une réaction physique... Et puis... Avec les lettres qu'on s'est envoyé... J'ai appris à vous connaître sous un nouvel angle que celui du meurtrier psychopathe.»

Tom souleva un sourcil circonspect, mais s'approcha de Harry, et le jaugea une seconde avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, se maudissant cependant une seconde après en sentant le corps a ses côtés se tendre d'appréhension, et de peur.

« Tu arrives encore à me surprendre, Harry Potter.» Il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser possessif. « Définitivement la même chose...» Fit il, en relâchant sa bouche, à peine amusé. « Tu es donc un Anonyme...

- Je suis le fondateur de ce groupe.» Précisa Harry, rouge comme une tomate, ne sachant pas s'il devait réagir, et encore moins comment.

- De mieux en mieux...» Ironisa le Lord, dont le regard s'était fixé sur le beau visage crispé du gryffindor. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas remarquer la beauté évidente de Potter avant ?

Harry sentait son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine sous le regard fixe du Lord qui semblait le dévorer des yeux. Il se sentait si vulnérable, sans son masque qui le protégeait du regard de Voldemort, et celui-ci était vraiment brûlant. Il n'arrivait plus à faire face aux yeux carmins, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, éloignés de tout trouble.

« Tu n'étais pas si timide tout à l'heure, _Harry_.» Le brun se sentit rougir de plus belle, ses joues le brûlaient, et il pouvait presque palper l'amusement du Lord. Il finit par relever ses yeux, et tomber sur les orbes rouges de l'homme.

- Arrêtez donc de vous moquer...» Grogna-t-il, mécontent de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec le caractère lunatique de Voldemort.

Tom prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa la cicatrice dessus.

« Alors, cette marque ?» Harry soupira à nouveau, se détendant progressivement, malgré le sortilège qu'il venait d'endurer. S'il devait fréquenter l'homme, même si ce n'était que bref, il allait devoir s'adapter à son caractère capricieux.

- Je l'ai eu parce que j'ai osé dire que vous étiez de retour, lors de ma cinquième année. Le ministère aurait tout fait pour étouffer ça...» Expliqua-t-il, n'osant plus bouger. Il avait expérimenté la colère, et maintenant la simple acceptation ? À quoi devait il s'attendre maintenant ?

- Des idiots... Quel dommage que l'on est pas plus de temps...» Soupira-t-il ensuite, déçu.

- Qu'auriez vous fait si nous avions eu plus de temps ?» S'enquit le Survivant, soudain curieux, bien que se flagellant mentalement de sa propre naïveté. Voldemort sourit, en retrouvant dans ce comportement le jeune homme avec qui il avait parlé il y avait une heure. Il devait s'y faire maintenant. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne le jeune homme tout simplement. Pas avant d'avoir été plus loin avec lui en tout cas.

Sans prévenir, la magie du Lord noir les entoura, et doucement, pénétra Harry. Ce n'était pas de la légimencie, au non, c'était... Beaucoup plus agréable. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et entrouvrit la bouche pour soupirer de plaisir. Son corps s'arqua gracieusement sous le regard appréciateur de Tom, qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver la vision absolument érotique. Que c'était plaisant de voir ce corps qu'il avait torturé il y avait quelques instants, se tordre de plaisir contre lui. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin, mais la domination du monde n'attendait pas, même pas pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec le sexy sauveur du monde sorcier.

Oh oui, Harry Potter était, et resterait toujours un challenge... Et il relevait le défi avec plaisir.

« Pour _ça_, Harry...» Susurra Voldemort à l'oreille de l'adolescent, en cessant d'envoyer des vagues de magie dans le corps tremblant de plaisir à ses côtés. « Je dois y aller, nous nous reverrons...»

Une seconde après, l'homme avait disparut, laissant le survivant avec une monstrueuse érection entre les jambes.

Mais dans _quoi_ s'était il embarqué au juste ?

À suivre.

Je sais, cette fin est atroce, et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai réécris la scène post-révélation au moins 10 fois, et je n'arrive toujours pas à en être satisfaite, alors pitié, rassurez moi x3 Et je sais qu'on en sait pas plus sur Dumbledore, mais promis, vous aurez les réponses la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 15 !

Bonne nouvelle : J'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfic LV/HP (ou plutôt TR/HP) ! Si jamais je tombe à cours de chapitre sur cette fanfic, le temps que je les écrive, je publierai celui là ^3^ Du coup j'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit sur celle-ci . Mais je me motive, promis !

La suite jeudi prochain, comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions :D

Sedinette


	15. C15 - Renaissance

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Hello !

Ouii je sais je suis en retard, j'aurai dû publier hier, mais j'étais cassée à cause de mon travail, j'étais en mode mamie et j'avais un gâteau à préparer (et il est délicieux ! 8D mais j'ai eu du mal à le faire, j'avais plus d'oeufs, j'ai dû en chercher, sous la pluie en plus T-T).

Bref, passons o/ Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, je vous répondrai par mp ce soir, et merci aux followers de me lire tout simplement, n'oubliez pas un petit mot de temps en temps, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre :)

Et voilà la suite o/

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 15 - Renaissance -

Dumbledore s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil devant son nouveau bureau. Celui-ci était richement décoré, à la hauteur de ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une telle pièce.

Il était le Ministre de la Magie. Enfin, après des décennies d'attente, de manipulation, son but allait enfin être atteint.

'Pour le plus grand bien.' Pensa-t-il avec plaisir. 'Bientôt Gellert, nous serons réunis, et nous règnerons sur le monde sorcier, comme tu l'avais prévu...'

Albus avait fait énormément de sacrifice pour arriver au point où il en était aujourd'hui. Il avait sacrifié sa petite soeur, Ariana, il avait emprisonné l'homme qu'il aimait, Gellert, il avait laissé passé cinquante années afin de pouvoir en arriver là. Oh, il aurait été bien plus vite, sans cet idiot de Tom Marvolo Riddle pour lui barrer la route, mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'allait pas laisser cet homme, dont il était deux fois plus vieux, gâcher ses plans ainsi. Certes, il avait aidé à augmenter sa notoriété. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pu accéder à ce poste, avec l'appuie de la population sorcière.

La mort de Scrimgeour avait été l'apothéose. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Voldemort pour cette attaque lors du bal du 31 décembre. Il l'avait apprise grâce à un auror sur place au bout d'une minute à peine. Il avait pu arriver tranquillement, et lorsqu'il avait vu le ministre dans les décombres, inconscient, l'opportunité avait été trop belle pour ne pas en profiter.

Oui, il avait tué l'homme, et avait attendu que tout le monde pense Voldemort responsable de sa mort. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à s'imposer en leader, en adversaire du slytherin, et on les membres hauts placés du Ministère l'avait presque supplié à genoux de devenir leur nouveau chef.

Ca avait presque été trop simple.

Son premier ordre avait été de déclarer Potter ennemi public, derrière Voldemort, et de faire boucler Hogwarts. Harry ne voulait pas tuer Voldemort ? Soit. Il tuerait le gamin, se débarrasserait du dernier horcruxe ainsi, et n'aurait plus qu'à tuer Riddle. Et il s'occuperait aussi des gamins de Death Eaters, cela ferait un parfait exemple à sa future monarchie.

Mais tout d'abord, il devait s'occuper de Gellert. Le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise, et transplana jusqu'à la prison de Nurmengard, où était enfermé l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Gellert.»

Le vieil homme était affalé par terre, et regardait d'un air vide le ciel par l'ouverture de sa prison. Il portait des guenilles, et étaient si sale qu'on aurait pu penser ses cheveux et sa peau noir. Lui qui était si beau, pensa Dumbledore en faisant voler en éclat la porte de la cellule.

« Albus... Que me vaut ta visite ? Viens-tu te rire de moi ?

- Oh non. Je viens t'offrir de régner sur le monde avec moi.»

OoO

Harry ne vit pas Tom transplaner, trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration et à calmer son pauvre coeur qui battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Comment est-ce que le Lord avait pu lui faire ressentir... Ca, juste après l'avoir torturé ?

Son sang s'était de nouveau retrouvé à bouillir dans ses veines, mais cette fois-ci ça avait été tout sauf douloureux, bien au contraire... Il avait sentit une autre magie s'unir à la sienne, la compléter parfaitement et la faisant vibrer d'un plaisir sans nom. Un immense vide l'avait envahi, puis tout ce désir avait pris possession de son corps, tout son corps, comme si... Comme si _leurs magies_ avaient fait l'amour.

Il n'y avait pas eu de dominant ou dominé, juste du plaisir. 'Je dois apprendre à faire ça !' Se promit il en se relevant maladroitement, ses jambes encore incapable de le porter convenablement.

Harry resta cinq minutes contre l'arbre, en reprenant son souffle. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis transplana jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Il atterrit au milieu du salon, où étaient rassemblé tous les membres des Anonymes, qui affichaient tous un visage grave.

« Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» Demanda Hermione, qui s'était levée, livide. « Dumbledore t'a déclaré comme étant un criminel et tu nous fais fuir Hogwarts. Nous aimerions savoir.

- Que je reste ou pas, vous étiez en danger. Il est devenu Ministre pour le pouvoir, et il vous aurait évincé pour être proche de moi.» Il la regarda particulièrement, avec Neville et Ginny. Ils étaient ceux qui étaient le plus proche de lui, Dumbledore s'en serait servi comme d'appât, ou de prisonnier... Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. « Nous allons rester ici pour le moment, je vais me débrouiller pour contacter les gobelins, leur protection est toujours présente sur le manoir, et il faut savoir pour combien de temps encore.

- Je vais y aller pour toi Harry.» Intervint Casallie, dont le corps vieillissait devant eux, jusqu'à atteindre une cinquantaine d'année, sous les yeux écarquillés de ses autres étudiants. « Ils ne me reconnaîtront pas.» Elle le regarda d'un air entendu, puis passa à côté lui, et lui murmura avant de transplaner. « Tu as son odeur partout sur toi...»

Rougissant comme une tomate trop mûr, Harry n'eut pas la chance de répliquer. Il déglutit, se demandant si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Tom dans la forêt.

« Hum... Vous allez vous installer dans les chambres pour le moment... Vous avez pu emmener des affaires ?»

Les regards penauds de ses amis répondirent à leur place, puis Hermione intervint en montrant sa pochette.

« Je suis passé dans le dortoir des filles et des garçons des septièmes années avant de partir.» D'un coup de baguette, des malles en sortirent, contenant les affaires de la plupart des étudiants dans la pièce.

Harry appela Kreacher pour qu'il monte les valises dans les différentes chambres. La semaine s'annonçait pour le moins compliquée.

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» Relança Seamus, inquiet de la tournure des évènements. « On est toujours avec toi pour les Anonymes, c'est vraiment bizarre que Dumbledore prenne le pouvoir comme ça... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire contre ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je ressorte mon titre de Lord. Je vais envoyer des lettres aux nobles de la société pour se rebeller contre cette nomination arbitraire. Il n'y a eu aucune élection, c'était prévu, c'est clair. Je pense que cette chère Skeeter sera ravie d'avoir de quoi écrire.»

Lorsque tout le monde fut installer dans les nombreuses pièces à l'étage, Harry partit dans son bureau pour commencer à écrire ses lettres, et à sa grande surprise, il fut content du résultat, bien que cela avait pour but de manipuler les foules. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, il préférait les actes aux paroles, qui, de toute manière, étaient toujours prises de travers.

Il avait ainsi marqué que Dumbledore avait pris le pouvoir dans son unique intérêt, qu'il l'avait fait emprisonné à cause de son titre de Lord, et que s'il ne se gênait pas pour l'emprisonner lui, un étudiant à peine majeur, il ne se gênerait pas pour faire de même avec de même avec de nombreuses autres personnes.

Il signa 'Lord Black Potter' et d'un sort, multiplia les feuilles, et les confia à Kreacher pour qu'il les envoie au quatre coin du pays. Dumbledore voulait la guerre ? Parfait, il allait l'avoir. Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire, pas aussi facilement, mais d'abord, il devait tâter le terrain. Lorsque Kreacher fut revenu, il lui demanda de se renseigner sur les différentes soirées qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu, avec les invités. Les Anonymes allaient être de retour, mais cette fois-ci, ils iraient groupés, tous ensemble. Pas question de se séparer, ils devaient faire parler d'eux désormais.

« Harry !» La voix de Casallie... Non, Rumpelstiltskin, retentit dans la maison. « J'ai des nouvelles des gobelins.»

Le jeune homme se précipita en dehors de son bureau et rejoignit son professeur, les autres étudiants les rejoignant aussitôt.

« Alors ?

- Tant qu'ils n'ont pas de preuve que tu es un criminel, la maison restera close aux aurores et à Dumbledore. Il va sûrement essayer de te piéger, il faudra être prudent.

- Oui, je m'en doute... J'ai une solution de rechange, au cas où. Je vous la dirai si jamais on est dans le pétrin.» Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire que si jamais ils avaient des problèmes de ce genre, où ils se retrouvaient obligés de partir de Square Grimmaurd, il allait tous les envoyer dans la demeure de Voldemort. Il ne le lui refuserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait lui envoyer une lettre pour ça, juste pour être sûr. « Bon, nous allons ressortir, en tant qu'Anonymes. Il y a souvent des bals dans la capital, et nous allons nous y montrer. Le fait que Dumbledore ait pris le pouvoir va retarder considérablement nos projets... Et je pense que nous allons devoir conclure une alliance avec Voldemort...» Neville grimaça légèrement, mais sa colère contre Dumbledore était désormais plus forte que celle contre le Seigneur noir. « J'aimerai que l'on agisse vite, pour pouvoir vite former une résistance au sein de la communauté. Si on attends trop, ils s'habitueront à ce vieux fou. Il faut échauffer les foules dès maintenant.»

OoO

Kreacher était vite revenu de sa mission, avec une liste longue comme le bras de réception, avant de repartir avec une liste de course faite par les filles, qui voulaient du tissu pour leurs robes. Hors de question d'y aller comme des pouilleuses, tout de même ! Même Walburga, cette horrible mégère en tant normal, s'y mettait. Elle aimait Dumbledore encore moins que tous les nouveaux pensionnaires, alors sang de bourbe ou pas, elle allait aider !

Harry, comme tous les autres garçons, n'avaient pas compris pourquoi leurs chères homologues féminins avaient voulu du tissu. L'explication vint très vite. Elles voulaient faire leurs robes, mais aussi celles des garçons. Ginny, déjà habituée à aider sa mère à repriser les vêtements, avait pris la tête des opérations.

Un cri d'horreur retentit dans la maison. Seamus et Dean frémirent d'horreur en reconnaissant la voix de Colin, qui était entre les mains des filles.

OoO

Voldemort soupira, contenant sa rage en voyant la gazette du sorcier, avec en premier titre, Dumbledore Ministre de la magie. Ce vieil homme avait pris sa place ! SA place de dirigeant.

« Maître... Que faisons nous pour Dumbledore ?» Demanda l'un des hommes, tremblant aux pieds de son maître. Les sortilèges de torture avait fusé depuis le retour du Lord, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle position de l'ancien directeur de Hogwarts.

- Ce que nous faisons ?» Ricana froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis sur son trône. « Mais rien de plus. Nous allons le tuer, voilà tout, et nous prendrons le pouvoir. Je pense qu'il est temps de rassembler nos forces, et de recruter de nouveaux partisans... Il y a un bal très bientôt, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? Nous y tiendrons une réunion, après. Préviens tout le monde.

- Oui Maître, il se déroulera la semaine prochaine, chez les Greengrass. Ils m'ont dit que l'ancien elfe de la maison Black est venu interroger leurs elfes afin de savoir qui serait présent au bal...

- Kreacher ?» Il leva la tête intéressé. Voldemort se souvenait de la créature pour l'avoir utilisé pour cacher son Horcruxe. « L'elfe de Potter... Les Anonymes y seront donc.» Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Enfin une bonne nouvelle venait égailler sa journée. Et quelle nouvelle ! « Fais attention à ta femme et ton fils, Lucius. Cette remarque vaut pour vous tous. Dumbledore va être à l'affut du moindre petit geste que vous pourrez faire. Soyez très prudent.» Puis il ajouta avant que ses Death Eaters ne partent. « Draco, reste, j'aimerai te parler.»

Tour à tour, les hommes et femmes disparurent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le jeune Draco, qui semblait terriblement anxieux. Il avait définitivement quelque chose à cacher, et il adorait débusquer les secrets des autres, fouiller les esprits; il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se divertir de cette façon depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Draco... Mon cher Draco. Qu'as tu à me cacher ?

- Co-Comment My Lord ? Je ne comprends pas.» Déglutit le jeune homme, qui sut immédiatement que c'était une mauvaise, _très_ mauvaise, idée de mentir à l'homme. L'instant d'après, il était à terre, hurlant de douleur sous un sortilège informulé, comme si ses membres se retournaient l'un après l'autre.

- Allons, ton esprit hurle que tu me caches quelque chose, maintenant, j'aimerai que tu retires tes maigres défenses mentales pour que je puisse regarder moi même.» Fit il calmement, s'amusant de la résistance de son jeune Death Eaters, autant que de la douce musique que formaient ses cris à ses oreilles.

Il sentit l'esprit du blond s'ouvrir aussitôt, et il s'y engouffra sans le moindre remord, avant d'y ressortir aussitôt. Il avait ses réponses.

« Tu savais que Potter était un Anonyme. Tu savais qu'il était Susanoo, le soir du Bal, tu le savais, mais tu ne m'as rien dis.» Murmura-t-il, stupéfait. Draco resta à terre, ne pouvant plus bouger un seul muscle sous la pression de l'esprit du Lord. « Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis à ton Maître, Draco ? Est-ce parce que vous êtes amants ?» Le visage déjà blanc du jeune slytherin se mit à pâlir encore plus. « Severus surveillait Potter, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait entre vous. Mais j'aimerai voir ça de mes 'propres' yeux.»

Sur ces mots, le Lord replongea dans l'esprit de Draco, et fouilla ses souvenirs avec soin. Oui bon, il avouait qu'il voulait pouvoir observer Harry. Son corps réclamait ardemment celui du Survivant, et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chance de voir le jeune homme en action... Et ce qu'il vit le satisfit amplement. Harry en tenue de cuir, le regard sauvage, ses cheveux ébouriffés, et sautant comme un lion sur Draco, pour... Oh... Effectivement... Il y avait de quoi garder un secret.

« Eh bien...» Draco était sur le sol, les joues entièrement rouge, tremblant d'excitation et de douleur mêlé. Il avait revécu son souvenir en même temps que le Lord regardait en lui, d'ailleurs celui-ci était dans le même état que lui. « Je serai clément aujourd'hui avec toi, tu peux partir, mais plus jamais...» Sa voix se fit menaçante. « ... Tu ne devras me défier à nouveau de cette façon, ou d'une quelconque façon.

- O-Oui Maître.

- Pars.»

Draco disparut dans la seconde, avant que la clémence de son maître ne se dissipe et que son côté lunatique ne reprenne le dessus.

En réalité, Voldemort voulait surtout se retrouver seul pour s'adonner à une petite séance de travaux manuels, tout en se concentrant sur la vision enchanteresse de ce foutu Harry Potter, son corps tentant enserré dans une tenue de cuire, ses longs cheveux bruns tombants avec grâce sur sa chute de reins et ses yeux verts si expressifs.

OoO

Dumbledore avait grincé des dents lorsqu'il avait vu l'énorme trou dans son dôme de verre.

Potter s'était échappé, avec une quarantaine d'élève, ainsi que deux de ses professeurs. Snape et Lanya. Pour Severus, il pouvait comprendre, il devait continuer son rôle d'espion... Non, ça restait suspect malgré tout, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Casallie était partie. Elle était un professeur compétent, avec un parcours sans tâche... Une espionne de Voldemort ? Non, il l'aurait su ! Pourquoi avait elle fuit avec les autres élèves ?

Mêmes des élèves des autres maisons étaient partis ! Des gryffindors et des ravenclaws. Peu, par rapport aux slytherins. À tous les coups, c'était Potter qui les avait entraîné avec lui. Il avait prévu son coup, ce sale gosse. Toujours à ruiner ses plans.

« Albus ?»

Gellert sortit de la salle d'eau, habillé élégamment, et ses cheveux blancs, longs, parfaitement coiffé.

« Tu as l'air... Contrarié.

- Ce sale gamin... Potter.

- Ah oui, le fameux garçon qui a survécu. J'aimerai le rencontrer. S'il arrive à t'énerver, c'est qu'il doit être intéressant.» Se moqua Grindelwald. « Alors dis moi, quand est-ce que mes gardes se rendront compte de ma disparition ?

- D'ici une petite semaine si nous n'avons pas de chance. Mes hommes seront déjà un peu partout dans le ministère, et quand ils se rendront compte que c'est moi qui t'es libéré, il sera trop tard, nous règnerons sur l'Angleterre, et Potter et Voldemort seront recherchés par tous les aurores du pays.

- Sauf que les Gobelins refusent de te donner l'accès à sa demeure.» Albus rougit de rage. Ces sales petites créateurs vicieuses ! « Il n'a commis aucune infraction, rien qui ne les convainc en tout cas. Il faudra le pousser à commettre un crime. Tu as une idée ?

- Pas encore. Nous avons le temps, tout le temps du monde.» Fit le vieil homme en se levant, tout sourire.

Dumbledore se présenta devant un tableau et murmura quelques mots. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et dévoila un coffre, et sous le regard intrigué de Gellert, sortit une petite clef en or, puis en ouvrit la porte magiquement renforcé. Il prit doucement le petit paquet enveloppé et le tendit à son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce ?

- Regardes toi même.»

Gellert prit soigneusement l'objet emballé, puis enleva le papier qui le protégeait. Les yeux, déjà expressifs, se mirent à briller. Ce n'était tout de même pas...?

« Albus... Comment as tu...?» Il était stupéfait... Ébahit ! Dans sa main se tenait la pierre philosophale. Mais elle était censée avoir été détruite ! Même lui le savait !

- À cause de ma stupide hésitation, nous avons été séparé pendant presque un siècle. Je vais réparer cela. J'ai volé à Nicolas Flamel cette pierre. Je suis devenu son ami juste pour elle, pour qu'un jour il me la confit, j'ai joué au bon petit soldat, au grand père dévoué pour ce moment là. J'ai tué Flamel, et je lui ai volé la pierre. Rien de plus facile que de masquer son meurtre en une tentative de suicide, bien sur. Tout le monde savait qu'il voulait mourir, après tout.» Raconta-t-il, le regard pétillant en voyant son ancien amant aussi fébrile. « Nous allons avoir la vie que nous méritons, ensemble. Il n'y a pas assez pour vivre éternellement, seulement pour rajeunir, mais ce serait un bon début, tu ne penses pas ?

- Utilisons la tout de suite.»

Dumbledore eut à nouveau un grand sourire, et se mit à rire légèrement devant l'empressement de l'homme. Toujours si impatient.

Il referma le coffre et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, où il caressa Fawkes.

« Je ne peux pas tout de suite, Gellert. Je dois sauver les apparences, pour quelques temps encore, mais toi, toi tu vas l'utiliser, tu vas rajeunir, et tu pourras rester près de moi, complètement incognito.»

Grindelwald hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et regarda la pierre, la tournant dans tous les sens. Il la posa devant lui, et d'un coup de baguette, la sépara en deux parties égales. Il prit l'une des parties, la posa dans un récipient, et la fit fondre d'un doux feu. Lorsqu'elle fut sous une substance liquide, il porta le verre à ses lèvres, et l'avala lentement.

Le liquide vermeil avait un goût étrangement sucré, comme une friandise. Oui, c'était inégalable, il aurait voulu en boire toujours. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux -il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé !-, sa vue s'était nettement améliorée, et Albus avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Al-» Sa voix était plus rauque, jeune, qu'elle lui faisait mal, l'empêchant de parler.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, souples, bouclés, puis regarda sa peau, blanche, sans imperfection. Il fit apparaître un miroir et eut à son tour les yeux piquants de larme. Gellert était à nouveau jeune, semblant avoir une trentaine d'année, peut être un peu plus, mais pas de beaucoup.

« Nous allons conquérir le monde, Gellert, et nous règnerons.

-Oui mon amour... Et nous vaincrons.» Un sourire de pur sadisme déforma le beau visage d'ange de l'homme, alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du vieil homme. «Vivement.»

À suivre.

Petite note : Le baiser entre Gellert jeune et Albus peut choquer, mais ils s'aiment malgré tout depuis très longtemps et après une très longue séparation, on ne regarde pas le physique.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! C'est plus une transition qui dirige vers le début de la fin x3

Au menu du prochain chapitre, nouvelle confrontation entre Voldemort et Harry, avec un petit corps à corps de prévu... Hé hé hé 8D

Je vais vous faire patienter cependant une bonne semaine, histoire de pouvoir avancer dans la suite ^^ J'en suis toujours au chapitre 20, mais j'ai finis d'écrire la partie qui me retenait, donc je devrais avancer un peu plus vite :P Je publierai sûrement aussi courant de la semaine prochaine, ou dans deux semaines un petit one shot LV/HP. J'avance sur ma seconde fanfic, en préparation, donc voilà les nouvelles :)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Sedinette


	16. C16 - Le jeu du chat et de la souri

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Encore plein de commentaire laissé, je vous en remercie :D N'empêche vous exagérez vous vous arrêtez à 299 reviews ? Pourquoi pas 300 ? 8D

Mais bref, je suis un peu en retard, désolé, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces derniers jours, mais je publie, c'est le plus important n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ceux qui aimerait savoir quel dieu a chaque Anonyme, voici la liste définitive x3 À vous de faire les recherches pour savoir de quoi il en retourne :P

Padma : Brahma

Parvati : Vishnu

Neville : Pan

Luna : Morphée

Harry : Susanoo

Rumpel : Frigga

Dean : Kâma

Seamus : Vulcain

Colin : Shinigami

Cho : Nuwa

Olivier : Hermes

Ginny : Freyja

Fred : Hypnos

George : Thanatos

Hermione : Athena

Rien à rajouter, on se retrouve en bas :D

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 16 - Le jeu du chat et de la souri -

« Pan...» Grogna Harry à l'oreille de Neville. « Contrôle toi, je t'en pris...» Il avait l'impression de jouer le rôle qu'avait joué Casallie à la réception du Bal d'hivers.

- Mais H-Susanoo ! Regardes ça... C'est... Dégoûtant !»

Neville était furieux. Et dégoûté. D'où ce vieux pervers se permettait il de danser avec sa petite amie ? Étrangement, Lanya, ou Rumpel, comme elle leur disait de l'appeler, avait l'air d'être d'accord avec lui.

« S'il la tripote, je te jure que j'interviens !

- Laisses Morphée gérer, c'est une grande fille, une Ravenclaw. Elle est intelligente, et sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Mais Susanoo...

- Elle t'a déjà fait tourner en bourrique. Laisse la faire. Vous aussi, Frigga.»

Rumpelstiltskin grogna légèrement, mais ne quitta pas son héritière des yeux. Elle devait la protéger après tout ! C'était son rôle autant que celui de Neville, qu'avait choisit Luna.

« Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça, aller voir les autres invités et tâtez la température. C'est un ordre.» Finit Harry en retournant à ses propres affaires.

Le jeune homme n'aurait pas pensé avoir besoin de jouer aux nounous pendant la réception. À peine trente minutes qu'ils étaient présents, et déjà les ennuis commençaient, pourtant tout semblait si bien se passer du côté des autres. Enfin, il avait dû surveiller intensivement George et Fred, qui étaient pour l'occasion blond et brun -pour plus de discrétion, tout le monde savait que les Weasley étaient roux ! Ginny aussi était maintenant brune-.

Il devait leur faire confiance, sinon comment réussir à se concentrer sur sa propre mission ? Oh moins maintenant, Neville et Rumpel étaient trop occuper à bouder pour surveiller Luna, qui s'en sortait parfaitement ! L'homme avec qui elle dansait était tout de même le chef de la communauté magique italienne (1), tant qu'elle ne lui parlait pas du Chicaneur et de Nargles, tout devrait bien se passer.

Avec surprise, il avait constaté que beaucoup d'étranger se trouvait à la réception. Kreacher lui avait pourtant assuré que ne viendrait que des personnes de la Haute société anglaise, pas des autres États européens... Il se rapprocha des Greengrass qui se tenait près du buffet, entrain de discuter avec d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Bonsoir.» Fit il d'une voix aussi mature qu'il put.

- Oh ! Bonsoir...» Fit Lady Greengrass d'une voix mielleuse. « Pardonnez moi, mais vous êtes si nombreux, vous êtes lequel ?

- Susanoo.» Se présenta-t-il en traitant mentalement la femme d'idiote. Elle faisait pot de fleur à côté de tout ce beau monde. « Vous avez réuni énormément de monde ! Quelle influence vous avez dans notre société.» Complimenta-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

- Oh oui, nous sommes très fier de cette réception, et puis, vous êtes vous même venus en si grand nombre !» Fit elle, un peu rêveuse. « J'ai été surprise de voir que vous vouliez venir d'ailleurs, qui aurait pensé que vous voudriez venir à ma modeste soirée.

- C'est vous qui êtes trop modeste, Madame. J'ai vu passé l'une des mes amies danser avec un homme influent d'Italie. Vous avez un secret, j'en suis sûr !» À nouveau, son sourire séducteur fit des ravages.

- Eh bien, nous avons un invité spécial... Il n'est pas vraiment apprécié en Angleterre, mais beaucoup de dirigeants étrangers s'intéressent à lui.

- Qui ça ?» Demanda-t-il, plus intéressé.

- Bonsoir, Susanoo.» Fit soudainement une voix bien connue derrière lui.

Harry sursauta, puis ferma les yeux, quand vint se placer devant lui Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, ses yeux carmins le dévisageant avec un plaisir évident.

OoO

Tom se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de son immense chambre. Il était parfait. Sa tenue noire était parfaitement ajustée, et lui donnait un air dangereux tout en étant charismatique. Il voulait être parfait, il le devait.

« Maître. Nous devons y aller.» L'informa Lucius qui venait d'entrer prudemment dans la pièce.

- Parfait.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le manoir Greengrass, où on entendait de dehors le son de l'orchestre, et la délicieuse odeur des buffets.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale, peu de personne ne firent attention à lui. Sauf la dizaine d'Anonyme qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler, et s'étaient crispés. Donc ils étaient bien là. Oh oui, ils étaient tous là, mais lui n'en voulait qu'un seul. Ca n'allait pas être facile de retrouver Harry parmi tout ce monde.

Non ! Il n'était pas là pour ça à la base. Il devait rassembler des partisans, pas chercher Potter pour lui faire plein de choses pas catholiques contre la première surface venue. Et non, sa libido ne le titillait pas !

On ne titille pas Lord Voldemort.

Encore moins ses hormones.

Il balaya la salle des yeux. Vite, il reconnut Frigga, et s'approcha d'elle, en espérant qu'elle pourrait lui dire où se trouvait le jeune homme. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se souvint qu'il devait aussi s'intéresser à elle. Était elle vraiment cette femme à la chevelure flamboyante qu'il avait vu le soir du 31 ? Certes, des potions de vieillissement existaient, mais de cette qualité ? Il ne pensait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'interroger trop directement, surtout pas ici, il devait donc impérativement penser à interroger Harry... Non, _Potter_ -depuis quand appelait il ce fichu gamin par son prénom ?-, lorsqu'il le trouverait.

« Frigga.»

La femme le dévisageait, l'air grave.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ?» Demanda-t-elle sans détour. « Je me doutais quelque chose n'était pas normal, avec toutes ces personnes importantes... Ils sont venus vous voir vous. Donc tout le monde devrait savoir qui vous êtes, Lord V-

- Tom. Appelez moi Tom, comme la dernière fois, très chère Casallie.» La femme se mordit la lèvre.

- Severus je suppose ? Incapable de tenir sa langue celui-là.

- Il a bien fallu que me renseigne. Et vous, vous êtes...?» Tom se tourna vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Pan. Juste Pan, Tom.» Neville bouillait intérieurement. Il n'était pas comme Harry, à pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il ressentait, et la haine et la colère se lisait sur lui.

- Je vois qui vous êtes, Pan.» Longbottom. Il l'avait reconnu facilement, son aura était proche de celle de Harry, et dont la puissance ne demandait qu'à se libérer. Oh oui, Neville Longbottom avait un sacré potentiel, au moins aussi grand que le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Il aurait pu être le Survivant, s'il l'avait choisi, et ses parents avaient payé pour sa naissance. « Je ne dirai pas que je suis désolé, je ne le suis pas, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de regretter le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais si tu me le demandes gentiment, je te laisserai mener un combat contre Bellatrix.»

Neville grogna, mais préféra partir, sentant la rage gronder encore en lui. Par contre, il retenait pour le duel contre Lestrange. Il ne laisserait pas une occasion comme celle-ci lui passer sous le nez. Il ne pourrait se sentir mieux que lorsqu'il l'aurait mise plus bas que terre.

« Où est Susanoo ?» S'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui regardait toujours Pan du coin de l'oeil.

- Que lui voulez vous ?» Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement, en réponse.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Allons, j'ai senti votre odeur sur lui lorsqu'il est revenu de Hogwarts. Je connais cette méthode, très peu utiliser, mais vraiment très efficace pour monter rapidement au septième ciel...» Fit-elle comme si elle lisait une recette de cuisine. « Écoutez moi bien, ne lui faites pas de mal. Je suis pacifiste, mais je tiens à ce petit, alors je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer si vous lui briser le coeur.

- Vous parlez comme si nous avions une relation privilégiée...» Cette femme commençait vraiment à lui faire peur. Non pas à cause de sa magie, mais de sa capacité à imaginer les pires situations. Elle parlait comme si... Si Potter était amoureux de lui !

- Mais c'est le cas. Si vous continuez sur cette voie, il va s'accrocher à vous. Il est jeune et même s'il joue les durs et s'il est plus mâture que les jeunes de son âge, il n'a que 17 ans. À cet âge, on veut croire en l'amour éternel.

- Je vivrai éternellement.» Siffla le Lord, qui pâlissait à mesure que Frigga parlait. Le visage de celle-ci prit un air empli de pitié.

- Que Loki vous préserve de cette malédiction, Lord Voldemort. Que Loki vous en préserve.» Finit elle en murmurant. « Susanoo est là bas.» Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas vu arrivé et qui continuait de faire du charme à Greengrass. « Pensez à ce que je vous ai dis.»

Rumpel s'éloigna sans aucun autre regard pour Tom qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par «Que Loki vous en préserve». Les sorciers jurait généralement par les noms de grands sorciers, tel Merlin, Morgana, Salazar... Et ces mots... L'immortalité, une malédiction ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il se secoua légèrement la tête puis se tourna vers Susanoo qui souriait de manière séductrice à leur hôte, qui n'en finissait plus de rougir de plaisir. Tom se sentit fou de rage à cette vue. Comment cette gourgandine osait elle répondre aux avances de son... Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Ils n'étaient pas amant (pas encore), et n'avaient aucune obligation ni devoir entre eux. Ils étaient même encore officiellement ennemi.

Voldemort observa le jeune homme de dos pendant un instant, le dévorant des yeux, puis de décida.

« Bonsoir, Susanoo.»

Harry se retourna, alors que lui le déshabillait d'un regard brûlant. Même s'ils n'avaient rien en commun, même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes buts, il le voulait ardemment.

« Tom... Je ne vous attendais pas ce soir.» Souffla-t-il en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux, se perdant dans les orbes carmins, autant que son vis-à-vis se noyait dans l'émeraude du regard de son cadet.

- Vous... Vous connaissez ?» Demanda bêtement la femme en regardant son Maître et le jeune Anonyme qui brisèrent l'échange visuel, à la question.

- En effet, Harmonie, j'ai rencontré Susanoo à la soirée du 31. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai te l'enlever, si tu le permets.

- Bien sûr M-» Elle s'arrêta à temps, mais Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'elle allait dire. _Maître_.

Harmonie partit à l'instant en s'excusant, laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, Tom.

-Moi si. Kreacher n'a pas été très discret.» La langue de Harry claqua, amusant le Lord. « Dansons.»

D'autorité, Voldemort attira Susanoo à lui et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Il passa une main dans son dos, quoique un peu bas pour les conventions, et débuta une valse, à l'image de tous les autres danseurs. Leurs corps se collèrent et la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra le corps du jeune homme qui se sentit fondre sous l'aura qui se mêlait à la sienne.

« Vous êtes un démon.» Réussit il à souffler, espérant que personne ne verrait son état de poupée de chiffon. Tom rit chaudement à son oreille, lui provoquant un long frisson de désir dans le dos.

- Je sais. Et toi tu es un ange venu me tenter...» Il se tut un instant, se contentant de mener la danse, s'amusant de la maladresse soudaine de son compagnon, et envoyant de temps en temps de nouvelles vague de magie dans le corps du brun. « Il y a des chambres à l'étage.» Murmura-t-il à nouveau à l'oreille de Harry.

La proposition était à peine voilée, et terriblement alléchante, mais si son corps réclamait celui du Lord, sa tête, encore en état de fonctionner malgré tout, lui hurlait qu'il ne devait pas céder, pas maintenant. Et pourtant il voulait coucher avec lui, il en avait vraiment très envie.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas.» Murmura-t-il, presque à contre coeur, en se détachant difficilement de l'homme. « Peut être une autre fois ?»

La tête de Voldemort à ce moment là valait vraiment le détour. Il semblait complètement incrédule. Harry aurait pu mourir de rire; il pouvait presque lire dans ses yeux ses pensées. Il avait osé refuser de coucher avec lui.

Puis l'expression changea, pour celle d'un prédateur. 'Ohlala...' Pensa le jeune homme en voyant les yeux rouges brûler d'une lueur de défi. C'était exactement le genre de regard qui le faisait vibrer de désir et qui titillait sa libido.

« Susanoo...» Susurra-t-il en reprenant sa taille entre ses mains, pour le rapprocher à nouveau de lui. « On ne se refuse pas à moi.» De quoi ? Non mais oh, il n'était pas de la chaire fraîche ! Et puis quoi encore ? Même s'il avait vraiment envie de coucher avec lui, ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter comme une traînée. Il avait un minimum de dignité, mine de rien.

- Je me refuse à vous. J'ai du travail, Moi.» Siffla-t-il, déterminé, en se dégageant à nouveau des bras de Voldemort qui semblait encore plus motivé pour l'avoir. Oh il savait qu'il finirait pas craquer, mais s'il pouvait le balader un peu d'abord, il ne disait pas non.

Harry s'éloigna prudemment sous le regard affamé de l'homme. Comment avait il réussi à résister ? Il ne savait pas, mais s'il ne voulait pas finir dos à un matelas -ou un mur, une table, au choix après tout- et Tom entre ses cuisses, il allait devoir faire très attention.

Il retourna vers les autres invités, et se fit un plaisir à flirter outrageusement avec nombres d'hommes et de femmes, tout en se délectant de la lueur colérique et possessive qu'il lisait dans les yeux du Lord. Celui-ci fulminait de voir le jeune homme donner à d'autres ce qu'il venait de lui refuser. Comment ça il exagérait un peu ? Mais pas du tout ! Potter était à lui ! C'était son ennemi à lui, qu'il avait marqué, comme un égal, dans lequel il avait placé, sans faire exprès certes, un morceau de son âme.

Voldemort se figea en comprenant qu'il était complètement manipulé par l'adolescent. Il avait réussi à le rendre... Jaloux. Il grogna intérieurement de colère et se détourna. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il devait arrêter de le regarder, tout simplement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'un gamin de 50 ans son cadet le manipulait lui ?

Il l'aurait, par n'importe quel moyen, puis il le jetterait, c'était tout ce que Ha-Potter méritait. Il ne devait pas s'écarter de ses objectifs pour une simple attirance physique. C'était tout simplement son âme récemment réunifiée qui lui jouait des tours. Il était Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, après son noble ancêtre Salazar Slytherin.

Alors pourquoi avait il toujours ce pincement au coeur lorsqu'il regardait Potter séduire à tour de bras tous ces idiots ? Pourquoi réagissait il comme ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le désirait si ardemment ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, ça n'en avait pas pour lui. Ce qu'il ressentait était une terrible faiblesse.

Perdu dans ses pensées troubles, il ne vit pas le jeune sorcier sourire derrière son dos et étendre son aura jusqu'à lui. Le mage noir sentit soudainement son corps se tendre de plaisir. Son visage se crispa, inquiétant ses interlocuteurs qui, sachant qui il était, ne savaient plus comment réagir.

« My Lord...? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Une simple crampe. Rien de bien grave.» Rassura-t-il en chassant l'aura de Potter, tandis que celui-ci riait derrière son dos. Une bien vile vengeance... Peut être pour la dernière fois où il l'avait laissé seul dans les bois ? Ce sale petit garnement... « Je fais beaucoup d'équitation en ce moment. Je ne suis plus habitué.

- Oui bien sûr !»

Tom grogna intérieurement, et érigea une puissante barrière d'occlumencie pour ne plus se laisser avoir.

OoO

« Tu joues avec le feu.» Fit remarquer Hermione qui se tenait maintenant près de lui avec Ginny.

- Mais non...» Répondit Harry en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

- Elle a raison Su' ! Il arrête pas de te bouffer des yeux...»

Harry se mit à rougir, et baissa la tête, incapable de répondre. C'est vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort en essayant ce que lui avait fait le Lord à Preston. Il avait fait son gamin, il avouait. Il avait voulu se venger, un peu bassement, et il avait plutôt bien réussi, mais avait encore plus amené l'attention de l'homme sur lui. Si Walburga avait vu ça... C'était exactement ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui : agir avant de réfléchir.

Et maintenant, après l'avoir ignoré une vingtaine de minute, Voldemort s'était remis à le regarder, avec encore plus d'entrain qu'avant.

« Fais attention à ce qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul avec toi.» Gloussa Ginny. « J'ai l'impression qu'il n'attend que ça...

- G-Freya, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Comment ça ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ?» Se révolta la brune d'un soir. « J'ai cohabité avec un morceau de son âme moi aussi, figure toi, et sûrement pas la plus chaste si tu veux mon avis ! Je sais de quoi il est capable.»

Harry regarda sa jeune amie avec stupeur. Mais elle leur avait caché ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de Tom Riddle ? La jeune fille se détourna de lui et alla voir d'autres personnes, rejoignant Seamus et Dean qui parlait à de très belles femmes (elle devait tout de même protéger ses plats de bandes !), empêchant ainsi le Survivant de lui poser plus de question sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et surtout comment il était à Hogwarts. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ? Est-ce que Tom lui sauterait dessus sans autre forme de procès s'il se retrouvait seul avec lui ? D'un côté, ça l'excitait terriblement. Il aimait ce jeu du chat et de la souri qui s'était instauré malgré eux.

Il bougonna cependant; il couchait à tord et à travers, mais il savait que dans cette relation étrange et insolite, ce serait lui qui serait dans le 'rôle de la fille'. Ca ne le stressait pas plus que ça, il savait que c'était bon quand même, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Draco se tordait dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas la même chose...

Est-ce qu'il voulait ça ?

« Susanoo ? Tu vas bien ?

- Hein ? Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Herm.

- C'est Athena.» Rappela-t-elle. « Tu penses à lui ?»

Harry la regarda un instant puis acquiesça.

« Je suis si transparent ?

- Je pense surtout que tu devrais aller le voir et t'envoyer en l'air avec lui.»

Un rouge vif apparut sur les joues du jeune homme. Mais où était donc la jeune miss je sais tout, qui parlait plus de cours que de tout autre chose ? Depuis quand était elle aussi à l'aise avec ça ? Et... Est-ce que Hermione Granger venait de lui conseiller de coucher avec Voldemort ? Est-ce que c'était réellement sage et avisé de sa part ? Il avait tué ses parents...

Non, c'était à cause de Dumbledore et de son interprétation de la prophétie. Si il n'avait pas tout fait pour que Tom la sache, il n'aurait pas détruit sa vie. Peut être pas. Il regarda Hermione, une moue hésitante et inquiète sur le visage.

« On sait que tu en as envie, va lui sauter dessus. C'est un ordre de la déesse de la sagesse.» Se moqua-t-elle gentiment en le poussant.

Harry souffla calmement puis traversa la salle, ses yeux à la recherche de ceux du Lord, qu'il trouva sans difficulté. Il rejoignit une pièce annexe, vide, et attendit patiemment que l'homme vienne à lui, ce qu'il fit, quelques instants plus tard.

« Tu vas quelque part, Susanoo ?

- Eh bien... Il paraît qu'il y a des chambres là haut.» Fit il, ses joues se colorant d'un léger rouge. Dire qu'il draguait honteusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était tellement bizarre de penser cela.

- Effectivement...» La voix de Tom s'était enroué soudainement, faisant frémir Harry d'impatience. « Qu'ai-je à voir la dedans ?

- Nous sommes chez un de vos partisans... Vous devez connaître les lieux.» Minauda le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'un pas léger du brun.

- Et toi tu dois apprendre que je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse courir ainsi.»

N'y tenant plus, le Survivant sauta au cou de Tom et l'embrassa fougueusement. L'homme aux yeux rouges plaqua brutalement le plus jeune contre le mur pour prendre le contrôle de l'échange, ses mains parcourant avec frénésie le corps tant désiré, tirant la chemise hors du pantalon pour se glisser contre la peau qu'il sentait brûlante par dessus les vêtements. Harry glissa ses jambes autour des hanches du Lord, collant leurs deux corps parfaitement, puis il sentit une emprise magique au niveau de son nombril qui le tira. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans une chambre, les yeux pourpres le regardant avec envie et amusement. Il fut jeté sur le lit sans ménagement, et se retrouva avec le corps plus imposant de Tom sur lui. Harry gémit en sentant la virilité dure de l'homme contre sa cuisse, l'excitant un peu plus. Avec envie, le Lord noir retira le masque qui lui cachait la vue du visage du brun, avant de le lancer à travers de la pièce. Ses mains se mirent à nouveau à se balader sur le corps tentant, enlevant sa veste légère au passage.

« Bordel...» Geint Harry, ses mains déjà sur la ceinture du pantalon du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pressé de le sentir nu contre lui, ses hanches se frottant déjà celle de son amant avec envie.

Le rire chaud de Voldemort résonna délicieusement à ses oreilles, agissant sur lui comme un aphrodisiaque, et il tira sur la ceinture d'un coup sec, l'envoyant valsé à l'autre bout de la chambre, puis ouvrit finalement le pantalon en de gestes maladroits et pressés.

« Tu es tellement impatient.» Se moqua Tom en caressant le beau visage rougit de son amant, dont les yeux verts brillaient de désir.

Harry ne répondit pas, et d'un coup de rein, renversa l'homme sur le matelas, et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le torse serré dans sa chemise, puis en écarta violemment les pans, faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce.

« Hmm...» Ronronna le Lord. « Tellement sauvage, petit lion... J'adore.»

La remarque fit grogner l'adolescent, qui cette fois plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de l'homme pour le faire taire. Tom glissa une main dans les cheveux longs, puis les agrippa pour approfondir le baiser et l'obliger à rester contre lui. Il l'embrassa plus calmement, pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs. Il voulait prendre son temps, dompter le cheval sauvage qu'il avait entre les bras, découvrir son corps, prendre du plaisir de celui-ci... S'y perdre follement.

Ses mains détachèrent lentement les boutons de la chemise en soie de Harry. Il dégagea la nuque et y déposa une multitude de baiser, suçotant au passage la peau douce, jusqu'à y laisser une trace rouge. Il remit le gryffindor dos au lit, et lui enleva doucement sa chemise.

« Dépêche toi...» Grogna le plus jeune.

- Tu es tellement empressé...» Susurra-t-il en voyant la bosse déformer son pantalon. Il la caressa doucement par dessus le tissu, s'attirant un autre grognement.

- _Toom~_» Siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Voldemort releva la tête du torse au sifflement, et regarda le jeune homme cambré, la tête renversée en arrière, outrageusement attirant, et sourit largement en se souvenant que l'adolescent pouvait parler fourchelangue.

Gémir en fourchelangue... Ca l'excitait encore plus. Il remonta à son oreille et se mit à siffler.

« _Tu es terriblement excitant, petit serpent_.» Harry se mit à frémir en entendant les sifflements, et rouvrit ses yeux qui croisèrent le pourpre de ceux de l'homme au dessus de lui. « _Surtout quand tu te mets à gémir en fourchelangue_.»

Le survivant se cambra et frotta son bas ventre à celui de l'homme, ses jambes s'accrochant à la taille du Lord pour les rapprocher, leur tirant à tous les deux des grondements de plaisir.

« _Tu es beaucoup trop habillé_.» Siffla Harry en glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé, jusque'à l'ouverture du pantalon où il glissa ses doigts pour prendre l'érection entre eux. « _Et moi aussi_.»

Tom gronda de plaisir. Il chassa la main de son pantalon, et retira brusquement celui de son amant. Il observa le corps quasiment nu, les longues jambes fuselées, les hanches fines, le buste imberbe et musclé, les épaules carrés, le visage aux traits fins mais masculins. Indéniablement beau. Il caressa l'érection encore emprisonné dans son sous vêtement, se nourrissant des gémissements et autres plaintes excitantes que Harry lui donnait.

Harry se redressa et embrassa presque chastement son amant, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait toujours eu un bruit de fond jusqu'à présent, à cause de la musique, des discussions bruyantes, des verres qui s'entrechoquaient, et pourtant, maintenant qu'ils se regardaient, Tom et lui, sans rien faire d'autres que se dévorer des yeux, la respiration haletante, il se rendit compte que le bruit avait disparut, et que le manoir entier était silencieux.

Le Lord sembla aussi s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il sauta en dehors du lit précipitamment. Harry grogna qu'il allait tuer celui qui osait foutre en l'air sa première fois avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Des barrières anti-transplanage.» Murmura Voldemort, qui se rhabilla rapidement, tandis que son jeune amant faisait de même.

L'excitation les avait vite quitté à ce constat. Harry s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre et écarta le rideau pour voir s'il y avait de l'activité dehors.

« Des aurors...» Constata-t-il. « Le ministère attaque.»

À suivre

(1) Clin d'oeil à notre Cavaliere international x3

Ne me tuez pas x3 Je sais je suis cruelle, toujours pas de lemon, mais on se rapproche n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, je promets que j'écrirai un lemon :P

J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 20 (halleluia !), et je commence le 21, on approche de la fin.

Rien à rajouter aujourd'hui, alors comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	17. C17 - S'échapper mais à quel prix

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Un petit jour de retard, c'est pas trop j'espère ? XD Désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier hier, j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont obligé à quitté la maison pour une grosse partie de l'arpent, du coup j'ai pas pu relire le chapitre pour le corriger et donc le publier.

Une fois encore, je suis très heureuse de recevoir autant de review, même si certaines (beaucoup) me menaçaient de torture ou de mort à cause de la fin du chapitre précédent :P Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura bien un lemon dans quelques chapitres, il est même déjà écrit x3

Pour continuer dans les reviews, je vais répondre à **Tos-la-Moule** (d'ailleurs je rappel que c'est plus pratique pour répondre aux reviews si vous vous identifiez sur ff :) ) : Merci pour ce super commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je pense l'avoir dit suffisamment, ma hantise c'est que mes personnages soient OOC, et aussi pour la storyline, je ne voulais justement pas faire comme toutes les autres fanfictions où Harry devient dark d'un coup (bon après je dis rien, j'adore ces fanfics là !), alors merci beaucoup o/

Enfin voilà voilà, la suite est là :D

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 17 - S'échapper, mais à quel prix ? -

Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre rapidement, paniqué. Il pensa immédiatement à ses amis, restés en bas pendant que lui sautait sur Voldemort...

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui finissait de rassembler sa chemise -les boutons avaient volés assez loin-. Il ne voulait pas lui demander son aide, il ne pouvait pas s'en référer à lui pour ce qu'il allait faire à présent.

« Potter.

- Quoi ?» Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et il se maudit pour cela.

- Il va falloir que l'on s'entraide pour sortir d'ici.» Harry leva les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris par la demande cachée derrière la phrase.

- Tu veux t'allier à moi ?

- Temporairement.» Le sourire du Lord s'agrandit. « Alors ?

- ...Très bien. Sortons d'ici.» Répondit il à contrecoeur.

Tom ouvrit prudemment la porte, et passa devant, sa baguette en main, prêt à attaquer. Harry le suivit, son masque recouvrant à nouveau son visage, sa main crispée sur sa propre baguette. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Surtout pas avec Lord Voldemort comme coéquipier, qui d'ailleurs semblait être ravi des circonstances de leur alliance. Celui-ci avait toujours ce désir de connaître la puissance réelle du jeune homme près de lui, de le tester, et de le voir à l'oeuvre.

Ils se déplacèrent dans le couloir en longeant le mur, l'oreille tendue, jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'à la salle de réception. Dès qu'ils franchirent les premières marches, ils sentirent tous les deux l'aura de Dumbledore, dont la forte odeur citronnée les firent froncer du nez. Il y avait aussi une seconde aura, tout aussi forte que celle du vieil homme. Elle sentait le lilas, ainsi qu'autre chose, constata Harry en se concentrant dessus. Une odeur qui ressemblait à celle de Tom.

« Le sang...» Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- La seconde aura. Elle sent le sang. Comme toi.

- ...» Le silence de l'homme le fit frémir. Si il sentait le sang, c'est que Voldemort avait énormément tué, il le savait. Cette odeur était au moins aussi forte que celle de son amant.

'Qui est il ?' Se demanda-t-il, sa panique augmentant encore d'un cran.

La main du brun se posa sur son épaule, en même temps que deux lèvres l'embrassaient tendrement. Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer comme une adolescente à son premier rencard, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste de... Tendresse ?, de la part de l'homme.

« Calme toi, petit lion. Je suis là.» Se moqua le Lord, caressant les joues rouges du plus jeune.

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi.»

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme et prit la tête de leur duo, ne voulant pas que l'autre voit son trouble, et surtout ses joues rouges, et avança prudemment, sa baguette tendue devant lui.

« Hey vous !»

Un homme apparut devant eux, sa baguette éclairant d'un lumos l'escalier sombre.

« _Stupefy_» Murmura simplement le Survivant, puis fit un mouvement de baguette en disant : « _Mobilicorpus_.»

Le corps inconscient se posa en douceur sur le sol. Voldemort passa devant lui et tendit sa baguette, s'apprêtant à lui jeter le sortilège de la mort.

« Arrête ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de le tuer.

- Peut être, mais ça me soulagerait.

- Et en quoi ça te soulagerait au juste ?

-Je suis frustré de ne pas avoir pu te bai-» Il fut interrompu par la main d'un gryffindor aux joues rouges cerises, posée sur sa bouche, un doigt devant ses propres lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Ils descendirent de quelques marches supplémentaires, juste assez pour voir partiellement ce qui se passait dans la salle de bal, le silence pesant toujours autant sur le manoir. Voldemort passa un bras autour de sa taille et ramena son corps contre le sien, le pressant contre son torse puissant. Harry faillit demander ce qu'il faisait -ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de chose-, mais se retint au dernier moment en l'entendant murmurer quelques mots. Un sort d'invisibilité. Mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de le tenir _si près _de lui pour cela ?

Ils avancèrent lentement vers la salle éclairée, et s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètre de la salle de bal.

Les invités étaient assis par terre, les uns à côté des autres, sans bruit, et les deux hommes devinèrent qu'on leur avait jeté des sortilèges de mutisme pour les tenir sous contrôle. Des aurors se tenaient devant la grande porte, et ils pouvaient aisément prévoir qu'il y en avait aux quatre coins de la pièce, ainsi que dans le manoir, à fouiller les pièces.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !» La voix de Lady Greengrass raisonna dans la pièce. « LÂCHEZ M-»

La voix fut étouffé par un autre sortilège de mutisme. Harry se sentit trembler de rage.

« Madame Greengrass, Harmonie... Je suis désolé de devoir interrompre ainsi votre soirée, surtout avec tous ces personnalités... Mais j'ai entendu de biens étranges rumeurs, selon lesquelles Harry Potter se trouverait ici.»

Des murmures et cris choqués se firent entendre, mais qui furent vite étouffés par de nouveaux sortilèges de mutisme. Harry se tendit puis regarda Tom suspicieusement. Il était le seul à savoir qui il était, avec une poignée de Death Eaters, et jamais quelqu'un de son côté ne l'aurait trahis. Ca ne pouvait venir que du côté du Lord. Il fit mine de s'éloigner légèrement de lui, inquiet de ce que cela impliquait. Celui-ci comprit rapidement le message et fronça les sourcils. Il était peut être un manipulateur, un meurtrier, un sadique, mais pas un traître ! Jamais il ne l'aurait dénoncé ainsi, cela manquait trop de théâtralité, et il aimait être vu. Il n'y avait définitivement pas assez de public pour trahir quelqu'un.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait se montrer... Peut être pourrais-je commencer par vous demander de retirer ces masques.» Dumbledore s'adressait maintenant aux Anonymes.

Harry déglutit et sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se jeter dans la salle et d'en découdre avec le vieil homme, mais le Lord le tenait fermement contre lui, sans espoir d'échapper à ses bras.

« Lâches moi !» Geint il en se débattant. « Je dois aller les aider !

- Te sacrifier pour eux ne te serviras en rien.

- Ce sont mes amis ! Je me fiche des autres !

- Ne fais pas ton Saint Potter, tu ne fais pas le poids face à ces deux là.

- Eux feraient la même chose si j'étais dans cette situation !» Lâcha-t-il en donnant un coup de coude aussi violent qu'il put dans l'estomac de Voldemort.

L'homme, sous la surprise plus que sous la douleur, lâcha le Survivant, qui se rua dans la salle. Immédiatement, il stupéfixa les deux aurors qui gardaient l'avant de la salle. En réponse à son action, les sorciers retenus prisonniers se rebellèrent et se mirent à courir hors de la salle, leurs baguettes sorties.

Les Anonymes bondirent eux aussi, et coururent vers la sortie, tout en imitant Harry qui continuait d'attaquer les aurors qui affluaient dans la salle de bal.

Gellert sourit en voyant tant d'agitation. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu de combat, et il semblait que ce soit était son grand soir. Résolu, le mage noir leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter le sortilège de la mort sur un de ces étranges personnages masqués. Un éclair bleuté qui fonçait droit dans sa direction le surprit et l'empêcha d'agir. Il ne dut d'ailleurs sa survit que à Albus qui avait dressé un puissant champ de protection devant lui.

Un nouvel éclair s'éclata sur le mur invisible. Gellert tourna ses yeux vers le sorcier qui osait l'attaquer et tomba à nouveau sur un homme masqué.

« Retires donc ton masque et viens te mesurer à moi !» Lui cria-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se concentrait sur ses barrières d'occlumencie, maintenant qu'il avait détourné l'homme des autres Anonymes. Vite, Rumpel vint se placer à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Elle savait que son élève était loin d'être assez puissant pour faire face à Dumbledore. Elle même ne faisait pas le poids, elle n'avait jamais été une puissante sorcière. Intelligente, féroce et rusée, oui, mais elle était loin d'avoir le potentiel nécessaire pour avoir la puissance des deux hommes en face d'eux. Casallie était pour le moment plus forte que son élève, mais elle savait qu'il la rattraperait très vite. Non, elle comptait sur sa technique infaillible et sa dextérité acquise tout aux longs des siècles.

« Harry, mon enfant...» Fit doucereusement Dumbledore en se plaçant aux côtés de son ancien amant. Ah qu'il avait hâte d'arrêter cette mascarade, de pouvoir prendre l'élixir de jouvence qu'était la pierre philosophale et de donner ce qui revenait de droit à Gellert. « Toi, un Anonyme ?» Bien sur qu'il avait reconnu le garçon, voilà des années qui le connaissait, qu'il le fréquentait. Le sort qu'il avait lancé avait dévoilé sa magie, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres preuves. « Et vous, Casallie ? Vous l'encouragez ?» Encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu de beaucoup de temps pour la reconnaître. Il avait un certain don pour Voir la magie. Il voyait toujours à travers les capes d'invisibilité après tout, alors à travers quelques sortilèges ?

- Laissez nous tranquille.» Siffla Harry, hors de lui de s'être fait débusqué aussi aisément.

- Je suppose que le reste de ces jeunes gens sont les ravenclaws et gryffindors qui se sont échappés en même temps que toi ? Tu as osé les entraîner dans ta folie, tu as gâché leur vie, tu sais, Harry ?

- Vous êtes celui qui-

- Il est donc Harry Potter ?» Coupa l'homme blond au visage d'ange aux côtés du vieil homme. « Je me l'étais imaginé... Plus impressionnant ! Plus grand aussi... Tu n'as pas manger suffisamment de soupe mon grand !» Se mit à rire Gellert, dont la jeunesse retrouvée donnait des ailes.

Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Sous le coup, il retira son masque, de toute manière, il était déjà trop tard. Dumbledore savait qui il était à présent, et il avait aussi démasqué, en partie du moins, Casallie. Celle-ci se taisait et observait simplement. Elle comptait surtout sur la prudence de Dumbledore. La façon dont elle masquait son aura était parfaite, rien ne filtrait, elle le savait, et le nouveau Ministre de la magie ne l'attaquerait pas de front comme ça. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du petit brun à ses côtés qui éructait de rage pour lui intimer de se calmer. Harry n'avait encore rien à se reprocher. S'il attaquait Dumbledore, c'était fini, il aurait tout pouvoir sur la situation.

« Nous allons en rester là, Monsieur Dumbledore.» Trancha la vieille femme en essayant de calmer le jeu.

- Désolé, Mademoiselle Lanya, mais nous n'allons pas en rester là.» Fit Albus en levant sa baguette à son tour. « Mais j'ai oublié mes bonnes manières. Voici Gellert. Mon... Second ?

- Égal plutôt ?» Ronchonna le blond à ses côtés comme un adolescent.

- Bientôt mon cher.» La tendresse dans la voix du vieil homme les surprit tous les deux, et aussitôt, le Survivant se demanda quelle relation ils entretenaient.

- Attendez. Gellert comme... Grindelwald ?» Rumpelstiltskin fit immédiatement le rapprochement. Elle savait à quoi ressemblait dans les détails le mage noir, pour l'avoir étudié, mais... Il n'était pas censé être emprisonné dans la prison qu'il avait lui même fait bâtir ?

Le sourire des deux hommes ne firent que confirmer ses soupçons. À ses côtés, Harry sembla se rendre compte ce que cela impliquait; Dumbledore et Grindelwald, redevenu jeune par il ne savait quel moyen -et franchement il s'en fichait-, faisaient équipe. Les deux plus grands mages jamais connu jusqu'ici. Mais comment était-ce possible ?! Il n'était pas assez fort pour les vaincre ! Ils allaient juste l'écraser comme une punaise sous leurs pieds, comme s'il n'était rien, comme si tous ses efforts étaient voués à l'échec depuis le début...

« Je suis tellement navré que ce se soit passé ainsi, Harry.» Se désola le vieil homme avec son air le plus contrit. « Mais nous allons en finir ce soir.»

Le sort que Dumbledore lui envoya fusa plus rapidement qu'il n'avait plus l'imaginer, et il eut à peine le temps de lever son bouclier, qu'il se retrouva à terre, amoché, ses oreilles sifflants douloureusement, alors que Rumpel était déjà aux prises avec le jeune Grindelwald. Il leva sa baguette maladroitement pour se défendre, son corps soudain mou, mais lançant rageusement un Sectumsempra vers l'ancien professeur, qui l'évita facilement. Celui-ci leva à nouveau sa baguette vers lui, puis se fut le noir complet.

OoO

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut immédiatement éblouit par un océan de blanc qui l'obligea à les refermer. Il poussa un gémissement d'inconfort, et essaya de remuer, puis s'arrêta en sentant tous les muscles de son corps endoloris.

« Woh...» Geint il en finalement s'abandonnant dans les draps, incapable du moindre mouvement.

- Harry ! Tu es réveillé ?» Il reconnut la voix de Seamus, inquiète.

- Seam'...» Sa voix était rauque et faible, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ? « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est...» Une quinte de toux le prit, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Dumbledore a commencé à te torturer... Et c'est... Tu-sais-qui qui est intervenu... Pour te sauver.» Répondit rapidement le jeune homme, recouvrant convenablement son ami avec les couvertures.

Quoi ?

Tom l'avait sauvé ?

« Mais..

- Nous sommes... Dans son manoir Harry depuis hier. Nous avons perdu Square Grimmaurd.

- QUOI ?!» Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer en toussant encore plus après ça, sa gorge le brûlant horriblement. Seamus le poussa sur le lit pour l'obliger à rester allonger.

- Lorsque Il est venu nous aider... Cela a donner à Dumbledore assez de raison pour perquisitionner le manoir. Kreacher a tout juste eu le temps d'emballer nos affaires et de partir.»

Non, pas la maison de Sirius ! Ce vieux fou n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, c'était son chez lui ! Sa seule et véritable maison, la seule dans laquelle il pouvait bien se sentir... Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux, et quelques unes couler le long de ses joues.

« On n'avait plus aucun endroit où aller et... Il nous a amener ici, directement.»

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus dérangeant ? Qu'il n'est plus de maison, ou que Voldemort leur ait fait la charité aussi facilement ? Malgré l'état vaporeux dans lequel se trouvait son esprit, il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était _pas_ gentil.

« Il a... Demandé quoi... En retour ?»

Au silence qu'il y eut suite à sa question, Harry comprit qu'il y avait bien une contrepartie à l'aide si généreuse du Lord. Il était bien trop manipulateur pour ne pas profiter de leur état de faiblesse momentané, c'était trop évident.

« Ta participation pour combattre Dumbledore, au sein de son armée et ton aide pour prendre la place de Ministre de la Magie...»

Ses dents se serrèrent. Autant dire tout de suite que Voldemort voulait monter sur le trône d'Angleterre. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, son indépendance par rapport à la guerre, l'arrêter sans faire aucune victime... Est-ce que tout ça était compromis... Parce qu'il avait voulu s'envoyer en l'air avec Voldemort ? Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il n'avait pas voulu entraîner ses amis... Sa famille ! Dans une guerre !

« Les jumeaux, Oliver et Cho ont pu s'enfuir, ils n'ont pas été démasqué, tous les autres sont ici. Le Lord a insisté pour que nous participions aux réunions, alors Neville, Hermione et Rumpelstiltskin y assistent...» Tiens, alors comme ça, la femme avait révélé sa véritable identité au reste du groupe ? L'avait elle aussi dit à Voldemort ? Il se demandait comment ses amis avaient pris la nouvelle... Est-ce que Luna avait fait le lien entre elle et son professeur ? « On nous a confié une partie du troisième étage, tu verras c'est vraiment grand ici.»

Harry prit à peine le temps de répondre, il se sentait d'un coup faible et las. Dumbledore avait vraiment dû y aller fort, voir très fort; jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal que maintenant. Etait-ce aussi dû à son épuisement mental ? Il se sentait tellement coupable. Ses amis étaient pris au piège ici, parce qu'il avait été incapable de se mesurer à Dumbledore. Au bout de quelques instants, il se rendormit, complètement épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il devina qu'il avait dû se passé plusieurs heures. Il tourna la tête vers ce qui semblait être une fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit, la pièce était elle aussi plongée dans la pénombre. Une fois habitué au noir, il put regarder plus attentivement la pièce.

Celle-ci était simple. Il n'y avait qu'un lit simple, une armoire haute, ainsi qu'une étagère. Une porte à quelques mètres de lui attira son attention, et à la pensée qu'il pourrait s'agir de la salle de bain, sa vessie se fit douloureusement sentir.

Harry arriva à se lever, et en s'appuyant sur le mur pour rejoindre les toilettes.

Comme le reste de ce qui semblait être ses appartements, la pièce était petite, et disposait du nécessaire, ni plus ni moins. Une fois soulagé, il rejoignit avec bonheur la chaleur de ses draps, son esprit comme entouré d'une épaisse couche de coton qui l'empêchait de penser correctement.

Harry se rendormit aussi vite qu'il s'était réveillé, et ne vit pas les deux yeux rouges qui luisaient légèrement dans le noir, et qui avait suivi le moindre de ses mouvements.

À suivre.

Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ;) Je sais, c'est un peu frustrant, mais il faudra vous y faire je pense :P

C'est pas mon chapitre préféré, je suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais ça m'aurait pris trop de temps de le réécrire je pense, donc je m'en contenterai (et vous aussi par la même occasion x) ).

La semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons tous les Anonymes, et leur vie dans le manoir de Voldemort :) J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !

Tous à vos reviews !

Sedinette Michaelis


	18. C18 - Bienvenu chez moi

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui passent le bac cette semaine, ce sera vite fini, alors ne vous laissez pas abattre !

Ensuite merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui comme d'habitude m'ont fait vraiment plaisir; merci aux followers qui reviennent à chaque fois, et bienvenu aux nouveaux :)

En tout cas, voici le chapitre, j'espère qu'il offrira une petite pause à ceux qui passent leurs épreuves cette semaine.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 18 - Bienvenu chez moi -

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que Harry puisse à nouveau se déplacer en complète autonomie, et que Hermione et Ginny cessent de jouer les mères poules avec lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était resté cantonné à ce qui était désormais sa nouvelle chambre. Il était le seul à avoir droit à une chambre seule, les autres se partageant une chambre pour deux. De ce qu'il avait compris, Dean et Seamus dormaient dans la même chambre, ainsi que Hermione et Ginny. Les jumelles Patil dormaient bien entendu ensemble, Rumpel avait pris derechef la seconde place dans la chambre de Luna, et enfin, Colin et Neville se partageaient la dernière chambre.

Il avait aussi très vite compris en entendant les gloussements des deux jeunes femmes, qu'elles échangeaient parfois leur place, pour que Ginny et Dean puissent rester ensemble la nuit. Harry devinait aussi que le rapprochement qui s'était déjà effectué entre Hermione et Seamus, s'était continué. Oh il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Il était très content pour ses deux amis. Ils allaient même plutôt bien ensemble en fait. Seamus faisait beaucoup rire Hermione en faisant tout exploser, et celle-ci arrivait à le fasciner quand elle lui expliquer, vainement, les propriétés de tel ou tel ingrédient pour une potion.

Ils étaient tout a fait mignons, surtout qu'ils pensaient vraiment être discret -ce qui n'était bien sur pas le cas-.

Et pour lui ? Eh bien, il sortait à peine dans les couloirs, et passait son temps à végéter depuis qu'ils étaient dans le manoir Slytherin (Dean avait trouvé le surnom sans trop d'effort, sans même savoir si le château avait réellement un nom ou pas). Il avait mis deux jours à retrouver un rythme normal, sans s'endormir trois heures pour quelques minutes de consciences, celles-ci n'étant là que pour lui rappeler qu'il avait quelques besoins physiologiques comme celui de se remplir l'estomac, et de faire ses besoins.

Il n'avait pas vu de Death Eaters, ni Draco, et encore moins le Lord. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt se confronter de nouveau à lui, et sûrement s'excuser pour le coup qu'il lui avait mis dans l'estomac. Neville le voyait tous les jours, présents à toutes les réunions qui avaient eu lieu. Il se faisait porte parole des Anonymes, et mangeait de ce fait avec lui et les délégations étrangères que recevait le Seigneur noir entre ses murs. Neville, bien que toujours très froid avec le Lord, revenait toujours de bonne humeur, ébahi par l'intelligence de l'homme et ses idées, différentes de celles dépeintes par le Ministère de la Magie, et par Dumbledore.

Harry savait déjà cela, ayant correspondu longuement avec l'homme au début de l'année, mais se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait donné avec le charisme évident de Tom, et ses talents de politiciens.

Et maintenant qu'il tenait enfin debout sans s'écrouler, il allait devoir participer à ces repas...

« Luna !» Interpella-t-il en voyant la blonde sautillant rêveusement dans le couloir.

- Harry ! Tu es enfin debout ?

- Oui... Tu sais où est Neville ? Je dois lui parler.

- Il est avec Hermione dans le petit salon.

- Merci Luna.»

Il la dépassa rapidement et se rendit dans la petite salle qui était commune à cette partie de l'étage. La salle était moyennement grande, mais assez pour tous les accueillir. Elle était munie d'une bibliothèque, où il avait trouvé son bonheur, au moins autant que Hermione qui squattait outrageusement la salle (mots rapportés par Ginny). Lui au moins, n'y avait été que deux fois -bien qu'il ait été en fait obligé de partir à cause de son étrange fatigue, mais chut !-.

Harry entra dans la salle ovale, et se dirigea directement vers son ami, qui était installé avec Seamus et Colin.

« Neville !

- Harry, tu peux enfin te lever ?» Se moqua son ami.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de le bousculer légèrement pour se venger. Intérieurement, il était soulagé. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait l'air de lui en vouloir, alors qu'il était la cause de tout leurs ennuis. Dumbledore avait raison, il les avait entraîné avec lui dans sa petite guerre personnelle. Il était en colère contre Dumbledore, contre Voldemort, contre le Ministère, contre le système tout entier. Il se rendait compte maintenant que son idée était bonne, très ambitieuse, mais que tout ça avait été motivé par de mauvais motifs. Il n'avait pas voulu aider leur pays, leurs habitants... Il avait juste voulu se venger.

Mais à quoi avait il pensé ?! Sérieusement ! Les muggles avaient mis près de 50 ans à arriver au résultat qu'il voulait ! Il se sentait tellement ridicule. Dumbledore l'avait humilié.

« Tu manges avec le Lord ?

- Oui ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? Les jumelles viennent avec Rumpel et moi ce midi. _Il_ a demandé à ce qu'on assiste à un de ces repas-réunions au moins une fois... Ginny et Colin n'étaient pas contents du tout ! Tu les aurais vu les pauvres, ils en veulent encore au souvenir de Tom Riddle d'avoir essayé de le tuer.»

Voilà qui était surprenant, surtout de la part de Voldemort. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se souciait d'adolescents ? Il aurait compris avec Rumpelstiltskin, mais... Les autres ?

Non ! Il n'était pas du tout jaloux ! Il était tout à fait heureux pour eux, s'ils pouvaient en apprendre plus sur la politique, tant mieux pour eux et Voldemort, il s'en fichait complètement !

« Oui j'aimerai venir, mais pas un mot ! Ce sera une surprise, d'accord ?»

Neville lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés de la pièce, se demandant s'il faisait bien d'aller tout de suite se confronter au Lord. Comment allait réagir Tom en le voyant ? Il n'était pas venu le voir pendant sa convalescence, et il n'avait pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles, pour ce qu'il savait en tout cas.

« Harry...

- Ginny ! Tu vas bien ?» Salua le jeune homme en voyant la rousse s'asseoir joyeusement, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être à ce moment même, à côté de lui.

- Je devrais te poser la question à toi ! Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux, un peu pâle peut être...

- Tu n'as pas l'air mieux quoi moi dans ce cas là !» Se moqua-t-il. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Ginny eut une moue choquée que son ami pense qu'elle soit seulement intéressée, puis fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, et reprit :

- Tu trouves pas que Tom a un côté très métrosexuel ?

- De... Quoi ?!» S'exclama-t-il sans vraiment comprendre ce que lui disait son amie. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est qu'elle avait appelé Voldemort par son prénom. Et puis c'était quoi ça, 'métrosexuel' ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il prend vraiment soin de lui, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu, mais il est toujours très bien coiffé, très bien habillé, et sa peau ! Elle est parfaite ! Je suis sûr qu'il utilise des produits...

- Mais... Maiis...» Fit il sans savoir quoi répondre, hésitant entre être mortifié ou bien désespéré. Ou bien était-ce la même chose ? Mais pourquoi Ginny se préoccupait de Tom ainsi ? Est-ce qu'elle... Était intéressée par l'homme ? C'est vrai qu'il était beau, séduisant, charismatique, beau parleur... Charmeur... Très charmeur.

Ginny soupira en voyant Harry partir loin dans ses pensées -qu'elle pouvait aisément deviné juste aux vues de joues qui devenaient rouges cerises-, puis se leva et repartit pour parler de ça avec les jumelles Patil qui, elles, étaient d'accord avec elle.

Juste après, arrivant presque en courant, Rumpelstiltskin, qui finissait de se coiffer tout en tenant entre les dents une barrette, se planta devant Neville pour lui baragouiner quelque chose que le jeune homme comprit à peine, puis ils la regardèrent tous s'enfuir à toute jambe.

Harry pencha la tête légèrement, tout en se demandant si Voldemort n'avait pas jeté un sort à ses amis. Ils avaient l'air tous si... Enjoué ! Beaucoup trop en fait... Il harponna Seamus qui passait à côté, le regard dans le vague. Pour lui, pas besoin de se demander à quoi il pensait. Hermione était installée dans un coin de la pièce, un grimoire immense sur les genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?

- Hm... Tu trouves pas que... Vous êtes un peu trop enjoué tous ?

- Hein ?» Seamus ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre. Est-ce que le Survivait aurait préféré les voir déprimé ? « Oh tu sais... On a tous peur, mais ici, c'est un peu l'aventure qu'on rêve tous d'avoir au moins une fois dans sa vie, alors on profite. Même la prof semble folle ! C'est mieux que de se morfondre, non ?»

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, comprenant à moitié. Il avait tellement pensé que ses amis le haïraient pour ses bêtises, pour sa stupidité et sa naïveté, alors que en regardant comme ça, ils avaient tous l'air... Bien. Était-ce si simple, le bonheur ? Être juste avec les personnes aimées, et se laisser vivre avec elles ? Il se posait trop de question. Il avait trop peur de l'avenir, il se sentait trop retenu en arrière, pour vivre comme il le souhaitait; il était trop inquiet pour ce qui pourrait se passer dans le futur, avec Dumbledore, le jeune Grindelwald... Et Voldemort, Tom... Que devait il faire à propos de Tom ?

Il secoua la tête et se la prit dans les mains en soufflant. Ses pensées étaient tellement chaotique, tellement de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il se demandait comment il avait pour ne pas exploser avant. Non, il devait simplement partir de l'avant, vaincre Dumbledore, renvoyé Grindelwald dans sa prison, et... Et il verrait ! Peut être partir en voyage, loin, pour en découvrir plus sur la magie, faire des connaissances... Vivre au jour le jour. Il devait en parler à Hermione.

« Tu as raison... Je dois me reprendre !» Fit il, revigoré. « Merci Seamus !»

Son ami lui sourit, et lui tapa sur le bras pour lui redonner du courage, et se leva pour rejoindre Hermione, qui le regardait depuis quelques minutes au dessus de son gros grimoire. Ces deux là étaient décidément trop mignon.

« Harry ! Lanya ne vient pas avec nous ce midi, tu pourras prendre sa place, d'accord ? On va y aller dans quelques minutes...

- D'accord Neville !» Répondit il, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce que faisait Lanya, si ce n'était pas pour se préparer pour aller manger avec le Lord alors ?

Il se leva et retourna jusqu'à sa chambre pour se préparer. Kreacher, qui était toujours à son service, lui avait préparé une tenue pour l'occasion. Il avisa le journal posé sur la commode de la petite chambre, puis détourna le visage. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait été tenté de le lire, mais il avait peur de ce qu'on pourrait raconter sur lui, et sur Dumbledore, personne n'en parlait, et il comprenait parfaitement.

Harry prit la chemise blanche ainsi que le pantalon noir qui étaient posés sur son lit et se vêtit rapidement, avant de passer sa cape verte émeraude sur ses épaules. Il noua ses cheveux en un élégant catogan, et rejoignit Padma, Parvati et Neville. Les deux jeunes filles sifflèrent en le voyant. Un vrai Lord !

Le jeune homme les suivit sans rien dire, les joues légèrement rouges par les remarques de ses camarades féminines, essayant juste de retenir le chemin, s'il devait le faire seul, ce qui arriverait probablement... Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il n'était pas là pour coucher avec ce maudit Seigneur des Ténèbres, seulement pour aider à vaincre Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

« My Lord.» Fit respectueusement Neville, suivi des filles, au grand étonnement de Harry, en direction de Voldemort, installé au bout d'une longue table, où quelques personnes étaient déjà installés.

- Monsieur Longbottom, Mesdemoiselles Patil.» Fit Tom de sa voix veloutée, alors que lui, restait en dehors de la pièce, soudain effrayé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu un contact avec lui, il lui avait fichu un coup dans le ventre après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas lui envoyer un crucio dès qu'il entrerait dans la pièce ? Finalement, il chassa ses stupides frayeurs, et entra dans l'immense salle à manger.

- My Lord...» Harry inclina légèrement la tête vers l'homme, et rejoignit ses amis déjà entrain de s'installer. Les yeux rouges sombres du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'illuminèrent soudainement à sa vue.

- ... Lord Black-Potter.» Retentit la voix amusée du sorcier. « Enfin de retour parmi nous ?

- Il semblerait.»

Harry s'assit à côté des jumelles, à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible de Voldemort et de son charme à l'effet destructeur. Il ne devait en aucun cas succomber.

En face d'eux, se trouvait le ministre Belge et ses hommes. Harry fronça les sourcils à ce constat. Il avait invité l'homme, en aout dernier. Depuis combien de temps Voldemort l'avait il contacté ? Plus longtemps que lui ? Plus le temps passait, et plus il se disait que son idée d'unification de l'Europe sorcière semblait idiote.

« Je suis content de vous revoir en bonne forme, Monsieur Potter.» Fit l'homme en lui souriant. Il lui retourna le sourire.

- Il en va de même pour moi. J'avoue que je suis surpris de vous voir ici.

- Vous ne serez pas surpris si je vous dis que moi aussi. Qui aurait pensé que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu s'allierait au Seigneur des Ténèbres anglais ?

- Disons que c'est un concours de circonstance. Et nous avons un ennemi commun.» Son regard dévia vers Tom, qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges. Il détourna immédiatement la tête en déglutissant, pour se concentrer sur le ministre Belge, plutôt que sur la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux du Lord.

Le repas fut rapidement servi, et Harry se tut pour écouter ses compagnons parler, et surtout, pour éviter à sa langue de fourcher, tant le regard de Voldemort le troublait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passerait à la fin du repas; Il se lèverait pour tenter de s'enfuir le plus vite possible, mais le Lord l'interpellerait, l'obligeant à rester dans la même pièce que lui, _seul_. Il gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Comme pour rajouter un stresse supplémentaire sur ses épaules, le repas sembla durer une éternité. Il n'aurait pas dû aller si tôt à ce repas... Et Tom n'aurait pas dû le regarder avec autant d'insistance. Cela ne faisait que rallonger son supplice.

Il avala lentement une bouchée de son flan, se forçant à écouter la conversation entre Padma et le second du Ministre Belge. Il était de toute façon trop loin pour écouter ce que disait Neville à Voldemort. Et puis, depuis quand ces deux là parlaient _ensemble_ ?

Quoique, ce n'était pas surprenant, Neville était intéressant et intelligent comme garçon, et avec les années, surtout depuis quelques mois, il était devenu très charismatique, et son physique d'enfant avait laissé place à celui d'un homme séduisant. Est-ce que Tom prévoyait de séduire son ami ?

Noon ! Il recommençait ! Neville était amoureux de Luna, il devait arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui à la fin ?

Il se rendit alors compte que tout le monde avait fini son assiette, et que ses compagnons commençaient à se lever. Décidant qu'il ne devait pas paraître comme un lapin bondissant n'ayant que l'envie de détaler de la pièce, il se leva calmement, serrant une dernière fois la main des invités de Voldemort, puis marcha d'un pas assuré vers la porte.

« Potter.»

Bingo.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentit derrière lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement, offrit un regard rassurant à ses amis, qui partirent en le laissant derrière. Il ne pourrait pas y couper de toute manière. Harry se retourna lentement, et fit face au Lord qui s'approchait de lui de sa démarche féline.

« Oui ?»

L'homme s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, ses yeux le fixant plus intensément encore que pendant le repas.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter pendant le repas. J'ai été déçu.

- J'étais trop loin, excusez moi.

- Nous sommes revenu au vouvoiement ?» S'agaça Tom en attrapant ses mains pour l'attirer à lui.

Leurs deux corps se collèrent, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autres. Harry retint un halètement.

« Je crois que je dois _vous_ remercier.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous nous avez accueillis ici.

- Effectivement. Si je ne m'étais pas interposé entre toi et Dumbledore, tu serais six pieds sous terre.»

Harry baissa légèrement les yeux sous le reproche sous-jacent. Oui, il avait complètement merdé, pas besoin de lui rappeler, il en était conscient.

« Eh bien merci, My Lord, pour votre assistance. Et désolé pour vous avoir mis un coup.

- Je connais un moyen pour toi de te faire pardonner convenablement.» La voix de Tom était devenu rauque. Harry déglutit en sentant ses reins s'enflammer.

- A-Ah bon ?» Ses yeux se relevèrent vers l'homme. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.» Finit il par dire, ayant du mal à contenir son désir.

- Et pourquoi ?» Les lèvres de Tom frôlèrent les siennes, buvant l'air qui sortait de sa bouche.

- Je... Je... On a eu assez de problème en ayant cette relation, non ?» Souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre constance.

- Je ne vois aucune relation.

- A-Ah ?»

Sans attendre plus, le Lord fondit sur ses lèvres, les capturant dans un baiser voluptueux. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser en léchant les lèvres de son compagnon, qui entrouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Le gryffindor frissonna longuement en sentant la langue joueuse contre la sienne, bataillant fermement pour avoir le dessus, tandis que son bas ventre le brûlant délicieusement. Tom se sépara brièvement du jeune homme et soupira de contentement :

« Tu vois une relation, toi ?

- N-non... Aucune.» Répondit il en tremblotant légèrement.

- Parfait. J'attends de toi que tu viennes désormais à toutes mes réunions, et que tu me soutiennes activement.»

Voldemort eut un grand sourire vainqueur, puis fit soudainement volte face. Harry eut du mal à ne pas tomber à la renverse, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que son amant le tenait si fermement contre lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres partit par une des nombreuses portes donnant sur la salle à manger, le laissant seul.

« Hey ! Tom ! Reviens ici !»

Harry courut à sa suite, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire ainsi. Il n'était pas un de ses death eater, un de ses chiens qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil. Il repéra la silhouette habillée de noir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête, et se retourne. Le jeune homme sentit son ventre se contracter et sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui était devant lui.

« Tiens ! Mais c'est bébé Potter !» Fit la voix nasillarde et aigüe au possible de Bellatrix.

La femme retira la capuche qu'elle avait rabattu sur sa tête, et offrit au jeune homme un sourire édenté.

« Dire que le Maître te laisse vivre ici... Ton sang impur va à coup sûr infecter le château. Le Maître est trop clément pour te tuer, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, bébé Potter, il va vite t'éliminer, et si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera moi, je rêve de te faire souffrir...» Siffla-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

Harry réagit aussitôt, levant sa propre baguette pour lever un champ de force protecteur. Un crucio s'écrasa dessus avec violence. Il envoya un Stupefy, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser encore une fois emporter par ses émotions, même si la pensée de pouvoir enfin venger Sirius était bien là, présente dans son esprit.

« Même si j'aurai aimé que Dumbledore te tue, je suis bien contente de pouvoir en finir moi même avec toi.

- Quoi ?!»

C'était elle qui avait prévenu le Ministère de sa présence chez les Parkinson ? Comment avait elle osé ?! Bellatrix était cinglée, mais à ce point là ? Pourquoi irait elle à l'encontre des projets de Voldemort ?

« Pourquoi faire ça ? Ce n'est pas dans les intérêts de ton Maître.

- POURQUOI ?! TU OSES ME DEMANDER POURQUOI, SALE VERMINE ?» Harry recula d'un pas, soudain effrayé par la rage folle et meurtrière qui émanait de la Death Eater. « Avant ton arrivé, sale petite putain, il était à moi ! À MOI ! Et maintenant il ne me regarde même plus... Tu lui as jeté un sortilège, il n'y a que ça ! Je vais te tuer, et il ne sera plus obnubilé par toi ! _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !»

Un rayon vert s'échappa de la baguette de Lestrange, et il ne dut sa survie qu'à ses bons réflexes. Il sauta sur le côté, alors que son bouclier volait en éclat sous la force du sortilège mortel.

« _Sectumsempra_ !» Cria-t-il en direction de la femme. « Sale garce ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu tous nous faire tuer ?! Il y avait d'autres Death Eaters, Dumbledore aurait pu tous les faire envoyer à Azkaban !

- Je me fiche des autres ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mien, tu m'entends ?! Et je ne vais pas te laisser me le prendre, sale traîné sang-de-bourbe !»

Harry serra les dents, la fureur s'emparant de tout son être. Elle lui avait pris Sirius, et maintenant Grimmaurd ? Il n'en était pas question ! Il déploya son bouclier électrique autour de lui. Les éclairs bleus se propagèrent en cercle pour le protéger des sortilèges.

« Tout ça c'est à cause de toi... Tu vas me le payer.» Siffla-t-il dangereusement en levant sa baguette. « _Nurru_ !» Cria-t-il. Un éclair bleu puissant s'échappa et toucha Bellatrix qui fut parcourut de spasmes avant de s'écrouler par terre dans un cri de douleur. La sorcière releva sa manche et appliqua sa baguette sur la marque qui parcourait son avant bras.

- Ma-Maître...»

Une aura noir envahit le couloir.

« Enlève ton bouclier, Potter.

- Quoi ?! Mais...

- Fais ce que je te dis !» Claqua fortement la voix de Voldemort. Harry obéit à contrecoeur, et désactiva son bouclier magique.

- Il m'a attaqué Maître...» Geignit pitoyablement Bellatrix.

- Menteuse !» Gronda le jeune homme, sa baguette le démangeant encore plus.

- Tais toi Bellatrix.» Ordonna le Lord en attrapant le bras du jeune homme pour l'entraîner à sa suite. « Va dans tes quartiers et que je ne te revois pas aujourd'hui.»

La femme partit immédiatement, ne voulant pas mettre plus en colère son maître contre elle.

Harry était tiré par Tom, celui-ci marchant rapidement à travers les interminables couloirs du château. Il se débattit pour se défaire de sa poigne, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il le tenait fermement, et ne comptait pas le lâcher.

Il fut pousser dans une pièce, où un grand lit trônait au milieu. Contrairement au reste du château, la chambre était richement décorée, avec des tentures aux couleurs chaude, ce qui surpris Harry.

Il était dans _sa_ chambre. Harry se tourna rapidement vers Voldemort qui le regardait intensément.

« Tu l'as attaqué ?

- Je me suis défendu. C'est elle qui a prévenu Dumbledore ! Elle me l'a dit...

- Comment ? Pourquoi aurait elle fait une chose pareille ?!» S'énerva le Lord.

- ... Par jalousie apparemment.» Essaya de se calmer le jeune homme. « Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que vous êtes à elle, et que je n'étais qu'une traînée venu vous détourner d'elle.»

Voldemort se mit soudainement dans une colère noir. Le Survivant sentit vite un poids sur son esprit, et il se dégagea de ses protections mentales pour laisser l'homme avoir accès à la scène. Une douleur sourde envahit sa tête, et il tomba à terre lourdement. Il sentit Tom aller plus loin, et regarder tous ses souvenirs, anciens comme récents; s'en rendant compte, il fit de son mieux pour reconstruire ses barrières d'occlumens, mais fut vite écrasé par la puissance du Lord qui le laissa sans force sur le sol.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend_ _?!_» Siffla-t-il en fourchelangue, une fois qu'il fut en dehors de son esprit. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !» Continua-t-il en anglais, se relevant lentement.

- J'ai tous les droits sur toi.

- QUOI ?! Sûrement pas ! Je ne t'appartiens pas !

- Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ?» Gronda l'homme en le coinçant contre le mur.

- Ja-mais !» Répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton, en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Voldemort.

Tom prit Harry par la taille, et dévora ses lèvres d'un impatient baiser, ses mains parcourant son corps avec envie. Il prit possession de sa cuisse, qu'il amena à sa taille pour l'obliger à s'accrocher à lui. Le Lord passa une jambe entre celle de son jeune amant, et frotta son sexe dur contre le sien, lui arrachant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Les mains du brun se nouèrent autour du cou du Seigneur noir, ses hanches se mettant à leur tour en mouvement, recherchant la friction si délicieuse qui lui envoyait des frissons partout dans le corps. Dieu que c'était bon, sentir son corps viril contre le sien, il le voulait tellement qu'il arrivait à peine à penser correctement. Ce salaud tentait de l'amadouer, après ce qu'il lui avait fait !

« Arrête ça.» Grinça Harry, incapable pourtant de trouver le courage pour se détacher du Seigneur noir.

- Sûrement pas.» Répondit la voix impatiente de l'homme.

La bouche de Voldemort glissa dans le cou de sa victime consentante, suçant la peau tendre, insistant tout particulièrement sur le premier suçon qu'il lui avait fait, plusieurs jours auparavant, et qui avait presque disparu. De sa main libre, il retira la cape et déboutonna la chemise, et il put enfin toucher la peau blanche et douce, ainsi que les muscles discret. Il laissa Harry choir contre le mur, lui s'agenouillant pour vénérer le corps tant désiré.

Harry appuya ses mains contre le mur, tentant de ne pas perdre la tête sous la langue de Tom, cette dernière venant de se perdre dans le creux de son nombril.

« Dis que tu es à moi.» Ordonna le Lord après s'être relevé et d'avoir élu à nouveau logis dans son cou appétissant.

- Quoi...?» Gémit le jeune homme, dont la tête était renversée en arrière, le regard vague et perdu dans le désir.

- Dis que tu m'appartiens Harry. Dis le.

- _Pourquoi je devrais dire ça ?_» Siffla-t-il pour répondre, sa bouche trop engourdit pour parler normalement.

Tom appuya un peu plus sur l'érection du jeune homme.

« _Je t'ai sauvé de Dumbledore, je t'accorde l'asile, j'ai fait de toi mon Horcrux_.» Siffla-t-il à son oreille, avant de la lécher sensuellement. « _Tu as une dette de sorcier envers moi_...»

Harry sembla se réveiller aussitôt. Il repoussa brusquement Voldemort et referma sa chemise à la va vite. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas et courut jusqu'à la porte.

« Je ne suis pas ta chose Tom ! Et je ne t'appartiendrai jamais !» Scanda-t-il en haletant, le souffle court. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir glacial à toute vitesse.

Tom regarda l'adolescent partir en courant, et se tapa la tête contre le mur, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler de frustration. Ce gamin allait définitivement le rendre fou.

À suivre

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous aurez apprécié, même si encore je vous laisse sur votre fin :P Je suis méchante je sais v.v

Petit sondage ce chapitre-ci : Pensez vous que Voldemort soit métrosexuel ?

Personnellement, moi je le pense XD Plus sérieusement, j'étais obligée de le mettre quelque part.

La semaine prochaine, au programme, vous aurez une nouvelle confrontation entre Voldemort et Harry et l'arrivée d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix au Manoir de notre Seigneur des Ténèbres préférés, je vous laisse deviner qui ;)

À la semaine prochaine les enfants et bon courage pour le bac !

Sedinette


	19. C19 - Tonks

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui je sais, je suis immensément en retard par rapport à d'habitude, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes (petite déprime ces derniers jours, mais ça va mieux !). Bref bref, vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché, elles me font toujours autant plaisir, alors merci beaucoup à vous tous, je vous aime (j'aimerai coller plein de petits coeurs partout, mais malheureusement on ne peut pas).

Alors la semaine prochaine **c'est la Japan Expo**, moi j'y serai jeudi (ça fera ma septième année consécutive !), alors si vous venez, ça pourrait être cool de se faire un mini meeting, c'est toujours cool de rencontrer des gens qui ont les mêmes obsessions (un certain survivant et un certain mage noir dans le même lit par exemple), ou juste pour se faire un bonjour x3 Donc voilà voilà.

Je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 19 - Tonks

Les jours suivants furent tendus pour les Anonymes. Suite à l'altercation entre Voldemort et Harry, dont ce dernier refusait de parler, le Survivant n'avait plus quitté l'aile qui leur était réservé, et le Lord était d'une humeur massacrante. Rumpelstiltskin avait manqué de peu de recevoir un crucio, et depuis, ne s'était plus montrée non plus aux réunions.

« Harry ! Ca ne peut plus durer !» S'énerva Hermione. La jeune fille assurait l'intérim avec Neville, mais ils étaient les seuls à oser montrer le bout de leur nez aux réunions du Lord, et ils sentaient que l'homme cherchait sans cesse leur ami du regard. Quand celui-ci se montrait bien sur, ce qui n'était plus automatiquement le cas. Ils avaient été laissé plus d'une fois sur le carreau, avec à la place Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Rien n'était plus intimidant pour eux que de se retrouver devant les deux hommes, dont un était leur professeur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Hermi.» Lâcha Harry sans lâcher le livre de magie noir qu'il lisait des yeux.

- Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Tu vas aller lui parler. Tout de suite.

- Hors de question.» La voix du jeune homme claqua rudement. Il n'allait pas aller voir Tom pour s'expliquer avec lui. Si Voldemort avait quelque chose à lui dire, il n'avait qu'à venir à lui, il n'était pas impotent qu'il sache !

Hermione soupira lourdement et sortit de la chambre du brun en le traitant de gamin immature, réplique à laquelle il répondit en tirant puérilement la langue.

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il avait vraiment eu peur de Tom. Il s'était sentit si bien contre lui, dans ses bras, il n'aurait voulu partir pour rien au monde, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans la vie. Et cet imbécile avait commencé à lui siffler ces mots. Harry n'appartenait à personne ! Il avait été trop longtemps la marionnette du camp de la Lumière pour admettre qu'aujourd'hui il dépendait de quelqu'un. Il avait gagné son indépendance, durement, et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, jamais. Si Voldemort voulait lui parler, il n'avait qu'à venir le trouver, il n'allait pas s'aplatir devant lui.

Bordel, il avait une dette de sorcier envers Voldemort ! Il ne pouvait pas juste l'ignorer, un jours il devrait la payer. Peut être plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Seamus lui avait dit que ce que voulait le Lord, c'est qu'il travaille pour lui, il pouvait très bien le forcer à prendre la marque des Ténèbres.

Mais il ne voulait pas ça, tout sauf ça ! Il ne voulait pas être marqué comme du bétail, avoir la preuve sur son bras qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un. Harry resterait libre, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Il finit par fermer rageusement son livre, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer; il ne faisait que lire la même ligne depuis dix minutes, et il n'arrivait même pas à la comprendre. Il alla s'aplatir sur son lit, en grognant, désespéré. Harry savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Il gigota quelques instants, puis se releva et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Il ne vit pas cependant une silhouette longiligne l'approcher par derrière.

« Harry !»

Le brun se retourna brusquement, sortit de ses pensées par la voix qu'il connaissait si bien, et sentit un grand sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Il sauta au cou de Draco, qui le serra en retour dans ses bras.

« Draco ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir, j'étais inquiet...» Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait pu arriver aux Malfoy, surtout maintenant que Dumbledore était au pouvoir, avec Grindelwald comme associé. « Où étais tu passé ?

- Je suis vraiment content de savoir que toi aussi tu vas bien... Mon père a eu quelques problèmes avec le ministère, tu te doutes bien. On a été quasiment retenu avec ma mère dans notre propre manoir ! Tu images ça ? Un Malfoy retenu dans sa propre demeure ! Mais assez parlé de moi.» Fit il avec un reniflement supérieur. « Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis l'attaque du Ministère chez les Greengrass, il y a dix jours. Voldemort nous a... Accueilli ici.

- Je sais, mon père m'a tout dit. Apparemment le Lord n'est pas de bonne humeur... Il a émis la supposition comme quoi ce serait ta faute.» Questionna-t-il sans en avoir l'air, un air amusé sur le visage. Il n'y avait que lui et Dumbledore qui pouvait énerver leur Maître.

- Non, c'est de sa faute à lui !» s'emporta immédiatement Harry, pour qui il était hors de question qu'il porte la responsabilité du mauvais caractère de l'homme. « S'il n'était pas aussi abruti, il...» Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit la mine horrifiée de Draco. « Allons, ne fais pas cette tête là Drake ! Tu m'as entendu dire pire !

- Harry...

- Vraiment, Monsieur Potter ?»

Reconnaissant aussitôt la voix grave de Tom Riddle, Harry soupira mentalement, complètement résigné. Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour. Il se retourna lentement, une mine à peine contrite, et offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite à l'homme.

« My Lord» Salua-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Alors comme ça je suis un abruti ?

- Mais non...» Répondit il d'une voix détachée, jetant un regard au slytherin à ses côtés dans l'espoir d'y voir une lueur de soutient.

- Monsieur Malfoy.» Fit la voix dur de Voldemort. « Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien Maître.»

Sans demander son reste, le blond partit, avec un dernier regard pour son ami, qui allait certainement passé un sale quart d'heure.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous isoler.» Si les mots supposait une simple proposition, le ton avait tout d'un ordre. Harry se crispa.

- Et pourquoi ? Si c'est pour que vous me sautiez à nouveau dessus, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Tu étais complètement consentant.

- C'est faux !» S'exclama le Survivant, outré. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec vous de toute manière. Nous avons une guerre à mener, non ?»

Tom grogna intérieurement, et fit signe à l'adolescent de le suivre.

« Tu es donc prêt à me suivre ?

- Je suis prêt à me battre avec vous contre Dumbledore.» Nuança Harry, dont le ventre était serré tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise. Leur relation était trop biscornue pour être saine, et il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Il était certain que le Lord voulait coucher avec lui, mais est-ce que _lui_ le voulait vraiment ? Il laissa traîner ses yeux sur Voldemort, puis les releva sur le plafond. Oui, il avait envie de lui, et s'il y réfléchissait bien, c'était aussi ce qui l'effrayait. Il ne serait pas le dominant cette fois, il ne contrôlerait pas, il serait obligé de laisser les rênes à l'homme et ça l'effrayait. Il avait trop souvent perdu le contrôle dans sa vie pour se laisser aller une nouvelle fois. « Et je ne prendrai pas la marque des Ténèbres.» Précisa-t-il. Et puis quoi d'autre encore ? Il n'était pas un Death Eater.

Voldemort ricana devant la combativité de son invité. Harry était méfiant à son égard, et s'il comprenait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela amusant. Oui, ne pas le voir pendant ces quelques jours l'avaient légèrement irrité, mais le retrouver, lui et sa fichue fierté était presque jouissif. Il aimait leurs joutes verbales.

« Détends toi, Harry, tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

- C'est ça, à part les Death Eaters jaloux et possessifs.» Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bellatrix a été punie, et séjourne désormais dans les cachots. Elle nous a trahi pour des raisons futiles et personnelles, et je ne peux tolérer cela.» Harry se retint de grincer qu'il aurait dû aussi l'enfermer parce qu'elle avait voulu le tuer et qu'elle avait essayé à deux reprises ! À la place, il resta silencieux, et tenta de rester neutre. Voldemort dû le remarquer, parce qu'il continua en se tournant vers lui. « Et bien sûr, je ne l'aurai pas laissé te faire du mal.»

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ces quelques mots, tout en se maudissant d'être aussi fleur bleu.

« C'est ça.» Grogna-t-il pour la forme avant d'ajouter. « Je ne fais aucune confiance à un homme qui a fait de son âme un carpaccio (1).»

Voldemort lui envoya un regard noir, sa baguette le démangeant horriblement, et un 'crucio' sur le bout de la langue. Néanmoins, il trouva la tentative de Harry pour défendre sa fierté atteinte amusante.

« Tu as une répartie intéressante, sale gamin. Et j'ai réunifié mon âme.»

Le sale gamin en question grogna mais ne répondit pas. Il n'allait pas débattre dessus, il avait juste eu envie d'avoir le dernier mot. Impossible bien sur, il était en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu vas participer à cette guerre, à mes côtés. Je te propose de me seconder. Tu es influent, tu apprends vite, et tu as une certaine puissance.

- Ne pensez pas que je me laisserai manipuler.»

Le Lord s'arrêta et prit le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux rouges perçants ceux émeraude de son nouvel allié. Il caressa doucement la peau sous ses doigts, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Harry. Ce serait beaucoup moins amusant sinon.» Harry se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme et le foudroya du regard.

- Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici pour ça ? Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer.

- En fait non. Une personne... Intéressante a trouvé Narcissa Malfoy. Une personne que tu connais.

- Ah bon ?» Harry rejoignit Voldemort qui s'était remis à marcher dans les couloirs interminables du château, jusqu'à rejoindre la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. « Qui ?

- Un auror, qui s'est rendu compte de la véritable nature de Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.»

'Quoi ?' Fut la seule qui retentit dans l'esprit de Harry, qui s'arrêta devant le bureau de Voldemort, qui s'assit derrière. Nymphadora ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que la jeune femme en vienne à contacter sa tante ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait fait ?! Et si l'auror était là, alors... Où était Remus ?

« Où est elle ?» Demanda-t-il brusquement, l'envie de retrouver Tonks brûlant littéralement sa gorge, des milliers de questions ne demandant que à sortir de sa bouche.

- Calme toi, petit serpent. Elle est ici. Je suppose que cela ne dérangera pas ton groupe que je l'héberge dans votre aile. Mais ne me prends pas pour un enfant de coeur, Potter. Si elle reste ici, tu devras te montrer coopératif. Et elle aussi. Il est hors de question que j'héberge une bande de gamin désobéissant et qui ne m'apporte rien.»

Ca l'aurait étonné tient. Mais il se sentait clairement plus à l'aise avec un Voldemort exigeant et cruel plutôt qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres séducteur. Il aurait trop été tenté de se laisser faire dans le second cas. Il acquiesça cependant, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Il se fichait de ce que pourrait dire Tonks sur l'Ordre, lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était avoir des réponses sur Rémus, ou même juste des nouvelles. Il était tout ce qui le rattachait à ses parents désormais, à Sirius, le seul qu'il savait sincère.

« Où est elle ?» Répéta-t-il.

- Harry...»

Le jeune sorcier se retourna en reconnaissant la voix claire et fatiguée de Tonks. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu ni senti arriver. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut le ventre rond et proéminent. Harry avait oublié qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'avait plus pensé à ça, mais après tout, Nymphadora était la femme de cet homme qu'il considérait comme sa seule vraie famille.

« Oh Harry...» Sanglota la jeune femme en s'effondrant dans ses bras.

- Tonks !» S'exclama le brun, inquiet, et incapable de savoir comment réagir. Il savait traiter avec toute sorte de situation plus ou moins périlleuses, mais... Une femme enceinte ? Pire, une amie en larme ? « Tu... Est-ce que ça va ?» Il se flagella mentalement; sa question était stupide ! Bien sur que non elle n'allait pas bien ! Elle était enceinte, en larme, en territoire ennemi, apparemment désespéré. « Viens avec moi... Tom ?

- J'aimerai d'abord la questionner.

- Mais-

- Non, Harry il a raison.» Souffla-t-elle. « Dumbledore... Il nous manipule. Oh Rémus...» Pleura-t-elle encore.

Harry sentit son ventre se serrer en voyant le visage de son amie ravagé par les larmes. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son ancien professeur ? Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou lui avait fait ?! Tonks prit quelques instants pour calmer ses pleurs et devenir cohérente. Il prit la peine de l'observer pendant ces longues minutes. Son amie avait perdu énormément de poids, malgré son état de grossesse, et ses cheveux étaient ternes, presque gris, comme son visage; il se doutait que c'était à cause de son pouvoir de métamorphomage, lié à son état émotionnel.

« Tu sais Harry, Dumbledore avait promis à Rémus, aux loups garous... Mais il a menti.» Commença-t-elle lentement. Tonks ravala un sanglot, mais ne put empêcher son corps de trembler, prit de soubresauts. Elle leva la tête cette fois-ci vers le Lord. « Il nous avait promis, pour la race des loups garous, pour notre enfant, la paix dans la société qu'il construirait, une fois que vous seriez mort. Rémus avait commencé à rassembler des loups garous, principalement ceux qui ne veulent pas de Greyback comme chef, mais il s'est rendu compte il y a quelques temps que Dumbledore n'en avait rien à faire, que tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le pouvoir que lui apportait cette alliance... Et évidemment, nous avons été plusieurs à entrer dans une rage folle quand il t'a déclaré criminel. Pour Rémus, ça a été pire, il était dans un état ! Puis... Il a simplement disparu.

- Quoi ?!» S'alarma Harry, qui rongeait son frein en écoutant le récit de son amie.

- Je crois que... Qu'il est...» Tonks ne put retenir sa crise de larme. Harry détourna le visage, sentant ses yeux devenir humide à son tour, son ventre se serrant douloureusement sous le constat délivré par Tonks. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Il ne devait pas penser à cette alternative, il ne devait pas _pleurer_ comme une fillette devant Tonks, il était là pour la soutenir. Et il ne voulait pas craquer devant Voldemort. « Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis que tu t'es enfui de Hogwarts. Il est allé voir Dumbledore, pour éclaircir la situation et...» Se reprit elle finalement. « Lorsque j'ai arrêté d'avoir de ses nouvelles, j'ai préféré m'enfuir. J'ai erré plusieurs jours, et quand j'ai appris que Dumbledore t'avait attaqué et que vous...» Elle regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. «... L'aviez aidé, je suis allée voir ma tante.»

Voldemort resta silencieux quelques instants, durant lesquels Harry reprit la métamorphomage dans ses bras.

« Je suppose que ce serait malvenu de demander d'autres précisions.» Grinça le Lord, nullement touché par la tristesse des deux jeunes gens devant lui. Harry lui envoya un regard noir chargé de tristesse et de colère, et se leva pour entraîner Tonks avec lui en répliquant :

- En effet, ce serait très malvenu.»

L'homme soupira en se laissant aller contre son siège. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un gamin aussi buté que Potter. Il ressemblait en tout point à son père, qui même en sachant qu'il allait mourir, avait résisté jusqu'au bout. Lui qui avait pensé que Harry serait plus coopératif avec la venue de l'auror, il s'était lourdement trompé. Le Survivant avait l'air de le mépriser encore plus. Et leur discussion était beaucoup moins... Hm... Chaude, que lors de la soirée où il avait sauvé le garçon. N'était il pas censé être reconnaissant ?

Il gronda de frustration. Il n'avait même plus Bellatrix sous la main, puisqu'il l'avait mise aux cachots pour les beaux yeux verts du brun. Et puis merde, à ce rythme là, il allait perdre son assise sur ses Death Eaters.

Décidé, Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il n'avait été gentil que trop de temps.

OoO

Harry avait conduit Tonks dans leur aile, et il avait été décidé qu'elle dormirait avec Ginny et Hermione, qui lui laissait une place parmi elle.

La future maman était maintenant installée entre Seamus et Luna qui faisait tout pour la divertir, et lui remonter un peu le morale. Ils retrouveraient Lupin, lui avait promis Harry, et si... Et si Dumbledore lui avait fait le moindre mal, il serait vengé au centuple. S'il avait disparu, peut être était-ce parce que le vieil homme le gardait enfermé quelque part. Il aurait été stupide de la part de Dumbledore, lui était un manipulateur, de le tuer alors qu'il pouvait l'utiliser contre lui. Il était sûr qu'il était en vie, il le savait. Rémus ne pouvait _pas_ être mort.

« Hermi.» Appela-t-il, en lui faisant signe de venir à l'écart avec lui.

- Harry, je suis désolé pour Rémus.» Fit elle immédiatement en le prenant dans ses bras comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler.» Hermione fronça les sourcils, et elle se détacha de lui, mais il la rassura vite avec un léger sourire. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de Remus tout de suite, non, il avait autre chose en tête. « En fait, j'ai pas mal pensé à ce qui allait se passer après la guerre. Nous y sommes plongés en plein coeur depuis notre enfance, et on ne connaît rien d'autre. Je me suis demandé ce que je pourrai faire. Je ne veux plus combattre après, ni voir les horreurs liés à la guerre ou à une quelconque forme de violence, je ne veux pas devenir auror, ou médicomage, et encore moins travailler pour le ministère.» La jeune fille sourit légèrement. Sans rien répondre, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était d'accord avec son ami. Que faire après la guerre ? Elle allait finir un jour ou l'autre, et elle s'accélérait de jour en jour.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ?» Demanda-t-elle enfin, curieuse.

- Je veux faire le tour du monde. Partir en Chine, en Amérique du sud, voyager sans aucune attache, étudier la magie, voir le monde. Et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi.»

La gryffindor cligna bêtement des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, avant de se jeter dans ses bras en souriant.

« Bien sur que je vais venir avec toi ! Tu finiras pas te mettre dans des ennuis impossibles, comme à ton habitude, et qu'est-ce que tu deviendras sans moi pour les résoudre, hein ?»

Évidemment, ce n'était qu'une excuse. Elle était stupéfaite, estomaquée même. Harry était son meilleur ami, mais elle avait pensé que après toutes les souffrances qu'il avait eu par sa faute, à Ron et elle, jamais ils n'auraient été aussi proche qu'avant. Au final, c'était l'exact opposé qu'il s'était produit.

Harry la serra contre lui en souriant franchement cette fois-ci.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu me proposes de venir avec toi... Je ne pensais pas que tu me considérais avec tant de confiance Harry. Pas après ce que je t'ai fait.» Harry se crispa légèrement en entendant ça.

- Hermione, je crois que c'est Dumbledore qui vous a manipulé. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, mais Ron se conduisait de plus en plus étrangement, comme s'il n'était plus maître de lui même, et qu'il ne faisait que vivre pour exécuter une tâche. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à la rentrée ? Ou même avant ? Tu as cessé de me surveiller comme le faisait Ron après l'été, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

- Eh bien... Je suis tombée malade, et on dû me conduire à Saint Mungo. Intoxication alimentaire, je suis resté plusieurs jours, et c'est quand je suis revenue que... Que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la sixième année, sur Ron, notre couple...

- J'en étais sûr.» Gronda Harry. « Ca signifie aussi que Ron est manipulé par ce vieux cinglé, et ça doit être pareil pour une partie de la famille Weasley.»

Un silence pesant s'installa. Il fallait qu'ils aillent à Hogwarts délivrer Ron de l'emprise de Dumbledore.

À suivre

(1) Désolé, mais il fallait que je le place xD

Ce chapitre est pas mon préféré, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu.

Vous vous en doutez, au prochain chapitre, on aura le droit au «sauvetage» de Ron, donc retour à Hogwarts ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus :P

J'ai perdu mon avance sur les chapitres, donc je vais essayer de m'y remettre sérieusement, promis o

Et n'oubliez pas ceux qui seront à la JE jeudi prochain de me contacter, si vous le souhaitez bien sur x)

Sedinette


	20. C20 - Ron

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Hello les amis ! Pas mal de chose à dire aujourd'hui ! Déjà : Félicitation à celles et ceux qui ont eu leur bac et brevet, vous avez franchi un cap ! (mais le pire est à venir pour ceux qui vont à la fac 8D)

Ensuite, la Japan c'était cool, si jeudi vous avez croisé un zombie errant tout seul dans l'expo, c'était moi x) Le meilleur stand était bien sur celui de _Sectumsempra mon amour_ 8D Le LV/HP gagnera (un jour) v.v Et en plus, pour ceux qui n'êtes pas venus, vous avez manqué un sacré truc : l'équipe de Quidditch française était là, et il y avait un terrain où on pouvait jouer avec des conseils de l'équipe :D J'ai pas pu y jouer, mais j'ai un ami qui y a joué, et il a juste adoré.

Merci aux nombreux reviewveurs qui ont laissé un mot pour m'encourager, ou juste dire qu'ils ont aimé, ça fait toujours super plaisir de voir un message de ff. sur la boîte mail x) Et... Merci aux autres de revenir à chaque fois XD

Je vous laisse au chapitre, on se retrouve en bas.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 20 - Ron

Harry avait décidé d'élargir leur groupe d'intervention à Ginny. Non seulement elle était la soeur de Ron, mais en plus, elle était une personne de confiance et une puissante sorcière. Ils avaient aussi averti Neville, qui resterait au château de Voldemort, pour les couvrir. Ils ne pouvaient pas y aller sans parachute.

La mise en place du plan avait pris plusieurs jours. Hermione, bien moins surveillée que Harry, avait été déposé une lettre avertissant Fred et George des manipulations de Dumbledore sur leur frère, et de leur intention d'aller le chercher directement à Hogwarts. Le kidnapper à la gare ou pendant une sortie à Hogsmeade aurait été trop risqué, et voyant. Ils devaient prendre le moins de risque possible. Les jumeaux devaient donc les retrouver à Hogsmeade, à la tête de sanglier. Ils avaient, selon eux, un allié contre Dumbledore.

« Tu es sûr de toi Harry ?» Gémit Hermione en lui tendant craintivement la paire de ciseau.

- On sera moins voyant. Et tu devrais le faire aussi d'ailleurs.»

Sans hésitation, Harry coupa ses cheveux, laissant tomber à terre une longue traînée de cheveux noirs. Ses deux amies en avaient été atterrées lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il allait les couper, pour passer sois disant inaperçu à Hogwarts. C'était surtout l'occasion pour lui de se débarrasser de cette chevelure encombrante.

Le jeune homme faillit en gémir de satisfaction quand il sentit l'air frai sur sa nuque maintenant dégagée. Les filles étaient septique à ses côtés.

« Ne faites pas cette tête...» Grogna-t-il en suivant leurs pensées. À tous les coups, elles prévoyaient de les lui refaire pousser à la première occasion. « Hermione, tu devrais aussi les couper. On va te reconnaître trop facilement. Ginny, il va falloir à nouveaux les teindre je pense.»

La jeune Weasley grogna légèrement, mais contenta d'agiter sa baguette au dessus de sa tête pour transformer le roux en un blond terne. Hermione rechigna, mais finit par s'asseoir le temps que ses deux amis coupes ses cheveux, assez court pour éviter qu'elle ne soit reconnue facilement.

« Ce n'est pas horrible ?» Gémit la jeune femme en imaginant le pire.

- En fait, ça te va plutôt bien.» La rassura Ginny. « Et toi Harry ? Même sans tes cheveux on te reconnait très facilement.»

Harry sortit sa baguette et sourit à ses complices.

« À votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai passé autant de temps le nez dans les bouquins de la bibliothèques ? Voldemort à quelques très bons ouvrages sur l'utilisation des sortilèges de glamour, et Tonks s'est révélée être de très bon conseil à ce sujet.»

Sans plus attendre, l'adolescent modifia grâce à plusieurs sortilèges les traits de son visage. Les yeux verts émeraudes se ternirent et tournèrent à un bleu commun. Les traits fins et aristocratiques s'arrondirent, et devinrent banals.

« Comment suis-je ?» Leur sourit il.

- Whoua ! C'est génial Harry !» S'excita Ginny en sautillant. « Promets moi que tu vas m'apprendre à faire ça !» Il ne répondit pas, mais lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Par contre on voit toujours ta cicatrice.

- Je sais, je n'arrive pas à la faire disparaître, malgré tous les sorts que j'ai essayé...» Il arrangea sa frange pour la camoufler. « Si on ne regarde pas, on ne devinera pas qu'elle est là.»

Les trois gryffindors sortirent discrètement du de l'aile qu'ils occuperaient, ils devaient maintenant atteindre les cheminées sans encombre. Donc ne pas se faire coincer par un Death Eater, ou pire, par Voldemort lui même. Hermione était particulièrement inquiète à son sujet; elle savait qu'il se passait bien plus entre le Lord et son ami que ce que celui-ci consentait à leur dire. Harry était sans cesse fébrile, comme angoissé, et en même temps désireux. Elle pouvait comprendre, après tout, qui n'aimait pas se faire séduire ? Hermione ne doutait pas que le jeune homme appréciait bien plus qu'il ne le voulait la présence de Voldemort près de lui, ce qui devait sans doute l'effrayer et le frustrer. L'effrayer, car il était l'assassin de ses parents, la personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, un homme profondément noir, sans pitié. Le frustrer, parce qu'il était aussi un homme séduisant, charismatique, sombre, et qu'il désirait, et pas seulement physiquement. Elle savait que si ça n'avait été que physique, Harry aurait tout pris de ce que Voldemort lui offrait, et serait reparti sans demander son reste, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cheminée, où Hermione prit une poignet de poudre de cheminette et s'avança.

« La Tête de Sanglier !» Prononça-t-elle distinctement, avant de disparaître dans de grandes flammes vertes.

- Hey !» Une voix désagréable et aigüe, que Harry connaissait bien, les interpella. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!»

Ginny se retourna la première et étouffa un juron, interpellant son ami qui tourna la tête immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que devant lui se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange, son visage émacié les narguant. Mais... Que faisait elle là ? N'était elle pas censée être emprisonnée dans les cachots du Lord pour l'avoir attaqué et pour l'avoir trahi ?

« Vous...» Commença Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ne parle pas, toi ! C'est Moi qui pose les questions !» Beugla-t-elle presque, son arrogance et sa vanité transpirant dans sa voix. « Que faites vous ici ?!»

Sentant le brun décontenancé à ses côté, Ginny prit les commandes de l'opération.

« Pardonnez nous, Madame, nous vous pensions absente du château..» Fit-elle en parlant avec un voix empreinte d'une éducation que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. « Severus Snape a besoin d'ingrédient pour une potion, il nous a envoyé les chercher.

- Et pourquoi n'y va-t-il pas seul ?!» Cingla la femme de sa voix supérieure.

- C'est à Hogsmeade, il ne peut pas y aller, ce serait dangereux...» Continua prudemment Ginny. « Pouvons nous y aller, Madame ?»

Bellatrix, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien à y redire, fit un geste de la main et se retourna prestement pour partir. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, et tira Harry vers la cheminé, l'enjoignant de rejoindre la Tête de Sanglier.

Hermione était déjà installée, inquiète, mais entourée de Fred et George. Une seconde après, elle vit Ginny sauter au coup de ses frères, les larmes aux yeux. Les deux rouquins la serrèrent contre eux, un tendre un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ginny, Fred, George.» Appela Hermione. « Nous devons nous dépêcher... Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.» Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, dont le visage était blanc, et les traits insondables. « Ca va ?»

Un hochement de tête incertain lui répondit. Elle interrogea du regard son amie.

« _Il_ a libéré Bellatrix.» Et par 'Il', elle entendait bien entendu le Lord noir. Hermione ne répondit pas, mais comprit le désarroi du jeune homme. Voldemort tentait plus ou moins de le séduire, et avait jeté la Death Eater dans les cachots aussi pour lui, et d'un coup, il la libérait ? À quoi jouait il, surtout qu'elle avait causé la mort de Sirius ? Harry n'avait pas dû apprécier, effectivement.

- Mettons nous en route.» Fit fermement le Survivant, irrité par la découverte de la liberté de Bellatrix.

- Attends Harry !» Il se tourna vers Fred -ou George ?-. « Nous devons te présenter quelqu'un avant que tu ne partes.»

Une forme se mouva dans l'ombre une seconde avant qu'elle n'apparaisse à la lumière faible du jour. Harry eut un instant de panique en reconnaissant les traits de Dumbledore et sortit rapidement sa baguette, se préparant à attaquer. L'un des deux jumeaux se mit en travers de sa cible, l'air paniqué. Il fronça les sourcils, puis se rendit vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Albus. L'homme était plus négligé, moins propre sur lui, plus marqué par la vie que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie anglais.

« Harry, on te présente Aberforth, le frère de Dumbledore.» L'homme en face de lui hocha poliment la tête.

- Enchanté, Monsieur Potter.»

Il ne répondit pas, mais baissa sa baguette, la gardant malgré tout à la main. Qu'est-ce que le frère de ce manipulateur avait à faire dans leur histoire ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?» Demanda-t-il. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.»

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant son anxiété. Personne ne savait comment le Lord allait prendre leur petite escapade à Hogwarts, mais ce dont elle était sûre en revanche, c'est que c'était bien le Survivant qui paierait les pots cassés.

« Je vais vous aider à entrer.» Répondit le vieil homme. En voyant la mine surprise de Harry, il s'expliqua. « Albus à causé la mort de notre soeur, Ariana. Et le revoilà qui refricote avec Grindelwald... Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je vous supporterai autant que je le peux. Je vais vous faire passer à Hogwarts. C'est moi qui ravitaille l'école en alcool, à la demande de certains professeurs, et ces derniers temps, ils en commandent de plus en plus !» Cela fit doucement sourire Harry. Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde. « Vous aller passer aux cuisines.» Il leur montra plusieurs packs d'alcools en tout genre. « Après, vous ferez ce que vous aurez à faire.

- Et pour sortir ?

- Vous ferez comme la première fois que vous vous êtes enfuis de Hogwarts.» Sourit le vieil homme.

Harry eut un rire désabusé. Cette escapade allait être finalement mouvementé, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Dumbledore soit au ministère et non au château.

Le groupe entra facilement dans le château, grâce à Abelforth qui les avait accompagné pour leur donner plus de crédit. Ils l'avaient abandonné devant les appartements du professeur d'astronomie, Sinistra Aurora, et étaient partis vers la Tour Gryffindor.

« Harry, comment on va rentrer dans la Tour ?»

Merde. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça avant de venir, en fait, il avait espéré qu'ils trouveraient Ron dans les couloirs, où que quelqu'un pourrait les aider directement sur place, l'important sur le moment était de rentrer à Hogwarts, et d'en partir sans difficulté. Harry déglutit difficilement.

« Peut être qu'il n'est pas dans la Tour ?» Tenta-t-il.

- Harryyyy !» Grinça Hermione. « Tu as la carte ?

- Oui, je l'ai prise !» La jeune fille souffla un 'merci Merlin !' soulagé qu'il ne releva pas.

D'un mouvement de baguette, la carte des maraudeurs se déploya. Harry murmura « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises», et immédiatement, le parchemin laissa voir le plan de Hogwarts.

Hermione soupira à nouveau de soulagement en se rendant compte que Ron était encore dans les couloirs.

« On fait comment ? On se cache et on attend qu'il nous passe devant ?

- Non, ce serait trop suspect.» Fit elle. « Nous avons encore nos glamours, autant les utiliser à bon escient. Disons que nous avons un message de ses frères. Il nous suivra jusque dehors, j'espère.»

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Hermione dans les couloirs. Trouver Ron ne fut pas bien compliqué, celui-ci semblait perdu, les yeux dans le vague, et toutes personnes autour de lui l'évitait comme la peste. Était-ce à cause d'eux ? À cause de leur fuite, ou encore à cause d'autre chose ? Il n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé en tout cas. Ses cheveux roux étaient ternes, ses yeux fatigués, comme le montrait les poches de cerne sous ceux-ci, et sa peau pâle.

« Weasley !» Appela la jeune fille, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de son inquiétude. Ronald se retourna lentement vers eux.

- C'est pour quoi ?» Demanda-t-il, agressif, ses yeux bleus regardants partout autour de lui, tel un paranoïaque.

- Un...Un message de tes frères, Fred et Georges.» Fit elle précipitamment. Le regard du roux s'éclaircit une seconde, avant de retomber dans sa torpeur.

- Ah...?

- Oui, ils près de l'entrée du château, à la frontière avec Hogsmeade.

- Ils me veulent quoi ?

- Pas au courant. Tu viens ou pas ?» Harry parla cette fois-ci, ne sentant que trop bien l'inquiétude de Hermione pour leur ami.

- ... Non.»

Et Ron leur tourna le dos. Hermione laissa un cri indigné, puis sortit discrètement sa baguette et murmura '_Impero_'. Ron s'arrêta de marcher, attendant l'ordre sans broncher.

« Tu viens ?

- Oui bien sur.»

Le roux se tourna vers eux et les suivit, Hermione prenant la tête du petit groupe, déterminée. Harry ne préféra ne rien dire. Il était sur le point de réagir, de crier sur son amie, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, lui aurait lancé ce sortilège.

Étonnamment, rien ne s'opposa à eux, et ils réussirent à atteindre rapidement Hogsmeade. Abelforth les attendait, prêt à les faire passer de l'autre côté.

« Dépêchez vous.» Grogna le vieil homme. « Avant que mon frère ne débarque.»

Harry ne répondit rien, mais poussa en avant Ron pour qu'il avance plus vite, Hermione fermant la marche. Il tourna la tête vers son ancien meilleur ami. Depuis quand Dumbledore avait il empoisonné son esprit ? Cela ne s'était pas fait d'un coup, le fossé qui s'était cré entre eux n'était pas apparu du jours au lendemain. Pourquoi vouloir le tenir ainsi à l'écart ? Pour le pousser à la faute, alors qu'il l'avait toujours sous sa coupe, et qu'il pouvait tuer Voldemort, réalisant ainsi la prophétie ? Est-ce que tout ça avait un lien avec le retour de Grindelwald, aux côtés de Dumbledore ?

Toutes ces questions étaient trop compliquées pour lui, et il hésitait maintenant à en parler à Tom. Même s'ils étaient en froid, il s'agissait d'une guerre, qui coûtait tous les jours des vies à de nombreux innocents. Il n'était peut être pas d'accord avec tous ses objectifs, mais cela pouvait être important.

Ils rejoignirent au pas de course la Tête de Sanglier, Hermione s'agitant à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?» S'agaça Harry, qui surveillait toujours Ron.

- Tu ne te demandes pas comment Il va réagir en voyant arrivé une nouvelle tête dans son château ? Et encore, faudrait il qu'on puisse revenir ! Imagine que l'accès à la cheminette soit à sens unique ?»

... Il n'avait pas pensé du tout à cette hypothèse. Harry sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer, et sa respiration se hacher. Dumbledore pouvait les intercepter d'un moment à un autre, et il se rendait compte que ce qu'il avait fait était peut être une énorme erreur, la plus grosse de sa vie sûrement.

« Il faut essayer. Neville le préviendra si il voit que nous sommes pas rapidement de retour.» Tenta de raisonner Harry, puis baissa la tête en voyant le regard désapprobateur de la brune.

- Et tu penses qu'il va réagir comment en sachant que nous sommes parties à Hogwarts pour une personne, sans le prévenir ?» Harry déglutit et ne répondit pas. Il était dans l'action, pas dans les plans élaborés jusqu'aux moindres détails. Ce ne serait pas le premier de ses «plans» qui échoueraient après tout.

Une fois arrivée dans le bar, Hermione se plaça avec Ron dans la cheminée. Elle prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et dit distinctement «Château de Lord Voldemort».

Et leurs craintes se confirmèrent : rien ne se passa. Pas de flammes vertes, absolument rien.

« Nous devons partir d'ici, nous éloigner !» Fit Hermione en poussant Ron en avant. « Et vite. En espérant que Neville l'informe rapidement de notre escapade !» Siffla-t-elle, sa colère trahissant sa peur.

Aberforth leur ouvrit la porte et leur désigna un chemin à l'écart, qui les enverrait sur des sentiers éloignés du château. D'un pas rapide, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la plaine, arrivant jusqu'en lisière de forêt.

« Harry ! Hermione !»

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent en reconnaissant la voix des jumeaux Weasley.

« Dumbledore est ici, on vous accompagne.»

Ils se crispèrent en entendant le nom du nouveau Ministre. Les avait il repéré ? Sûrement, sinon pourquoi était il à Hogwarts ?

« Dépêchons nous de partir.»

Ils devaient d'abord traverser les protections anti-transplanage, mais ensuite, que feraient ils ? Voldemort n'allait pas les retrouver comme ça, d'un coup de baguette ! Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Hermione avait raison : le mage noir allait les tuer, surtout lui en fait.

Harry sentit immédiatement à que la situation allait bientôt tourner au drame : lorsqu'il sentit les auras de Dumbledore et Voldemort à proximité. Il n'osa pas déployer son aura. Cela aurait été parfait pour avertir Tom de l'endroit où ils étaient, mais cela aurait aussi donné leur trace au Ministre, et cela il n'en était pas question; Harry n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à nouveau à Dumbledore, aussi au dernier moment, il fit signe à Hermione et aux jumeaux de le suivre, se dirigeant vers le Lord noir.

Mais à peine eut il quitté le sentier sur lequel il s'était engagé que Dumbledore venait à leur rencontre, sa baguette levé, et une dizaine d'auror derrière lui. Le vieil homme avait toujours plaqué sur son visage son air de grand père déçu qui l'énervait tant.

« Harry... C'était une erreur de venir ici.»

Les mêmes mots que lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué le ministère lors de sa cinquième année. Est-ce qu'il le traitait comme ce foutu mage noir ?! Était-ce une blague ?

« Et c'était une erreur de manipuler mes amis pour m'atteindre.» Grinça-t-il, en colère. Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, prêt à en découdre, bien que sachant qu'il n'était pas au même niveau que le vieux sorcier. « Je vais libérer Ron de votre emprise, et je montrerai au reste du monde votre vrai visage.

-Penses-tu, Potter.»

Grindelwald sortit de derrière Dumbledore, souriant.

« Laisse moi le combattre Albus !» L'éclat dans les yeux de l'homme était purement sadique, mêlé à une étrange candeur et un certain amusement.

- Pas maintenant Gellert.» Gronda le vieux sorcier, comme il aurait fait avec un enfant à qui il aurait refusé une sucrerie. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais la proximité entre les deux hommes mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Leur relation avait quelque chose de malsain.

- Oui, pas maintenant.» Grinça une voix que Harry connaissait bien maintenant. Celle de Voldemort. Il se retourna et vit le Lord noir debout, à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard purement meurtrier de l'homme. « Potter, viens, maintenant.» Potter, pas Harry, il devait être vraiment _très_ en colère contre lui.

Hermione recula vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tirant Ron avec elle, suivit instantanément des jumeaux Weasley. Harry la regarda faire, puis se mit lui même à aller vers l'homme à reculons. Immédiatement, Dumbledore commença à attaquer, lançant des sorts qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un rayon doré le frôla, brulant légèrement sa robe. Derrière lui, Voldemort contre-attaqua, et érigea un puissant bouclier devant lui, pour le protéger.

« Dépêches toi, sale gamin.» Gronda avec humeur le Lord noir. Harry se dépêcha de le rejoindre, le coeur battant, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent, tous emportés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

À suivre.

Nous approchons de la fin, amis lecteurs !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre en tout cas, et que vous n'êtes pas déçu surtout !

Alors alors, c'est les vacances pour la plupart d'entre vous je pense, alors je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne vacance pour ceux qui ont la chance de partir (ce qui n'est pas mon cas malheureusement), et pour ceux qui ne partent pas bas... Écrivez du LvHp x) On renflouera la section comme ça 8D

Dans le prochain chapitre, confrontation entre Voldemort et Harry :D

Allez, à la prochaine les petits !

Sedinette


	21. C21 - La dette

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour tout le monde o/ On a dépassé les 400 reviews, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Je pensais pas que vous aimeriez autant ma fanfic, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis flattée et contente :D Alors je vous remercie tous énormément, je vous embrasse tous super fort, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Réponse aux reviews des anonymes :

Guest : Ca tu peux le dire, Harry s'attend de toute manière à en prendre pour son grade, il est pas stupide, mais c'était pour la bonne cause x) Je sais que le Dumb/Gellert ‹ choque › légèrement, mais pour Gellert, qu'il soit vieux ou pas, il voit toujours Albus comme il l'a connu comme ils étaient jeunes (l'amour rend aveugle 8D). Pour le reste de tes questions, c'est dans ce chapitre o/ Bonne lecture !

**Rating T pour ce chapitre**, vous êtes prévenus. Voilà enfin la confrontation tant attendue entre Harry et Voldemort ;)

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 21 - La dette -

Harry, Hermione et les Weasley étaient dans ce qui semblait être une grande salle de réunion, dans laquelle Harry n'était jamais allé. Voldemort semblait... Furieux. Son beau visage aristocratique était déformé par la colère, et ses yeux rouges flamboyaient.

« Si Longbottom n'était pas venu me trouver, vous seriez aux mains de Dumbledore, est-ce que vous le réalisez, bande de gamins incapables et irresponsables ?!» Tonna-t-il de sa voix grave. « Par chance, il n'a pas réussi à vous attraper. À t'attraper.» Continua-t-il en le regardant plus particulièrement, son regard le transperçant littéralement. « Vous quatre, partez, avant que je ne décide de vous envoyer dans mes cachots.» Ordonna-t-il froidement, sa voix claquant comme un vent glacial, à ses amis, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

Sans un mot et précipitamment, Hermione partit, suivit par Fred et George qui tenaient leur frère par les bras, le traînant derrière eux. Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche, sachant que tout ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait que le desservir. Voldemort commença à faire les cents pas devant lui, comment cherchant la meilleur façon d'agir. Il semblait vraiment très, _très_ en colère.

« Tu es un inconscient. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, stupide gamin. Je me fiche de qui tu entraînes dans tes missions suicides, mais tu dois rester en vie, tu m'entends ?»

Est-ce que Voldemort s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il se sentit légèrement apaisé à cette constatation, et en même temps, se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il avait fait était, comme toujours, incroyablement stupide. Il baissa la tête et murmura.

« Pardon.»

Tom s'arrêta de faire les cents pas devant l'adolescent, l'air ahuri.

« Excuse moi ?» Fit il, coupé dans son élan.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que je faisais quelque chose de stupide sur le moment.» Répéta-t-il, ses yeux verts se fixant dans ceux rouges de Voldemort. « Merci de nous avoir sauvé. Encore.» Précisa-t-il enfin, ses yeux se baissant à nouveau sous l'intensité du regard du mage noir.

- Tu es conscient que tu me dois maintenant deux dettes de vie.» Siffla-t-il en retour. « Toi et tes amis me devez beaucoup de chose. Il va falloir payer maintenant.»

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. Il savait que ce moment allait arriver, mais il avait espéré que ce serait plus tard. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était de savoir ce qu'allait lui demander Voldemort.

« Tu vas prendre ma marque.» Harry s'étrangla devant la voix sans appel. Il refusait d'être marqué de cet horrible serpent.

- Jamais ! Tu m'as déjà marqué, cette cicatrice est la marque que tu m'as faite, elle ne te suffit pas ?!» Il souleva ses cheveux bruns et montra la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur son front. « Je ne porterai pas ta fichu marque ! Je veux bien t'aider à destituer Dumbledore du Ministère, mais je ne deviendrai pas un Death Eater.

- Tu seras ce que je te dis d'être.» Voldemort attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise, le tirant vers lui. « Tu es à moi, tu comprends ? À moi.»

Harry gémit fortement en sentant les lèvres de l'homme sur les siennes, les dévorant avec passion, de désir et de mécontentement mélangé. Il n'était à personne... N'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait appartenir à personne.

La chaleur prit possession de son corps alors que la langue de Tom glissait dans sa bouche pour rejoindre la sienne. Ses inquiétudes disparurent en même temps qu'une sensation bien nette s'imprimait dans son esprit et dans son corps. Il pouvait clairement sentir la fureur du mage noir à travers la magie qui coulait entre eux, si noire et si brûlante, en même temps que la passion qui émanait de ce baiser qui le consumait tout entier.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il noua ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, répondant au baiser avec désir, leurs langues se mélangeants avec fièvre, leurs corps s'entrechoquant, frottants l'une contre l'autre leurs excitations douloureuses d'avoir été aussi longtemps contenues. Harry ne pouvait nier son désir pour Tom, pour Voldemort; il voulait le toucher, il aimait quand le mage noir s'intéressait à lui, quand il le regardait, une flamme dans les yeux, que ce soit avec colère ou non. Il adorait ça, il se sentait spécial avec lui, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner à ce moment là, Harry s'en fichait. Il ne désirait que cet homme qui ravageait ses lèvres et sa bouche.

« Tom...» Gémit-il encore, les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres glissant dans son cou. « Encore...»

Tom gronda de désir, et s'appropria la taille du jeune homme pour transplaner jusqu'à ses appartements privés. Cette fois-ci, il poussa Harry sur son lit et coinça son corps entre le sien et le matelas.

« Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas.» Gronda Voldemort en reprenant les lèvres de l'adolescent entre les siennes, ses mains parcourant déjà le corps frissonnant sous lui pour lui retirer les vêtements qui le recouvraient. Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait rester contre lui, à frotter leurs deux corps bouillants d'un désir trop contenu. Ses mains ne restèrent pas non plus à ne rien faire, et partirent vite à la découverte du corps qui couvrait le sien, passant sous les couches de vêtements.

D'un mouvement de main empressé, le mage noir fit disparaître leurs vêtements, et colla leurs deux corps nus avec impatience. Harry se cambra avec envie, entrechoquant leurs hanches et leurs érections, et lascivement se frotta contre Tom, leur bouche ne se décollant pas un seul instant. Il passa hâtivement ses jambes autour de la taille du mage noir, et serra son corps contre le sien, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse une fois encore. Combien de fois s'étaient ils arrêtés à mi-parcours, haletant de désir ?

« _Tom... Tom_...» Siffla-t-il, répétant encore et encore son prénom, fou de désir. L'homme délaissa ses lèvres et partit à la découverte du corps nu sous lui. Ses mains se perdirent entre les cuisses frémissantes de l'adolescent, le masturbant lentement, accentuant les gémissements incontrôlés qu'il lui offrait. Harry poussa un cri étranglé quand la bouche de Tom quitta la peau de son ventre pour celle plus sensible de son sexe tendu. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et son corps s'arqua gracieusement sous la caresse humide, mais une main plaqua vite ses hanches contre le lit, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer dans cette gorge si accueillante. « _Lâche moi_ !» Ordonna-t-il, toujours en fourchelangue.

- _Détends toi Harry, laisse moi faire_.»

Un gémissement étranglé sortit à nouveau de sa gorge. Une main taquine venait de se poser à l'entrée de son intimité et en caressait l'anneau de chair qui se contractait d'anticipation. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait ainsi, et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se laissait faire à ce point. Jamais Draco, ou même un autre de ses amants ne l'avaient soumis comme le faisait Voldemort. C'était dérangeant et excitant à la fois. L'homme avait un charisme qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez quiconque et une force incroyable. Harry se laissa aller, décidant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, assez pour lui laisser un contrôle total sur lui à cet instant.

Saisissant le changement de comportement de son jeune amant, Voldemort appuya son index sur son intimité et le pénétra lentement, laissant les muscles internes de Harry se modeler sous ce premier doigt. En même temps qu'il imprimait un mouvement de va et viens dans le corps sous lui, Tom prit un téton dressé entre ses dents, le maltraitant autant qu'il l'honorait.

Harry se concentra sur les sensations apportées par la bouche de Tom pour se distraire de la présence étrangère dans son corps. Ce n'était pas entièrement déplaisant, au contraire, dans ce moment si intime, c'était même plutôt bon, comme une délicieuse brûlure, mais c'était tout de même étrange, c'était une sensation inédite pour lui. Plus la douleur s'accentuait, et plus le plaisir prenait possession de son corps et l'engourdissait. Harry s'arqua une fois de plus lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, lui tirant un sifflement d'inconfort. Voldemort les bougea à nouveau, les pliant délicieusement en lui.

« _C'est bon_..» Siffla-t-il, ses yeux verts assombris par le plaisir alors que ses hanches bougeaient toutes seules, pour accentuer la pression en lui.

- _Tu en doutais ?_» Lui répondit Voldemort, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- _Mmh_...» Fut la seule chose qui sortit de ses lèvres, ses yeux se fermant sous le plaisir, sa bouche ouverte en une plainte muette. « Ah !»

Tom venait de changer l'angle de la pénétration, et il avait touché un point en lui, si sensible qu'il en avait vu des étoiles. Le souffle coupé, il haleta en accompagnant le mouvement de ses hanches, ondulant sur les doigts en lui.

« Encore !» Cria-t-il, sentant la jouissance arriver en même temps que le plaisir montait entre ses reins. Tom remonta vers son visage, et prit brutalement ses lèvres en un brûlant baiser, sa langue ravageant sa bouche avec volupté, alors que ses doigts fouillaient toujours ardemment en lui. Harry noua ses bras autour de son cou en de mouvements saccadés, ses jambes s'accrochant désespérément à la taille fine du Lord, et explosa entre leurs deux ventres, un cri de pur plaisir franchissant ses lèvres. Il s'écroula sur le lit en haletant, ses membres devenant subitement mou, détendu, et l'esprit complètement flou. Harry sentit vaguement un manque en lui, et il comprit que Voldemort avait retiré ses doigts, et maintenant se pressait contre lui son érection dur. Harry creusa les reins, et il sentit le membre pénétrer lentement son corps détendu. Il gémit d'inconfort, se dandinant entre les bras de Tom, dont le visage normalement impassible était légèrement teinté de rouge, ses yeux si froid à l'ordinaire reflétait tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Harry trembla de désir à cette constatation, et sentit son membre mou revenir à le vie. Tom le désirait, et prenait du plaisir à être en lui, et cette simple constatation le faisait brûler de désir à nouveau.

Un premier coup de rein le souleva du lit; son dos s'arqua sous la sensation du sexe tendu de Tom en lui, emplissant tout l'espace, le modelant à sa convenance. Harry eut un gémissement étranglé lorsque Voldemort prit ses jambes, pliant son corps jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent presque ses épaules.

« Dis le.» Ordonna Voldemort alors qu'il poussait délicieusement en lui.

- _Dire quoi ?_» Siffla-t-il, la bouche trop pâteuse et la langue trop engourdit pour parler en anglais.

- Que tu es mien.» Une nouvelle poussée l'empêcha de parler, lui tirant un nouveau cri. « Dis le.»

Tom s'immobilisa en lui, et Harry se sut immédiatement perdu. L'homme savait se contrôler, bien plus que lui, et il le sentait capable de ne pas bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à ses attentes. Il haleta et se mit à onduler des hanches et à s'empaler lui même sur le sexe en lui, jusqu'à ce que deux mains l'attrapent et l'immobilisent contre le lit.

« _Toom ! Lâche moi je t'en pris..._

- Si tu veux que je te prenne, que je te fasse l'amour... Dis que tu es à moi.» Voldemort pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un sulfureux ballet de langues, ses mains l'empêchant toujours de bouger. Harry ancra ses yeux dans ceux carmins de son amant et s'affaissa sur le lit, en signe d'abandon.

- _Je suis à toi_.» Siffla-t-il, sa volonté complètement essoufflée.

- Pas en fourchelangue.

- Mais...» Se plaignit Harry en tentant à nouveau d'échapper à la poigne de l'homme. Voldemort poussa délicieusement en lui, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses chaires et cette fois-ci, il cria plus qu'il ne dit « Je suis à toi ! Je t'appartiens ! Maintenant baise moi par Merlin ! Aah !»

À peine eut il dit ces mots que Tom reprenait fougueusement ses lèvres, avec une brutalité et une animalité presque surprenante. Ses hanches libérées, il les bougea désespérément, accompagnant chaque mouvement brusque que Tom lui donnait. Harry sentit vaguement la magie de son amant venir à sa rencontre et le pénétrer. Sa propre réagit d'elle même et vint se mélanger à celle noir de l'homme. Un sentiment d'euphorie le prit, et en ouvrant les yeux, il put se rendre compte que l'effet était le même pour Voldemort. Tous les deux s'affaissèrent sur le lit à la sensation d'extase qui les prenait, se frottant l'un contre l'autre en de mouvements saccadés et brusques, ne cherchant que la délivrance.

L'orgasme les prit en même temps. Ils se tendirent violemment, leurs peaux et leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant avec la même sauvagerie. Harry se cambra contre Voldemort qui éjacula avec force en lui, profondément ancré dans son corps.

Haletant, agrippé comme si sa vie en dépendant à Tom, Harry passa ses jambes une nouvelle fois autour de la taille de son amant.

« Reste...» Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun pour se justifier. Voldemort fixa son regard carmin dans celui émeraude de Harry qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. L'homme sourit avec amusement en se rendant compte des battements irréguliers dans sa poitrine.

- _Je ne te quitterai jamais Harry_.» Siffla-t-il en réponse, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres rougies du jeune sorcier.

OoO

Hermione regarda l'heure avec anxiété. Harry était avec Voldemort depuis bientôt trois heures, et ce n'avait rien de rassurant, surtout quand elle se souvenait de la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement, jusque là, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Elle se tourna vers Ron et Snape.

Son ancien petit ami était entre les mains du Maître des potions depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. D'abord, elle, Fred et George s'étaient faits passer un énorme savon par Snape et Rumpelstiltskin, puis ils avaient attaché Ron à une chaise, et à partir de là, leur professeur avait commencé à préparer diverses potions. Oui, le jeune gryffindor avait bien été manipulé par des potions, tout comme elle l'avait été. Dumbledore les avait manipulé. D'après Rumpel, le vieil homme avait voulu isoler Harry pour qu'il ne se confit plus qu'à lui, et peut être pouvoir le manipuler à son tour, avec d'autres moyens plus discret. Hermione était dégoûtée, et effrayée en même temps. Comment le Directeur, cet homme en qui ils avaient tous tellement confiance, avait il pu en arriver là ? Il était clair qu'il était prêt à tout pour gagner.

Maintenant, Ron était inconscient, affaibli par les différentes potions qu'ils l'avaient forcé à prendre, et maintenant, Snape hésitait à faire faire au rouquin un nettoyage d'estomac magique. Si ça avait marché pour elle, pourquoi pas sur lui ? Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour une telle opération. Ils devaient attendre, Ron n'était plus en contact avec la substance que lui faisait prendre Dumbledore

Hermione soupira lourdement. Tout était devenu trop compliqué. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce monde trépidant, elle préférait les livres et leur sécurité.

'Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' Pensa-t-elle, en faisant les cents pas.

Elle tourna son regard vers Luna, qui était assise tranquillement, son éternel air rêveur sur son beau visage, buvant un thé avec Rumpel. Les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait l'air si timide à côté de la blonde, comme si elle avait peur de la faire fuir, mais l'aura tranquille de Luna parlait pour elle : elle se sentait en totale confiance. De toute manière, Luna aurait donné le bon Dieu à Voldemort sans broncher, elle en était persuadée. Elle se demanda soudain si Luna savait qu'elle était la descendante de Rumpel. Est-ce que la femme avait eu assez de courage pour parler de son histoire à la jeune fille ? Hermione pouvait comprendre si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Luna était tellement imprévisible et si mystérieuse.

OoO

Harry ouvrit un œil fatigué avant de le refermer aussitôt, gêné par le soleil éclatant provenant de la fenêtre. Il émit un petit gémissement avant de replonger la tête dans son oreiller.

Un doux rire résonna à ses oreilles, et la luminosité baissa nettement en un instant. Harry rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit Tom, sa tête soutenue par sa main, son regard amusé fixé sur lui.

« Du mal à se réveiller, petit serpent ?

- Hm...» Répondit il en se mettant sur le ventre pour soulager son postérieur douloureux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était donné à cœur joie après leur première fois. Une fois qu'ils se furent remirent de leurs premières émotions, Voldemort l'avait à nouveau pris, mais avec plus de douceur, et moins d'empressement. Leur envie bestiale assouvie, ils avaient pu se donner l'un à l'autre comme deux amants, et non pas comme des animaux. Harry avait aimé ça, beaucoup en fait, et Tom aussi. « Je dors depuis combien de temps ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Une heure. Tu devrais y aller, tes amis vont s'inquiéter, et si tu ne refais pas surface bientôt, j'ai bien peur qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici pour savoir si je t'ai torturé à la mort. Ce que tu mériterais d'ailleurs.

- Je déguste, laisse moi tranquille.»

Deux mains brûlantes se posèrent sur ses reins et le massèrent tendrement. Un doux ronron sortit de sa gorge, en même temps qu'un sifflement de bien être. Ca c'était bon ! Les deux mains roulèrent sur sa peau, détendant les muscles tendus. Il se cambra légèrement, jusqu'à sentir une bosse contre sa peau. Harry pencha la tête vers son amant et vit sa virilité tendue.

« 'Core ?» Se plaignit-il.

- Il ne faut pas gémir ainsi, Harry.» Sourit vicieusement Voldemort.

Harry se mit péniblement en position assise et prit en main le membre en érection du Lord pour le masturber lentement. L'homme grogna sourdement de plaisir, et l'attrapa par la taille pour le coller à lui, se frottant brutalement contre lui. Leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir sourdement de plaisir, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Tom, qui le regardait avec concupiscence.

La jouissance les prit rapidement, les laissant haletant, épuisé, mais satisfait. Harry s'étala sur le lit, et s'étira comme un chat satisfait sous le regard appréciateur du Lord. Harry envoya un oreiller dans la figure de Tom pour lui retirer son sourire railleur.

« Il faudrait que je me lève...» Harry rassembla son courage et sauta du lit malgré son mal de dos. « La salle de bain ?» Demanda-t-il en rassemblant ses vêtements. D'un mouvement ennuyé de la main, Tom lui indiqua une porte.

Une fois Harry hors de vu, Voldemort se leva à son tour. D'un sortilège informulé, il fut propre et habillé. Pas qu'il n'est le temps de prendre une douche avec son amant, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. Par Salazar, ce gosse n'était pas le premier venu, il était Harry Potter, il ne pouvait pas juste coucher avec lui et le jeter, ils étaient alliés, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être aussi proche de Harry. Non, Potter. Le garçon ne pouvait pas être une faiblesse, il ne devait pas en avoir.

Non, il ne pouvait plus être aussi proche de Harry Potter. Ca s'arrêtait maintenant.

À suivre.

Lemon x)

Hm, je sais, l'histoire avance pas, et ce chapitre est un pwp ambulant, mais c'est pas grave, hm ? Vous m'en voulez pas, hein ? XD Je suis sûre que vous êtes contents, bande d'obsédé . Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, il y aura un autre lemon x)

Oh, j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne remettrai pas Ron et Hermione ensemble, donc **je voulais savoir ce que vous préféreriez pour Ron, si vous avez une préférence pour son ou sa future partenaire ?** Proposez moi et je prendrai le personnage qui aura fait le plus de suffrage :D Ce ne sera probablement pas pour cette fanfic, mais pour la séquelle que je prévois de faire.

Sinon niveau écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 24, et je pense que ce sera l'avant dernier, donc max 25 chapitres, ou le chapitre 24 sera particulièrement long, donc je verrai bien.

Bref bref, à la prochaine les enfants, et passez de bonnes vacances, si c'est pas encore fait ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, sinon j'écris un lemon Dumbledore/Grindelwald pour le prochain chapitre.

Sedinette


	22. C22 - Trio d'Or

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Bon dieu quelle chaleur ! Étrangement, ça me boost pour écrire, donc je ne m'en plains pas x)

J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances, surtout pour ceux qui ont la chance de partir :)

Comme chaque semaine, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message pour m'encourager et me dire qu'ils aiment ce que j'écris, ça me fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois que je vois une review arriver dans ma boite mail, alors merciii ! Et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs, nouveaux followers et pour les favoris o/ D'ailleurs je remarque que la menace du lemon Albus/Gellert à porté ses fruits xD Je réutiliserai cette menace donc 8D

Eh mon dieu, je suis internationale XD Je reçois même des reviews en anglais, espagnol et autres langues inconnues au bataillon, alors merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire ma fanfic et de laisser à chaque fois des messages, je parles surtout pour **Dianadenisa,** qui me laisse une review à chaque chapitre, et qui me fait bien rire (et oui, il y aura bien une séquelle !), merci à toi :D

Bref, on se retrouve en bas de la page les petits.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 22 - Le trio d'or

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de bain, enfin propre et habillé, il s'attendait à voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'attendant pour le raccompagner à l'aile qui était la leur, avec les Anonymes. Au delà du simple fait que Ron pourrait leur donner des informations sur Dumbledore, ils auraient pu discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Pas qu'il soit fleur bleu ! Ce n'était pas du tout -absolument pas- son genre, mais tout de même. Comment devaient ils agir ?

Bien sur, il n'eut plus à se poser la question quand il découvrit la chambre vide. Harry se renfrogna légèrement, mais ne fit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait ressentir quelque chose. Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que lui pensait à ressentir quelque chose pour Voldemort ? Il ne ressentait rien du tout ! Il avait apaisé ses hormones bouillonnantes, et c'était tout.

Harry sortit de la chambre et rejoignit le troisième étage du manoir, où il se savait attendu. Avant de passer la porte, il s'arrêta et souffla un moment. Il ne devait plus penser à rien. Il se concentra un instant, comme il le faisait quand il méditait pour ses barrières mentales, et se vida l'esprit. Harry tourna la poignet et ouvrit la porte.

« Harry !» Cria immédiatement Hermione en le voyant. « On s'inquiétait ! On commençait à penser que Tu-sais-qui t'avait torturé puis enfermé dans ses cachots ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» Harry eut la décence de rougir en repensant à ce qu'il s'était effectivement passé, dans les appartements de Voldemort, peu de temps avant. Hermione comprit rapidement à quoi il pensait quand elle vit les rougeurs sur les joues de son meilleur ami. Elle se prit la tête dans la main en le murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'dépravé', puis fit signe à tout le monde que ce n'était pas la peine de le questionner.

Le jeune sorcier avança dans la pièce principale et vit Ron, allongé sur le canapé. Le rouquin avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Tonks, calé entre ses cuisses et son ventre proéminent. Il se demandait comment ça allait se passer, entre eux trois, lui, Ron et Hermione. Voilà plus d'un an que le trio inséparable était brisé, et qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, il resterait forcément des rancoeurs, même si au finale, elles n'étaient dues qu'à Dumbledore. Il avait peur de ce que le retour de Ron signifiait. Harry s'était habitué à cette sorte de solitude, au fait d'être complètement indépendant. Et si Ron décidait de ne plus le quitter, de le coller, est-ce qu'il le supporterait sans lui hurler dessus ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ainsi ? Il n'avait pas ressenti ça pour Hermione, bien au contraire, il l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts.

Hermione avait l'air d'ailleurs aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Ils avaient été en couple pendant tout ce temps où ils avaient été manipulés, elle devait se sentir aussi mal que lui, voir plus.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Harry s'écrasa sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains en soufflant. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était tellement impuissant, et ça le faisait rager. Encore une fois, tout était entre les mains des mêmes personnes : Voldemort et Dumbledore.

OoO

Ron se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il avait gardé le silence, et n'osait regarder personne dans les yeux. Seamus s'était immédiatement rapproché de Hermione, allant jusqu'à prendre sa main dans la sienne. Harry était assis, sachant encore moins que les autres comment se comporter.

C'était finalement Luna qui était allée étreindre le jeune homme en lui souhaitant bon retour. Tonks l'avait pris dans ses bras juste après, comme une mère aimante aurait fait, puis un par un, ils étaient tous venus vers lui. Harry se leva finalement et s'agenouilla devant Ron, toujours installé sur le canapé.

« Harry... Je suis tellement...» Commença Ron, dont la voix était étrangement brisée.

- C'est bon Ron. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.» Fit il rapidement en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, avant de le prendre contre lui, incapable de résister.

- Non, je suis suis désolé, j'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas, j'ai agis comme un vrai monstre... Et tu sais, je m'en fiche que tu sois gay. Même si c'est avec ce crétin de Malfoy. Ca aurait pu tomber sur pire. Genre Snape ou Tu-sais-qui.

- Hm... À propos de ça, je ne vois plus Draco mais...

- Oh ? C'est cool !»

Un grand silence gêné s'installa, et Ginny et Hermione se mirent à ricaner bruyamment. Harry leur envoya un regard noir, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers Ron, celui-ci s'était mis à pâlir.

« Attends. Tu sors pas avec Snape au moins ?»

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour des garçons de se mettre à rire.

« Non Ron, je ne sors pas avec Snape.

- Effectivement...» Grogna Rumpelstiltskin, installée non loin avec Luna et Neville.

- Par contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres...» Fit innocemment la jeune Lovegood. Ron, qui avait repris quelques couleurs, les reperdit immédiatement.

- Quoi ?» S'étrangla-t-il avec une petite voix, choqué. « Vol...Tu-sais-qui ? Tu...

- Je n'ai _pas_ ce genre de relation avec lui !» gronda Harry. « Nous avons une relation ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel. Nous sommes alliés contre Dumbledore, c'est tout.»

Hermione lui envoya un regard inquisiteur, que Ron intercepta, et à la tête qu'il fit, le Survivant devina qu'il avait immédiatement compris qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple relation innocente entre Voldemort et lui. Il était fichu cette fois.

Ron resta muet une bonne partie de la journée, tandis que Harry méditait sur les évènements à venir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, cloîtré dans le château de Voldemort, attendant la fin de la guerre.

Il savait aussi que Remus était quelque part, dehors, à la merci de Dumbledore. Sa gorge se serra en pensant à tout ce que le vieil homme pouvait lui faire subir, et il ne pouvait empêcher la rage de lui monter à la gorge. Harry était conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus partir de la base de Voldemort aussi facilement que la dernière fois, l'homme avait sûrement renforcé la sécurité du bâtiment, pour empêcher qu'on puisse en sortir aussi facilement. Surtout lui. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, complètement prisonnier. Et d'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, Bellatrix Lestrange était dehors, et il n'avait pas pu demander à Voldemort pourquoi cette femme était dehors, après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne comprenait simplement pas.

Ron finit par s'approcher de lui, après avoir été parlé à Hermione, et l'avoir serré dans ses bras, comme pour se réconcilier.

« Hey mec...

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Ouai. Merci d'être venu me chercher, et désolé si tu as eu des ennuis avec Tu-sais-qui.

- C'est normal, tu aurais fait pareil. Tu as parlé avec Hermione ?

- Oui... Elle sort avec Seamus... Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, je l'aime beaucoup mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Au moins, on pourra peut être reformer notre trio d'antan.» Harry se mit à rire, et prit Ron dans ses bras, pour frotter affectueusement son poing contre son crâne. « Hey ! Arrête idiot !» Harry lâcha son ami qui s'assit en face de lui, l'air sérieux. « Bon, je suis pas aveugle, et pas sourd. Il se passe quoi avec... Lui ?»

Le sujet épineux. Par 'lui', Ron voulait sûrement parler de Voldemort. Autant faire l'autruche, et faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment ça ?

- Les sous entendus des autres sont plutôt explicites. Tu sors avec Tu-...Voldemort ?

- Quoi ?! Non ! Sûrement pas non !

- Est-ce que tu couches avec lui ?» Harry ne put retenir un monstrueux rougissement. « PAR LES SLIP DE MERLIN ! Tu couches avec ?!

- Cris le encore plus fort je t'en pris !» Gémit-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Les autres se retournèrent et le silence se fit. Tout le monde le regardait. Ils avaient tous entendu. Harry baissa les yeux, de peur de voir le dégoût dans le regard de ses amis. Ils savaient tous qu'il avait une relation particulière avec Voldemort, mais personne n'en parlait. Désormais, ce n'était plus un secret, mais la réaction qu'il s'était attendu à voir ne fut pas exactement celle à laquelle il avait pensé au départ.

« Hermione, tu me dois cinq gallions.» Fit la voix amusée de Seamus. « Je t'avais dit qu'ils avaient franchis le cap.»

La jeune femme s'approcha du brun et lui glissa quelques pièces d'or dans la main. Puis tout le monde commença à échanger de l'argent entre eux.

« V-Vous... Vous avez parié sur Voldemort et moi ?» Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, incrédule. Il observa ensuite, dubitatif, Neville donner une poignet de pièce à Luna. Non ! Pas elle ! « Mais...

- On s'y attendait en fait, mais on ne savait pas quand, alors les paris ont été pris.» Rajouta Ginny en souriant. « Bravo Ron, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Ca n'a pas été bien compliqué, petite soeur, il reste mon meilleur ami, malgré tout.»

Harry fit le poisson avec sa bouche. Même Ron, à peine réveillé, faisait partit de ce traquenard ?! C'était un complot, un véritable complot !

OoO

Voldemort regarda les plans posés devant lui. Ceux du Ministère de la magie. Bientôt, l'attaque aurait lieu. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de tuer Dumbledore, et il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre la place laissée. Les humains étaient des créatures si versatiles, qui s'agenouillaient si facilement devant leur nouveau Maître. Tout était prêt. Ses hommes étaient sur place, beaucoup occupant des postes clefs dans le Ministère, et ils n'attendaient plus que ses ordres pour faire de cette organisation un véritable gruyère incapable de fonctionner. Tout allait s'effondrer de lui même.

La plus grande erreur de Dumbledore, selon lui, avait été de se mettre Potter à dos. Ce vieux fou avait certainement pensé que faire du Survivant un criminel unirait le peuple anglais dans la haine, et qu'ainsi, réunissant les sorciers sous son égide, il vaincrait. Sauf que beaucoup croyait encore en lui. Beaucoup pensait qu'il était leur sauveur.

Et lui avait ses propres pions. Tout était parfait, car cette fois-ci, il avait Harry Potter dans son camp.

« Lucius.»

Malfoy entra dans la pièce immédiatement, et s'agenouilla devant l'homme, sans laisser paraître un seul sentiment.

« Maître.

- Va chercher Potter. Il est tant que nous parlions sérieusement de cette guerre.»

Lucius acquiesça et disparut dans la seconde. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec à sa suite, Harry Potter. Le blond quitta la pièce juste après, laissant les deux bruns seuls. Le regard de Harry était étrangement indescriptible pour Voldemort. Il n'arrivait pas à lire sur son visage, pas qu'il soit impassible, Potter était généralement un livre ouvert, surtout pour lui qui lisait si bien les Hommes. Non, il y avait peut être trop de chose sur le visage du jeune homme pour arriver à en tirer quoique ce soit. Trop de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se mordillait la lèvre avec angoisse, mais en même temps se tenait droit, fier, et ses yeux pétillaient d'une douce lueur, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant posé sur lui. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, comme s'il était... Heureux ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Nous devons parler. Je vais attaquer le Ministère pour tuer Dumbledore.» Les étincelles dans les yeux émeraudes disparurent et son regard se durcit. « Tout est prévu, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est me suivre.

- ... C'est tout ?

- Oui, j'ai juste besoin que tu te montres, que tu fasses comprendre que tu es avec moi, et contre Dumbledore. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu m'aideras à le tuer bien sur.

- Je ne tuerai personne.» Harry était catégorique sur ce point. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il voulait que Dumbledore soit jugé, que tout le monde voit son véritable visage, à quel point il était monstrueux, mais il refusait de tuer qui que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas.

- ... Très bien, alors tu me laisseras puiser dans ta magie autant que je le désire.» Avant que l'adolescent ne puisse répliquer, il rappela d'une voix froide. « N'oublie pas tes dettes de vie. Ce sera ça, ou je te priverai de ta magie définitivement.»

La déclaration fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry. Alors c'était comme ça. Finie la tendresse du moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, une journée auparavant. Il n'était plus question de caresses, ou de baisers brûlants.

« Très bien, je serai ta réserve magique.» Grogna-t-il. « Mais je veux que les dettes de mes amis soient supprimées aussi.

- J'ai des projets pour eux. Je veux qu'ils participent à l'attaque, ou du moins, je veux qu'ils puissent mettre à l'abris tout personnel qui ne montrera par de signe d'hostilité envers moi ou mes Death Eaters. Je ne veux pas un bain de sang, ça ferait un mauvais début pour mon règne. Les Lestrange s'occupent des entraînements au combat. Tu iras avec ton groupe, je ne veux pas d'une bande d'amateur dans les pattes. Leurs dettes seront réglées ainsi, et pas autrement.

- Ils doivent vraiment venir ?

- Je ne cracherai pas sur un groupe d'une dizaine de personne qui connaissent la façon de penser de l'Ordre, et par extension, des Aurors, surtout les Anonymes. Alors oui, ils viennent. Fais passer le mot. L'attaque aura lieu dans une semaine. Tu peux y aller.»

Le jeune homme semblait dégouté, mais ne demanda pas son reste, et se dépêcha de partir du bureau. Voldemort se permit de s'affaler sur son siège, en soupirant. Par Salazar, il n'allait pas tenir ainsi. Il avait pensé qu'une fois aurait suffi à éteindre le feu qui le rongeait de l'intérieur à chaque fois que le garçon se trouvait près de lui, mais non, il était toujours présent, toujours aussi dévorant qu'avant. Il le voulait encore. Il voulait encore se perdre dans ses chairs brûlantes, et à présent il comprenait, en repensant à son arrivée dans son bureau, que Harry le désirait tout autant, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait plus farouche à leur prochaine rencontre, avec le discours qu'il venait de lui tenir.

« BELLATRIX !»

OoO

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour tous les Anonymes. Harry les avait prévenu dès son retour de son entrevu avec Voldemort que celui-ci les voulait sur le champ de bataille, pour sécuriser les lieux après le passage des troupes, afin que personne ne puisse les surprendre par derrière.

Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Ron, de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'année, de Rumpelstiltskin, des Anonymes, de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Ils réapprenaient à se comprendre, tout en se laissant du temps, et de l'espace. Ils ne passaient plus leur temps collé ensemble, comme ils l'avaient fait pendant cinq ans. Ron parlait aussi beaucoup avec Hermione, et avec Seamus. Harry était heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de malaise entre ses deux amis, et encore moins entre lui et Seamus. Tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin presque. Ils avaient dû aller à «l'atelier Lestrange», comme l'appelait Rodolphus et Rabastan, deux à trois heures par jour, pour s'entraîner. Les deux hommes étaient de bons professeurs, durs, très durs, mais qui avaient de nombreuses connaissances en matière de duel, et les Anonymes en profitaient au même titre que les autres Death Eaters. Harry avait eu ainsi le plaisir de retrouver ses amis slytherins, en particulier Draco. Quant à Bellatrix... Elle leur lançait des _crucio_ afin qu'ils courent. Bellatrix, qui hors les crucio le regardait avec un regard fier d'elle, avec supériorité... Comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet. Était-ce parce que Voldemort l'avait libéré des cachots rapidement ? Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en fichait pour tout dire. Mais elle s'acharnait sur lui. Elle s'amusait à parler de sa voix nasillarde, à lui lancer bien plus de sortilège que les autres, jusqu'à le frôler avec des Avada Kedavra. Là, par contre, il avait mis un hola. Il l'avait vite stupefixié, excédé par son comportement; elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne le tuerait pas parce que leur Lord avait besoin de lui, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, surtout venant d'elle. Étrangement, son époux n'avait absolument rien dit, et n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour aider sa femme. Il ne comprit qu'un peu plus tard pourquoi Rodolphus ne réagissait pas : parce qu'elle le trompait. Avec Voldemort. Et qu'elle le criait sur tous les toits.

Oh il ne l'apprit pas par un bruit de couloir, non, ça aurait été bien trop simple pour Harry. Il l'apprit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Lord.

Harry voulut parler à l'homme. Il avait longuement réfléchis sur cette relation bizarre qu'ils entretenaient, en fait, il ne pensait qu'à ça, à la façon dont ils s'étaient découverts, leur désir physique, ce jeu qui s'était instauré entre eux. Il voulait lui parler de tout ça, de ses doutes, de ses peurs. Harry avait eu envie de se confier à Tom, en espérant que cela pourrait peut être faire avancer leur relation dans le bon sens, et ne pas juste rester un plan comme ça. Harry resta quelques secondes devant la porte, puis préféra entrer directement dans la chambre, sans prendre la peine de frapper, de peur de ne pas avoir le courage de l'ouvrir après.

Il pensait avoir prévu tous les scénarios catastrophe. Dumbledore gagnant, Tom mourant, lui même enfermé puis tué, ses amis torturés... Il avait déjà imaginé tout. Sauf le pire. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à voir Bellatrix, occupé à se balancer sur le corps de Voldemort, qui se laissait aller, allongé sur le lit, les deux gémissants leur plaisir. Il eut soudainement la nausée, son repas du midi remontant dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il resta un instant à regarder le couple, les yeux écarquillés et la gorge sèche.

« Tiens mais c'est bébé Potter !»

La voix de Bellatrix était rauque et sifflante. Son visage tourné vers lui arborait un sourire immense. C'était une scène horrible, et Harry sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers lui. S'en fut trop pour lui. Il se retourna et partit en courant.

À suivre.

Je vous le dis, ce chapitre aura accouché dans la douleur XD J'ai passé un temps considérable dessus, sans savoir quoi écrire, donc je vous le dis tout de suite, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, néanmoins j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Maintenant, plusieurs trucs à dire. Tout d'abord pour **le sondage sur Ron** **et sa future âme soeur**. Beaucoup veulent du slash, alors voici les réponses que j'ai obtenu :

Draco 2

Blaise 1

Théo 1

Fleur 1

Pour Fleur je pense que ça le fera pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle est avec Bill, et que je les trouve choupi ensemble . Donc Fleur est rayé *raye*. Après, j'attends encore vos réponses, tout en sachant qu'il n'y aura rien sur eux avant la séquelle, ou bien la toute fin de la fic.

Ensuite, Halleluia, j'ai quasiment fini d'écrire l'histoire ! J'en suis au chapitre 25, qui sera cette fois-ci sûr, le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction ! Je suis toute n'émue Je pense le finir aujourd'hui, ou ce week end, donc si tout va bien (et si j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de review), la suite devrait être postée lundi ou mardi, puis tous les deux jours je pense.

Et pour finir, je sais que certains sont tristes et qu'ils se disent 'mince, déjà la fin !', ne vous inquiétez pas, j'abandonne pas ce pairing si tôt ! Je suis à fond, j'ai trois autres projets de prévus sur le LV/HP. La séquelle de Revenge pour commencer, un one-shot (UA sans magie) écrit aux 1/4, et une autre fanfic à chapitre, écrite aux 2/3. Comme quoi, même si je me plais d'avoir souvent le syndrome de la page blanche, je chôme pas ! Puis quand j'aurai plus rien à écrire, je ferai de la traduction . Mwahaha. se débarrassera pas de moi comme ça 8D

Donc voilà voilà o/ Je vous laisse les enfants, et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez pas un lemon méga détaillé en ride en tout genre Gellert/Albus, je vous conseille de laisser une review.

À la semaine prochaine.

Sedinette


	23. C23 - Folle jalousie

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

« _Blabla»_ = Fourchelangue

Bonjouuur tout le monde ! En voyant le nombre important de review, d'encouragement et autres (je vous aime *coeur*), j'ai décidé de ne pas attendre une semaine pour publier, et je poste aujourd'hui o/ Et puisque je vous adore tous, les deux derniers chapitres seront postés jeudi, puis samedi. Car oui, j'ai enfin fini la fic ! J'ai tout écris 8D J'ai été obligé de couper le chapitre 24 en deux, sinon ça aurait été trop long (les chapitres de plus de 6 ou 7 pages, c'est pas mon truc, alors là, il aurait fait 17 pages . J'ai jamais été autant inspiré 8D).

Parlons review maintenant !

Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir réclamé ma menace 8D Le lemon Gellert/Albus. Sérieusement je ne pourrai jamais écrire ça XD je peux vous menacer, mais j'aurai pas les tripes pour le faire XD Tous les deux, tout vieux, tout ridés, tout pas beau... Bwark ! Et puis, déjà que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas apprécié le lime Voldemort/Bellatrix, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de décrit sur le merveilleux corps de notre cher Lestrange, j'imagine pas les deux papis dans un lit ! Bref, j'y penserai en bonus (je promet toujours des lemons bonus, mais j'arrive jamais à m'y tenir, donc va falloir grosse motivation là). D'ailleurs, je vous présente le nouveau mouvement de **Ada-Diana** : l'ACLAG = Action Contre un Lemon Albus et Gellert). Merci à toi, reviewveuse nocturne XD.

Parlant toujours de review, j'en ai reçu une assez... Étrange XD de **Adenoide**, qui est en guest. Heuu... Comment ça ma fanfic va passer aux oubliettes ? XD Pour retrouver plus facilement les fanfics françaises, il faut se servir du filtre ! Je sais que ff. a grave merder avec leur mise à jour pas du tout pratique, mais c'est pas si compliqué de s'y retrouver quand même x3

Et pour finir, cette fanfic, et sa suite, ne seront pas un Mpreg, je suis pas fan généralement de Harry qui tombe enceint (quoique, pour une fois ça pourrait être Voldemort qui porte le bébé, hein !)

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 23 - Folle jalousie

Harry se réfugia immédiatement dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait maintenant avec Ron, et souffla de soulagement quand il vit que celui-ci n'y était pas. Il s'effondra sur son lit, et laissa ses larmes couler. Il pleurait de rage, de frustration, mais aussi de tristesse. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était triste ! Il n'aimait pas Voldemort ! Ce n'était qu'un salaud, un sale type qui avait juste profité de son corps. Oui, leur relation n'était que ça, juste une relation physique, sans aucun sentiment. L'homme n'avait rien promis à Harry, et Harry ne lui avait rien promis en retour.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait si mal ? Il n'aurait pas dû sentir son coeur battre dans sa poitrine ainsi, il n'aurait pas dû se sentir si mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir, que de petites lames s'enfonçaient en lui lentement, comme pour prolonger son agonie. Et cette haine, toute cette rage envers Bellatrix. Elle lui avait pris Sirius, et maintenant lui...

Non ! Il se fichait de Voldemort, ça n'avait rien à voir. Rien. Harry s'assit sur le lit et essuya rageusement ses larmes. Il ne méritait pas ses larmes. Il valait mieux que ça.

Harry avait l'impression d'être retourné en arrière, lorsqu'il avait découvert que Dumbledore prévoyait de le sacrifier pour vaincre Voldemort. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti avait été pire que tout. La trahison de cet homme qu'il considérait comme son grand père lui avait arraché le coeur. Il s'était dit qu'il ne se laisserait plus aller à ce genre de sentiment, et voilà qu'il retournait, comme s'il n'avait rien appris de ses erreurs.

Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, Harry sortit de la chambre, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre pour si peu.

Il devait se convaincre que ce n'était rien. Juste une épine de plus dans son pied, et comme les autres, il s'en occuperait, il n'avait qu'à attendre.

OoO

Voldemort se rhabilla rapidement, sans aucun regard pour la femme qui se prélassait sur son lit. Peut importe ce qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître l'envie qui étreignait son corps. Bellatrix, malgré ses efforts, ne parvenait à lui faire ressentir qu'un maigre plaisir. La seule partie qu'il avait apprécié dans ces ébats, était lorsque Harry avait ouvert la porte. Il l'avait voulu à la seconde même. Il avait voulu que la Death Eater disparaisse, et qu'il prenne sa place, qu'il vienne s'unir une fois encore à lui. Il voulait voir ses prunelles émeraudes briller pour lui, à cause de lui. Malgré sa volonté de mettre de la distance entre eux, il en demandait encore, impuissant face à son désir pour Harry.

« Maître...» Gémit la femme, encore engourdie de plaisir.

- Sors donc de ce lit. Je t'ai donné une tâche à accomplir il me semble.» Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'intérêt.

- Ce ne sont que des gamins, nous avons pas besoin d'eux. Ne pouvons nous juste pas les laisser mourir là bas ? Ou mieux, les tuer ici ?»

'Nous' ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y avait un 'nous' ? Est-ce que Bellatrix avait perdu l'esprit ?! Il n'y avait pas de place pour ce mot dans la vie d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, et encore moins pour elle. Elle était une bonne sorcière en général, une bonne combattante, mais s'il la mettait dans son lit, ce n'était que pour remplir le vide laissé par Potter. C'était tout.

« Tu n'as aucun droit sur eux, Bellatrix, connaît ta place. Maintenant part, avant que je ne m'énerve.»

Finalement, appeler Bellatrix n'avait pas été une si bonne idée. Elle prenait ça beaucoup trop au sérieux, alors même qu'elle était mariée. C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait ça, rien de bon n'en sortait. Il avait pensé se sortir Potter dans la tête, et au lieu de ça, il se trouvait avec un serviteur qui se pensait monté en graine, et certainement un Survivant furieux. Il sortit de la chambre avec un étrange goût amer dans la bouche, sans un regard pour la femme.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à son amant. Ca avait été bon pourtant... Peut être était-ce à cause de Potter ? Ce sale gamin était venu les interrompre, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au summum de leur plaisir, c'était évident. Elle allait faire payer à ce sale morveux.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dès qu'elle revint à l'entraînement, elle prit une part plus active dans l'entraînement des plus jeunes Death Eaters, ainsi que du groupe des Anonymes, incluant Potter. Les frères Lestrange avaient beau tenter de la retenir, Bellatrix n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et s'acharnait sur le groupe d'étudiant en fuite.

Harry ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle avait l'air... Rageuse. Pourtant elle n'avait pas à l'être, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Être dans le lit de Voldemort, prendre sa place, devenir plus importante que lui, mais non, ça ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'en plus elle s'acharne à vouloir le torturer physiquement, comme s'il ne se sentait pas assez mal en temps normal depuis qu'il les avait surpris ensemble. Mais cette fois-ci, s'en était trop. Elle pouvait s'en prendre à lui si elle le souhaitait, mais il allait falloir qu'elle arrête de s'en prendre à ses amis, tout particulièrement à Neville, et surtout, de prendre cette ignoble voix nasillarde qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Bellatrix !» Interpella-t-il, lorsque tout le monde eut quitté la salle d'entraînement.

- Tiens, bébé Potter veut me parler ?» Fit elle théâtralement, en s'adressant au vide, ne daignant même pas le regarder. « Je ne sais pas si je te devrais te laisser un si grand honneur.

- Honneur ? Je ne vois pas en quoi.» Siffla-t-il. « Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme ça, envers mes amis. Tu n'as pas à les traiter comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la pute de Voldemort que tu as le droit de te comporter comme la chef.»

Bellatrix sortit immédiatement sa baguette et envoya un sortilège informulé au jeune sorcier, son visage déformé par la colère. Harry déploya son bouclier d'éclair tout autour de lui pour aspirer le sortilège.

« COMMENT OSES TU ME PARLER AINSI ?! MOI ! LA PLUS FIDÈLE-

- Fidèle quoi ?» Coupa-t-il. « Amante ? Tu es ridicule ! Il se fiche de toi ! Il se fiche de nous, et toi tu crois reine...

- Tu crois que l'on se ressemble, Potter ?» Siffla-t-elle. « Je suis l'amante du Lord noir depuis avant ta naissance ! Même après sa résurrection il m'a rappelé. Il m'aime, c'est pour ça, même s'il est froid, et secret dans ses sentiments.»

Cette femme était folle, complètement cinglée en fait.

« Pour le peu que j'étais là,» Répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif par ses paroles. « Il ne gémissait pas beaucoup dans tes bras. En fait, on entendait que tes grognements. Alors, même si lui et moi, ça n'a été qu'une seule fois, ça a été beaucoup plus... Intense. Et tu dis qu'il t'aime alors qu'il ne se gêne pas pour coucher à côté ? Tu te berces d'illusion.» Cracha-t-il, dégoûté

Bellatrix ne chercha pas à répondre, et lui envoya un nouveau sortilège, de la couleur émeraude de l'Avada Kedavra. Ainsi elle cherchait à le tuer maintenant ? Harry avait dû toucher la corde sensible, mais il ne pouvait se sentir coupable pour elle. Harry se sentait en fait étrangement satisfait de la lueur jalouse qui apparaissait dans les yeux de Bellatrix. Il la détestait, pour Sirius, pour les parents de Neville, et pour... Non, il n'était pas jaloux lui même, mais la souffrance qu'elle ressentait était amplement méritée. Harry esquiva rapidement le sortilège de la mort, et envoya son sortilège de foudre, qu'elle évita sans mal elle aussi. Le combat risquait d'être rude, mais il devait gagner, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je vois que l'on s'amuse sans moi.»

La voix de Voldemort venait de retentir dans la salle d'entraînement, posée et froide.

« Bellatrix, pourquoi l'attaques-tu ?

- Maître ! Ce sale morveux... Je sais que vous avez besoin de lui, et que nous ne devons pas nous en débarrasser, mais il a besoin d'être dressé.» Les mots, même s'ils étaient dits par Bellatrix, firent mal à Harry, qui baissa les yeux. N'était il donc qu'un outil bon à jeté au moment propice, même pour Voldemort ? Il était stupide. Bien sur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se servait de lui, et que dès que la guerre serait finie, il n'aurait qu'à fuir le plus loin possible pour ne pas subir d'attaque, car c'était ce qui l'attendait, même s'il se voilait la face.

Voldemort ne répondit pas à la pique de la Death Eater, et la congédia d'un mouvement sec de la main. Harry la regarda du coin de l'oeil partir, puis dès lors qu'elle ne fut plus en vue, il prit la même direction.

« Reste.»

Harry s'arrêta net sous l'ordre.

« Il faut croire que je vous trouve toujours entrain de vous battre. Vous ne pouvez pas vous conduire comme des adultes responsables ?» Harry écarquilla les yeux et sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment osait il lui dire ça ?!

- C'est à elle qui faut le dire. Elle nous torture, littéralement, elle a voulu me tuer, et elle continue d'essayer ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle couche avec vous qu'elle a tous les droits !»

Ses derniers mots, après coup, sonnaient comme de la jalousie, et il se maudit pour cela. Voldemort s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, et se mit à tourner autour de lui, comme l'aurait fait un animal sauvage devant sa proie, sans rien répondre. Harry le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se mette derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?» Grogna Harry. Il était mal à l'aise, et son ventre se contractait d'appréhension. Il avait peur de ce qu'allait faire le Lord, parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, et comment lui même allait réagir. Voilà des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, et le lendemain, ils devraient combattre ensemble pour libérer le monde sorcier anglais de Dumbledore.

- Rien... Absolument rien. Nous sommes revenus au vouvoiement ?» Voldemort posa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme pour le maintenir en place.

- Je pensais que c'est ce que vous vouliez. Une simple relation professionnelle.» Harry ne vit pas son amant se mordre la lèvre, mais sentit clairement sa poigne se resserre sur ses épaules.

- ... Je regrette de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait, Harry.

- Bien sur. Vous l'avez tellement regretté que vous avez demandé de l'aide à Bellatrix. Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous croire ?»

Harry se retourna, mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, se mouvant délicieusement sur elles. Pendant une seconde, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Il en voulait au Lord, il n'avait rien fait pour mérité d'être traité ainsi, il voulait lui faire payer, mais d'un autre côté, cette bouche délicieusement tiède, l'embrassant avec expertise, mordillant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, lui avait terriblement manqué. Il arriva finalement à le repousser.

« Nous devons parler...» Finit par murmurer Harry. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Tom pour le pousser gentiment, et releva son regard pour le plonger dans celui grenat du sorcier. « Je ne comprends pas. Tu... Tu me veux, tu me rejettes, et tu reviens vers moi, après avoir couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas comment agir !

- Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ?» Sourit narquoisement le Lord.

- Oui !» Répondit honnêtement Harry, déconcerté. « Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? Elle se pavane toute la journée devant moi, en me lançant des regards victorieux, en faisant comme si elle était ta reine ! Je... Elle me rappelle à chaque seconde que c'est avec elle que tu couches, que c'est elle que tu touches, et pas avec moi...»

Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Il avait pensé que le Survivant nierait ses sentiments, comme le farouche gryffindor qu'il était, mais au lieu de cela, il admettait ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait. Était-ce ça, le courage ? Il soupira doucement, et alors qu'il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour le rapprocher, il murmura.

« Je ne ressens rien pour elle, c'est uniquement mécanique.» Commença-t-il. Il s'arrêta un instant, légèrement hésitant. « Je ne voulais pas être proche de toi, parce que je sais que si je passe plus de temps avec toi, je me lierai à toi, et... Honnêtement, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, et j'ai eu peur... Que tu sois devenu une faiblesse, la mienne, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que moins je te voyais, et plus j'avais envie de toi, d'être proche de toi, dans tous les sens du terme.»

Harry se mit à rougir aux mots prononcés par le Lord noir, sa colère fondant comme neige au soleil. Il avait toujours su que leur relation serait compliquée, justement parce que aucun des deux n'arrivaient à exprimer leur sentiment correctement. Lui parce qu'il avait souffert de trop de trahison dans le passé, et Voldemort... Tout simplement parce qu'il était Voldemort. Alors, jamais il n'aurait pu espéré recevoir ces quelques mots, qui équivalaient très certainement à une déclaration d'amour pour le mage noir. Harry sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, et il chercha la main de Tom pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« Je... Je tiens à toi aussi.» Fit il timidement. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la hauteur de Voldemort, et l'embrassa tendrement, ses bras se nouant autour de son cou. Tom attrapa à nouveau sa taille pour le coller à lui possessivement, et répondit au baiser avec la même douceur, puis transplana, le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry décolla ses lèvres des siennes, et marmonna, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « J'espère que les draps ont été changés...

- Je ne suis pas obligé de te prendre sur le lit, tu sais ?»

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de désir, et sans attendre une seconde, Tom le souleva contre le mur, le coinçant avec son corps, et l'obligeant à passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas tomber par terre. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent sa bouche appétissante, et leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin, se goutant mutuellement, retrouvant ce goût qu'elles avaient perdu. Le mage noir glissa jusqu'à son cou, y laissant plusieurs marques rouges, suçant la peau avec application, la mordillant même légèrement pour tirer des gémissements de Harry. Tom se retint de frissonner en entendant la voix sensuelle de son amant s'élever en de langoureux gémissements. Ca lui tellement avait manqué. D'un mouvement de main, il fit disparaître tous les vêtements du jeune homme qui se retrouva nu dans ses bras, soumis à ses caresses. Il laissa glisser le corps de Harry contre le mur, et le rejoint par terre, sa bouche posée sur son torse glabre, légèrement musclé, descendant jusqu'à sentir le sexe tendu de son jeune amant toucher son menton.

« Déjà si excité ?» Se moqua Tom en posant sa main sur l'érection de Harry, qui gémit en conséquence un peu plus fort.

- Je n'avais personne pour me défouler, moi.» Grinça l'intéressé en sautant sur l'homme, de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur ses hanches. Les mains de Harry caressèrent le torse enserré dans sa chemise de soi, et défirent chaque bouton avec une lenteur aussi exaspérante qu'excitante. Il admira un instant le torse finement musclé de l'homme, et incapable de s'en empêcher, sa bouche se posa sur un des tétons et le mordilla doucement, se réjouissant de voir les rougeurs sur le visage normalement si impassible du Lord. Ses mains continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe gonflé, où elles se posèrent pour malaxer la virilité prisonnière du tissu. « Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ?» Murmura-t-il, une fois remontée contre sa bouche. Harry se fit un chemin dans le pantalon de son aîné, jusqu'à le lui enlever, sous-vêtement compris, le laissant nu sous lui. « _Ainsi, nous sommes égaux_.» Siffla-t-il, avant de plonger sans avertissement entre les cuisses de l'homme et de prendre son sexe en bouche.

Le gémissement qu'il tira de Tom lui envoya une décharge dans tout le corps, le faisant gémir à son tour, sans savoir que la vibration se répercutait sur le membre entre ses lèvres, accentuant les sensations du Mage noir qui s'enfonça au plus loin dans la gorge du jeune homme d'un coup de hanche.

« Attends...» Tom le força à se relever, s'assit contre le mur, et l'attira à lui, jusqu'à l'asseoir sur son membre tendu et gonflé. Harry gémit en sentant le sexe dur contre ses fesses, se frottant contre son amant pour lui faire comprendre... Hm... L'urgence de la situation.

Le Lord allongea Harry au sol et commença à le pénétrer de ses doigts, le préparant avec lenteur, prenant un réel plaisir à excité un peu plus le jeune homme, déjà sur le point de jouir. 'Ah ces jeunes...' Pensa-t-il en capturant les lèvres rouges de Harry. 'Tellement sensible...'.

Le jeune sorcier haleta en sentant un second doigt le pénétrer, titillant agréablement l'intérieur de son corps, se détendant plus vite que la première fois, sachant le plaisir qui l'attendait à la fin de ces préliminaires. Il ne pouvait que s'abandonner aux caresses expertes, aux mains brûlantes sur et dans son corps.

« Calme toi...» Intima Tom à l'oreille de Harry, avant d'en mordiller le lobe. « Ou tu vas jouir trop tôt...

- _Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça... Tu devrais plutôt en être flatté_.» Siffla sensuellement Harry en se cambrant, haletant de plaisir.

- Ne me tente pas...»

À nouveau, Tom installa Harry sur ses cuisses, et le pénétra lentement, ignorant les supplications du jeune homme lui demandant de bouger immédiatement. Une fois complètement empalé, Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et se mit à remuer avec fougue sur le corps de Tom, celui-ci tentant de le ralentir en le prenant par les hanches, sans succès. Au contraire, le sorcier plus âgé se retrouva allongé par terre, dominé par son cadet. Harry se suréleva et entama un rapide va et viens, cherchant la jouissance à tout prix, qu'il obtint rapidement. Il se libéra en de longues traînées blanches, sur le torse de Voldemort, qui le regarda atteindre l'extase avec un sourire satisfait. Harry s'affaissa doucement sur lui, et fut mit sur le dos contre le sol. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir le transperça, et il se rendit compte que son amant s'était mis en mouvement, alors que lui était toujours dans un état cotonneux. Son excitation revint bientôt à son comble, et répondit aux vas et viens par d'ample mouvement de hanche, venant à la rencontre du Lord à chaque coup.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent passionnément, et leurs mouvements se firent plus saccadés, de même que leurs souffles, irréguliers. Leurs deux corps se consumaient d'un incendie qui leur semblait impossible à éteindre, sauf par la friction de leurs peaux brûlantes. Harry vint à nouveau, lâchant un cri, grisé par le plaisir, refermant ses chaires sur Tom qui le rejoint dans la jouissance, un grognement de plaisir lui échappant.

Tom invoqua une couverture et quelques coussins, et mit Harry à l'aise, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« _Nous sommes réconciliés ?_» Siffla Voldemort, ses yeux rouges luisant légèrement.

- Hmm... Je pense oui.» Répondit Harry, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres. Tom se pencha et lui vola un baiser, d'une tendresse qui surpris le jeune homme.

- Dors, demain, nous aurons une bataille gagner. Tu dois te reposer...» Avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer, le gryffindor s'endormait, appuyé confortablement contre le corps de son amant, son sourire toujours gravé sur ses lèvres.

À suivre

Tiens, j'ai pas fais de cliff pour une fois, je suis fière de moi XD

Bientôt la fin, chers lecteurs (et lectrices !), mais ne désespérez pas ;)

Pour Ron et son future fiancé, voici les réponses :

Draco 5 (+ une demande de -1) (+ une menace de mort : +2) = 6

Blaise 4

Théo 1

Je compte pas Severus, parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour notre chauve-souris préférée. Pour le moment, Draco est en tête ! Mais qui remportera le prix (Ron) de cette compétition ?

HMM. Le sondage est ouvert jusqu'au dernier chapitre, donc je vous laisse continuer de voter XD Et vu que je suis fainéante, je regarderai pas qui a déjà voté ou non, donc tous les votes sont comptabilisés !

Voilà, je vous dit à jeudi, et je réclame cependant toujours des reviews ! Les reviews c'est le bien !

Sedinette


	24. C24 - L'affrontement

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici déjà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Plusieurs annonces à faire, comme d'habitude !

Je pense qu'on va pouvoir ouvrir un club contre les lemons de Gellert et Albus (tout vieux et tout ridé n'est-ce pas), puisque nous avons une adhésion (Marabeilla !) au ACLAG de Ada-Diana !

Ensuite, vous allez pas y croire ! Je vais être traduite 8D EN CHINOIS s'il vous plaît ! Quand je vous disais que j'étais internationale . C'est super flatteur, je pensais pas qu'on apprécierait autant ce que j'écris, alors un grand merci général à tous ceux qui lisent chaque chapitre et qui suivent depuis le début ! (D'ailleurs pour les reviewvers, si vous les écrivez pas en français, écrivez les au moins en anglais, je comprends pas tout sinon Et du coup je peux pas vous répondre !)

Et pour finir, merci à ceux qui m'indiquent les fautes que j'ai pu laisser, et aussi merci d'être un peu aimable dans les reviews, même si les fautes ça agacent, c'est vrai. Et désolé de ne pas partager la passion que certains semblent avoir pour Ménard (bien que sont travail est formidable, je dis rien là dessus ! C'est un chef), mais je vous une haine viscérales aux vf x3 .

Allez, je vous retrouve en bas pour les résultats du sondage pour ce chapitre !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 24 - L'affrontement

Rumpelstiltskin regarda avec nervosité Luna, celle-ci installée confortablement dans les bras de Neville, tous les deux ne parlant pas, ne faisant rien d'autre qu'être l'un contre l'autre. Comme elle les enviait. Elle aussi voulait pouvoir s'attacher à un homme, ou à n'importe quelle créature. En particulier une créature... Une créature vivant dans les donjons, toujours à l'ombre, le plus souvent au dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, ou bien entrain de s'en prendre à quelques pauvres gryffindors.

Severus.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier l'homme, celui qui se cachait derrière son masque de dernier des salauds, l'homme qui souffrait de ne pas avoir pu sauver la femme qu'il aimait, seize années auparavant.

Mais pouvait elle être si égoïste ? Ils souffriraient tous les deux de cette relation. Elle parce qu'elle le verrait mourir, comme toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimé, et lui, parce qu'il se verrait vieillir alors que elle resterait jeune et puissante. Pourtant elle savait que si jamais elle le repoussait, plus jamais l'homme s'ouvrirait à une autre, il se fermerait totalement au reste du monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en même temps vouloir maudire sa propre descendante et la condamnée à ce fardeau, pas Luna, qui était si innocente, si candide, à vouloir voir le meilleur en chaque créature vivante. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça non plus à Neville qui, elle en était certaine, passerait sa vie aux côtés de la jeune femme si celle-ci le lui permettait, ce dont elle ne doutait pas non plus. La guerre ne les inquiétait pas, ils étaient jeunes et amoureux, et ils étaient tellement mignons ensemble. Comment aurait-elle souhaiter détruire leur bonheur tout juste naissant ?

En fait, elle n'avait toujours pas parlé à Luna de leur lien. Son regard était si pur, elle n'arrivait pas à faire ça. Rumpel soupira, et se leva, sans voir sa descendante la suivre.

« Rumpelstiltskin.» Appela la jeune fille de sa voix claire. Elle avait quitté la chaleur des bras de Neville et se tenait devant elle,

- Luna !» La femme aux cheveux rouges se retourna, surprise. Elles ne parlaient pas énormément, bien que passant parfois du temps ensemble, aussi elle était surprise de voir la blonde venir lui adresser la parole si spontanément. « Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ?

- Vous avez l'air triste, et vous me regardez souvent. Et...

- Et ?»

Luna parut soudain embarrassée.

« Comment dire... Je sais qui vous êtes.» Lâcha-t-elle. Rumpel la regarda un instant, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. « Je sais que vous êtes mon ancêtre.»

Les yeux de la femme s'arrondirent à la déclaration, et elle devint entièrement blanche.

« De... Comment ?

- Ma mère me l'a raconté quand j'étais petite, et sa mère l'avait fait avant elle. Nous sommes descendante d'une lignée maudite. Je ne peux avoir qu'une fille, et... Il y a quelque chose sur l'immortalité, mais je n'en sais pas plus, ça s'est perdu, mais je pense que vous, vous savez, n'est-ce pas ?»

Rumpel ne sut que dire sur le moment, mais après un instant à remettre ses idées en ordre, elle s'avança juste et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Très bien, je vais tout te raconter. Tu devrais dire à Neville de venir.»

OoO

Harry s'étira longuement dans le lit, conscient du regard brillant de luxure posé sur lui. Il aimait ce genre de réveil tendre et calme. La main de Tom se baladait sur ventre tranquillement, ses doigts le caressant avec légèreté.

Ils étaient toujours par terre, étalés sur une montagne d'oreillers et de couverture, que le Lord avait fait apparaître pour eux.

« Il faut se lever, petit serpent, nous avons une guerre à finir aujourd'hui.

- Je sais...» Sa voix était légèrement rauque. « Demain... Demain tout sera fini, pas vrai ?»

Voldemort ne répondit pas, et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se levait, l'entraînant avec lui vers la salle de bain.

Après une longue, _très_ longue, douche, les deux hommes se rendirent dans la salle de réunion, la même où Voldemort les avait amenés, lorsque Hermione, les Weasley et lui, étaient partis pour Hogwarts sauver Ron. Toutes les personnes demeurant dans le manoir étaient réunies, les Death Eaters comme les Anonymes, ainsi que les représentants des autres races venues les aider.

Harry se plaça dans l'ombre, alors que le Lord noir allait au devant de ses hommes. Il était magnifique, se dit-il, en détaillant la tenue de son amant. Sa robe de sorcier noir était parfaitement ajusté, et n'entravait aucun de ses mouvements; il dégageait toujours cette aura de puissance et de charisme, de celle qui vous oblige à vouloir rester près de lui, à tenter d'attirer l'attention de ces yeux glacés. Et il commença à parler. Harry n'écouta pas les mots, mais se concentra sur son ton déterminé, et les frissons qui remontaient le long de son corps. Il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures, bercés par sa voix grave et magnifique.

Il remarqua, non loin de Voldemort, Bellatrix, qui le regardait avec adoration. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être folle amoureuse de l'homme, en fait, il la comprenait. Être amoureux d'un tel homme s'avérait dangereux, quelque soit la personne. Il se savait déjà chanceux d'avoir pu percer la carapace du Mage noir, de lui faire avouer qu'il tenait à lui, il ne pouvait pas en demander plus pour le moment. Bellatrix avait le malheur d'être obsédée par lui. Cela causerait sa perte.

Voldemort finit son discours, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Les hommes et les femmes étaient prêts au combat, et le faisait savoir bruyamment. Aujourd'hui, ils gagneraient, ou ils mourraient, et ils étaient prêt à tout.

OoO

« Harry !»

Il se retourna et sourit à Hermione et Ginny, le reste des Anonymes derrières eux.

« Nous devons rester en arrière, alors nous sommes venus te souhaiter bonne chance avec le Lord.» Fit la rousse. Harry se sentit ému en voyant les regards de tous ses amis. Ils étaient aussi motivés que les Death Eaters, mais il ne comprenait pas.

- Vous êtes tous si enthousiastes. Vous êtes conscient que tout ça à pour but de mettre Voldemort au pouvoir ?» Ils hochèrent tous la tête. « Et vous êtes d'accord ?

- Harry, notre société ne va plus depuis des années, il faut de l'ordre, et s'il peut en apporter, alors nous sommes d'accord pour lui donner notre soutien.» Répondit Hermione. « En fait c'est déjà fait d'une certaine façon. Pendant que tu réglais tes problèmes d'ordre relationnel,» Harry sut immédiatement que ses joues étaient rouges, elles le brûlaient affreusement. « Nous avons repris nos correspondances, et la plupart des sorciers européens nous soutiendront après le coup d'État. Tu pourras lui dire ? Nous n'avons pas pu le trouver.

- D'accord...» Fit il simplement, ses joues toujours cramoisies. « Merci beaucoup. Faites attention à vous, je ne veux pas de blessé !»

Il regarda les garçons, pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il leur confiait la sécurité du groupe. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux. Harry partit immédiatement à la suite de Voldemort, qui l'attendait avec un groupe de Death Eaters, puis sans dire un mot, ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent devant le Ministère. Les hommes de Voldemort avaient infiltré les différentes branches du Ministère, paralysant lentement les services, ceux des Aurors tout particulièrement, et avaient commencé à saboter le bâtiment, tôt dans la matinée, notamment le réseau de cheminette de Saint Mungo. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à entrer, et lui suivrait tout simplement, en mettant hors combat le plus de personne possible. Plus il pourrait en stupéfixier, et moins mouraient de la main des Death Eaters.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et les portes de verres explosèrent. Des cris s'élevèrent et la foule commença à se faire chaotique, courant dans tous les sens. Harry pouvait sentir le plaisir que ressentait le Lord noir à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait rien faire au fait que l'homme aimait se sentir supérieur, tout comme il ne pouvait l'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir à la peur des autres et à leur douleur.

« Allez y.» Ordonna-t-il à ses partisans qui se dispersèrent, alors que d'autres arrivaient en nombre, encerclant entièrement le ministère. « Harry, viens.»

Harry ne répondit pas, mais suivit Voldemort de près, n'hésitant pas à stupéfixier toutes les personnes se mettant sur le chemin, ou se montrant menaçant envers eux. Tout ce qui tenait une baguette devait être mis hors d'état de nuire. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, et Harry savait qu'ils avaient une tâche à accomplir, et qu'elle allait être bien plus ardu s'ils avaient des personnes en plus dans leurs jambes.

Harry tourna le regard vers son amant, et son souffle se coupa un instant. Tom était... Magnifique. Son aura noir brillait littéralement autour de lui, courant sur son corps comme légère brise, et ses yeux carmins luisaient alors qu'il lançait des sortilèges de mort sur toute personne osant le menacer. Mais cette expression sur son visage... On aurait presque pu croire à un enfant qui s'amusait. Harry se sentit triste à la constatation qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer cette partie de cet homme, qu'il resterait toujours un sadique qui ne regretterait jamais tout le mal qu'il avait fait, et il savait que lui même ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, il tenait trop à lui, il... Il l'aimait. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher son coeur de battre plus fort lorsque l'homme était près de lui, de brûler lorsqu'il le regardait, et d'exploser de joie lorsqu'il le touchait.

Bientôt, le grand hall du Ministère fut empli de cadavres et de personnes inconscientes, tandis que le groupe de Death Eaters continuait d'avancer, imperturbable.

« Maître ! Dumbledore est là, il-»

L'homme qui venait de s'avancer vers eux, hors d'haleine, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se faisait abattre d'un faisceau vert. Il s'effondra devant eux, et Voldemort l'enjamba sans sentiment.

« Dépêchons nous.»

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer de colère en voyant l'indifférence de son amant face à la mort de son homme, mort devant lui, pour lui. Est-ce que ça ne lui faisait rien du tout de voir les gens mourir ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accéléra encore le pas, et Harry dû presque se mettre à courir derrière lui pour le suivre. Il était en colère. Il ne supportait pas ce massacre inutile, alors certes il voulait que Dumbledore paie pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, il voulait sa revanche, mais à ce prix là ? Est-ce qu'arrêter Dumbledore dans sa folie valait qu'on sacrifie toutes ces vies ?

« Arrête de réfléchir, gamin.» Siffla Voldemort. « Tu penseras après, nous sommes en guerre.

- Tu ne réfléchis pas assez !» S'énerva Harry. « Il est mort pour toi, et tu n'as même pas eu une pensée pour lui, je trouve ça horrible !

- Il sera temps de penser aux morts plus tard, il est mort pour m'avertir que Dumbledore est là, le moins que je puisse faire est de me dépêcher pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse tuer d'autres de mes partisans.»

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il avait raison, il se concentrait sur les choses sans importance, et dans une bataille de cette importance, les morts devaient être malheureusement le dernier de leur soucis. Il hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur les combats qui se passaient autour d'eux. Les aurors étaient finalement arrivé. Les barrières anti-transplanages étaient tombées, laissant entrer de nombreux groupes de combattant des deux côtés, et pourtant, Voldemort n'en avait cure, et continuait d'avancer, complètement imperturbable. Leur objectif était avant tout Dumbledore, le reste était à ses soldats.

Ils le virent finalement. Dumbledore se battait contre cinq Death Eaters, et les dominait complètement. Les partisans de Voldemort qui les avait accompagné tout du long se dispersèrent autour d'eux, et formèrent un périmètre de sécurité, dans lequel se trouvait uniquement Voldemort, Harry et les quelques Death Eaters qui se battaient contre le vieil homme, et qui finirent par être vaincu au bout de quelques minutes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lança dans la bataille avec hargne. Harry se retrouva derrière et déploya son bouclier d'éclair autour de lui. Il envoyait sa magie vers son amant, renforçant le moindre de ses sortilèges, décuplant leurs effets, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon rouge ne frappe son bouclier, le déconcentrant.

« Hey ! Ne te mêle pas de leur combat, viens plutôt te frotter à moi, Potter.»

Grindelwald se tenait devant lui, sa baguette levée vers lui, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Harry grogna, mais se tourna vers lui.

« _Incendio_ !»

Le mage noir n'eut aucun mal à parer le sortilège, se protégeant d'un sortilège de gèle-flamme, et répliqua immédiatement par un crucio, qu'il s'arrangea pour dévier vers Dumbledore, bien que celui-ci le stoppa sans même y faire attention, le sortilège étant arrivé de face. Grindelwald poussa un cri indigné, et de rage, lança un Avada Kedavra sur Voldemort. Harry projeta son bouclier sur son amant pour l'en protéger, puis les sorts s'arrêtèrent entre eux. Gellert et Harry se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

« Je t'interdis de lui lancer des sortilèges, sale gamin. Il m'appartient !

-Comment pouvez vous dire ça, alors qu'il vous a fait enfermer pendant cinquante ans ?! Ne devriez vous pas être son ennemi ?» Lança Harry, tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil le combat qui faisait rage entre les deux Lords. Les sortilèges mortels, les gerbes de feu et d'eau étaient lancés avec rapidité et puissance entre les deux, et ils devaient tous faire en sorte d'esquiver les rayons perdus.

- Et toi alors, morveux, ça fait quoi de coucher avec l'assassin de ses parents ?» Grindelwald se mit à rire cruellement. « Je n'ai pas pardonné à Albus, jamais, mais il m'offre le monde à ses côtés. Par contre toi... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'offre, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu écartes les cuisses devant lui ?

- _CRUCIO_ !» Hurla sans prévenir Harry, hors de lui. Le sortilège frappe de plein fouet Grindelwald qui s'écroula par terre en criant de douleur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que ce salaud souffre. Il n'était pas une pute, il ne s'offrait pas à Voldemort, il l'aimait, et il savait qu'au fond de lui, le mage noir l'aimait en retour, à sa manière. « Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout !»

Harry se sentit tirer en arrière, puis une douleur aiguë transperça le côté droit de son abdomen. Il tomba à terre, et incapable de se relever, s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Dumbledore sourire de façon satisfaite. Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre et y vit, figer, un morceau de métal, qui sortait des deux côtés de son corps. La douleur remonta dans son corps et il toussa violemment. Du sang coula sur son menton et il sut qu'il était mal parti. Très mal parti.

Gellert s'approcha en tremblant légèrement, toujours sous l'influence du crucio qu'il lui avait lancé, un instant auparavant.

« On ne fait plus le malin, pas vrai, Potter ?» Dumbledore était retourné à son combat contre Voldemort. Ce dernier était plus enragé que jamais. Harry sentit son coeur chauffer en pensant que peut être, cette rage était dû à son état, et à la façon dont le Ministre l'avait attaqué par derrière. « Maintenant, ça va à être à toi de souffrir. Je vais demander à Albus qu'on t'enferme dans mon ancienne cellule avec _son_ cadavre, pour te tenir compagnie, et je te regarderai, jour après jour, sombrer dans la folie. Qu'en dis-tu, Harry Potter ? _Crucio_ _!_»

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lever son bouclier, engourdi par la douleur, et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Il hurla de douleur, sa plaie à l'abdomen le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il sentit le sang monter de plus en plus dans sa gorge, le noyant petit à petit, alors qu'un millier d'aiguille lui rentrait dans le corps. Le sortilège prit fin, et Harry se mit immédiatement sur le ventre pour cracher le sang qui stagnait en de violentes quintes de toux.

« Puis je te tuerai. Pas avec la magie. Un Avada Kedavra serait trop gentil pour toi, non, je te tuerai en te coupant en petit morceau, membre après membre, en commençant par les pieds, puis je te donnerai à manger à mes chiens.» La folie qui ressortait dans la voix de Grindelwald fit soudainement peur à Harry. Il sut immédiatement que le mage noir était capable de ce qu'il avançait, largement. « Mais je vais encore m'amuser un peu avec toi, tes cris sont magnifiques, laisse moi les entendre encore... _Crucio !_»

Cette fois-ci, Harry fut prêt. Il déploya son bouclier d'éclair autour de lui, et absorba le sortilège de torture, pour le jeter moins d'une seconde après sur Dumbledore, qui le reçut violemment dans le dos, comme il l'avait fait pour Bellatrix. Par Merlin, il avait souffert de l'entraînement de Rumpelstiltskin, mais ça lui servait finalement. Il leva sa baguette immédiatement après, et puisant dans ses dernières énergies, cria :

« _Ita luine !_»

Le sort jaillit avec le son du tonnerre, et un éclair bleu et puissant frappa Grindelwald à la poitrine. Le blond poussa un cri et atterrit une dizaine de mètre plus loin. À sa gauche, Dumbledore se relevait difficilement, des spasmes parcourant son corps, tout en se protégeant laborieusement des sortilèges de Voldemort. Épuisé et incapable de se relever, Harry souffla et regarda la plaie de son abdomen continuer de saigner abondamment. Il prit le morceau de métal dépassant de son ventre et d'un coup sec, le retira, en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. D'une main tremblante, il s'empara de sa baguette, et la pointa sur sa plaie pour la cautériser (1) à l'aide d'un sortilège de feu. Il grogna de douleur, mais réussit à se relever malgré tout.

Après s'être assuré que Gellert n'allait pas l'attaquer à nouveau, il envoya toute son énergie restante vers Voldemort, qui prenait de plus en plus l'avantage sur Dumbledore. Le crucio qu'il lui avait envoyé l'avait considérablement affaibli. Entre les deux sorciers, c'était une guerre d'usure. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient touchés depuis le début, contrairement à lui et Grindelwald. C'était à celui qui toucherait l'autre le premier. Les sortilèges du Seigneur des Ténèbres se firent plus puissant, et frappaient sans cesse contre les boucliers du Ministre.

Finalement, son bouclier se brisa. Harry envoya rapidement un sortilège de désarmement vers Dumbledore, et sa baguette atterrit dans sa main. Jamais l'ancien directeur de Hogwarts ne lui avait semblé si vieux et fatigué. Tom se détourna alors de son ennemi, et se tourna vers le reste du hall où le combat faisait toujours rage.

« CESSEZ LES COMBATS !» La voix de son amant était décuplée, certainement par le sortilège du Sonorus. « DUMBLEDORE EST TOMBÉ. RENDEZ VOUS, ET VOUS RESTEREZ EN VIE. CONTINUEZ DE VOUS DÉFENDRE, ET VOUS MOURREZ.»

Harry regarda avec admiration et désir son amant qui parlait à la foule de sorcier, celle-ci s'étant arrêtée pour écouter le nouveau Maître de l'Angleterre, leur nouveau Maître. Il sentit son regard se voiler de seconde en seconde, et il glissa contre le mur, jusqu'à la flaque de sang qui s'était formée sous lui. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, et ses paupières se faisaient lourdes.

« ...Ry !»

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et reconnut le beau visage de Tom.

« Tom...

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Hmm... Ca a pas été long...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du combat... Je pensais que ça durerait plus longtemps»

Tom le prit doucement dans ses bras, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres et le souleva. Harry posa sa tête lourde sur l'épaule du Lord, et il vit, à quelques mètres d'eux, la forme de Dumbledore giser par terre, éteinte, morte.

« Tu... Tu l'as tué ?

- Oui, je préférai le faire maintenant, plutôt qu'attendre et risquer qu'il ne s'échappe. Tu peux dormir Harry, je t'amène à un guérisseur.»

Avant même d'entendre la fin de la phrase, Harry était retombé dans l'inconscience.

À suivre.

(1) Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu Rambo (l'épisode contre les Russes), mais il se cautérise sa blessure comme ça, avec de la poudre de canon. Je trouve ça vraiment classe. Hm, pardon, je sors.

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié.

J'ai peur d'être peut être passé rapidement sur la bataille, mais les scènes d'action comme ça, c'est pas trop mon truc niveau écriture, alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus '

Hm, ensuite, les sondages !

Draco 11

Blaise 8

Théo 1

Fenrir 1

Draco est toujours en tête ! Je pense qu'on peut abandonner pour Théo XD Et oui, nous avons un nouveau venu dans la compétition : Greyback !

Bref bref, samedi vous aurez le dernier chapitre, en fin d'après midi normalement, au plus tôt 16 heures. Déjà le dernier chapitre, j'en reviens pas

Allez, n'oubliez pas les reviews :D

Sedinette


	25. C25 - La fin

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling, ainsi que l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette fanfiction.

Couple : Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter.

Attention : Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte du tome 6.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Déjà le dernier chapitre, j'arrive pas à y croire... Mais bon, ne pleurons pas tout de suite :P

Aux nouvelles, une seconde entrée à l'ACLAG, donc félicitation à Crowny x) Et nous avons la création par Ada-Diana de l'APLAG : Action pour le lemon de Albus et Gellert ! Bon allez, si il y a beaucoup d'inscription à l'APLAG, je vous fais un lime dans la séquelle xD

Ensuite, merci beaucoup aux reviewveurs étrangers, notamment Dianadenisa et Alexandra qui sont là depuis pas mal de chapitre et qui n'ont jamais cessé de me lire :D Merci à vous :)

Merci à tous les autres à qui je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et elles m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur, alors je vous dis merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

Et enfin merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début de cette aventure, aux followers et à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mis dans leur favori ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 25 - La fin

Voldemort se sentait flotter. Il avait tué Dumbledore, enfin. Après cinquante années à attendre ce moment, il avait fini par y arriver. Certes, sans l'aide précieuse de Harry, qui avait réussi à garder occuper Grindelwald le temps nécessaire, et qui lui avait envoyé sa magie, il n'aurait pas réussi aussi facilement; il lui aurait certainement fallu des heures pour se débarrasser des deux sorciers. Il n'avait été réellement inquiet qu'une seule fois. Dumbledore avait fait exploser sa magie de façon à le tenir à distance quelques secondes, assez de temps pour attaquer Harry par derrière, comme le lâche qu'il était, et lui ficher une barre de métal dans le ventre. Grindelwald en avait rajouté une couche, en le torturant, mais finalement, son jeune amant s'en était très bien sorti, et avait continué de l'aider par dessus le reste. Il était réellement un puissant sorcier.

Il avait été tellement en colère quand il avait vu Harry commencer à cracher du sang. Comment osaient ils attaquer ce qui était sien ? Sa rage lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour se débarrasser du vieux sorcier. Tom s'était rendu compte à ce moment là à quel point il tenait à l'adolescent. S'il l'avait perdu lors de la bataille... Il ne préférait pas y penser, des émotions lui serrant douloureusement les entrailles se faisaient sentir en lui. Harry était à lui, à tout jamais.

Il avait dû finalement se forcer à quitter le jeune homme, l'abandonnant aux soins de Guérisseurs, pour aller s'occuper du Ministère. Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer, surtout pas maintenant.

Mais c'était bien la fin.

OoO

Lorsqu'Harry reprit conscience, son corps était lourd, et ses paupières impossibles à ouvrir. Son abdomen le faisait atrocement souffrir, si bien qu'il arrêta de tenter de bouger. Il lui semblait qu'il était revenu au jour où Dumbledore l'avait torturé, et où il s'était retrouvé cloué au lit pendant des jours.

Quelque chose tilta en lui, comme si son subconscient tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Dumbledore. La prise du ministère, sa blessure, Voldemort le prenant dans ses bras, et son inconscience dû à sa perte trop importante de sang.

Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son ouïe lui était revenu petit à petit, et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une salle pleine de blessées allongés sur des lits de camp et d'infirmiers qui courraient dans tous les sens. Il tourna la tête et vit à côté de lui, allongée et inconsciente, Rumpelstiltskin, un bandage imposant entourant son épaule et sa poitrine. À ses côtés se tenait Luna, une main tenant l'une de celle de la femme aux cheveux rouges.

« Harry ! Tu es réveillée.» Fit doucement la blonde, quittant le chevet de son ancêtre pour venir à côté de lui.

- 'Na... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante et faible.

- Ne parle pas, je vais appeler un guérisseur.»

Le Survivant acquiesça, puis laissa tomber sa tête lourde sur son oreiller, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un sorcier d'âge mûr se pencher sur sa blessure pour l'examiner. Il laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur.

« Ca va laisser une cicatrice, mais ça ne risque plus de s'infecter.» Entendit-il. Une autre marque ? Parfait, il allait faire collection comme ça. « Je vous amène une potion régénérante vos côtes cassés et une autre pour votre magie. Vous pourrez sortir après.»

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il était dans un couloir, manifestement à Saint Mungo, où les blessés faisaient la queue. Son lit devait être attendu par quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait eu tant de blessé pendant l'attaque ?

Il s'appuya contre le mur, encore légèrement groggy, et attendit Luna. Il n'était pas en état d'aller autre part, de toute manière. Harry se retint de se laisser glisser à terre, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se relever, et attendit la jeune ravenclaw.

« Harry.» Il releva la tête et vit la blonde s'approcher. « Viens, allons dans un endroit plus calme.

- Et Rumpel...?

- Le professeur Snape va bientôt arriver pour prendre la relève.»

Snape ? Qu'est-ce que Snape avait à voir avec leur ancien professeur ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser la question, qu'il se faisait traîner par la jeune femme vers un endroit plus tranquille de l'hôpital.

L'immeuble était bondé. Il reconnut des Death Eaters, ainsi que des Aurors, assis les à côté des autres par terre, entrain de se faire soigner, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils étaient ennemis. Ou avaient été. Dumbledore était mort, ils n'avaient plus de raison de se battre. Est-ce qu'une guerre pouvait se finir si rapidement ? Si facilement ? Sans résistance, juste avec la mort d'un seul homme ?

« Combien de temps...?

- Moins d'une journée. Il est quatre heures du matin.» Pas étonnant, il se souvenait encore de la marre du sang sous lui, alors qu'il combattait Grindelwald. « Tu es resté inconscient le reste du temps, ainsi que grand mère.» Ca par contre, c'était nouveau. Depuis quand Luna appelait elle Rumpelstiltskin 'grand mère' ? « Le Lord est au Ministère. Il a imposé la loi martial et toutes ses troupes sont dehors. Il nous a demandé de le prévenir quand tu te réveillerais, il a besoin de toi pour calmer la population, tu es l'icône de la lumière après tout.

- D'accord...» Les informations étaient difficiles à digérer, mais ça allait le faire. « Et les autres ? Ron, Hermione... Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Rumpel ?»

Luna prit le temps pour répondre à toutes ses questions, calmement. Tout le monde allait bien. Il y avait quelques blessés, mais un seul grave, Rumpelstiltskin. Hermione avait été victime d'un sortilège de retourne-genoux, lancé par Bellatrix. La femme avait attaqué le groupe d'Anonyme par derrière, puis avait violemment poignardé Luna à l'épaule. Harry avait écarquillé ses yeux sous la nouvelle, et avait insulter la Death Eater, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure à l'épaule de son amie. Rumpelstiltskin, ayant peur de perdre sa descendante, avait transféré immortalité à la jeune femme, et avait récolté la blessure à sa place. La femme avait été considérablement affaiblie, et avait maintenant du mal à se remettre du coup de poignard. Et Bellatrix... Neville, de rage, avait commencé à combattre la Lestrange, et l'avait tuée.

Harry ferma les yeux à la nouvelle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Neville, leur gentil et naïf Neville, le même qui avait voulu les empêcher d'aller, avec Ron et Hermione, chercher la pierre philosophale en première année, pourrait tuer une personne de sang froid, même si celle-ci était celle qui avait causé la folie de ses parents, et qui avait voulu tuer sa petite amie. Quoique, il aurait fait de même s'il avait été présent. Cette... Avait osé attaquer ses meilleures amies ! Il s'inquiéta alors pour Hermione. Luna la rassura rapidement. Elle avait été soignée, et se reposait à Square Grimmaurd, reprit juste après l'attaque par le reste des Anonymes.

« Alors... Tu es immortelle maintenant ? Tu as l'air de le prendre plutôt bien.

- Oui. Mais j'ai décidé une chose, je transmettrais mon immortalité à ma fille dès sa naissance. Dès que grand mère sera remise, nous ferons un rituel pour que l'immortalité lui soit transmise à naissance, sans mon accord, ou celui de mes descendantes. Ainsi, la lignée des Ravenclaw est assuré pour la fin des temps.» Annonça joyeusement Luna.

Harry sortit de Saint Mungo, et avec l'aide de Luna, transplana jusqu'au Ministère. Le hall était partiellement détruit, la fontaine en miette, ainsi que les statues qui l'entouraient normalement.

« Montons, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, pour examiner les papiers. Dire qu'il est mort...» Fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse mais triste. Elle non plus n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le vieil homme soit si manipulateur et malfaisant derrière son sourire de grand père aimant et prévenant.

Il acquiesça et monta difficilement les escaliers -l'ascenseur était mis aux arrêts- malgré ses côtes cassés. La porte menant au bureau du ministre était grande ouverte sur Voldemort, l'immense bureau recouvert de dossiers et de papiers. Harry entra doucement dans la pièce, Luna l'ayant laissé pour rejoindre Saint Mungo.

« Hey...»

Le Lord releva la tête et ses yeux carmins rencontrèrent ceux émeraude de Harry. Les yeux du mage noir étaient fatigués, et le blanc de ses yeux rougies. Il n'avait pas dû se reposer une seule seconde depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

« Harry, tu es réveillé.» Tom quitta son bureau pour venir l'enlacer, lui arrachant un grincement de douleur. Il lui envoya un regard inquiet.

- Côtes cassées, ça va, t'inquiète pas. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- J'ai besoin que tu te reposes surtout.» Il le fit asseoir sur une chaise devant le bureau. « Que tu sois en forme pour tout à l'heure. Nous nous présenterons en tant que nouveau Maître de l'Angleterre sorcière. Rita Skeeter et d'autres journalistes sont entrain de faire publier les articles sur la victoire des Ténèbres, et à midi, nous nous présenterons, ensemble. Ta présence est obligatoire.» Expliqua d'une voix rapide Tom.

- Je sais, Luna m'a expliqué...» Il était si fatigué. Ca devait être les potions qu'il avait pris qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Harry s'effondra sur le bureau, la tête dans les bras.

Il se sentit à peine porté, et déposé sur une surface moelleuse, mais gémit doucement sous les lèvres tendres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il voulait juste dormir un petit peu, les bras de son amant autour de lui, mais ça aurait été trop demander. Harry rouvrit un oeil pour voir Voldemort s'affairer à son nouveau bureau, puis s'endormit en déshabillant du regard l'homme.

OoO

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la pendule du bureau affichait plus de dix heures. Harry se redressa difficilement, se faisant violence pour ne pas bailler. Tom n'était plus là, et le bureau était entièrement rangé, un petit déjeuner l'attendait même. Il se leva durement et alla s'asseoir à la place du Ministre, et dévora littéralement les oeufs brouillés ainsi que les toasts posés sur le plateau. Il était affamé, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Tom entrer dans la pièce, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« _Eh bien, j'ai bien fait de te faire amener de quoi manger_.» Se moqua le Lord, sifflant doucement en avançant vers lui.

- _Je suis un adolescent en pleine croissance, c'est normal que je me nourrisse_ _!_» Répliqua Harry, piqué au vif, la bouche encore pleine.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.» Voldemort s'assit à côté de lui, et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille. « Il va falloir que tu te prépares. Tu vas retourner au Château et-

-Non, je vais à Square Grimmaurd, je te rejoindrai ici dans une heure, d'accord ?» Le coupa Harry.

Étrangement, le fait de se retrouver seul au Château de Voldemort, sans ses amis, lui faisait peur. Son ventre s'était tordu à cette simple pensée.

« Je devrais y aller, sinon je n'aurai pas le temps de me laver...» Il était encore poisseux de son propre sang, et l'odeur qu'il dégageait n'avait rien d'agréable après une journée passée dans une pièce pleine de blessés. Harry se leva, repoussant son petit déjeuner, la faim l'ayant quittée.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir échangé un dernier baiser avec Tom, et ce dernier le regarda partir avec un regard qui lui sembla indéchiffrable. Une fois sortie du bureau, Harry se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et de repasser du côté muggle, sa douleur à l'abdomen disparue, puis transplana.

Harry réapparut devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il déglutit, puis entra dans sa demeure. Tout était très calme, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, aussi avança-t-il doucement. Merlin, que cette maison lui avait manquée ! Par chance, rien n'avait changé de place. Il avait eu peur qu'avec sa fuite, les aurors aient tout saccagé ici, et que Dumbledore ait pillé littéralement sa maison de toutes ses possessions, mais il n'en était rien.

« Kreacher.» Appela-t-il. L'elfe de maison apparut devant lui.

- Que désire le Maître ?» Répondit la petite créature de sa voix enrouée.

- Où sont... Tout le monde ? Luna m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous ici.

- Ils sont dans les chambres à l'étage, Maître. Voulez vous que je les prévienne de votre arrivé, Maître ?

- Non c'est bon, merci Kreacher.»

Harry monta les marches en faisait le moins de bruit que possible, grimaçant à chaque fois que le vieux bois craquait et grinçait sous lui. Il réussit néanmoins à arriver au premier étage sans que personne ne le surprenne...

« Harry !»

... Ou pas.

Une tête rousse se jeta à son cou, et le Survivant enlaça fortement la jeune femme.

« Tu vas bien, merci Merlin ! On a eu tellement peur quand Luna nous a dit que tu étais à Saint Mungo !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je vous raconterai tout en détail tout à l'heure. Je dois me préparer, Voldemort prépare une sortie pour 'rassurer' les foules.»

Tous les autres sortirent des pièces, réaménagées en chambres, et lui sautèrent presque dessus, jusqu'à ce que sa blessure et ses côtes cassées le rappelle à l'ordre.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, avec salle de bain attenante, et sortit tout le nécessaire à sa 'sortie' avec Voldemort. Une robe de sorcier noir, sobre, avec un pantalon, noir aussi, et une chemise blanche. Pas besoin d'être extravagant, ce n'était pas le propos. Voldemort devait rassurer la population sur ses intentions, pour ne pas avoir une rebellion sur les bras. Lui n'était là que pour lui apporter son soutien, pour montrer que le nouveau régime ne serait pas complètement démesuré. Certes, la population n'avait toujours eu qu'une confiance relativement fragile en lui depuis le retour de Voldemort, à la fin de sa quatrième année, mais il restait une figure que tout le monde connaissait, même s'il s'était fait insulté, rabroué, et aussi torturé. Harry se gratta la main en y repensant. Il allait falloir qu'il demande à ce que cette vache d'Umbridge soit emprisonnée pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Hogwarts. Tom ne lui refuserait pas.

Après une longue douche, et un long moment à penser sous l'eau brûlante, Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir un instant, évitant de regarder ses côtes encore violettes d'hématome ainsi que la nouvelle cicatrice qu'il devinait sous le pansement que le médicomage lui avait fait. Il avait encore mincit, et des cernes immenses bordaient ses yeux émeraudes. Il n'avait rien de séduisant à ce moment là, et il se demanda soudainement ce que le Lord pouvait lui trouver. Harry s'habilla rapidement, s'empêchant de penser à ça, et sortit de sa chambre.

« ... Harry.»

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la voix qui avait retentit à sa droite. Il tourna la tête, et étouffa un cri.

« Rémus !»

L'homme semblait épuisé, plus que d'habitude, et son visage pâle et maigre lui envoya un frisson d'inquiétude et de peur dans tout le corps. Le loup-garou ouvrit les bras, et Harry y plongea sans rien dire, serrant celui qu'il considérait comme sa dernière famille dans ses bras. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient commencés à couler d'elle même sur son visage.

« Oh Moony... J'ai eu si peur... J'ai cru qu'il t'avait...» Harry ne put continuer sa phrase, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Je sais, j'ai eu peur aussi qu'il ne me tue, que je te laisse seul, et Tonks, ainsi que notre enfant.

- Où étais tu ?

- Nurmengard. Lorsque Dumbledore est venu libérer Grindelwald, il a enfermé beaucoup des nôtres qui doutaient déjà de lui. C'est Lucius Malfoy qui est venu rouvrir la prison pour nous libérer, il y a une dizaine d'heure. J'étais tellement inquiet quand j'ai appris que tu avais été blessé, Harry...

- Toi, inquiet ? Tu as vu ton état ? Tu devrais être entrain de te reposer !

- Et manquer ta prestation et celle de Voldemort ? Sûrement pas.» Répondit Rémus avec un sourire amusé. « Hermione et Ron m'ont expliqué pour ta relation avec lui.» Harry se tendit et lâcha son oncle de coeur, la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux verts. « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai du mal à le digérer, mais tu n'as pas à vivre au nom de tes parents, ce ne serait pas juste pour toi de vivre avec le poids de leur mémoire, tu as le droit de vivre la vie que tu souhaites.»

Harry murmura un 'merci' timide et gêné, mais soulagé. L'accord de Rémus était ce qui comptait. Il ne désirait rien d'autre à ce moment là.

OoO

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise, aux côtés de Voldemort, le suivant de près, son aîné marchant à vive allure, jusqu'à arriver à l'arrière de l'immense scène installée sur le chemin de traverse, non loin de Gringotts. Les Gobelins étaient d'ailleurs en dehors de la banque et les attendait manifestement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Normalement, ils ne se mêlaient pas aux sorciers, sauf pour les affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?» Demanda-t-il discrètement au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Moi ? Rien, voyons.» Répondit il, le plus naturellement du monde. Harry bougonna légèrement. « Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non.» Voldemort ne fit même pas mine d'être contrarié ou déstabilisé. « Alors ? Ils ne sont clairement pas réticent à ce que tu prennes le pouvoir, c'est plutôt même le contraire.» Cette fois-ci, Voldemort sourit largement.

- Je leur ai fourni l'épée de Gryffindor, en tant qu'offrande, en échange de quoi, ils se montrent coopérant.

- J'appelle pas ça une offrande... Attends ! Tu leur a donné l'épée de Gryffindor ?! Elle appartient à l'école, tu n'as pas le droit de-

- J'ai tous les droits, Harry, tous, et ce n'est pas toi, du haut de tes dix-sept ans, qui va me dicter ma conduite.»

Piqué au vif, Harry ne répondit pas, et rouge de colère, tourna la tête. Il se força a respirer calmement et à rester stoïque. Beaucoup de personnes étaient réunies, et la foule ne cessait de s'épaissir. Comment Tom osait il lui parler ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il ne le voyait que comme un gamin ? D'accord, il était jeune, il faisait des erreurs de jugement et se montrait trop souvent impulsif, mais... Il pensait vraiment que son amant le voyait comme un jeune adulte, et non pas comme un adolescent.

Voldemort monta finalement sur la plateforme, et Harry le suivit, deux pas derrière lui. Le Lord pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix sembla être décuplée, pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Je suis Lord Voldemort.» Fut ses premiers mots. « Et je suis votre Maître.» La foule bougea, et de nombreux murmures se firent entendre. « Je ne règnerai pas en dictateur, mais notre société doit changer, elle en a besoin. Nous devons nous adapter, nous rassembler. Comment montrer la voix aux muggles, si nous sommes nous même divisé ?» Interrogea-t-il la foule qui se tue à ces mots.

Harry tiqua et tourna la tête vers son amant, étonné, estomaqué même. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait tenté d'expliquer à Voldemort, lorsque le Lord et lui, sous le nom de Susanoo, correspondaient, suite à leur rencontre au Bal d'Hivers. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Devait il être flatté que finalement, Tom ait pris au sérieux leur correspondance, ses idées et celles des Anonymes, alors que manifestement, c'était l'idée de pouvoir coucher avec lui qui motivait leur correspondance ? Finalement, un petit sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

« Nous serons obligés de nous dévoiler, un jour. Pas aujourd'hui, encore moins demain, mais un jour, et notre communauté devra être soudée pour leur faire face. Ils devront trouver un front uni, sans faille.» À mesure qu'il parlait, la foule se détendait, et écoutait attentivement. « Notre société va mal, mais je suis là pour la soigner et panser ses plaies. Je rétablirai l'égalité entre les sorciers dits blancs, et ceux dits noirs. Nous prendrons soin à ce que nos traditions ne se perdent plus au contact de la société muggle en prenant plus tôt sous notre aile les nées-muggles.»

Harry perdit le file du discours, n'écoutant plus que d'une oreille Voldemort, et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la foule. Il se força à ne pas faire un grand sourire quand il repéra tout le groupe d'Anonyme, avec en plus Draco. Rumpelstiltskin était là aussi, affaiblie, mais vivante, tenant la main de... Snape ?! À leurs côtés, Luna et Neville souriaient, de même que Hermione, complètement remise du sortilège de Bellatrix.

« ... Notre société a été affaiblie par cette guerre, mais elle en ressortira plus puissante que jamais. Nous devons apprendre de nos erreurs, et nous allier. C'est pour cela, malgré nos rancunes passées, que Harry Potter et moi-même sommes alliés.» Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres coula vers lui. « Notre alliance prouve que tout cela est possible. Un sorcier de la Lumière, et un sorcier des Ténèbres.» Harry sourit. C'était vrai. Voldemort était aussi noir que lui était blanc. Un mélange parfait entre deux opposés. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa à son tour sur sa gorge.

- Nous avons tous à apprendre des sorciers noirs.» Dit il, son regard ancré dans celui grenat de Tom. « Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, tout le monde à sa part d'ombre.» C'était ce que lui avait dit Sirius, et c'était vrai. « Nous devons l'accepter, baisser nos barrières qui entretiennent les inégalités et...» Harry tourna son regard vers la foule. « Et jamais nos enfants n'auront à connaître ce que nous avons vécu.»

La foule resta silencieuse pendant un instant. Pas un mot, pas un murmure ni un frémissement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un applaudissement, calme et contrôlé. Harry sut tout de suite que c'était Rémus, et il ne se trompa pas. Les Anonymes se mirent à siffler et à applaudir bruyamment, et le reste des sorciers firent de même.

Caché dans les ombres d'un bâtiment, une silhouette couverte de noir, son visage dissimulé par un capuchon, était immobile, et regardait les deux sorciers acclamés avec haine.

Gellert Grindelwald grinça des dents en voyant le succès du nouveau Maître de l'Angleterre. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Potter ! S'il n'avait pas été là, jamais Albus ne serait mort. Une larme de rage glissa sur sa joue. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son amant, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de lui faire du mal, et maintenant, il l'avait perdu, définitivement. Et il allait se venger.

« Ce n'est pas la fin, Voldemort. Ce n'est que le commencement.»

OoO

Lorsque Tom entra dans sa chambre, Harry était assis au petit bureau, entrain d'attacher une lettre à la patte de sa chouette, Hedwig.

« À qui écris tu ?

- Hermione. J'ai oublié de lui dire quelque chose, et je ne pense pas avoir le temps de l'avertir jusqu'à ce que je la voie.» Harry se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, laissant le volatile partir.

- Est-ce si important ?» Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant mystérieusement. « Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, j'aurai pensé que tu te serais vexé, à cause de tout à l'heure.

- C'est oublié, les adolescents de juste dix-sept ans sont moins susceptibles que ce que tu penses.» Il grogna devant la réponse de son amant qui lui prouva qu'il avait bien raison, il l'avait vexé. Il l'attira à lui en le prenant par le bras, l'emprisonnant contre son torse.

- J'aurai su comment me faire pardonner, tu sais ?»

Tom posa ses lèvres au creux du cou de Harry, mordillant la peau blanche. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait jamais se repaître du corps du jeune homme. Il était toujours plein de surprise. Il arrivait même à lui faire oublier son envie de sang. Oui, il la passait entre ses cuisses et ses reins.

Il souleva Harry et le colla dos au lit, le dominant entièrement. Les yeux grenats rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes, rieurs et apaisés.

« Je sais. Mais je ne t'aurai pas pardonné juste parce que tu arrives à me faire voir des étoiles. J'aime peut être le sexe, mais ça ne fait pas tout, dans une relation.» Fit il comme si c'était une évidence. « Mais je ne dis pas non !» Fit il juste après, un grand sourire, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres comme un affamé.

Tom grogna, détestant lorsque Harry parlait ainsi, si mûrement. D'un claquement de doigt, ils furent nus, et il put à loisir caresser et parcourir le corps tant désiré, avec une ardeur rare. Il était incroyablement excité, et son érection était déjà dure et brûlante.

Il avait tout pour être heureux désormais. Il était le Maître de l'Angleterre sorcière, il avait des alliés puissant, il était immortel.

Et il avait Harry.

Avec un grognement animal, il souleva les cuisses fermes et posa les jambes blanches sur ses épaules. Il glissa un coussin sous les reins de son jeune amant pour ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, puis avisa la blessure qu'arborait son ventre. Le bandage le gênait, mais il pourrait bientôt le retirer, et vénérer la cicatrice de guerre de ses lèvres.

Ses doigts, lubrifiés par magie, fouillèrent avec envie l'intimité du jeune sorcier, allant et venant dans cette antre si chaude, le préparant pour son entrée. Les gémissements de Harry le ravissaient, et l'excitaient toujours plus, autant que les petites mains qui le caressait avec adoration, allant du haut de son torse à son sexe brûlant. Tom aimait les gestes tendres, précis mais innocents du Survivant, il pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ainsi.

L'amour.

C'était une notion vague pour lui, étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Personne ne l'avait aimé comme le faisait Harry. Oh, on lui avait dit des 'je t'aime', exigeants une réponse en retour dans sa jeunesse, de la part de jeunes filles, de femmes plus mûres, et parfois même d'hommes. Mais Harry ne disait rien, il ne disait pas ces trois petits mots, il n'exigeait rien de lui, à part du respect. Tom ne savait pas s'il l'aimait, mais il s'était attaché à lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec un autre être vivant.

Harry étouffa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il appuya sur sa prostate, et il put voir un long frisson parcourir son corps, son corps se cambrant sensuellement sous lui. Il écarta les cuisses frémissantes, son membre le faisant souffrir d'envie, et se positionna entre elles rapidement, avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein. Voldemort se sentit immédiatement enserrer délicieusement dans un cocon brûlant, et il dû se servir de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se laisser aller à son instinct et besogner tout simplement le jeune homme jusqu'à la jouissance. Harry, le regard fiévreux, ondulait déjà des hanches, le forçant à bouger en lui. Bon sang, ce gamin était la sensualité même et il ne pouvait pas quitter ces deux orbes émeraudes brillantes de luxures, de désir et d'amour. Et Tom se mit à bouger, amplifiant les gémissements de son jeune amant, son sexe glissant dans son corps serré, frappant aussi loin qu'il pouvait, ses reins le brûlant délicieusement, un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il entrait et sortait de son corps.

Les allées et venues dans le corps de Harry se firent bientôt plus rapide, et son amant, d'un coup de rein, le plaqua au lit, et se déhancha sur lui, ne lui laissant comme choix que de regarder son corps luisant de sueur, ses yeux à fermés, sa bouche entre-ouverte haletant, et les traits de son visage transformés par le plaisir. Tom le regarda avec émerveillement, son corps se déhanchant sur lui, son bas ventre dansant littéralement sur lui, avec comme pivot son sexe tendu, comme s'il était le centre de son monde. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Harry et accompagna ses mouvements, le surélevant à chaque fois de son corps, pour mieux s'écraser sur lui, son membre profondément ancré en lui.

Sentant la jouissance monter dans ses reins, Tom colla à nouveau Harry au lit, et se mit à donner de grands coups de butoirs, de plus en plus rapide, leurs deux corps collés et leurs bouches scellées. Il sentit Harry venir en premier, son corps tremblants des spasmes de plaisir qui le parcourait, refermant puissamment ses chaires sur lui, et son cri d'extase avalée par ses lèvres, avides de baisers. Il sentit le corps entre ses bras se détendre, et après un long baiser langoureux, qu'il domina avec facilité, Tom se remit à bouger, son sexe glissant dans les chaires étroites et brûlantes, jusqu'à éjaculer profondément en lui, un gémissement d'assouvissement traversant ses lèvres. Il s'écroula à côté de lui, le front suintant, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sans même s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi, Harry était assis sur le lit, entrain de boire un verre d'eau. Il sentit sa gorge se sécher en voyant une gouttelette glisser sur la gorge légèrement hâlée, jusqu'au torse parfait du jeune homme. Harry lui sourit et alla déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Pas maintenant, tu m'as épuisé.» Lui fit Harry, qui avait deviné ses pensées.

- On est jamais assez fatigué pour le sexe.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi.»

Voldemort ricana, une lueur sadique au fond des yeux.

« Donne moi de l'eau.» Ordonna-t-il presque. Harry soupira, mais consentit à lui donner le deuxième verre qui était sur la table de chevet.

- Tenez, votre Majesté !» Se moqua le jeune homme. Après un instant de silence, où il se désaltéra, Harry reprit. « Je pars en voyage.»

Tom fronça des sourcils.

« Où ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, au gré de mes envies.

- Et quand est-ce que tu pars ?» Hors de question. Tout simplement hors de question. Harry ne partirait pas loin de lui. Il allait le forcer à rester près de lui, même s'il devait l'enfermer et le soumettre à l'Impero.

- Dans quelques minutes en fait.

- Quoi ?!» Voldemort se leva d'un coup, mais il sentit un étrange vertige le prendre, l'obligeant à se tenir au mur.

- Désolé, j'ai dû mettre un somnifère, que j'ai piqué à Snape, dans ton verre, pour ne pas que tu m'en empêches. J'ai besoin d'espace, de voyager, de profiter un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te serai pas infidèle, enfin, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais partir, mais tu sais que je t'aime alors...»

Harry le poussa contre le lit, où il tomba, malgré tout sa combattivité. La potion était simplement trop puissante.

« Je vais te tuer...» Grogna faiblement le mage noir. Ce sale morveux... Il allait payer ! Le droguer, lui ! Et lui dire ces trois horribles petits mots après. « Mais avant je vais lentement te torturer...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai envoyé un elfe chercher Snape, il sera là d'ici dix minutes, et le temps que la potion ne fasse plus effet, tu seras comme neuf d'ici trente minutes.» Il le recouvra de la couverture épaisse du lit, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je t'écrirai, promis. Je t'aime Tom.»

OoO

Voldemort était furieux. Absolument furieux. Et il le faisait savoir. Sa dernière descente dans les cachots du Château avait été plus que meurtrière. Aucun prisonnier n'avait survécu, et ils étaient tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances, les uns après les autres, à la chaîne.

Snape avait expliqué au Mage noir que, plus tôt dans la journée du départ de Harry, Hermione Granger avait reçu un hiboux du Survivant lui expliquant qu'il partirait le jour même pour son tour du monde, et que si elle voulait venir avec lui, elle devait être prête l'heure suivante. La jeune femme avait fait ses valises immédiatement, embrassé une dernière fois Seamus, serré dans ses bras tous ses amis, puis était partie avec Potter, un portoloin les menant en dehors du territoire anglais.

Et lui était furieux de la fuite de son amant. Le lendemain de son départ, une interview était parue dans le Quibbler, où Harry expliquait son envie de voyager après toutes ces années de lutte. Il n'abandonnait pas le pays, il allait revenir, une fois qu'il aurait 'grandi', avait il annoncé. Toute la population était ainsi au courant, et n'aurait pas à s'en faire de savoir si son absence était dû à Voldemort ou non. Et Tom le détestait d'autant plus qu'il savait que Harry était en droit de demander ces vacances, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, à cause de lui.

Les semaines passèrent, et il se calma enfin. Il allait profiter de l'absence du jeune homme pour mener le pays d'une main de maître, et quand Harry se déciderait enfin à rentrer, il pourrait être fier de ce qu'il aurait accompli.

Il était maintenant seize heures, et il devait s'occuper de ses correspondances. Tom était assis à son bureau, celui du Ministère, bien plus large que celui du Manoir Slytherin, lorsqu'une lettre d'une couleur criarde attira son attention. Un sourire naquit immédiatement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture un peu brouillonne de son amant. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

_« Cher Tom,...»_

Fin.

OH PUTAIN ! J'arrive pas à y croire, je l'ai finiiii ! Et 25 chapitres ! VINGT-CINQ ! Whaou quoi ! Ma plus longue fanfic ! J'ai beau pas avoir arrêté de me plaindre tout le long de la fanfic, je suis vraiment fière de moi ! Un début, un milieu, une fin, une histoire qui tient à peu près la route, c'est cool !

Alors, comme vous vous en doutez (et je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises), il y aura une suite, mais pas dans l'immédiat, je vais d'abord me consacrer à d'autres projets, du LV/HP toujours, avant de reprendre celle là, mais les idées sont là, et j'ai les premiers chapitres en têtes.

J'espère que cette fin vous aura plus, personnellement j'en suis très fière 8D

Passons aux votes maintenant !

Draco 13

Blaise 16

Théo 1

Fenrir 3

Belle remontée de Blaise dans ce chapitre ! Draco n'a pas été très populaire dans les votes du dernier chapitre :P Mais c'est pas grave, vous avez le temps de voter encore ! Les votes resteront ouverts jusqu'à la publication du 2nd chapitre de la séquelle.

Maintenant, passons aux chiffres !

Pour 25 chapitres nous avons : 507 reviews (ouaiii !) 203 followers (whaou !) 142 favoris (*folle*) et... 54 658 VUES !

Ca fait beaucoup de chiffre tout ça O_O Bon allez, je vous aime tous, et je me met rapidement à l'écriture de la séquelle :D

Je vous souhaite d'ici là d'excellente fin de vacance, et je vous dis à bientôt :)

Sedinette


End file.
